La poisse divine
by Truckette
Summary: Du statut de prisonnière à celui d'Inquisitrice, la vie de Mithraël Lavellan sera à jamais bouleversée suite aux évènements du Conclave. L'histoire d'une elfe qui se retrouve catapultée au rang de "Messagère d'Andrasté". Croisera-t-elle la route de l'Héroïne de Férelden durant son aventure ? (Bien sûr, spoilers majeurs sur DAI ! Ainsi que les deux opus précédents)
1. Prologue

**Mithraël**

La petite fille était en quête de brindilles afin de démarrer le feu du campement. Ses cheveux noir ébène, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas souple et gracieux. Ses yeux bleu pâle étaient vifs et alertes. Elle adorait la corvée de bois car elle lui permettait d'explorer la forêt. Le clan s'était arrêté depuis une semaine déjà et aucun signe d'hostilité dans les environs. Il y avait un petit village de shems non loin de là mais aucun d'entre eux n'était venu à eux pour le moment. Les elfes restaient dans leur forêt, les humains dans leur village et tout allait pour le mieux. Mithraël n'avait jamais vu d'oreilles arrondies de près mais, même à seulement sept ans, ils la fascinaient. Ils avaient de drôles d'aravels, qui ne semblaient même pas rouler ! Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir un aravel qui ne pouvait se déplacer. Elle l'avait demandé à sa mère :

« Les humains sont rarement nomades Da'len, aussi ils n'ont pas besoin d'aravels. Leurs maisons sont fixes, avait-elle répondu.

\- Mais que font-ils en cas de danger Mamae ?

\- Ils défendent leur place, ils se battent. Ne t'approches pas de leurs villages Mithraël, nous sommes rarement les bienvenus ». Et elle était partie, non sans déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Seulement aujourd'hui, la petite elfe s'était aventurée assez près du village. Chargée de ses brindilles, elle observait, dissimulée par les branchages d'un buisson. Les humains étaient plus charpentés que les elfes, mais ils n'en étaient pas laids pour autant. Mithraël étouffa un rire après avoir vu leurs oreilles ridiculement petites et arrondies : « _Ils ne doivent rien entendre !_ ». Untel revenait avec des lapins attachés à sa besace, un arc et un carquois dans le dos, un autre semblait vendre du poisson, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens en riant et leurs mères travaillaient tout en les surveillant. « _Ils ne sont pas si différents_ ». Elle avait envie de sortir de sa cachette afin d'aller jouer avec les enfants humains. Mais les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Aussi elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent de son absence. Seulement elle n'était pas seule. Elle aurait dû l'entendre arriver, mais elle était trop absorbée par la contemplation du village pour y prêter attention. Il était très grand et portait une brigandine de cuir avec des renforts en acier. Une épée était accrochée à sa ceinture mais le regard de la petite fille s'était arrêté sur la dague qu'il avait en main. Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de l'homme, ses yeux chocolat lançaient un regard si menaçant que l'elfe était pétrifiée :

« Regardez ce que nous avons là, une petite oreille pointue envoyée en éclaireur pour espionner ces pauvres villageois, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Non, non, je … je n'espionnais pas, balbutia Mithraël, je regardais c'est tout.

\- Tu veux les voir de plus près ? » demanda l'homme avec un ton faussement bienveillant, mais la petite ne perçu pas la menace et son visage s'illumina. Elle s'approcha de l'homme.

« Oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup !

\- Recule, shem, laisse partir cette enfant ».

Un chasseur du clan surgit des fourrés, accompagné de la mère de la jeune fille, Première apprentie de l'Archiviste. Le chasseur avait bandé son arc et tenait le bandit dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se saisit de l'enfant, appuyant la lame de sa dague contre sa joue. La morsure de l'acier était douloureuse, mais pire encore était le feu du poison qui se propageait à partir de la coupure. Mithraël poussa un cri aigu.

« Tu peux m'abattre maintenant oreilles pointues, mais vise bien, il serait dommage d'abimer encore plus cette belle petite » dit le hors-la-loi avec un sourire carnassier. La mère de Mithraël posa la main sur le bras du chasseur, lui intimant silencieusement de baisser son arme. Il s'exécuta mais ses yeux bleu pâle foudroyaient du regard l'humain.

« Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant … argh ! » l'homme hurla de douleur. Le brassard protégeant le bras tenant la dague avait pris feu. Il lâcha la petite par réflexe. Cette dernière n'avait aucune brulure, mais l'entaille sur sa joue n'était pas belle à voir. Elle suintait déjà. Sa mère se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, l'enfant était inconsciente, vidée de toute énergie. Le chasseur ne parvint pas à éteindre le feu qui s'était déjà propagé jusqu'à l'épaule, puis embrasait une partie de son visage :

« Abrège ses souffrance, Vhenan, ordonna-t-elle à son compagnon.

\- Dirthara ma » murmura ce dernier à l'adresse du bandit avant de décocher une flèche qui lui transperça le crâne.

Iohris gela l'humain afin d'éviter que le feu ne se propage et n'alerte les villageois. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux quand elle regarda sa fille. La lame était certainement empoisonnée, la petite allait en garder une cicatrice – elle lança un sort pour purger le sang de Mithraël du poison- . Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que la jeune femme pleurait. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait mis le feu au brassard du bandit et Zathnarel n'était pas un mage – elle nettoya la plaie avant de se remettre en route pour le camp afin de la suturer- . Seule sa fille avait pu faire cela. Elle la serra plus fort dans ses bras, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Zathnarel, le chasseur et père de Mithraël, la tenait par la taille, les yeux également emplis de tristesse. Ils avançaient comme deux âmes en peine. Ils ne pourraient se dérober à la règle. Ils ne pourraient cacher les pouvoirs de leur fille, l'Archiviste sentirait sa magie dès leur arrivée. Le couple s'arrêta alors à mi-chemin, ils s'enlacèrent, leur fille entre eux deux, et laissèrent leurs larmes couler en silence.

Si les dalatiens n'avaient pas de Cercles de magie, ils n'étaient pas pour autant invulnérables au danger que pouvaient représenter les mages. Aussi, aucun clan ne devait avoir plus de mages que nécessaire. Lorsque les pouvoirs d'un membre se manifestaient et que le nombre maximum de mages était déjà atteint, ce dernier devait trouver un autre clan. Il était exilé. Dans le cas des enfants, l'Archiviste envoyait des messages aux clans à proximité afin de ne pas laisser les jeunes âmes aller à une mort certaine en les abandonnant dans les bois. Mais dans certains cas, il n'y avait pas de clans à proximité…

Mithraël avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Le clan Lavellan avait pu la prendre en charge. Même si elle n'était jamais vraiment parvenue à s'intégrer car elle restait « l'étrangère », les autres la respectaient. En effet ses pouvoirs étaient puissants mais elle les utilisait surtout pour les soins, et n'hésitait pas à apporter son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. L'Archiviste avait toujours veillé sur Mithraël comme si c'était sa propre fille. Il avait fini par la prendre comme Première apprentie à ses seize ans compte tenu de son potentiel, ouvrant alors la jeune fille à d'autres savoirs. Mithraël avait une préférence pour l'école du feu, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un don inné pour cet élément. Un an après, elle subissait le rituel du Vallaslin, en silence comme le voulait la coutume. La douleur était pourtant vive mais la jeune femme n'avait pas failli. Elle avait choisi un des symboles de Mythal, la Protectrice, car comme sa mère elle voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider les siens. Peut-être la déesse avait-elle veillé sur elle lorsque le bandit l'avait attaquée et avait conduit ses parents jusqu'à elle. Aussi par cette marque, Mithraël lui prouvait sa reconnaissance.

Elle n'avait jamais nourri de haine aveugle envers les humains au point de vouloir tuer tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Pour elle, il y en avait des bons et des mauvais, tout comme il y avait de bons et de mauvais elfes, nains, qunari,… Tous les shems n'étaient pas responsables de la chute de leur civilisation et les évènements qui avaient mené à une Marche Exaltée contre la Dalatie ne semblaient pas être seulement imputés à la haine des humains mais aussi à l'inaction des siens lors du Second Enclin. Il y avait toujours plusieurs versions d'une histoire. Néanmoins, elle souhaitait que ceux de son peuple qui voulaient vivre parmi les shems soient respectés et non relégués dans des bascloîtres ou pire, faits esclaves comme à Tévinter. Elle ne cèderait jamais sur ce sujet. Une personne était une personne et non un objet, penser le contraire était inacceptable. C'était une vision utopiste, mais c'était la sienne.

Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses parents, le Cinquième Enclin avait ravagé leur clan il y a dix ans de cela. Maintenant une guerre entre mages et templiers faisait rage et menaçait de faire sombrer Orlaïs et Férelden dans le chaos. Même son clan n'était pas épargné, ils avaient déjà dû repousser des templiers qui voulaient s'en prendre à leurs mages. Aussi, après avoir eu vent d'un Conclave censé aboutir sur des propositions de paix, l'Archiviste y avait envoyé sa Première apprentie afin qu'ils en apprennent plus. C'est avec une pointe d'excitation que cette dernière avait préparé ses affaires et enfourché son hahl avant d'entamer la longue route vers le Saint temple cinéraire. Les humains l'avaient fascinée étant petite et elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait passer autant de temps à leurs côtés.

* * *

**Milva**

Dans les quartiers dédiés aux invités de marque du château de Dénérim, deux Gardes des Ombres et un mabari faisaient face à l'âtre dans un silence de plomb. Le molosse de guerre était lové sur une peau d'ours, mais ses oreilles étaient dressées, comme s'il attendait qu'un des deux autres brise le silence. L'elfe dalatienne ferma ses yeux gris. Ses cheveux argent étaient noués en une haute queue de cheval serrée, comme à son habitude. Elle était petite, même pour une elfe, son corps était fin mais musclé grâce à des années passées comme chasseur dans son clan et à son entraînement de Garde. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et ses yeux en amande observèrent son compagnon avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Ce dernier avait une mine contrariée, ses iris noisette semblaient perdus dans le vague. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains en soupirant avant de se tourner vers la femme qu'il aimait :

« C'est à moi d'y aller » dit-il d'un ton dur.

Milva s'approcha d'Alistair et passa ses bras derrière la nuque du Garde afin de l'enlacer. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte en enserrant la taille fine de l'elfe. Cette dernière répondit alors :

« Vous devez en apprendre plus sur les rumeurs qui nous parviennent d'Orlaïs. En tant que Commandeur-Garde de Férelden ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que je mettre mon nez dans leurs affaires.

\- En tant que Commandeur-Garde de Férelden, vous ne pouvez abandonner vos Gardes et partir courir le monde, répliqua Alistair.

\- Nathaniel est plus que capable de me remplacer le temps que je retrouve ce scientifique, répondit doucement l'Héroïne.

\- Ce n'est qu'une piste Milva...

\- Nous avons déjà fait avec bien moins Vhenan, répondit cette dernière en souriant. Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Je ne laisserai pas l'Appel nous priver de pouvoir vieillir à deux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir des rides sur ce visage, plaisanta le Garde, aïe ! » L'elfe venait de lui donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Vous aurez des rides avant moi Alistair ! Espérez seulement que je ne me trouve pas d'humain plus jeune une fois guérie » continua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Le Garde fit une moue triste et désespérée. La dalatienne se fit berner par son manège et l'embrassa passionnément avant d'ajouter : « Après dix ans vous pensez encore que je puisse vous quitter ».

\- Non, mais j'aime tellement vous entendre le nier que je suis capable de tout pour vous le faire dire, répondit-il l'œil rieur, aïe ! » Nouveau coup de poing.

Milva s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux :

« La route sera longue, dès demain je devrais me préparer. Il faut que je laisse mes directives à Nathaniel. Mon absence ne devra être remarquée que lorsque j'aurais mis le plus de lieues possible entre Dénérim et moi.

\- Je ne peux vous laisser partir seule…

\- Mais je ne serai pas seule » le coupa-t-elle. Un aboiement fit écho à ses paroles. Hatchi s'était levé et avait rejoint sa maîtresse, fièrement dressé sur ses quatre pattes. Elle caressa affectueusement son fidèle mabari, lui aussi avait vieilli, mais il était toujours en pleine forme.

« Me voilà rassuré au plus haut point, ironisa Alistair, ne pourrions-nous pas faire route ensemble jusqu'à Orlaïs ? risqua-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non, on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble. Par précaution vous ne devez pas montrer que vous êtes impliqué. Personne ici ne doit savoir où je vais, ni pourquoi répondit l'elfe d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Comment saurais-je que vous n'êtes pas en danger, que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Je trouverai toujours un moyen de vous contacter » le rassura-t-elle.

Alistair soupira, une fois que Milva avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Le fait de la savoir voyager seule le répugnait. Ils avaient déjà été séparés. Comme lorsqu'elle avait rénové Fort Bastel tout en défendant Amaranthine et rencontré des engeances douées de parole ; pendant que lui nettoyait Férelden de ces monstres une fois que la horde qui avait fait marche sur Dénérim avait été mise en déroute. Mais elle avait toujours été entourée, alors qu'à présent elle partirait seule. Enfin, seule avec son molosse. Il céda néanmoins, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Plantant alors ses yeux noisette dans les iris gris de Milva, il prit une voix malicieuse chargée de sous-entendus :

« J'imagine alors que nous passons nos dernières nuits ensemble avant une longue séparation ».

Le regard de cette dernière s'illumina et après avoir demandé à son mabari de les laisser, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage :

« Alors tâchons de les rendre inoubliables » répondit-elle.

* * *

_Note : Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Cela fait un moment que l'idée d'écrire sur DAI me trotte dans la tête. J'ai finalement sauté le pas ! Ceci est ma première fiction, aussi n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Notamment pour les parties impliquant l'Héroïne de Férelden. J'ai fait le choix de tout de même commencer à poster afin de pouvoir faire des modifications selon les retours que je pourrais avoir._

_Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Bioware _


	2. Un Joyeux Foutoir

**Mithraël**

Une sensation de froid, d'humidité et un horrible mal de crâne furent les premières choses qui assaillirent Mithraël à son réveil. Et c'étaient loin d'être les dernières …

Dans un frisson, elle se redressa non sans difficultés et se retrouva à genoux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond : ses mains étaient entravées par une lourde barre de fer. Son premier réflexe fût de tenter de briser ce lien mais bien entendu il avait été conçu pour résister à la magie. Après avoir maudit son incapacité, elle se résigna : « _Respire un bon coup et essaie de te rappeler_ ». Mais les souvenirs ne venaient à elle que par bribes : _Courir, plus vite, les monstres arrivent _… _De la lumière, une forme humaine, une femme ? _… _Un cri, un appel,_ « _A l'aide_ »… Et puis le néant.

La migraine lui arracha un grognement. Elle scruta ensuite les alentours en espérant trouver quelconque indice concernant le lieu où elle se trouvait- Les torches éclairaient faiblement la pièce mais ses yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité - Une cellule, sans nul doute, en témoignaient la couche de paille sur laquelle elle était assise, les chaînes pendant aux murs, et bien sûr … les barreaux. La paume de sa main gauche la démangeait horriblement, elle s'apprêtait à la frotter contre un barreau lorsqu'un bruit semblable à un crépitement s'en dégagea, accompagné d'une lumière verte et d'une douleur aigüe. Mithraël poussa un cri de surprise, puis commença vraiment à paniquer « _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de ça au plus vite !_ ». Là encore, ses connaissances de mage ne lui étaient malheureusement d'aucun secours.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de supprimer cette source d'énergie, des voix ainsi que des bruits de pas se firent entendre :

« Elle s'est réveillée Chercheuse Cassandra, je l'ai entendue crier, dit une voix d'homme.

\- Bien, nous allons maintenant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Si je ne la tue pas avant ! » répondit ladite Chercheuse d'un ton cinglant.

Une autre voix féminine se fit entendre, plus doucereuse : « Pas d'acte intempestif Cassandra, voyons déjà ce qu'elle a à nous dire » la temporisa Léliana.

Mithraël eût juste le temps de se redonner une contenance et de s'assoir en tailleur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. L'homme, un garde sans doute, vint la chercher et la traîna sans ménagement hors de sa cellule. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance, elle n'était pas en position de force. Le garde l'emmena devant les deux femmes. Celle de gauche devait être Cassandra, cheveux courts, tenue de guerrière, épée attachée au niveau de sa hanche, bien en évidence. A droite, une femme portant ce qui ressemblait à une armure légère ainsi qu'un capuchon mauve ne laissant apparaître que son visage. Mithraël n'eut pas le loisir de les observer plus longuement, déjà la dénommée Cassandra fondait sur elle :

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer maintenant ! »

Déjà par deux fois elle parlait de la tuer, mais dans quel pétrin avait-t-elle bien pu se fourrer ? Elle répondit néanmoins d'un ton peut être un peu trop direct : « Et si vous commenciez par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, pourquoi suis-je emprisonnée ?». Elle regretta ses paroles, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer la fanfaronne. Et la réaction de la guerrière ne se fit pas attendre.

Cassandra faillit perdre son calme, mais un regard à sa collègue suffit à la rasséréner.

« J'espère que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi, elfe, vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit » d'un mouvement de tête, elle commanda aux gardes restés en arrière d'entrer et pointer leurs épées en direction de Mithraël pour illustrer ses propos. La guerrière continua : « Ne tentez rien de désespéré, dites-nous d'abord pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? Ou qu'est-ce que votre maître y gagne ? »

Mithraël ne releva pas l'allusion à sa race, elle répondit d'un ton plus calme : « Je ne tenterai rien, je ne suis pas idiote mais je suis sincère, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Je ne me souviens de rien depuis … - « _Le Conclave ! Mais oui ! _». Elle avait dû se rendre au Conclave sur la demande de l'Archiviste de son clan. Les ambassadeurs des mages et des templiers devaient se réunir sous la gouverne de la Divine Justinia afin de trouver un accord et de potentiellement signer la fin des conflits entre les deux factions. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était entourée de shems, mais pas son emprisonnement -.

« Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, vous avez fait exploser le Saint temple cinéraire, entraînant la mort des personnes les plus importantes que cela soit du côté des mages comme des templiers, des grandes prêtresses et …» La mine de Cassandra s'assombrit suite à ces paroles.

« Et de la Divine Justinia » Continua l'autre femme.

Mithraël était abasourdie. Ainsi le Conclave n'avait pas eu lieu, pire, les protagonistes avaient péri. Les deux camps allaient alors s'accuser mutuellement et la guerre continuerait. Mais que diable avait-il pu se passer au temple ? Elle arrêta alors ses divagations pour répondre à ces accusations infondées. Avec tout cela, elle en avait presque oublié la marque verte qui crépitait dans le creux de sa main :

« Tous morts vous dites ? C'est terrible … Et vous pensez que c'est moi qui suit à l'origine de ce chaos ? J'ai seulement été envoyée ici par mon Archiviste parce-que ce conflit nous affecte également. Les templiers commencent à faire la chasse à nos mages et les apostats essaient de nous rallier à leur cause. Nous désirons le retour de la paix, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais contribué à l'échec du Conclave, énonça Mithraël d'une voix déterminée, mais qui trahissait néanmoins une certaine appréhension quant à ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

\- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez la seule survivante ? demanda la Chercheuse.

\- Je ne l'explique pas, car je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai aucun souvenir, je vous l'ai dit et de plus… »

La marque crépita plus fort et une petite détonation se fit entendre. Mithraël poussa un nouveau cri, cette douleur si soudaine … Elle s'effondra sur le sol humide avant de murmurer, angoissée : « Mais quelle est cette chose, est-ce vous qui m'avez fait ça ?

\- Je pensais que vous nous donneriez vous-même la réponse à cette question. Vous portez la marque d'une magie puissante d'après un apo… un mage, vous êtes la seule survivante d'une explosion qui a détruit le temple dans son intégralité et pour couronner le tout, vous sortiez de l'Immatériel lorsque les soldats vous ont trouvée. Cela commence à faire trop de coïncidences pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué vous ne trouvez pas ? ».

Mithraël était en mauvais posture, si la dénommé Cassandra disait vrai, nul doute qu'elle était la coupable idéale. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Voyant que la prisonnière ne répondait pas, la guerrière continua ses accusations :

« Sans oublier que votre marque s'étend au fur et à mesure que le fait la Brèche, donc vous êtes bien liée à cette dernière !

\- La quoi ? » demanda Mithraël incrédule. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, elle priait pour se réveiller au plus vite. La jeune femme allait finir par devenir folle avec toutes ces révélations.

Cassandra la saisit violemment par les épaules et la secoua : « Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous moquez de moi ! » explosa-t-elle. Mais la sincérité de Mithraël semblait avoir convaincu la collègue de Cassandra. Cette dernière s'était interposée entre les deux femmes et tenta de calmer la Chercheuse tout en l'éloignant de l'elfe. Elle lui murmura alors :

« Cassandra, nous avons besoin d'elle je vous rappelle ! Sans compter qu'elle pourrait dire la vérité. Peut-être devrions-nous _la_ lui montrer et ainsi voir sa réaction ». La guerrière opina à contrecœur et revint vers Mithraël qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, encore sous le choc :

« Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je vous montre, ainsi vous verrez par vous-même. Léliana, rejoignez le campement avancé, je vais l'emmener à la Brèche ».

La dénommée Léliana inclina la tête et parti sur le champ. D'un signe, Cassandra congédia les gardes et empoigna la barre de fer qui entravait Mithraël : « Allons-y ».

* * *

S'en suivit un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers avant de voir la lumière du jour. Le soleil brillait et ses rayons se reflétaient sur les neiges éternelles des Dorsales de givre. Le spectacle aurait pu être beau, si un énorme trou béant ne perforait pas le ciel juste au-dessus des ruines du Saint temple cinéraire. Mithraël allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui, et pas des meilleures. « _Ce trou, cela ressemble à une déchirure du Voile, la fine frontière entre l'Immatériel, terre des rêveurs, des esprits et des démons, et le monde réel. Mais alors, si le Voile est rompu… »_

« Des démons sortent continuellement de la Brèche, commença Cassandra comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de l'elfe, plusieurs ruptures sont apparues après l'explosion mais celle-ci est la plus importante. Il faut faire vite, ou nous ne pourrons plus tenir ». L'expression de son visage demeurait sévère et intimidante, mais sa voix trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

« Donc maintenant vous me faites confiance ?

\- Non, mais cette marque pourrait être la solution.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, montrez-moi le chemin ».

Cassandra eu un air surpris, Mithraël continua alors :

« Le Voile est déchiré, les démons nous envahissent. Si vous me dites que cette chose peut aider, soit, allons voir si vous avez raison. Peut-être vais-je réussir à vous convaincre que je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette histoire ». Elle avait parlé extrêmement vite. Mais elle devait prouver qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette tragédie. Et même en dehors de cela, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester passive alors qu'elle pouvait aider.

Un sourire sembla naître sur le visage de Cassandra. Mais il s'évanouit presqu'aussitôt, laissant place à son expression sévère.

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps ». Et elle prit les devants. Mais Mithraël l'interpela :

« Un instant, vous ne comptez pas me laisser entravée alors que nous sommes encerclés par les démons ? Si vous voulez que j'aie une chance d'arriver jusqu'à cette chose vivante, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance ». La jeune femme semblait reprendre un peu d'assurance. Et la perspective d'un combat privée de sa magie ne l'enchantait guère.

\- J'assurerai votre protection, répondit Cassandra d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne mets pas en doute vos aptitudes au combat, mais l'aide d'une mage ne serait pas de trop vous ne croyez pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, j'aurais assez affaire avec les démons pour ne pas essayer de vous tuer » ajouta l'elfe en souriant. Elle tendit ses bras, attendant que la Chercheuse ne la libère.

Cassandra céda et la libéra. La guerrière ajouta néanmoins d'un ton menaçant : « Ne tentez pas de me fausser compagnie, je vous libère, mais je vous garde à l'œil. Une tentative, une seule, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Mon entraînement de Chercheur peut annihiler la magie ».

L'elfe était intimidée, elle essaya de le cacher mais sans franc succès. Elle répondit simplement un : « C'est compris ».

\- Bien, conclut la Chercheuse avec une mine satisfaite. Elle fit même chercher le bâton de mage de la prisonnière. Maintenant que ses menaces semblaient avoir opéré, elle était sûre que cette dernière ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la perdre ou qu'elle ne se fasse tuer avant d'avoir essayé cette marque sur une faille. Rapidement, un garde remis son bâton à Mithraël, cette dernière s'en saisi, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

« En route » décréta Cassandra.

* * *

Les deux femmes partirent alors vers le camp avancé. Elles rencontrèrent quelques Ombres en chemin, mais rien d'insurmontable. L'adrénaline du combat avait redonné de l'assurance à l'elfe. Elles rejoignirent un autre elfe mage ainsi qu'un nain aux prises avec un Démon de la colère. Des Spectres surgissaient d'une petite déchirure du Voile juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles prêtèrent main forte aux deux hommes et une fois les démons vaincus, l'elfe lui pris la main et la dirigea vers la rupture : un lien sembla se créer entre la Marque et cette dernière, comme si la première aspirait l'énergie de la seconde. Une détonation retentit alors et projeta Mithraël en arrière. Elle se releva rapidement, bâton à la main, prêtre à renvoyer d'autres démons vers l'Immatériel, mais la déchirure avait disparu. L'elfe dit alors dans un sourire « Il semblerait que nous ayons bel et bien trouvé la solution.

\- C'est cette chose qui a fermé la faille ? Comment ? » demanda Mithraël interloquée. Elle avait beau être mage, et même première apprentie de l'Archiviste, elle n'avait rien vu de tel auparavant.

Solas, l'elfe mage, répondit alors : « L'entité à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Brèche est également à l'origine de cette marque, j'ai donc pensé que cette dernière pourrait être capable de refermer les failles apparues après la Brèche. C'est pourquoi Cassandra vous a menée jusqu'ici. Il semblerait que j'avais raison ».

Cassandra les interrompit alors : « Est-ce qu'elle pourrait refermer la Brèche elle-même Solas ?

\- C'est possible, la seule façon de savoir est d'essayer, répondit le mage.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je pensais devoir massacrer du démon jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! » Le nain se tourna alors vers Mithraël : « Varric Tethras, voleur, conteur et colleur de basques » il adressa un clin d'œil à Cassandra en prononçant ces derniers mots. Cette dernière grommela.

« Je suis Mithraël Lavellan» répondit simplement cette dernière en s'inclinant respectueusement en direction des deux hommes.

Elle prit le temps de détailler la singulière compagnie qu'ils formaient. Solas était également un elfe mage. Il était chauve, ses yeux avaient l'air continuellement plissés et étaient de couleur bleue-grise. Il était mince et élancé, comme la plupart des elfes. Il portait une tenue légère couleur crème avec un gilet vert à col de fourrure. Une étrange amulette pendait au niveau de sa poitrine, Mithraël se demandait d'où ou de quoi elle pouvait bien venir. Venait ensuite Varric, ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient en partie noués en une queue de cheval et il portait un long manteau épais qu'il gardait ouvert malgré le froid qui régnait sur les Dorsales de givre. Dans son dos était accrochée une arbalète qui semblait unique en son genre. Le nain remarqua que le regard de Mithraël s'était arrêté au niveau de son arme et annonça : « Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je vous présente Bianca !

\- Vous avez donné un nom à votre arbalète ? s'étonna Mithraël

\- Bien-sûr ! Et soyez gentille avec elle, vous ne serez pas mécontente de l'avoir à vos côtés dans la vallée, répliqua le nain.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, remettons-nous en route, nous n'avons que trop tardé, les pressa Cassandra d'un ton brusque.

Le groupe se fraya donc un chemin parmi les démons afin de rejoindre le campement avancé où ils retrouvèrent Léliana en pleine discussion avec un homme qui devait appartenir à la Chantrie au vu de sa tenue. Cassandra leur demanda de les attendre pendant qu'elle rejoignant les deux autres. Mithraël ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Cependant, au vu de leurs mines excédées et de leurs grands gestes, ils semblaient en désaccord :

« Elle doit être exécutée ! s'exclama le Chancelier Roderick

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle soit réellement impliquée dans l'explosion du temple Chancelier, rétorqua Cassandra, de plus elle détient peut être à la solution à tout ce chaos et c'est sans compter qu'elle m'a accompagnée de son plein gré et n'a jamais tenté de s'enfuir ». Elle omit volontairement les menaces de mort. L'elfe n'était vraisemblablement pas responsable de l'explosion, elle semblait seulement perdue et apeurée, sauf quand il s'agissait de se battre.

« Où voulez-vous qu'elle s'enfuie quand des démons apparaissent aux quatre coins de la vallée ? Vous accordez votre confiance trop rapidement Chercheuse, je vous ordonne de…

\- Vous m'_ordonnez_, Chancelier ? le coupa Cassandra, les yeux étincelants de colère. Je ne prends mes ordres que de la Divine !

\- La Divine est morte Chercheuse

\- Et moi non, j'emmène la prisonnière au temple que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Vous paierez cela, grommela Roderick, mais Cassandra revenait déjà vers Mithraël, accompagnée de Léliana. La Chercheuse prit d'abord la parole :

\- Vous feriez bien de faire vos preuves _Lavellan_ » c'était la première fois que la guerrière utilisait son nom. « Je ne suis pas la seule à convaincre de votre innocence. Cet homme là-bas, elle désigna le Chancelier de la tête, voudrait vous voir exécutée sans procès ».

La jeune elfe se raidit. Mais elle afficha un air déterminé et répondit simplement : « Je ferai de mon mieux ».

Léliana prit ensuite la parole : « Cassandra et les soldats vont vous escorter jusqu'au temple, ça ne sera pas facile mais c'est le chemin le plus court. Je vous rejoindrais avec mes archers dès que possible »

* * *

Mithraël ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre qu'acquiescer. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de la situation entre le campement et le temple. Mais au vu des nombreux blessés qui affluaient et des mines graves des gradés … Rien de bon ne les attendait là-bas. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Elle regarda sa marque. On aurait dit qu'elle grossissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la Brèche. Elle espérait silencieusement que ce que disait Solas était vrai et que cette chose allait pouvoir mettre un terme à cette folie. L'elfe regarda autour d'elle. Elle croisa beaucoup de regards accusateurs voire complètement hostiles. Elle frissonna. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais c'était déstabilisant. Cela ajouté au reste, ça commençait à faire beaucoup en quelques heures. Mais Mithraël garda son sang-froid, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et tombèrent sur une autre faille de l'Immatériel. Des soldats avaient déjà engagés le combat contre les démons lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture, aussi Cassandra s'élança afin de leur porter secours. Varric décrocha Bianca et y glissa un carreau dans un sourire « Les festivités se poursuivent », Mithraël et Solas restèrent également en arrière et faisaient pleuvoir une nuée de sorts sur leurs ennemis.

Deux soldats se retrouvèrent cernés par quatre Ombres, Mithraël se rapprocha donc dangereusement des combats afin de les protéger d'une barrière magique et d'enflammer les démons avec un puissant sort de feu. Ceci permis aux soldats de reprendre l'avantage et de ré expédier les créatures dans l'Immatériel. Ils inclinèrent la tête en direction de la jeune femme en signe de remerciement et repartirent dans la mêlée. Mithraël fut alors projetée dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol et son bâton lui échappa : une Terreur venait de surgir de sous terre et avançait à présent vers elle d'un air menaçant. La mage lança un nouveau sort, le bâton n'était pas indispensable bien qu'il permettait de mieux canaliser l'énergie. Mais la créature bondit pour éviter les flammes et se précipita en direction de l'elfe. N'ayant pas le temps d'élaborer un nouveau sort, Mithraël sortit sa dague, elle ne se laisserait pas tuer si facilement. Mais la Terreur fut fauchée avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Un soldat l'avait déséquilibrée d'un coup de bouclier avant de lui trancher la tête. Il devait être gradé car son armure était drapée d'un tissu rouge grenat épais avec des coutures or, surmonté d'un col de fourrure assez imposant. « _Singulier accoutrement pour combattre_ », pensa-t-elle Il tendit la main vers Mithraël pour l'aider à se relever :

« Nous avons perdu trop d'hommes afin de vous conduire ici pour que vous mourriez maintenant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous soucier de la vie des autres, rétorqua Mithraël, merci d'être intervenu, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

Sur ce, elle le planta là et courut récupérer son arme afin d'aider à massacrer le reste des démons. Ca, elle savait faire. Une fois le dernier Spectre tué, elle tendit sa paume vers la faille comme Solas l'avait fait plus tôt, le lien s'établit et la faille se scella pour de bon. La jeune femme ne tomba pas cette fois. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins cette chose avait une utilité. L'homme qui l'avait secourue réapparu à ses côtés :

« Je vous ai vue les protéger, peut-être se trompent ils sur votre compte finalement. Commandant Cullen » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Elfe, prisonnière, mage, mais je dois avouer que je préfère Mithraël ou Lavellan » répondit la jeune femme, heureuse de noter qu'au moins une personne semblait _hésiter_ quant à sa culpabilité.

Le Commandant sourit puis se tourna vers Cassandra qui les rejoignait :

« Le passage vers le temple est-il sécurisé Commandant ? s'enquit la Chercheuse.

\- Pour le moment. Nous pouvons vous donner du temps mais je ne saurais dire combien. De nouvelles failles s'ouvrent continuellement et avec elles arrivent les démons. Léliana est déjà passée avec ses archers, elle vous attend.

\- Dans ce cas ne tardons pas » termina Cassandra.

* * *

Elle fit un signe aux trois autres et ils marchèrent en direction du Saint temple cinéraire, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Quelques pans de murs noircis par l'explosion étaient encore debout, le sol était jonché de cadavres calcinés. Tout n'était que désolation et chaos. Ils empruntèrent ce qu'il restait d'un corridor et débouchèrent sur une vaste fosse au-dessus de laquelle semblait flotter la Brèche. Aucun démon ne se trouvait là, la Brèche était fermée sans pour autant avoir disparu comme les autres. Le petit groupe continua son chemin vers le centre de la fosse quand Varric poussa une exclamation :

« Eh merde, il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mithraël, inquiète.

\- Regardez par-là », Varric pointa du doigt l'objet de son dégoût, Mithraël regarda dans cette direction et aperçut du lyrium. Cela n'était pas un fait marquant compte tenu de l'explosion qui avait arraché des pans de roche et avait donc pu révéler quelques gisements. Mais ce lyrium-là était rouge.

« Du lyrium rouge ? Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

\- Grand bien vous fasse ! Quand cette chose est dans les parages, les gens deviennent fous, les statues prennent vie, … dit Varric avec amertume.

\- Rassurant, commenta Mithraël, restons à distance dans ce cas et rejoignons la Chercheuse avant qu'elle ne pense que j'essaie de vous enrôler dans mon complot visant à détruire le monde ». Elle soupira, dépitée.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, les circonstances ne jouent pas en votre faveur. Vous auriez dû raconter une histoire plutôt que de prôner l'amnésie, se moqua doucement Varric.

\- Je ne suis pas une conteuse Varric, j'aurais certainement réussi à me faire exécuter plus vite en inventant quelque chose, rétorqua Mithraël.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore sur l'échafaud, remarqua le nain.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps. Mais avant, allons fermer cette chose ! ». Sur ces mots, elle alla rejoindre le reste de la troupe. _Cette petite a de la ressource_ se dit Varric, _j'espère que sa marque va pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ce joyeux foutoir_. Il emboîta ensuite le pas de la jeune femme.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sous la Brèche, Léliana les y attendait. Elle avait posté ses archers tout autour de la fosse, ils étaient sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre signe suspect pouvant émaner de la faille. Solas observait l'anomalie avec intérêt, tous attendaient son verdict. Cassandra et Léliana échangeaient un regard entendu à propos de Mithraël. Cette dernière avait surpris cet échange mais ne saurait dire si c'était bon signe ou non. Elle se concentra alors sur la grande faille : on aurait dit des cristaux d'émeraudes en perpétuel mouvement. Elle semblait vivante. Des voix se firent alors entendre et une vision s'imposa à la jeune femme :

_« Apportez la sacrifiée » ordonna une voix grave et résonnante_

_Des ombres, d'humains au vu de leur morphologie, maintenaient une personne en lévitation dans une sphère d'énergie._

_« Au secours, quelqu'un, à l'aide ! » appelait cette dernière »_

_Mithraël se vit elle-même faire irruption dans la grande salle : « Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? _

_\- Allez chercher de l'aide ! implora la prisonnière._

_\- Il semblerait que nous ayons une intruse, tuez là » commanda la voix grave._

_Puis le flou, et une explosion. _

« Divine Justinia ! » s'exclama Cassandra, elle se tourna vers Mithraël : « Vous étiez là ! Qui l'a tuée ? Qui ? ». Apparemment tout le monde avait eu la même vision.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus » dit Mithraël pour la énième fois, lasse. La Chercheuse jura et se détourna.

« Bonne nouvelle pour vous ! s'exclama Varric en donnant une tape sur l'épaule à la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Nous venons d'avoir la preuve en direct de votre innocence quant à l'assassinat de la Divine ! Félicitations ! répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Mithraël ne sourit qu'à moitié, persuadée également que cela n'allait pas suffire pour convaincre la Chercheuse.

Solas prit alors la parole, comme si de rien était :

« Elle est fermée, mais pas scellée, je pense qu'il faudrait l'ouvrir puis la refermer correctement grâce à la marque. Attention cependant, l'ouvrir entraînera forcément une réaction de l'autre côté, qui sait ce qu'il peut sortir.

\- On doit prendre le risque, trancha Cassandra, tenez-vous prêts tout le monde, puisse le Créateur veillez sur nous ». Elle dégaina son épée et plaça son bouclier devant elle, prête à réagir en cas d'attaque.

Mithraël s'avança alors vers la Brèche et tendit le bras, l'énergie se déploya à partir de la marque et la faille s'ouvrit. C'est alors qu'une forme immense se matérialisa juste en dessous de la rupture : un démon de l'Orgueil.

* * *

« En avant ! » s'écria Cassandra en s'élançant vers le monstre. Son bouclier lui permit de se protéger des décharges électriques qu'envoyait le démon. Elle esquiva d'un pas de côté la deuxième salve et taillada les jambes de son ennemi qui poussa un rugissement horrible.

« Archers, tirez à volonté ! » ordonna Léliana avant de se saisir de son propre arc et d'assaillir le démon de ses traits. Mais les flèches semblaient peiner à traverser son cuir résistant. Varric se rangea aux côté de Léliana et le « crac » caractéristique de l'arbalète se fit entendre. Mithraël et Solas harcelaient le monstre de leurs sorts et protégeaient Cassandra de leurs barrières.

Le démon partit alors dans un grand rire qui se répercuta sur les parois de la fosse, deux liens électrisés, semblables à des fouets, venaient de prendre naissance dans ses mains. Mithraël eut juste de le temps déplacer sa barrière de Cassandra à Varric et Léliana avant que les armes ne s'abattent sur eux. Le choc fût si violent qu'ils furent tous deux projetés en arrière, sonnés. Mithraël voulu leur porter secours mais Solas la retint : « Non, ils vont bien, essayez plutôt d'interagir encore avec la Brèche, peut être que ça pourrait l'affaiblir ». Mithraël s'exécuta, le démon ploya sous le choc qu'il venait de recevoir mais se releva immédiatement et chargea l'elfe. « Visez les jambes » hurla Léliana qui se remettait à peine de son vol plané. Les archers s'exécutèrent, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour stopper la bête, aussi Mithraël se ramassa sur elle-même avant de bondir sur le côté alors que Solas faisait apparaître une surface de glace devant leur ennemi. Le démon glissa et s'écroula de toute sa masse, Mithraël lui envoya alors une boule de feu en pleine tête, nouveau rugissement déchirant. Cassandra, ignorant les flammes, escalada le monstre et planta son épée jusqu'à la garde dans sa nuque. La bête s'ébroua, envoyant voler Cassandra plus loin qui retomba lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Le démon se remit sur ses jambes, tentant d'ôter l'épée de la Chercheuse et offrant alors sa gorge. Varric profita de l'occasion : « Voilà pour toi l'affreux » beugla-t-il en envoyant une série de carreaux se ficher dans le gosier du démon où son cuir était plus fin. Mithraël enflamma de nouveau le monstre qui retomba à genoux, avant de s'écrouler pour de bon.

« Vite ! Fermez la Brèche ! cria Léliana qui craignait que d'autres ne traversent le Voile.

Mithraël ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et répéta le même rituel que pour les autres failles. L'énergie dégagée fut telle que la jeune femme s'effondra, inconsciente.

* * *

**Zevran**

_Mon assassin favori,_

_Vous m'aviez bien précisé de ne faire appel à ce messager qu'en cas d'urgence. C'en est une._

_Cela me répugne d'avoir à vous demander votre aide, je sais que vous avez vos propres ennuis. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir, encore, besoin de vous._

_Comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne peux vous en dire plus. Sachez seulement que j'embarque d'ici trois semaines sur un bateau au port d'Amaranthine, dans la nuit. Hatchi vous trouvera._

_Si jamais vous ne pouviez me rejoindre, je ne vous en voudrais pas._

_ Pas besoin de signer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Zevran relu une dernière fois la missive et la rangea dans une des nombreuses poches cachées de son armure de cuir. La nuit était tombée sur le port d'Amaranthine, mais ce dernier grouillait encore de vie. Des caisses emplies de diverses marchandises transitaient au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il arpentait les docks d'un pas silencieux. Comme à son habitude, l'assassin était encapuchonné. Cependant, cela ne jurait pas le moins du monde dans ce milieu. Entre les contrebandiers, les nobles impliqués dans divers trafics de produits illégaux et les assassins commandités pour empêcher telle ou telle transaction, les silhouettes tentant de se dissimuler dans l'ombre ne manquaient pas. Sauf que dans son cas, personne ne le verrait. L'entraînement des Corbeaux d'Antiva avait porté ses fruits. L'elfe savait disparaître quelle que soit la situation, sauf évènement exceptionnel. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que le mabari sentirait tout de même sa présence. Ces molosses étaient des êtres à part.

Justement, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, presque imperceptible. L'assassin sourit et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Hatchi se montra à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient les docks et fit demi-tour. Zevran le suivit à distance respectable. Le canidé emprunta alors la passerelle permettant d'embarquer sur la « _Fierté des Mers_ », l'elfe sur ses pas. Les marins présents sur le pont ne firent aucun commentaire quant à la présence du molosse ou de Zevran. Ils se contentèrent de les suivre du regard avant de retourner à leurs occupations. L'animal finit par s'arrêter devant la porte d'une cabine. L'assassin allait poser sa main sur la poignée quand il hésita une fraction de seconde –« _cela fait tellement longtemps_… »-. Il entra.

Elle lui faisait face, debout, les mains sur les hanches avec un air réprobateur sur le visage. La jeune femme avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré plongeant et les avait teints en rouge vif. Elle était parvenue à atténuer fortement son Vallaslin, de sorte qu'il fallait à présent s'attarder longuement sur son faciès afin de le deviner. Il en allait de même pour la cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa mâchoire inférieure. Mais il reconnaîtrait entre mille ces yeux gris en amande, sa posture, ses mimiques. Zevran lui sourit. Elle l'accueillit en lui reprochant d'un ton faussement excédé :

« J'ai failli attendre ! »

* * *

_Note: Chapitre assez long, je vous l'accorde. Les prochains seront plus courts (2500 à 3500 mots). J'ai essayé de le rendre plus lisible avec les barres horizontales, dites moi si cela convient. Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire :). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis _


	3. Promenade Nocturne

**Varric**

Un Joyeux Foutoir, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Un trou dans le ciel, des démons qui ne finissent pas d'en sortir, le temple détruit, et tous ces morts … Varric pensait avoir eu son lot d'aventures et situations étranges avec Ciri Hawke, mais ça … Ca dépassait de loin son entendement. Il n'était pas forcé de rester, la Chercheuse avait insisté sur le sujet. Il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs, au départ. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas fuir. D'abord parce-que même s'il ne s'était jamais targué d'être sans peur et sans reproche, ça aurait été trop lâche. Ensuite, une petite voix dans sa tête le blâmait d'avoir prétendu qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le Héraut de Kirkwall. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir laquelle de ces deux raisons avait le plus pesé sur sa décision.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez Varric » déclara Cassandra.

La Chercheuse avait cette fâcheuse habitude de donner l'impression qu'elle lisait dans les pensées d'autrui. Heureusement pour le conteur, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aurait sans doute déjà passé au fil de l'épée si elle apprenait qu'il avait menti. Ils étaient tous deux assis devant un feu, sur la place centrale de Darse. Ils avaient établi leur camp ici en attendant de s'organiser pour la suite des opérations. Le Commandant était parti avec ses hommes afin de nettoyer la vallée des démons restants. Une tâche difficile, d'autant plus que leurs rangs étaient clairsemés depuis l'attaque. Mais maintenant que la Brèche était stabilisée, il n'y avait plus de nouvelles vagues de ces créatures. Il faudra néanmoins certainement plusieurs jours aux soldats pour sécuriser la place. Le nain sourit à la remarque de la Chercheuse et répondit de son habituel ton moqueur :

« J'ai bien noté que vous ne pourriez vous passer de moi Chercheuse. Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner ». Cette dernière soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré. Son regard alla dans la direction de la maisonnette où était alitée l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis leur combat contre le démon, mais Solas avait bon espoir. La jeune femme finirait par s'en remettre. Heureusement pour elle, la stabilisation de la Brèche avait endigué l'expansion de sa Marque donc ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Le nain suivit le regard de la Chercheuse :

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout cela. Elle semblait totalement dépassée par les évènements là-haut, agissant comme un automate, suivant les ordres. Oh elle sait se battre, on ne peut le nier. Mais son regard ne trompait pas. Sans parler de la vision, commenta le nain.

\- Je sais Varric, je ne la crois pas non plus responsable, répondit la Chercheuse d'un ton neutre sans quitter des yeux la maison.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir agi comme cela avec elle ? Vous n'avez cessé de vous montrer suspicieuse en sa présence.

\- Il fallait qu'elle nous aide, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui faire miroiter le fait qu'elle puisse simplement s'en aller, rétorqua Cassandra brusquement, elle avait fait volte-face et fixait le nain avec son habituel regard intimidant.

\- Vous êtes dure, déclara Varric en soutenant le regard de la Chercheuse.

\- Quelqu'un doit l'être » asséna-t-elle avant de se lever et regagner la Chantrie, laissant le nain seul devant le feu de camp.

Il sourit. Dure, elle savait l'être, il avait pu s'en rendre compte par lui-même à de nombreuses reprises.

* * *

**Mithraël**

Mithraël ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tellement d'évènements s'étaient produits depuis la stabilisation de la Brèche… Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à la sceller mais au moins cessait-elle de croître et il en allait de même pour la marque sur la main de la jeune femme. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, enfila une tunique légère, un pantalon de cavalière et ses bottes en daim avant de sortir mais se ravisa. Ils étaient dans les Dorsales de givre et la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir avec une couche de tissu sur le dos seulement ! Maudissant son idiotie, l'elfe finit par endosser un long manteau en cuir épais. Elle ne s'en encombrait jamais quand elle partait en expédition, mais elle comptait bien en profiter pour cette promenade nocturne !

Mithraël fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsqu'elle quitta la petite habitation de bois dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son arrivée à Darse. Elle serra encore plus son manteau autour de ses épaules, accrocha son bâton de mage dans son dos (on n'était jamais trop prudent) et descendit vers les grandes portes du village. La jeune femme salua les gardes avec un sourire chaleureux et passa les portes. Elle était la « Messagère d'Andrasté », donc n'avait pas besoin de justification quant à une promenade à cette heure. Elle haïssait ce surnom, ce titre. Il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Même si une femme semblait l'avoir sauvée de l'Immatériel, il était impossible que ce soit la soi-disante épouse du dieu qu'ils appelaient Créateur. Tout d'abord parce-que l'on parlait de l'Immatériel, donc les choses pouvaient être interprétées de bien des façons et ensuite parce-qu'elle était une elfe dalatienne et qu'elle avait ses propres dieux. Elle n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était la Messagère de Mythal alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les shems réagissaient comme cela. D'autant plus que ça leur avait aliéner la Chantrie qui la considérait comme une hérétique.

C'est en grommelant pour elle-même qu'elle gagna la forge, calme à cette heure de la nuit. Elle s'appuya contre la barrière entourant l'édifice et observa les étoiles. Les derniers faits vinrent troubler à nouveau sa quiétude. Elle était complètement dépassée par les évènements et seul Varric semblait s'en être rendu compte : « Passer du statut de meurtrière à celui de Messagère Divine… la plupart des gens auraient étalé cela sur plusieurs jours ! » lui avait-il dit d'un ton compatissant le jour de son réveil. Mais à peine s'était-elle remise du combat contre le démon de l'orgueil que l'Inquisition avait été créée avec pour but de fermer une bonne fois pour toute cette Brèche et mettre un terme au conflit mages-templiers.

La jeune femme avait été envoyée dans les Marches Solitaires afin de s'entretenir avec Mère Giselle. La religieuse ne faisait pas partie de celles qui la voyait comme un danger et une hérétique, elle avait proposé d'aider l'Inquisition en donnant les noms des révérendes mères prêtes à les soutenir. Elle avait même rejoint Darse afin de s'occuper des blessés. Mais avant d'atteindre Mère Giselle, il avait fallu passer au travers de violents conflits entre mages et templiers. Il était impossible de les raisonner, et les uns comme les autres les avaient attaqués à vue. Le fait que Mithraël soit une mage n'aidait certainement pas : les templiers la considéraient comme une rebelle et les mages comme une traître pour faire partie de l'Inquisition. Il avait fallu se défendre, il avait fallu tuer. Tuer tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur route, tuer les chefs des deux partis afin de pacifier les Marches Solitaires. La jeune femme n'en avait parlé à personne mais cela l'avait profondément affectée. Elle aurait voulu trouver une solution, un terrain d'entente mais ils ne leur avaient pas laissé le choix. Ensuite ils étaient allés trouver Dennet, le maître palefrenier de Golefalois. Ils l'avaient aidé à sécuriser ses fermes, en échange de quoi il avait rejoint l'Inquisition afin de leur former une cavalerie digne de ce nom.

Le vent faisant voleter les cheveux de Mithraël alors qu'elle pensait à son hahl. Il avait été emporté par l'explosion du Conclave lui aussi et la bête lui manquait terriblement. La jeune femme était très attachée à elle. Monter les destriers ne lui déplaisait aucunement, elle arrivait également à nouer un lien avec les chevaux, les calmer en quelques murmures en langage elfique. Mais c'était différent. Dennet avait posé des questions quant aux hahls montés des elfes, il les trouvait fascinants et la jeune femme était intarissable sur le sujet : « Qui sait, j'en verrais peut-être un de mes propres yeux un jour » avait-dit le maître palefrenier avec un sourire malicieux. Elle n'avait pas relevé.

Elle reprit sa promenade, s'éloignant du village. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans les montagnes, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître avec la proximité de la Brèche. Elle gagna le ponton qui surmontait le lac gelé et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour observer le reflet de la faille sur la surface glacée. Grâce aux noms donnés par Mère Giselle, ils avaient pu organiser une rencontre avec les révérendes mères à Val Royaux, capitale d'Orlaïs, ville de tous les excès. La rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme prévu entre les incriminations des religieuses et la scission définitive entre l'ordre des templiers et la Chantrie. Ils avaient essayé de rallier les soldats à leur cause, ils avaient besoin de plus de puissance magique pour sceller la Brèche. Cependant, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas comme les sauvages qu'ils avaient rencontré dans les Marches Solitaire, leur leader était … étrange.

Après avoir annoncé publiquement que l'Ordre quittait la Chantrie, le Seigneur-Chercheur Lucius avait parlé de rendre à l'Ordre sa renommée, son pouvoir, qu'il méritait de la reconnaissance. Ensuite il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Étant une mage cela n'avait rien de surprenant de la part d'un templier, surtout dans ce contexte. L'homme avait ensuite prétexté que l'Inquisition ne lui avait rien montré et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'allierait avec eux étant donné qu'il était voué à objectif plus grand. Sur ce, il avait quitté Val Royaux avec ses templiers. Cassandra avait été très secouée par cette entrevue. Elle connaissait le Seigneur-Chercheur et leur avait avoué qu'il agissait vraiment étrangement. La guerrière était convaincue qu'ils pourraient encore compter sur l'aide des templiers : « Il y a forcément des soldats qui ne partagent pas l'opinion de leur leader » avait-elle déclaré. Après cet incident, ils avaient reçu une invitation de la Grande Enchanteresse Fiona, chef des mages rebelles, à un entretien dans une taverne de Golefalois. Si les templiers ne semblaient pas désirer avoir à traiter avec l'Inquisition, les mages ne semblaient pas partager cet avis.

Mithraël commença à rebrousser chemin afin de regagner les alentours du camp d'entraînement. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire quant aux circonstances qui avaient valu l'enrôlement de Sera dans l'Inquisition. « _Des gardes cul-nus_ » se remémora-t-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire. Sera était un singulier personnage. N'allait jamais lui dire qu'elle était une elfe, elle se targuait de n'avoir absolument rien d'elfique ! Solas avait bien tenté de lui parler dans leur langue mais il n'avait récolté que tirages de langues, grimaces et bruits grossiers L'archère faisait partie des « Amis de Jenny La Rousse », une bande organisée qui donnait bien du souci aux nobles. Mithraël n'avait pas saisi tous les enjeux et les méthodes de l'organisation, elle se promit d'en parler à Sera dès que possible. Elle avait ensuite rencontré Vivienne, Grande Enchanteresse de l'ancien cercle de Montsimmar, qui avait également proposé son aide. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à cerner sa collègue mage. Elle transpirait la fierté, ça c'était sûr, mais agissait-elle seulement par intérêt ou non ? Avait-elle flairé les possibilités d'étendre son influence grâce à l'Inquisition ? L'elfe était sceptique quant à cette dernière idée. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'Inquisition était influente, quelques familles nobles seulement avaient ouvertement déclaré leur soutien. Des Féreldiens pour la plupart, reconnaissants d'avoir endigué le conflit des Marches Solitaires. Ils leur envoyaient fournitures et vivres. Nombreux étaient également les réfugiés des Marches qui les avaient suivis à Darse, désireux d'aider. Leur armée grandissait, certes, mais n'était pas non plus énorme. Et par-dessus tout, ils n'avaient pas de leader.

Elle s'attarda un moment au milieu des arbres et ramassa quelques elfidées. On n'avait jamais trop d'herbes médicinales. Elle se rappela les débats houleux qui avaient suivi l'épisode Val Royaux. Joséphine, Léliana et Cullen étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord sur qui des mages et des templiers fallait-il approcher pour fermer la Brèche :

« Il nous faut l'aide des mages rebelles » déclara Léliana

« Je persiste à dire que les pouvoirs des templiers suffiraient amplement » répondit le Commandant

« Pure spéculation » rétorqua la Maître espionne

« J'étais templier, je sais de quoi ils sont capables »

« Même s'ils suffisaient, vous avez lu comme moi les rapports concernant les évènements de Val Royaux. Le Seigneur-Chercher a rassemblé l'Ordre quelque part, mais dans quel but ? Nous ne pouvons nous y risquer et perdre du temps précieux» continua le Rossignol. « Sans compter qu'il a purement et simplement rejeté la proposition d'une alliance ».

« Nous devons creuser la question, je suis certains que tous les templiers ne partagent pas l'avis de Lucius » persista Cullen.

« Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi chercher la complication alors que les mages semblent ouverts à une entente ? » répliqua Léliana

« Croyez-vous que les mages rebelles sont plus unis ? Cela pourrait être dix fois pire ! » rétorqua Cullen

« La Messagère pourrait simplement aller au rendez-vous proposé par l'Enchanteresse Fiona et ainsi voir ce qu'il en est sans forcément s'engager » intervint Joséphine, se voulant conciliante. Elle n'était pas diplomate pour rien.

« Je persiste à dire qu'une alliance avec les templiers serait préférable, il faut également penser à l'image de l'Inquisition » répondit le Commandant. « Les gens ont confiance en l'Ordre, ce n'est pas le cas envers les mages… Il est déjà difficile de trouver des alliés, essayons de ne pas nous créer d'ennemis»

« Ou vous pouvez aussi arrêter de vous chamailler et prendre une décision » trancha Mithraël.

Les trois protagonistes s'étaient tournés vers elle avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait immédiatement rosi et regretté ses paroles. Elle ne participait jamais aux débats. Même en mission, elle parlait peu, laissant souvent Cassandra prendre les décisions. Elle se contentait de suivre les ordres, sourire aux potentiels alliés, protéger les hommes sous sa responsabilité et fermer des failles. Ce qui n'était déjà pas mal finalement. La jeune femme les avait également traînés aux travers des Marches Solitaires afin de rassembler tout ce dont les réfugiés avaient besoin. Elle ne pouvait les abandonner sans rien. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette bonté que la plupart avait souhaité la suivre à Darse. L'elfe n'était pas une oratrice, mais elle inspirait de par ses actes. Elle allait s'excuser quand le Chercheuse était intervenue :

« Je suis d'accord avec elle »

Le débat n'en était pas pour autant clos, mais Mithraël avait pu en faire partie cette fois.

« Singulière heure pour récolter des herbes » fit une voix derrière son dos. La jeune femme sursauta, elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle avait reconnu sa voix tout de suite, aussi n'avait-elle pas saisi son bâton. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait déjà. Cela ne faisait que trois mois tout au plus qu'elle avait rencontré le Commandant Cullen, mais depuis peu il avait la fâcheuse tendance de déclencher des réactions en chaîne dans son corps à chaque apparition : estomac qui fait trois tours sur lui-même, cœur qui bat fort, jambes flageolantes, … Heureusement, elle parvenait à cacher tout cela, mais au prix d'une maladresse déconcertante quant à ses paroles. La jeune femme était allée jusqu'à lui demander, implicitement bien sûr mais tout de même, si les templiers faisaient vœux de chasteté. Mais quelle crétine ! Elle s'était maudite des jours après cela, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait évitée soigneusement depuis. La jeune femme ne se faisait aune illusion concernant le Commandant. Elle était mage, il avait été templier, elle avait pu se rendre compter des tensions existant entre les deux factions. Mithraël lui avait présenté ses excuses, lui assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de flirt mais seulement de maladresse et leurs rapports étaient devenus plus détendus. Par contre, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à stopper les réactions de son corps. Soudain, se rendant compte qu'il attendait peut-être une réponse, elle avoua :

« J'avais quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil ». Elle devina qu'il souriait, compatissant. Il lui offrit poliment son bras :

« Alors nous sommes deux dans ce cas, venez, je vais vous raccompagner »

Elle prit son bras et ils avancèrent vers les portes du village. La jeune femme était consciente qu'il agissait ainsi simplement par courtoisie. Elle appréciait néanmoins sa sollicitude. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, fort, inébranlable, que sa seule présence était réconfortante. Cullen ne chercha pas à en savoir plus quant aux troubles du sommeil de l'elfe et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle-même ne lui demanda pas la raison pour laquelle il était hors de son lit à cette heure. Mithraël décida néanmoins de briser le silence en lui posant des questions sur les templiers, des questions _intelligentes_ cette fois ! D'origine dalatienne, elle ne s'était retrouvée que peu confrontée à l'Ordre, et les choses qu'elles avaient pu voir ici lui avaient laissées une image amère de ses membres. Il répondit à toutes ses questions, dévoilant même quelques bribes de son passé : il avait toujours adulé les templiers et les avait rejoint dès treize ans, il avait servi au Cercle de Férelden jusqu'aux évènements du Cinquième Enclin –sa mine semblait s'être assombrie après cette déclaration, il avait vite poursuivi- Mithraël ne chercha pas à approfondir. Il avait ensuite rejoint le Cercle de Kirkwall et c'était là que Cassandra l'avait trouvé afin de lui proposer le poste de chef de l'armée de l'Inquisition. La jeune femme l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant sa petite cabane, elle lâcha son bras, s'apprêtant à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, mais il la devança :

« Je vous souhaite de trouver le sommeil Lavellan, bonne nuit.

\- Merci Commandant, bonne nuit à vous aussi » répondit simplement Mithraël en souriant.

* * *

**Cullen**

Il s'inclina pour prendre congé et continua son chemin vers la chambre qu'il occupait dans la Chantrie de Darse pendant que la jeune femme retrouvait son lit. Il avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Cela avait tenu à distance les cauchemars et visions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques jours à présent. Les effets secondaires du sevrage du lyrium commençaient déjà à se faire sentir. Elle était pourtant une nouvelle preuve que les mages n'étaient pas tous des êtres irraisonnés et dangereux. Une nouvelle preuve de la stupidité dont il avait pu faire preuve par le passé et dont il portait toujours la culpabilité. Il soupira, non désireux de ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

Cullen se demandait ce qui avait pu tirer la jeune femme de son lit à cette heure. Mais la réponse était évidente. Elle devait seulement assister au Conclave et elle se trouvait maintenant catapultée au rang de « Messagère d'Andrasté » à réaliser des missions pour le compte de l'Inquisition et prendre part aux manœuvres politiques que cela impliquait. Il y avait de quoi donner quelques insomnies ! D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prenait forcément en compte le fait qu'elle n'avait ni entraînement militaire, ni beaucoup de connaissances en politique et diplomatie. Ils oubliaient souvent qu'elle était aussi une jeune elfe qui avait été brutalement séparée des siens et pas seulement un outil servant à fermer des failles et recruter des alliés. Et pourtant elle ne se plaignait jamais et suivait leurs directives. Si au départ cela semblait être seulement imputé à la persuasion, même intimidation, de Cassandra, Lavellan paraissait à présent plus investie personnellement dans son rôle de Messagère. Et ce même si elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour maudire ce titre.

La jeune femme avait en effet demandé à Joséphine de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de la diplomatie au cas où elle se retrouverait dans une situation délicate au fil de ses expéditions. L'ambassadrice lui donnait également des informations sur les familles avec qui elle pourrait avoir à faire. Léliana partageait avec elle certains de ses rapports. C'étaient des marques de confiance. Et si les deux femmes lui en témoignaient, il n'avait pas de raisons de ne pas faire de même. Cassandra elle-même semblait s'être adoucie à son égard depuis quelques temps.

Mage ou pas, il la respectait. Il était néanmoins rassuré quand elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne tentait pas de flirter. Il ne se voyait pas gérer cela en plus de toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait. Il avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant tout, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Sans compter que la perspective de s'amouracher d'une mage de l'enchantait guère… Par le Créateur, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ces chose-là ! Il se débarrassa de son armure et se glissa dans son lit, appréhendant déjà les cauchemars qui allaient suivre.

* * *

« Alors comme ça on se promène la nuit, bras dessus bras dessous, en compagnie de la Messagère ? »

Léliana, Joséphine et Cullen déjeunaient ensemble dans la salle du Conseil. Ils devaient discuter de l'approvisionnement en armes, mais cela allait attendre apparemment. Les deux femmes gloussaient après que Léliana ait lancé les hostilités. Il était devenu rare que cette dernière agisse comme tel suite à la mort de la Divine, aussi Josie ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'encourager, trop heureuse de retrouver son amie :

« Le Commandant nous ferait-il des cachoteries ? »

Elles rirent de plus belle.

Cullen soupira. Nul doute que ça allait jaser après que les gardes les aient vus ensemble l'autre soir. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment, pour lui il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas d'idées à se faire. Il rétorqua :

« Elle ne dormait pas, je ne dormais pas, nous avons discuté, nous sommes rentrés _chacun chez soi_, il insista lourdement sur ces derniers mots. Arrêtez vos enfantillages.

\- Vous êtes si grincheux Commandant, vous taquiner n'en est que plus drôle, répondit Léliana avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Nous nous doutons bien que ce ne sont que de pures fabulations, notre _sérieux_ Commandant n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses n'est-ce-pas ? renchérit Joséphine.

Elles échangèrent un regard, se retenant de rire. Si leur complicité était réconfortante à voir, le Commandant aurait aimé ne pas être l'objet de leurs taquineries. Cullen leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les bras vers le plafond :

« Entouré par tant de femmes... Créateur, vient moi en aide » et il prit sa tête dans ses mains en prenant un air totalement désespéré, ce qui acheva les deux femmes qui ne purent se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

* * *

**Milva  
**

Elle se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du bastingage pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Milva n'était absolument pas familière des voyages marins et son estomac le lui rappelait régulièrement alors que la « _Fierté des Mers_ » fendaient les eaux sombres de la Mer Ecume. Elle releva la tête, pâle comme un linge, les yeux hagards. Sa main tâtonna le rebord à la recherche du morceau de tissu dont elle ne se séparait plus à présent. L'elfe s'essuya le coin des lèvres et soupira en maugréant : « Vivement que l'on accoste ». Elle était encore perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu alors qu'ils naviguaient aux abords des Dorsales de givre. La jeune femme n'était pas mage, mais elle en savait assez sur l'Immatériel pour reconnaître une rupture. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Cela ajouté aux rumeurs concernant les Gardes des Ombres d'Orlaïs… Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas mêlés au phénomène. L'Ordre souffrait déjà d'un certain manque de reconnaissance et de crédibilité, chose ordinaire lorsqu'aucun Enclin ne menaçait le continent. Mais il n'avait réellement pas besoin d'être impliqué dans quelconque manigance démoniaque. Zevran avait tenté de la rassurer : « Alistair tirera ça au clair, vous ne pouvez être sur tous les fronts ». Cependant l'assassin avait seulement réussi à l'inquiéter davantage lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle soupira derechef, maudissant le mal de mer.

Son acolyte l'observait du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. L'Antivan avait bien sûr accepté d'accompagner son ancienne camarade de voyage dans sa folle quête. Personne ne devait parvenir à retrouver sa trace. Et qui de mieux qu'un ancien Corbeau qui avait échappé à toutes les tentatives de ces derniers de mettre la main sur lui pour l'assister ? Sans compter qu'il se sentait toujours redevable de la jeune femme pour l'avoir épargné. Épargner un assassin… Au départ il l'avait crue réellement stupide et avait réfléchi à un moyen de leur fausser compagnie. Mais il s'était attaché à la petite elfe impulsive et à la singulière équipe qu'elle avait formé. Zevran était resté quelques temps avec elle une fois l'Archidémon vaincu, notamment pour la préserver de toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat. Il avait néanmoins fini par regagner sa patrie, et ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés. Et les voilà à présent réunis, comme dix ans auparavant.

Quittant le mât contre lequel il était adossé, le demi-dalatien s'avança vers l'Héroïne. Il lui tendit sa main afin de l'aider à la relever mais elle l'ignora. Milva entreprit de se mettre debout par ses propres moyens mais ses jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Zevran la rattrapa de justesse. Elle grommela un « Merci » et il lui répondit par un sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait être vue dans un moment de faiblesse. Il l'a soutint néanmoins par la taille afin de la raccompagner à sa cabine. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'assassin de se soucier d'autrui, mais Milva n'était pas « autrui ».

* * *

_Tout d'abord, merci à Guest et Lucasz pour leurs reviews :), et également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic. Et bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire :)_

_Chapitre assez dense, ciblé sur les pensées de différents personnages. Pas beaucoup de dialogues, mais c'est voulu. Ce chapitre est en fait une façon de vous présenter un peu plus Mithraël et ses réactions face aux récents évènements, ainsi que le tandem Milva/Zevran.  
_


	4. La Côte orageuse

**Mithraël**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la promenade nocturne qu'elle avait partagée avec le Commandant. Dès le lendemain, Mithraël avait repris la route des Marches Solitaires afin de trouver un certain Garde des Ombres nommé Blackwall. Léliana lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à la disparition des Gardes d'Orlaïs, elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas mêlés de quelconque façon à la Brèche. Aussi quand ses espions lui avaient rapporté la présence de Blackwall dans les Marches, elle et ses collègues avaient demandé à Mithraël de le retrouver. Il ne fut malheureusement d'aucune aide, parcourant les routes seul depuis de nombreux mois à la recherche de recrues, il n'était même pas au courant que les Gardes avaient disparu. Il avait néanmoins demandé à rejoindre l'Inquisition, voulant se rendre utile plutôt que de feindre d'ignorer le trou béant dans le ciel. Le Garde s'était très vite intégré à la petite bande qui commençait à se former sous l'œil bienveillant de Mithraël. Il plaisantait beaucoup avec Sera, entrait dans des débats philosophiques interminables avec Solas, mais pour ce qui était de Vivienne … C'était une tout autre histoire. Il fallait avouer que l'enchanteresse avait un certain don pour se mettre tout le monde à dos avec son attitude hautaine. L'elfe en avait encore une démonstration sous les yeux alors qu'ils gagnaient la Côte Orageuse :

**« **De toute évidence, je vous offense par ma simple présence Vivienne. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela ?

**\- **Je ne sais pas trésor. Imaginez-vous que je vais passer mon temps à m'inquiéter de votre accomplissement personnel ? »

Sera lâcha un « Vieille harpie », Mithraël n'intervint pas. Solas étant resté à Darse pour étudier plus amplement la Brèche et Cassandra pour superviser les nouvelles recrues avec Cullen, Vivienne et Blackwall les avaient accompagnés pour cette expédition. Ils devaient rencontrer un certain Iron Bull, chef de la Charge du Taureau, qui voudrait proposer les services de ses mercenaires à l'Inquisition. Les rapports de l'éclaireur en chef Harding faisaient également état de la disparition de ses éclaireurs partis négocier avec les Lames d'Hessarian mais aussi de campements abandonnés où elle avait pu trouver des effets de Gardes des Ombres. Mithraël remit ses idées en place : une chose à la fois !

Ils arrivèrent en vue du camp des éclaireurs de l'Inquisition. Lavellan regrettait presque le froid des Dorsales de givre. La région avait pourtant l'air plutôt verdoyante. Les quelques reliefs qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir lui donnaient également un certain charme. Sans parler de la Mer Ecume qui s'étendait devant eux. Mais cette pluie ! « _La Côte Orageuse_, _je comprends mieux à présent_ » se disait la jeune femme alors qu'ils descendaient le long d'un sentier au bord duquel Harding avant monté le campement. Le vent s'était levé, formant des vagues qui venaient se briser continuellement sur les crêtes ou mourir paresseusement sur la plage.

Elle laissa ses compagnons défaire leurs paquetages et s'installer alors qu'elle alla directement voir Harding. Cette dernière n'avait rien à ajouter à ses rapports, si ce n'était que le dénommé Iron Bull était quelque part sur la plage avec ses hommes. Mithraël prit congé et alla annoncer à ses compagnons qu'ils avaient une heure pour s'installer avant qu'ils n'aillent rencontrer le Qunari. Elle avait horreur de donner des ordres, elle était toujours nommée chef des expéditions à cause de ce pseudo-titre de « Messagère d'Andrasté » mais aussi parce-que « vous vous débrouillez très bien avec eux » lui avait assuré Cullen et que « nous avons entièrement confiance en vous » avait renchérit Joséphine. Il est vrai que plus les semaines passaient et plus elle était convoqué dans la salle du Conseil de guerre afin de prendre part aux débats. La jeune femme n'en avait pas pour autant pris le melon, ils commandaient, elle obéissait et faisait de son mieux pour aider. Elle libéra sa jument de ses sacs, la pansa, installa rapidement sa tente puis attendit sa petite troupe. La plage était en contre-bas donc ils pouvaient laisser les montures prendre un peu de repos.

Ils se mirent donc en route. Le tintement de l'acier rencontrant l'acier se fit entendre, accompagné de cris d'encouragement, d'ordres, de grognements de douleur, … Une bagarre faisait rage sur la plage. Des hors-la-loi étaient tombés sur la bande de Bull qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre sans riposter. Le Qunari dépassait tout ce petit monde d'au moins deux têtes. Il maniait sa hache de guerre comme si elle avait le poids d'une plume, tenant ses ennemis à distance respectable. Trois le harcelaient, mais il n'en était pas formalisé et continuait ses mouvements amples mais précis. Les viscères d'un des bandits se répandirent sur le sable après qu'il se soit trop approché de Bull. Ceci avait eu pour effet de calmer les ardeurs de ses collègues. Mais les hors-la-loi étaient encore nombreux. D'un regard entendu, Mithraël et ses compagnons allèrent leur prêter main forte. Comme à leur habitude, les mages et l'archère restèrent en retrait alors que Blackwall fonçait dans la mêlée en empêchant quiconque de les approcher, protégé par les barrières magiques. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le dernier bandit s'écroulait. Iron Bull s'enquit de l'état de sa troupe : pas de morts à déplorer, seulement des blessés. Il se tourna alors vers Mithraël :

« J'imagine que vous êtes de l'Inquisition hein ? Ravi que vous nous ayez aidés, venez, les boissons ne vont pas tarder ». Il invita la jeune femme à le suivre et à s'assoir sur une caisse près des cendres d'un feu de camp. Blackwall et Sera conversaient déjà avec les mercenaires de Bull alors que Vivienne restait ostensiblement dans son coin. Le lieutenant de Bull, Cremisisus Aclassi, leur apporta deux chopes. Mithraël répondit alors :

« Iron Bull je présume ? »

\- Les cornes m'ont trahies c'est ça ? » ironisa le Qunari avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière. Mithraël l'imita, attendant qu'il lui explique la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu rencontrer un membre de l'Inquisition.

« Bon, vous nous avez vu combattre, nous sommes chers mais nous le valons bien et je suis sûr que l'Inquisition a les moyens… ricana-t-il

\- Combien cela coûterait à l'Inquisition exactement ? demanda l'elfe, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de ce qui était cher ou pas pour l'organisation. Elle n'avait jamais engagé de troupe de mercenaires, par ailleurs.

\- Nous verrons ça avec votre ambassadrice » répondit Bull. « Alors ? ».

Mithraël réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne connaissait le curieux personnage que depuis une demi-heure mais elle avait peine à croire qu'il cherche à les duper. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière afin de se donner du temps, elle savait qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant son verdict. L'Inquisition avait réellement besoin d'alliés et si Joséphine avait autorisé cette entrevue, c'est qu'ils avaient les moyens de se payer les services de la Charge. La jeune femme lança un regard vers les mercenaires, Blackwall et Sera avait chacun une chope en main et riaient avec eux. Vivienne était absorbée par la contemplation de la mer, sans cacher son impatience. Mithraël prit sa décision :

« La Charge du taureau semble être d'une excellente compagnie, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

\- Elle l'est, mais vous n'aurez pas que les gars, vous m'aurez moi ! Il vous faut un garde du corps qui combatte en première ligne. Je suis votre homme, quoique ce soit que vous combattez, démons, dragons, plus c'est gros, mieux c'est ! répondit-il en riant.

\- Je sais me défendre, rétorqua-t-elle, mais votre aide ne sera pas de refus !

\- Ahah et elle a du caractère en plus ! Parfait ». Il reprit sur un ton plus sérieux : « Il y a néanmoins une chose que vous devez savoir : avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Ben-Hassrath ?

\- Non, répondit l'elfe

\- C'est une organisation qunari, qui s'apparente un peu à vos espions et j'en fais partie. Ils sont inquiets à propos de la Brèche, une magie incontrôlable telle que celle-ci peut avoir des répercussions dans tout Thédas. On m'a ordonné de m'enrôler dans l'Inquisition et d'enquêter afin de leur envoyer des rapports sur vos avancées ». Il marqua une pause. « Mais je reçois également des rapports des Ben-Hassrath de tout Orlaïs, et je peux les partager avec vos gens ». Il se tut et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise :

« Vous êtes donc un espion qunari et vous me… l'annoncez, comme ça ».

\- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé au Conclave, c'est grave, et la Brèche doit être fermée. Quoique je sois, je suis de votre côté et je vous le prouve en vous annonçant moi-même ce que je suis. De toute façon, si votre Maître-espionne fait bien son boulot, elle l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard » déclara-t-il

\- Donc vous savez que nous avons _une_ Maître-espionne, nota l'elfe

\- J'ai fait mes recherches, c'est mon job, se défendit-il. Ecoutez, je ne divulguerais rien qu'elle n'ait validé avant et je pourrais partager avec vous ce que nos agents auront pu trouver, marché conclu ? »

Il tendit sa main. Mithraël hésita, mais si lui avait pu découvrir quoique ce soit à propos de Léliana, elle devait déjà être au courant de tout son parcours jusqu'à ses habitudes alimentaires et la couleur de ses dessous ! De toute façon si les Conseillers désapprouvaient sa décision, ils pourraient toujours renvoyer le Qunari. Mais elle aurait trouvé cela dommage. De son point de vue, des lames en plus et tout un réseau d'espion à disposition, cela ne se refusait pas. Elle serra alors la main puissante d'Iron Bull :

« Vous êtes engagé.

-Excellent ! Crem, on boira en route ! La Charge vient d'être embauchée !

-Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait des tonneaux déjà ouverts chef ? On les a ouverts avec des haches…

\- On les boit ! » intervint Sera. Bull éclata de rire mais répondit :

« Alors trouve quelque chose pour les sceller, t'es Tévinter non ? Essaie la magie du sang ! » Mithraël réprima un sourire. Bull se retourna vers elle : « On se retrouve à Darse ». Elle acquiesça et ils regagnèrent le campement de l'Inquisition. Sera était toute excitée :

« J'espère qu'ils mettront l'ambiance à la Taverne ! Parce-que qu'est-ce qu'on s'y emmerde !

\- Donc maintenant vous engagez des espions, des espions honnêtes qui plus est » ironisa Vivienne sans faire de commentaires sur le langage de Sera, pour une fois.

\- Un réseau supplémentaire ne peut être que profitable, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Léliana ferait subir à Iron Bull s'il divulguait quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre en péril les opérations de l'Inquisition, rétorqua Mithraël.

\- Cette femme me met tellement mal à l'aise, renchérit Blackwall, je n'aimerais pas la croiser au détour d'un chemin, dans la nuit noire.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien ! Je sais exactement ce que je pourrais lui faire, intervint Sera avec un regard pétillant

\- Vous et vos pensées obscènes ! répliqua le Garde

\- Ben quoi ? En dehors du fait qu'elle est terrifiante, elle est surtout incroyablement bon… jolie ! corrigea précipitamment l'archère.

\- Sera ! l'invectiva Mithraël sous les hochements de têtes désespérés de Blackwall et les soupirs de Vivienne.

\- Roh, si on ne peut plus rigoler, bouda la voleuse ». Elle ne dit plus un mot de tout le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivés au campement, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Mithraël rédigea un rapport à l'adresse de la Maître-espionne afin résumer les évènements et de la prévenir de l'arrivée de la Charge.

Ils restèrent encore un peu plus d'une semaine dans la région. Le temps de régler le problème des lames d'Hessarian et d'enquêter sur les campements des Gardes Ombres. Pour les premiers, la jeune femme avait défié leur chef en duel, selon les coutumes de cette organisation militaire religieuse. Une fois ce dernier mort, un mort de plus…, ils apprirent que ses hommes étaient ravis de ne plus être coincés avec ce fou et qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de s'en remettre à la « Messagère d'Andrasté ». Vivienne n'avait pu tenir sa langue. Cependant au vu de la réaction que cela avait provoqué chez les guerriers, elle n'avait sûrement pas eu tort. Mais Mithraël désapprouvait l'utilisation abusive de ce faux titre. L'Enchanteresse s'était justifiée : « Des lames en plus trésor, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? » lui avait-elle chuchoté. Elle avait raison, d'autant plus que les militaires pourraient garder le contrôle de la région au nom de l'Inquisition et ainsi étendre son influence. Ils avaient ensuite enquêté sur les campements abandonnés des Gardes des Ombres, sans rien trouver d'autre que la supposition qu'ils étaient à la recherche de l'un des leurs pour une raison qui leur échappait. La compagnie avait également trouvé une étrange porte qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir, encastrée dans les imposants rochers situés au niveau d'une presqu'île. Ni la magie, ni la force n'en étaient venus à bout. Mithraël en avait fait un croquis qu'elle montrerait aux Conseillers dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Darse. Le chemin du retour se passa sans encombres, si ce n'étaient les prises de becs incessantes, mais divertissantes il fallait l'avouer, entre Sera et Vivienne.

* * *

**Milva**

« _La Fierté des Mers_ » avait accosté dans le port de Val Royaux, capitale d'Orlaïs. Milva avait payé son capitaine pour leur voyage mais également pour son silence. Milva détestait l'ambiance de la capitale. Tous ces gens masqués … A quoi cela rimait-il ? Et la façon dont ils les regardaient … Leurs origines elfiques ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Pourtant, Zevran semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau. L'ancien Corbeau était évidemment habitué à ce mépris et ces faux-semblants. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû retenir discrètement son amie de sauter à la gorge d'un noble qui l'avait prise pour une domestique, une messagère, une prostituée,... Les deux voyageurs avaient cependant de la chance d'avoir Hatchi. Ce dernier dissuadait la plupart des curieux de venir les importuner. Et si une personne un peu trop téméraire s'approchait, un grondement suffisait la plupart du temps à calmer ses ardeurs. Ils savaient néanmoins qu'ils ne pouvaient rester trop longtemps car ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention. Aussi, deux semaines après leur arrivée, ils avaient fini par dénicher montures et vivres puis avaient emprunté la Route Impériale en direction de la Porte du Ponant. Leur long voyage se poursuivait.

* * *

_Chapitre assez court comparé aux précédents. Il me permet néanmoins d'amener les affinités entre les différents personnages ainsi que "l'évolution" de Mithraël dont les responsabilités deviennent de plus en plus importantes au sein de l'Inquisition. Milva s'efface un peu pour ce chapitre._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent :)_

_PS : Si j'ai le temps, je mettrais le chapitre suivant au cours du week-end._


	5. Une Alliance qui fait débat

_Sœur Léliana,_

_La rencontre avec la Grande Enchanteresse a eu son lot de surprises. Les mages de Golefalois sont à présent sous le joug d'un magister tévintide du nom d'Alexius Gereon. Ce dernier nous a présenté la situation comme une aide apportée à nos rebelles, il compte les emmener à Tevinter ensuite et souhaiterais « négocier » avec l'Inquisition si nous avons besoin de leur aide. Personne ici n'est dupe, d'autant plus que le curieux personnage à évincé le iarl Teagan et ses hommes. Nul doute que la reine Anora soit en marche pour reprendre le domaine._

_Nous avons rencontré l'ancien apprenti du magister, un certain Dorian Pavus, ainsi que son fils Felix Gereon. Ils ont confirmé nos doutes. Alexius appartiendrait à une secte tévintide, les Venatori, dont le but est de redonner à l'Empire sa gloire passée. Le magister trempe également dans une magie puissante mais instable, la magie temporelle. Il aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin d'atteindre Golefalois avant nous et ainsi forcer la rencontre avec la Messagère. Dorian et Felix semblent sincères et veulent nous aider à l'arrêter._

_Le temps nous manque, je ne sais pas où nous en serons quand ce rapport vous parviendra. J'ai pris le risque de l'envoyer par la voie des airs afin qu'il arrive le plus vite possible. Nous rencontrerons le magister demain, la Messagère a un plan. Grâce à l'aide d'un mage rebelle, nous aurons l'effet de surprise de notre côté. Il a dit vous connaître, que vous et l'Héroïne l'auraient sauvé durant le Cinquième Enclin alors qu'il était possédé par un démon. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Nous savons pertinemment que cette rencontre est un piège, mais nous ne pouvons rassembler plus de monde ni attendre vos directives, cela semblerait suspect. Cassandra a donné son approbation, bien qu'elle ait émis des réserves au départ. Inutile de préciser que nous protègerons Lavellan quel qu'en soit le prix._

_H_

* * *

_Conseillers,_

_Ce voyage dans le temps fut… déstabilisant. Il m'a néanmoins confortée dans une chose : cette chose doit être refermée. Ce que nous avons vu n'était que chaos. La Brèche entendue à l'ensemble des cieux, des failles s'ouvrant continuellement et vomissant leur lot de démons, l'Impératrice Célène assassinée, … Le lyrium rouge s'était également étendu à l'ensemble du château de Golefalois et les prisonniers semblaient servir de source nutritive à sa croissance. Les démons étaient commandés par « l'Ancien », ils formaient une véritable armée. Mais nous ne l'avons pas vu lui-même._

_[Les lignes suivantes détaillent avec plus de précisions l'intégralité de leur périple. Elles parlent également du courage de Léliana, Cassandra et Sera qui se sont sacrifiées afin de permettre à Dorian d'inverser le sortilège]_

_Alexius nous a donné malgré-lui de nouveaux faits à prendre en compte quant à ce qui s'est produit au Conclave. L'explosion était le fruit d'une expérience ratée, et la marque dont j'ai héritée n'aurait, bien entendu, jamais dû m'échoir. L'Ancien avait promis de guérir le fils du magister si ce dernier « réparait l'erreur du Conclave ». Il a donc tenté de m'effacer du temps, mais Dorian s'est interposé et vous connaissez la suite. Les Venatori ont donc bien un lien avec la Brèche. Nous avons capturé Alexius, qui n'a opposé aucune résistance une fois de retour de notre voyage temporel. Il est à votre disposition si vous souhaitez le questionner._

_La reine Anora est ensuite entrée dans Golefalois avec ses hommes. Portant les mages rebelles comme responsables, elle les a bannis de Férelden. Je leur ai donc offert une proposition d'alliance avec l'Inquisition afin qu'ils nous aident à fermer la Brèche. Ils pourront ainsi montrer à tous que ce ne sont pas des maléficiens et qu'ils agissent pour le bien._

_Lavellan_

* * *

**Mithraël**

Après avoir pris connaissance des rapports, les Conseillers avaient demandé une réunion à l'état-major. Lavellan avait été convoquée. Après être revenus sur le voyage temporel et les évènements du Conclave, ils parlèrent de l'alliance avec les mages rebelles. Bien que ceci avait été décidé avant que Mithraël ne quitte Darse pour Golefalois, tout le monde ne semblait pas heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle :

« Une mage qui offre une alliance aux apostats, cela ne froisse personne ici ? ironisa Cullen

\- Que sous-entendez-vous Commandant ? intima Cassandra

\- Elle veut seulement leur donner plus de pouvoir à travers l'Inquisition ! répondit-il d'un ton acerbe

\- Comment pouvez-vous … » commença la Chercheuse en écarquillant les yeux sous l'effet du choc. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Cullen d'agir ainsi.

« Laissez Cassandra, intervint Mithraël, c'est à moi de répondre de ces accusations ». Elle prit une grande inspiration. N'en avait-elle pas assez fait pour prouver sa bonne volonté ? N'avait-elle pas parcouru Férelden et Orlaïs afin de recruter des agents, protéger les réfugiés, enquêter sur la Brèche ? Et tout cela sans broncher. Elle se doutait que certains pouvaient demeurer réticents à lui faire confiance, mais le Commandant, … Cela avait ébranlé la jeune femme. Elle se redressa néanmoins et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Cullen. L'elfe déclara d'un ton calme, qui trahissait néanmoins une certaine exaspération :

« Que dois-je faire de plus pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté Commandant ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être la parfaite recrue, sans parler de mes connaissances _limitées_ en diplomatie, elle se tourna vers Joséphine : « D'ailleurs je vous remercie grandement Ambassadrice de prendre le temps de m'enseigner l'indispensable afin que je n'entache pas l'image de l'Inquisition durant les expéditions ». Joséphine s'inclina et Mithraël se re-concentra sur le Commandant. Son ton se fit plus doux sans pour autant être moins assuré. Elle était déterminée à plaider sa cause :

« Je vous assure que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Comment pouvez-vous penser que je nourris mes propres intérêts à travers cette alliance ? Avant le Conclave, je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec les mages rebelles, nous les évitions tout autant que les templiers. Les apostats que j'ai rencontrés dans les Marches Solitaires ont tous voulu ma mort, sans parler de ceux qui en voulaient à l'Enchanteresse Fiona d'avoir fait appel à l'Inquisition. Je terminerai en disant que l'objectif de ma venue à Golefalois était de rallier les mages à notre cause, c'est chose faite. Pourquoi me le reprocher à présent ? ».

Elle marqua une pause après cette longue tirade. La jeune femme était fatiguée par les derniers évènements et il fallait encore qu'elle se justifie auprès des Conseillers pour le résultat d'une mission qu'eux-mêmes avaient commandée ! C'était à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs. Mithraël ne s'était jamais emportée de la sorte, encore moins devant les Conseillers. Cependant, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette suspicion constante. Ça ajouté au choc qu'avait été leur escapade temporelle… Elle avait perdu son sang-froid. L'elfe déclara une dernière chose avant de prendre congé. Cette fois, une expression sincèrement désolée se dessina sur son visage :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend, une sorte de messagère divine. J'aurais aimé que cette marque ait atterri sur la main de quelqu'un qui aurait mieux convenu à vos attentes, qui aurait su vous convaincre. Je vous laisse prendre une décision me concernant, faites-moi savoir votre verdict ».

Elle sorti alors de la salle du conseil et voulu regagner sa petite cabane de bois. Cependant Dorian l'interpela et voyant sa mine abattue, l'invita à boire en sa compagnie à la taverne. La jeune femme finit par accepter, et c'était le début d'une forte amitié entre les deux mages.

* * *

**Cullen**

La Messagère avait à peine quitté la pièce que Cassandra avait pris sa défense :

« Elle n'a pas tort. Nous avons été envoyés pour rallier les mages et c'est chose faite, pourquoi le lui reprocher à présent ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Les mages sont incontrôlables, il faudra redoubler de vigilance quant au risque de possession démoniaque, sans compter les répercussions que cela aura sur l'image de l'Inquisition, répondit le Commandant, agacé.

\- Nous avions déjà discuté de tout cela, intervint Léliana en soupirant, nous étions arrivés à la conclusion qu'étant donné la nouvelle position des templiers et leur refus d'accorder leur aide à l'Inquisition, il ne nous restait que l'offre des rebelles.

\- Sans compter que même si la plupart des mages de rangs ont péri lors du Conclave, il reste de nombreux instructeurs parmi les rebelles. Ils seront à même de canaliser leurs apprentis si nous leur donnons une chance, renchérit Joséphine. De plus, nous avons également les templiers qui nous ont suivis à la suite de l'explosion. Je suis certaine que sous votre commandement, ils garderont un œil sur les mages.

\- On voit que vous n'avez jamais servi dans un Cercle, … Cela ne fera que raviver les tensions, et nous n'avions pas besoin de cela.

\- Je partage vos réticences Commandant, mais une décision devait être prise et on s'était arrêté sur les mages. Il n'y a pas à revenir dessus, trancha Cassandra d'un ton dur. Ce qui me pose problème, ce sont les accusations que vous avez lancées à la figure de Lavellan ». Elle marqua une pause. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de votre … suspicion ? »

\- Je n'ai accusé personne, répondit Cullen, étonné. C'était une réaction quant à l'alliance proposée, je pense que nous aurions dû discuter des termes ». Il ajouta ensuite : « Je ne nourris aucune suspicion quant à Lavellan.

\- Pardonnez-moi Commandant, mais cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme tel, dit doucement Joséphine.

\- Vous avez tout de même insinué que cette alliance avait été établie pour servir les propres intérêts de la Messagère, renchérit Léliana.

\- Ce… ce n'était pas intentionnel, se défendit Cullen, mal à l'aise.

\- Pour ma part, je suis totalement convaincue de son innocence quant au meurtre de la Divine, encore plus après les évènements de Golefalois et la lecture de son rapport sur son voyage temporel. J'étais là quand elle a pris une décision quant à l'assaut du château, quand elle a énoncé sa stratégie. Elle m'a surprise, dans le bon sens du terme. Sans parler que nous avons besoin de sa marque » déclara Cassandra. La Chercheuse réfléchit encore un instant avant de revenir sur les dires de Cullen : « Quant aux termes de l'alliance… J'en ai discuté avec elle sur le chemin du retour. Je souhaitais quelque chose de plus… cadré. Mais elle semble convaincue de la bonne volonté de Fiona ».

\- Seulement la bonne volonté de Fiona n'est pas indubitablement le reflet de celle de tous les rebelles, répondit Léliana d'un ton soucieux. Il nous faudra rester sur nos gardes durant leur séjour parmi nous. Il est vrai que les templiers nous ayant rejoints ne seront pas de trop ». Le Rossignol se tourna alors vers Cullen : « Nous ne pouvons nous séparer de Lavellan, c'est indéniable. Mais même sans cela, elle a toute ma confiance également. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à assimiler, c'est pourquoi Cassandra l'accompagne continuellement durant les expéditions, mais elle s'investit. On ne peut lui retirer ça.

\- Même si elle peut être maladroite quand elle prend la parole, il semblerait qu'elle inspire tout de même les gens. Après tout, c'est elle qui parcourt les régions à la recherche de ressources et d'alliances. On m'a rapporté qu'elle apporte volontiers son aide, ce qui lui assure la sympathie de la plupart des autochtones. Ce n'était pas gagné de par ses origines, surtout qu'elle nie catégoriquement avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec Andrasté. Mais je pense que cette honnêteté a payé. Même si les petites gens continuent d'y croire pour elle, les révérendes mères sont apaisées, continua Joséphine.

\- Cullen ? demanda la Maître-espionne voyant que le chef de l'armée restait silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, êtes-vous d'accord avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune raison de penser le contraire ». Il était perturbé par ce qu'il avait pu dire à la jeune femme et n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Cassandra. Cette dernière supervisait son sevrage de lyrium, c'était à elle de juger s'il était toujours apte ou non à rester à la tête de l'armée.

« Bien, alors je vais aller lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'un malentendu » annonça Joséphine en quittant la pièce, suivie de près par Léliana. La Chercheuse allait les imiter mais Cullen la retint :

« Puis-je vous parler Cassandra ? A propos de mon … problème.

\- Je vous écoute Commandant, répondit la guerrière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je crains que les visions et cauchemars deviennent de plus en plus récurrents et commencent à affecter mon jugement, avoua-t-il.

\- Cullen, vous venez du Cercle de Kirkwall, j'ai entendu parler de la paranoïa du Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith envers les mages. Vous devez également faire un travail sur vous-même, répondit la Chercheuse d'un ton brusque.

\- Je me suis rendu compte trop tard de ses agissements et je m'en veux encore à présent, Cullen ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il insista : « Ce n'était pas _moi_ qui parlait tout à l'heure… Je … je pense que c'est à cause des cauchemars ». Il était très mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait se permette de laisser son sevrage prendre le pas sur son jugement. Trop d'hommes dépendaient de lui pour qu'il ne s'autorise la moindre faiblesse.

\- Je vous ai dit que cela ne serait pas facile, mais vous _pouvez_ y parvenir. J'en suis persuadée. Montrez que vous êtes plus fort que ces cauchemars, ne les laissez pas altérer votre esprit.

\- Et si je n'y parviens pas ? rétorqua durement Cullen, les poings serrés.

\- Vous y parviendrez Commandant, asséna Cassandra d'un ton catégorique, il faut seulement que vous vous accordiez plus de crédit. Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras à chaque difficulté ! Si vous doutez, n'oubliez jamais que Kirkwall aurait sombré sans vous ». Son ton se radoucit alors qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle se ravisa afin d'ajouter :

« Vous devriez aller lui parler, même si Joséphine est une médiatrice de talent, je doute qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Lavellan que vous n'avez aucune animosité à son égard.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison » répondit le Commandant en soupirant. Il n'était pas très envieux d'être de nouveau confronté à la Messagère après cet épisode.

Il resta un moment seul dans la salle du Conseil. Il s'en voulait. I peine quelques semaines il se disait que Lavellan était l'exemple parfait illustrant à quel point il avait pu être fermé d'esprit quant aux mages. Et maintenant il lui reprochait quelconque complot visant à placer les apostats à leur tête ! Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et rassembla ses esprits « Je ne suis plus le templier ivre de colère du Cercle de Férelden » se répétait-il inlassablement. Il releva la tête, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les Dorsales de givre, donnant une légère teinte rosée aux montagnes. Le Commandant quitta la salle du Conseil et traversa la Chantrie d'un pas décidé. Il ne pourrait s'y dérober, il devait des excuses à la jeune femme.

* * *

Il la trouva chez elle, l'elfe avait regagné sa petite habitation après avoir passé un bon moment avec Dorian. Même si elle n'avait pas oublié l'altercation dans la salle du Conseil, le mage avait su lui redonner le sourire. Il ne la trompait pas, cette arrogance ne pouvait être qu'une façade. Pourquoi aurait-il pris le temps de lui changer les idées sinon ? Elle vint lui ouvrir, une tasse de thé dans la main, et ne put cacher son étonnement quand elle le vit sur le pas de la porte. Le visage de Mithraël se ferma. Cullen prit alors la parole :

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure Messagère, ce n'était absolument pas justifié et plus que déplacé. Vous n'avez plus à prouver votre bonne volonté ni votre implication dans notre cause. L'ex-templier a parlé, ça ne se reproduira plus » déclara-t-il d'une traite.

L'expression de Mithraël se radoucit, non sans cacher un certain étonnement. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Bien sûr elle avait eu du mal à croire Joséphine quand celle-ci était venue plaider le malentendu, mais elle pensait que le sujet était clos à présent. Pourtant il était bien là, devant elle, avec sa mine désolée. Il semblait sincère, et la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur belliqueuse. Il valait mieux faire table rase, d'autant plus qu'il était son chef théoriquement. Elle sourit et l'invita à entrer :

« Je vous offre un thé ? » proposa-t-elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à répondre et elle s'en maudissait déjà. Cullen sembla hésiter. Il allait encore en entendre pendant des semaines dans les baraquements… Mais refuser serait mal venu. Le Commandant souhaitait réellement convaincre la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas de griefs à son égard. Il finit donc par accepter :

« Avec plaisir Lavellan » et il entra. Elle l'invita à s'assoir à la petite table en bois qui trônait au milieu de l'unique pièce de la maisonnette. La jeune femme allait remettre de l'eau à bouillir et le rejoignit. Un silence gêné s'installa, c'est elle qui le rompit :

« Je vous dois également des excuses Commandant, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton, je n'étais pas à ma place ». Elle jouait nerveusement avec le brassard cabossé de son armure qui était posé sur la table. « _Il faut qu'Harrit regarde à cela _» se dit-elle. Un loup l'avait prise par surprise durant l'une de leurs expéditions. Elle s'était protégée de ses bras, il avait mordu à pleines dents dans son brassard avant de récolter un jet de flammes dans le museau.

Cullen ricana : « Lavellan, je vous accuse de faire partie d'un complot et vous trouvez encore le moyen de vous excuser ? Vous n'êtes pas une simple recrue, ce n'est pas pour rien que vous prenez part aux décisions durant les Conseils. Ce n'est pas grâce à votre marque, mais grâce à vos actes. Vous avez notre entière confiance. Nous sommes égaux, donc si vous avez envie de me maudire pour ce que j'ai dit, ne vous gênez pas. »

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme de ricaner : « Je vais donc réfléchir à un moyen de vous faire regretter vos paroles ». Voyant le regard interloqué de Cullen, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je plaisantais.

\- Désolé, j'ai parfois du mal avec l'ironie » avoua-t-il.

Le thé était prêt. La jeune femme servit le Commandant avant de remplir sa propre tasse. Ce dernier l'observa alors qu'elle soufflait machinalement sur son breuvage. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dévoilant une longue et fine cicatrice. Elle partait de sa pommette et terminait sa course à la base de l'implantation de ses cheveux ébène, juste au-dessus de son oreille. Il l'avait déjà remarquée bien sûr, difficile de passer à côté lorsque la jeune femme nouait ses cheveux. Curieux et à court d'idées quant à relancer la conversation, il demanda :

« Comment avez-vous hérité de cela ? » Il traça le chemin de la cicatrice sur sa propre joue.

La jeune femme porta par réflexe ses doigts sur la balafre et sourit tristement :

« C'est une longue histoire, et pas des plus gaies j'en ai peur.

\- J'ai tout mon temps » répondit Cullen, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme. Il se rendait compte que mis à part le fait qu'elle soit une mage et ses origines elfiques, il ne connaissait rien de la Messagère. Le Commandant se rendit compte qu'elle était très douée pour faire parler les gens sans se dévoiler elle-même, en témoignait leur conversation nocturne quelques semaines auparavant. Il se doutait néanmoins que cela n'était pas par mauvaise intention mais seulement par pudeur. Lui-même ne parlait pas de son passé, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de faire de même. Cullen attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, mais la mine triste de Lavellan lui fit regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

Alors elle lui raconta l'épisode du bandit, la tristesse de ses parents lorsqu'ils découvrirent son don magique et son transfert dans un autre clan car le sien avait déjà son quota de mages. Elle ne voulut pas s'étendre sur le sujet de peur de l'ennuyer. Elle termina son récit en disant :

« Je pense que les enfants abandonnés à leur sort à cause de leurs pouvoirs seraient bien contents de trouver les templiers sur leur chemin plutôt que d'aller à une mort certaine. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Minaerve. Les Cercles ont leurs défauts, et j'ai l'impression que chacun et géré différemment. Le concept est à revoir, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être abandonné pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas choisi.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Les Cercles sont plus que perfectibles mais ils ont été comme une nouvelle famille pour bon nombre de mages. Je n'étais pas au courant des … pratiques des elfes dalatiens à leur encontre. Désolé d'avoir fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs.

\- J'ai beau m'appeler Lavellan, je n'oublierai jamais d'où je viens réellement. Ne vous en faites pas Commandant, il est de toute évidence difficile d'oublier quand une balafre traversant la moitié de votre visage vous le rappelle tous les matins à votre réveil, dit-elle en riant. Elle ne voulait pas paraître plus pitoyable, et encore moins devant lui.

\- Ceux qui s'attardent dessus sont des imbéciles » rétorqua Cullen. « _Par le Créateur_ », avait-il vraiment dit ça tout haut ? Gêné, il concentra toute son attention sur sa tasse, fuyant le regard de la jeune femme. Mithraël fut surprise, mais pas moins embarrassée, elle répondit tout de même dans un murmure :

« C'est .. gentil Commandant. « _Gentil_ _? Tu n'avais pas d'autre mot que « gentil » ? »_ l'invectiva une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il brusquement, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva.

\- Bien sûr » répondit la jeune femme. Elle se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner à la porte

« Merci pour le thé Lavellan.

\- Au plaisir Commandant, juste une dernière chose … Elle hésita. Pourriez-vous éviter de raconter cette histoire ? Je ne doute pas que Léliana ou Joséphine soient déjà au courant, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne souhaite pas susciter la pitié. Trop de gens prennent des gants avec moi avec ce pseudo-titre de Messagère pour en rajouter avec cela ». Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse d'avoir à demander cela.

Sa demande ne surprit pas Cullen. Il se tourna vers elle. Petite, on pourrait presque dire frêle et le sort du monde reposait en grande partie entre ses mains. Du moins, sur sa main gauche. Bon nombre auraient déjà explosé, mais elle était calme. Bon nombre se seraient sentis supérieurs à tous avec un tel pouvoir, mais elle demeurait humble. Le Commandant la respectait pour cela et en un sens elle leur facilitait grandement la tâche. Il comprenait comment elle parvenait à rassembler des volontaires, recruter des agents ou même obtenir le soutien de nobles. Quand elle vous regardait avec ses grands yeux pâles, déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite mais également chaleureuse et bienveillante, on ne pouvait que désirer se rallier à sa cause. Lui croyait déjà en l'Inquisition, mais il commençait également à croire en leur Messagère.

« Je garderai cela pour moi, promit-il

\- Merci » murmura-t-elle avec soulagement

Il lui sourit en retour avant de repartir vers la Chantrie.

* * *

**Zevran**

« Pourquoi rouge ? demanda soudain Zevran avec grand intérêt.

Ils chevauchaient côte à côte sur la route Impériale, Hatchi sur leurs talons. Ils avaient passé Val Forêt et par conséquent, ils devraient bientôt quitter la grande voie. L'accès était très fréquenté. Leur petite troupe passait donc inaperçue au milieu des marchands, messagers, détachements de soldats, … Mais l'assassin était sur le qui-vive. Si parfois emprunter les axes bondés, au milieu de la foule, pouvait se révéler meilleure cachette qu'essayer de se soustraire à la vue de tous, il était nécessaire de rester sur ses gardes. Il était loin d'être le seul à avoir cette idée, c'était certain. Il jaugeait chaque convoi qu'ils croisaient, discrètement. Milva avait quitté Dénérim depuis longtemps déjà, son absence devait soulever des interrogations et des mesures avaient sans doute été prises. La jeune femme ne craignait pourtant pas Dénérim, elle avait confié à Zevran qu'elle appréhendait surtout la réaction de Weisshaupt : « Ils ne nous portent déjà pas dans leur cœur depuis qu'ils ont appris que l'on avait tous les deux survécu à la mort de l'Archidémon… Je n'ose imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprenaient l'objet de ma quête ». Par excès de zèle, ils avaient quelque fois quitté la route pour se cacher plusieurs jours afin de semer d'éventuels espions. Ils progressaient donc lentement.

La Garde sourit : « Parce que cela attire le regard sur mes cheveux, et non mon visage » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi me poser cette question seulement maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle.

Ce fût au tour de l'assassin de sourire : « Simple curiosité ». Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils : « Cela attire peut-être le regard sur vos cheveux, mais cela capte tous les regards à vrai dire ! Est-ce bien prudent ?

\- Nous n'avons eu aucun problème jusqu'à présent non ? N'était-ce pas vous qui prôniez « _Parfois il faut se montrer pour mieux se cacher_ » ? » répliqua-t-elle en tentant d'imiter l'accent antivan de son camarade.

Il répondit par un rire musical : « Il va falloir travailler cet accent ! Je dois néanmoins admettre que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort ». Il s'inclina du haut de son hongre.

La jeune femme fit alors une moue satisfaite. Il réprima un sourire, il savait qu'elle adorait avoir le dernier mot. Les deux compagnons continuèrent leur route en silence.

* * *

_J'ai eu le temps finalement ! Bonne lecture !  
Merci beaucoup à Anariel pour ton commentaire :).  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire._


	6. L'Ancien

**Mithraël/Cullen**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de l'alliance de l'Inquisition avec les mages. Et elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Entre assigner des quartiers aux nouveaux venus, régler les conflits mages/templiers –Cassandra allait vraiment finir par embrocher quelqu'un- et préparer l'expédition vers la Brèche, Darse bouillonnait d'activité. Ils s'étaient ensuite mis en route pour le Saint temple cinéraire, Mithraël, Cassandra et Solas en tête de la délégation de mages. La zone avait depuis longtemps été nettoyée de tous ses démons grâce aux soldats du Commandant Cullen, le court voyage s'était donc déroulé sans encombre. Puisant une énergie nouvelle grâce aux réserves des mages, Mithraël était parvenue à sceller la Brèche une bonne fois pour toutes ! Bien que le ciel semblait conserver une cicatrice. C'est avec un sourire sur chaque visage que le petit groupe était redescendu à Darse. Tout le monde était bien sûr au courant de leur réussite, une grande balafre verte qui disparaît des cieux, difficile de le manquer !

Soldats, pèlerins, habitants, … Tous riaient, dansaient autour des feux, buvaient. L'ambiance était à la fête. Cassandra et Mithraël les regardaient d'un air bienveillant. L'elfe commençait à réellement apprécier la guerrière et son franc-parler. Pourtant au vu de leur première rencontre, ce n'était pas gagné ! Les deux femmes discutaient de l'avenir de l'Inquisition quand l'alerte fut donnée. Cullen était accouru vers elles « Une armée marche sur nous ! Aux portes ! ». Le temps d'ordonner aux habitants de se réfugier dans la Chantrie et de mobiliser les soldats, Mithraël et Cassandra avaient rejoint le Commandant aux portes du village. Aucune bannière, aucune demande de négociation, l'armée marchait pour les détruire. Un jeune homme étrange, nommé Cole, leur avait appris que les templiers marchaient sur eux et qu'ils étaient menés par « L'Ancien » et son premier lieutenant, Samson. Cullen avait pali, il connaissait Samson : « Darse n'est pas une place forte Lavellan, il nous faut contrôler le champ de bataille. Gardez les trébuchets en état de marche aussi longtemps que possible et repoussez les troupes, c'est notre seul espoir ». Il marqua une pause : « Je vous envoie tous les hommes possibles. Quant à moi je vais coordonner l'évacuation du village et rassembler tout ce qui peut l'être dans la Chantrie ».

Entourée de ses compagnons et des soldats de l'Inquisition, elle avait exécuté les ordres du Commandant. Leurs forces étaient ridicules à côté de l'armée qui marchait sur eux, mais grâce aux trébuchets, ils provoquaient des glissements de terrain et avalanches qui ralentissaient la progression du plus gros des troupes. De ce fait, les ennemis arrivaient par vagues et il était plus facile de les contenir, même s'ils étaient à trois voire quatre contre un. Les mages les avaient rejoints, mais ils se battaient contre des templiers. Des templiers aux pouvoirs hallucinants. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de la même lueur rouge que celle de ses compagnons lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvés sous l'emprise du lyrium corrompu durant son voyage temporel. Cette substance semblait avoir démultipliée leur capacité à entraver toute magie. Mithraël ordonna alors aux mages incapables de combattre avec autre chose que leur bâton de battre en retraite et protéger les réfugiés. Elle alla attraper un arc et un carquois dans le dépôt d'armes de la forge. Son entraînement de chasseur était loin à présent, mais pas question d'abandonner ses amis ni ses hommes ! Elle se plaça aux côtés de Sera et Varric et décocha ses flèches aussi vite que possible « Vous êtes pleine de ressources Lavellan ! » l'avait accueillie le nain. Iron Bull tenait ses adversaires en respect grâce à sa hache de guerre et défendait les trébuchets vaille que vaille, Cassandra et Blackwall sur ses flancs. Dorian, Solas et Vivienne profitaient que les guerriers et archers déstabilisent les templiers, rompant leur pouvoir de courts instants, pour recharger les barrières de protection sur les engins de siège et les soldats. Une partie de l'armée ennemie avaient été ensevelie sous les micro-avalanches déclenchées dans la vallée grâce aux armes de siège. Mais un gros contingent était toujours en marche. L'espoir se lisait tout de même à nouveau sur les visages.

C'est alors qu'il était apparu. Ils entendirent d'abord un rugissement terrifiant provenant des cieux, puis un feu rouge vif ravageait l'un des trébuchets. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans les yeux du dragon pourpre. La bête amorçait une nouvelle approche, volant au ras du sol, balayant les soldats sur son passage. « Retraite ! » hurla Mithraël. Les soldats ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Que pouvaient-ils contre un Archidémon ? Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur du village, courant vers la Chantrie. C'était le seul bâtiment qui pouvait résister aux flammes du monstre. La jeune femme vérifia qu'ils ne laissaient personne en arrière et ferma les portes avec l'aide de Bull et Blackwall avant de gagner à leur tour l'édifice religieux.

* * *

« Je ne l'aime pas. Il est très en colère contre elle, elle lui a pris ses mages » déclara Cole d'un ton calme et lointain alors qu'il soutenait le Chancelier Roderick. L'homme était très mal en point, il avait voulu s'interposer entre un Venatori et un réfugié et avait hérité de vilaines blessures.

« Vous ne l'_aimez_ pas » s'étrangla Cullen, incrédule. Messagère ! Il accouru vers elle en la voyant entrer. « Nous sommes en mauvaise posture, ce dragon nous a fait perdre tout le temps que vous aviez pu gagner. Il va ravager le village »

« L'Ancien n'a que faire de Darse, il veut seulement la Messagère annonça Cole de son ton toujours particulier. Ses grands yeux pâles fixaient Mithraël, mais elle ne savait décrire l'expression qu'arborait le visage du jeune garçon.

\- Si des vies peuvent être épargnées, il peut m'avoir ». Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Une vie contre des centaines d'autres ? Il n'y avait pas matière à réflexion.

\- Cela ne sauvera personne, il détruit tout sur son passage. Vous tuer ne lui suffira pas, il ravagera Darse d'une façon ou d'une autre, répondit l'étrange jeune homme.

\- Messagère, il n'y a plus de stratégie à présent. La seule façon d'arrêter cette armée et d'utiliser le trébuchet encore en état de fonctionnement pour déclencher une énorme avalanche et tout ensevelir, intervint Cullen.

\- Et enterrer Darse et tous ceux qui s'y trouvent ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'issue, nous mourrons de toute façon, mais nous pouvons au moins choisir comment et porter un dernier coup fatal à l'ennemi… Cullen semblait résigné.

\- Le Chancelier connaît un chemin, les coupa Cole, il connait un chemin à travers la montagne.

\- C'est … un vieux passage que plus personne n'empruntait. Avec la mort de tous les hauts représentants religieux au Conclave, je dois être la seule personne encore au courant de son existence ». Il marqua une pause, sa voix était très faible, on voyait qu'il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour parler « Elle a dû me le montrer, Andrasté a dû me le montrer afin que je puisse vous aider ». « Si ce seul souvenir peut tous les sauver, cela ne peut être un accident … Vous devez être plus qu'un accident … ». Mithraël se tourna vers le Commandant :

« Allez-y, je vais… le distraire

\- Et l'avalanche ? Comment allez-vous nous suivre ? ».

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et adressa un sourire à Cullen, ce dernier comprit :

« Messagère… Vous n'êtes pas forcée…

\- Cullen, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom avant, si c'est notre seule chance pour que les survivants à l'attaque en réchappent, alors il faut la saisir ».

Il était désarmé. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'envoyer seule comme appât, cela lui était intolérable. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle l'arrêta :

« Ma décision est prise Commandant, quoique vous puissiez dire

\- Si c'est ainsi que cela doit se terminer, alors je prierai pour vous » lui dit le Chancelier. Elle s'inclina en guise de remerciement. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les portes alors que Cullen ordonnait à tout le monde de suivre Roderick, soutenu par Cole. Le Commandant la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte :

« Le reste de son armée est trop loin pour atteindre Darse, la voie devrait être libre jusqu'au trébuchet mais c'est sans compter le dragon … Distrayez-le jusqu'à ce qu'on vous envoie le signal, une flèche enflammée, provoquez l'avalanche et… Et revenez-nous ». Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'elle puisse en réchapper, il voulait réellement y croire. « _Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça_… ». Maintenant que la Brèche était fermée, il avait l'impression de se débarrasser d'elle comme d'une épée qui n'avait que trop servi. La jeune femme mit fin à ses sombres pensées :

« Si cette chose me veut, elle devrait me mériter » rétorqua la jeune femme dans un sourire avant de franchir les portes. Elle se ravisa, retourna vers le Commandant, décrocha son bâton de mage de son dos et lui tendit : « Gardez le pour moi, il ne me sera d'aucune aide là-bas, vous me le rendrez une fois tout cela terminé ». Et elle partit. Mithraël ne croyait pas particulièrement en sa survie. Elle espérait seulement qu'un peu d'optimisme allait convaincre Cullen.

* * *

En réalité elle était terrifiée. Complètement terrifiée. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Elle se fit une raison « _Une vie pour des centaines d'autres_ » se répétait-elle. N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi elle voulait œuvrer ? N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi elle avait pris le symbole de Mythal, la protectrice ? Alors qu'elle avançait à travers le village en flammes, sur ses gardes, ses pensées allèrent vers ses parents. Elle se demandait comment auraient-ils réagi à tout cela, à ce qu'elle était devenue. L'elfe murmura ensuite à l'adresse de Falon'Din, l'ami des morts : « _Ma ghilana mir din'an_ ». Puis elle se ressaisit, ce n'était pas encore fini. Elle avait une dernière mission à accomplir. Ne voyant pas de Venatori à l'horizon, elle accéléra sa course vers le trébuchet. Une fois aux côté de l'engin de siège, elle se stoppa net. « _C'est trop facile_ » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Le sol trembla. Elle fit volte-face et encocha une flèche. Venu d'elle ne savait où, un immense templier lui faisait face. Enfin un templier… C'était plutôt un monstre qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. La chose ressemblait plus à un amas de cristaux de lyrium rouge qu'à un homme. Il faisait au moins deux fois la taille de la jeune femme, une énergie malsaine se dégageait de tout son « corps ». Elle était partagée entre horreur et incompréhension, comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant.

Mithraël s'éloigna le plus possible du trébuchet, c'était la seule chance de salut des membres de l'Inquisition, elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il soit détruit. Le monstre était à une bonne trentaine de pas, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de lui décocher plusieurs traits avant qu'il ne soit sur elle. Cependant les flèches ne semblaient pas l'impacter outre mesure, rebondissant sur les cristaux de lyrium pour la plupart. Il se stoppa à distance respectable, la jeune femme allait envoyer un nouveau trait lorsqu'elle fut projetée en arrière. Un cristal de lyrium rouge venait de surgir du sol sous ses pieds, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Une douleur intense irradiait de son épaule à sa hanche gauches, qui avaient été percutées de plein fouet par le cristal. Mais Mihtraël se releva tant bien que mal car la chose lui fonçait dessus à présent. La jeune femme lâcha son arc, prit appui sur le sol et bondit à la rencontre du templier en dégainant ses dagues. Elle avait pris le temps de s'en équiper, sachant que la magie ne lui serait probablement d'aucune aide. Mais elle n'avait pas un entraînement d'assassin. Elle n'était pas assez rapide. Le monstre la balaya d'un revers de son bras, elle put seulement enfoncer une dague juste au-dessus de son plastron avant d'être violement repoussée. L'elfe parvint à atterrir à peu près correctement malgré le coup qui la faisait néanmoins souffrir. La chose semblait avoir été blessée par la dague car elle poussa un hurlement de rage.

La douleur semblait se propager dans tout son corps mais l'adrénaline du combat lui permettait de passer outre, pour le moment. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions. Sans sa magie, elle n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour soutenir le combat avec des armes conventionnelles. D'autant plus qu'elle avait laissé son arc à plusieurs pas de sa position, inaccessible, et qu'il ne lui restait qu'une malheureuse dague. « _Réfléchis Mithraël, réfléchis_ » s'ordonna-t-elle. Puis elle sourit. Mais quelle idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Elle tâta sa ceinture, elles étaient bien là : ses grenades. Elle remercia silencieusement Sera et Adam pour les lui avoir préparées « Faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec ces choses-là vous savez » l'avait prévenue l'archère, « Mais ça peut vous sortir de situations foutrement désespérées ! ». Justement, c'était une situation désespérée. Mithraël ne les avaient jamais essayées auparavant de peur de blesser un compagnon, mais à présent elle était seule. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle réussirait à atteindre sa cible. La jeune femme dégagea deux flacons de poix de sa ceinture et les lança de toutes ses forces. Ils allèrent s'exploser contre la tête et le plastron du monstre. Ce dernier se stoppa, comme s'il était surpris. La jeune femme en profita pour lancer un flacon rougeâtre, le « Feu Antivan », et le résultat ne se fit pas prier. L'explosion fut telle que Mithraël dut battre en retraite à quelques pas de là. Des fragments de cristaux s'étaient arrachés du monstre qui était à présent la proie des flammes grâce à la poix qui le recouvrait. Il hurlait, grognait, mais était toujours debout et regardait l'elfe d'un œil dément. Lentement, il se remit debout et commença à avancer vers elle. N'ayant plus de grenades, elle balaya du regard la zone et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les balistes derrière elle. L'une d'entre elle était armée et parfaitement orientée. L'elfe ne réfléchit pas deux fois, profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, elle s'élança vers les engins, prit une épée sur le cadavre d'un soldat et trancha la corde. Le trait traversa le monstre de part en part et la puissance de tir le fit reculer sur plusieurs pas. Il sembla d'abord tenir bon, mais, après un dernier grognement, il s'effondra enfin. La jeune femme était épuisée, mais elle trouva la force de se traîner vers le trébuchet. Et au prix des véhémentes protestations de tous ses muscles, elle parvint à tourner la manivelle afin de l'orienter vers une des plus hautes montagnes des Dorsales. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le pic, elle espérait que cela allait être suffisant pour ensevelir l'armée en marche. Par chance, le trébuchet était lui aussi armé. Elle se doutait néanmoins qu'il fallait plus de temps aux autres afin de sortir de Darse. Les survivants étaient nombreux et organiser leur fuite ne devait pas être aisé.

Un cri glaçant déchira les cieux. L'Archidémon revenait sur elle. La jeune femme s'éloigna de l'arme de siège afin que les jets de flammes rouges ne l'atteignent pas. Les templiers étant encore à bonne distance, elle put utiliser sa magie et envoya de maigres boules de feu vers le dragon pour détourner son attention du trébuchet. Ses réserves étaient presque épuisées avec la fatigue. Heureusement il lui restait une potion de lyrium qu'elle avala rapidement avant de courir en direction de la forêt afin de se mettre à couvert sous les arbres. Seulement la bête enflamma la lisière des bois, lui coupant toute retraite. Elle allait faire demi-tour mais l'Archidémon atterrit devant elle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre la bête, surtout après le combat qu'elle venait de mener. Elle était résolue, mais elle ne faillirait pas. L'elfe se redressa avec défi et soutint le regard du dragon. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il hurla, approchant sa gueule comme s'il allait la dévorer. La jeune femme puisa dans ses réserves afin de former une barrière de protection autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Mais une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Assez »

* * *

Le dragon recula instantanément et ne montra plus aucun signe d'hostilité. Mithraël se retourna. Il était grand, peut être deux fois sa taille également. Son visage était émacié et des cristaux de lyrium semblaient sortir de sa joue gauche. Ses yeux étaient sombres et cruels. Son torse… enfin ce qui semblait être un torse car il s'agissait de lambeaux de chair recouvrant des cristaux de lyrium en réalité, n'était pas couvert. Il portait une sorte de pagne autour de sa taille. L'Ancien avançait vers elle, et elle était comme pétrifiée :

« Vous jouez avec des forces qui dépassent votre entendement, cela a assez duré » sa voix était profonde, grave et lointaine. La même que dans la vision qu'elle avait eue au Saint temple cinéraire. La jeune femme se ressaisit, « _Gagne du temps_ » s'intima-t-elle, et demanda d'un ton de défi :

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Les mortels aspirent à une vérité qui les dépassent, elle va bien au-delà de ce que vous êtes, de ce que j'étais. Apprenez à me connaître, à connaître ce que vous faites semblant d'être. Louez l'Ancien, Corypheus, l'incarnation même de la volonté. Et vous vous agenouillerez »

La jeune femme garda son sang-froid :

« Je ne cèderai pas !

\- Vous résisterez toujours, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il d'un ton las, je suis là pour l'_Ancre. _Que le processus d'extraction commence ! »

Il tenait une orbe dans sa main aux longs doigts crochus. Une puissante magie s'en dégageait, Mithraël pouvait la sentir jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa marque se mit à crépiter comme lorsqu'elle était près d'une faille. Puis des détonations suivirent. Et la douleur… Elle se retint de crier. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir.

« C'est de votre faute _Messagère, _vous avez interrompu un rituel prévu depuis des lustres. Et au lieu de mourir, vous l'avez détourné de son but. J'ignore comment vous avez survécu, mais cette marque que vous portez, celle qui vous utilisez pour fermer les failles, je l'avais initialement créée pour attaquer les cieux ». Nouvelle détonation, Mithraël grimaça de douleur mais ne laissa aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Elle tomba néanmoins à genoux. Et Corypheus continuait sa litanie :

« Vous avez saboté mon travail, petite effrontée ! »

La jeune femme serra les dents « _Bien, un arrogant avide de pouvoir, je suis sûre qu'il va se faire un plaisir de m'expliquer en quoi il est si puissant et comment il va conquérir le monde_ ». Elle répliqua alors, toujours soucieuse de fournir tout le temps nécessaire aux survivants : « Donc la Divine est morte pour cela ? Pour ce chaos ?

\- Ce chaos comme vous dites, va renforcer mon pouvoir. Nous n'aurons plus jamais à implorer le néant ».

Il s'avança vers elle, la saisit par le bras et la souleva de terre comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bébé cochard. A cause des chocs précédents, elle crut que son épaule ne tiendrait pas. C'était une véritable torture, son esprit commençait à s'engourdir alors que Corypheus continuait son monologue :

« J'ai déjà percé l'Immatériel au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, pour servir les anciens dieux de l'Empire _en personne. _Je n'ai trouvé que chaos et corruption, j'ai passé un millier d'années dans la confusion totale. C'est à présent terminé ». Il marqua une pause et approcha son hideux visage de l'elfe avant de continuer :

« J'ai trouvé la volonté d'y retourner en mon propre nom, pour servir un Empire tévintide affaibli et redresser ce monde vicié. Priez pour ma réussite, car j'ai vu le trône des dieux, et il est vide ! »

La marque demeurait sur la paume de la jeune femme. Voyant cela, il la projeta contre le trébuchet sans plus de cérémonie avant d'ajouter : « L'Ancre est inaltérable, permanente et vous l'avez ruinée. Ainsi soit-il, je recommencerai à zéro. Je trouverai un moyen de donner à ce monde la nation et le dieu qu'il demande ».

C'est là qu'elle le vit, le signal. Une flèche enflammée tirée du fin fond des montagnes. « _Ils ont réussi_ » pensa-t-elle soulagée. Il était temps d'en finir. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de réfléchir aux révélations de l'Ancien. Ce dernier avait l'air d'en avoir assez de perdre son temps à lui expliquer pourquoi le monde avait besoin de lui. Il termina par : Quant à vous, je ne saurais tolérer une quelconque rivale, aussi ignorante soit-elle, vous devez mourir ».

Vite, il fallait envoyer le projectile pour déclencher l'avalanche. Heureusement, elle avait gardé l'épée qu'elle avait trouvée sur un cadavre, elle dégaina. Corypheus partit dans un grand rire. Il lui faisait face avec un dragon à ses côtés, et elle persistait à vouloir se battre. La jeune femme lui sourit et répliqua d'un ton sarcastique : « Votre arrogance et votre orgueil vous perdront, _Ancien_, vous parlez trop ».

L'elfe n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait pu se relever et soulever l'épée. La volonté ? L'instinct de survie ? Elle brisa le mécanisme d'un coup, envoyant le projectile droit sur le pic. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des coulées de neige dévalèrent les pans de la montagne en emportant tout sur leur passage, ensevelissant une bonne partie de l'armée de Corypheus. La rage déformait les traits de son visage alors qu'il regardait le spectacle, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Mithraël de fuir. Elle savait que c'était désespéré, mais elle n'allait pas attendre sagement que l'avalanche ne l'ensevelisse à son tour. L'Ancien ne remarqua que trop tard la fuite de la jeune femme, son dragon l'emporta alors que les coulées de neige gagnaient leur position.

Mithraël continua sa course, elle ne sut comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle se retrouva à faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Elle perdit connaissance en atterrissant.

* * *

_Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, il n'y aura pas de passage sur l'Héroïne de Férelden. Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle reviendra juste après !_

__Merci à ArynLuna pour tes derniers reviews :). _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, suivent mon histoire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Un long périple

**Cullen**

Cullen était finalement parvenu à rassembler les survivants et à former de petits groupes, chacun mené par un des compagnons de la Messagère. Dennet avait pu amener les montures et bêtes de somme qui n'avaient pas fui pendant que Lavellan et ses compagnons maîtrisaient l'affrontement. Threnn et quelques soldats avaient également remplis les chariots de vivres et de matériel. Le reste de l'armée ennemie étant loin, cela leur avait laissé le temps de s'organiser un minimum. Les plus faibles et les blessés étaient placés dans une grande roulotte, sous l'œil bienveillant de Mère Giselle et des sœurs rescapées. Le Commandant avait envoyé Harding et quelques hommes en éclaireur afin de s'assurer que le passage était bien libre et sans danger. Grâce aux instructions précises du Chancelier Roderick, ils ne se perdraient pas. Le chemin était assez étroit, c'est pourquoi il leur fallait progresser par petits groupes et par conséquent ils étaient lents. Cullen espérait que Messagère allait pouvoir leur procurer tout le temps nécessaire. Un silence de plomb régnait parmi les rangs, tous étaient au courant de la décision de Lavellan.

Blackwall avait protesté avec véhémence, témoignant de son habituelle attitude chevaleresque : « Et vous l'avez laissée partir seule ? Sans prévenir personne ? Je l'aurais accompagnée ! »

Ce à quoi Dorian avait répondu : « Elle n'aurait laissé personne l'accompagner, elle a constamment besoin de prouver son implication. Je pense qu'elle a vu là l'occasion idéale ». Son ton était morne et son regard vide.

Sera était folle : « Mais, mais c'est la Messagère ! On ne peut pas la laisser mourir ! Andrasté ne peut pas la laisser mourir pas vrai ? »

Et ça avait continué jusqu'à ce que Cullen ne les affecte à un groupe de réfugiés ou de soldats. Il s'en voulait terriblement même s'il savait que c'était la seule solution s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Léliana, Joséphine et Cassandra avaient approuvé avec gravité, mais n'avaient pas caché leur tristesse. Lavellan était l'une des leurs à présent, l'idée de la perdre était un déchirement. Cela serait également un coup dur pour l'Inquisition. Les croyants allaient finir par se détourner, voyant qu'Andrasté n'avait même pas protégé sa Messagère. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à penser à l'après. Pour le moment, il fallait mener ces gens en lieu sûr.

Il fermait la marche avec un petit groupe de soldats, chargés de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et de protéger au mieux les autres si c'était le cas. Le Commandant n'avait pas pu garder le bâton de la mage. Il lui rappelait trop sa culpabilité, sans compter qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec son passé. Etre en contact avec un artéfact magique était au-dessus de ses forces. Il l'avait confié à Dorian, sachant le mage assez proche de Lavellan. Le tévintide l'avait accroché dans son dos, formant une croix avec le sien. Ils progressaient lentement, mais sûrement. D'après ce qu'on lui rapportait, les éclaireurs n'avaient noté aucune présence en avant, la voie était libre. Cullen les affecta alors à l'arrière, autant être prévenus avec un minimum d'avance de la présence d'éventuels poursuivants.

La plupart des groupes avaient passé le col. Ne restaient que la Charge de Bull et son propre détachement. Une fois tout le monde de l'autre côté, Cullen ordonna à la procession de descendre plus bas vers la vallée et s'arrêter en attendant le retour des éclaireurs. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas. Harding chevauchait en tête, sa monture peinait à avancer dans la neige. Elle annonça en mettant ses mains en porte-voix afin de couvrir le souffle du vent qui se levait : « Personne à nos trousses Commandant, le dragon a atterri mais je n'ai rien pu voir d'autre ». La mine de Cullen s'assombrit, il n'osait pas imaginer la jeune femme affrontant seule ce monstre. Il ne voulait pourtant pas croire à sa mort :

« Envoyez le signal, Harding ». La naine tira une flèche enflammée dans les airs.

Ils attendirent côte à côte. Du col, ils pouvaient voir la partie des Dorsales surplombant Darse et deviner le village lui-même : avec la nuit ils ne distinguaient pas grand-chose. Rien ne se produisit. Le Commandant ordonna aux hommes restés à ses côtés de remettre tout le monde en route, l'armée allait les prendre en chasse. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Ainsi elle était morte … Il ne voulait pas y penser, il fallait s'assurer de la sécurité des autres à présent, des vivants. Il se détourna quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre :

« Commandant » appela Harding qui était restée observer « Elle a réussi ! ».

Il courut à ses côtés afin de s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Mais leur sourire s'estompa vite. L'avalanche avait certes enseveli l'armée Venatori, mais Darse également. Aucune chance pour qu'elle n'en réchappe. Cullen restait silencieux. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait dit à l'elfe quelques temps auparavant, aux accusations infondées qu'il avait proférées. Il s'était excusé, mais il doutait que cela ait été suffisant. Les paroles de Dorian résonnaient dans sa tête : « _Elle a constamment besoin de prouver son implication. Je pense qu'elle a vu là l'occasion idéale _». C'était en partie sa faute, il en était persuadé. Harding interrompit ses pensées :

« C'était quelqu'un de bien, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Toujours un mot réconfortant, une plaisanterie, mais toujours sérieuse quand il le fallait. Elle… elle va me manquer.

\- Elle va nous manquer à tous » répondit le Commandant d'un ton grave.

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Cassandra vint à leur rencontre, le regard interrogateur. Cullen ne put lui dire que : « L'armée a été ensevelie… tout comme Darse » avant de reprendre « Il faut continuer notre route, nous ne pouvons établir le camp ici, le dragon est toujours là et toute l'armée n'a pas dû périr. Il lui reste sûrement des hommes qu'il n'a pas envoyés dans la vallée.

\- La nuit tombe Cullen, voulut lui faire remarquer Cassandra

\- Avançons encore un peu, il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce monstre et nous.

\- Bien Commandant ». Elle ne fit pas d'autre remarque, et ne parla pas de Lavellan.

Ils allèrent donner les directives au groupe des survivants et tout le monde se remit en route. Le vent s'intensifiait, laissant présager un blizzard. Les fuyards ne pouvaient décidément pas s'éterniser à cet endroit. Les chariot peinaient déjà à rouler à cause de la légère couche de neige recouvrant le sol, Cullen ne préférait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait au milieu d'une tempête de neige.

* * *

**Mithraël**

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle gisait là. Son corps n'était que souffrances. Mithraël avait atterri dans une sorte de passage souterrain qui devait jouxter avec les cellules de la Chantrie. Elle nota que la potion de lyrium faisait encore effet, cela ne devait donc pas faire longtemps qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. La jeune femme resta encore un moment sous le choc. La Brèche était peut être fermée, mais tant que cet Ancien, ce Corypheus, était dans la nature, personne ne serait en sécurité. Les souvenirs de son voyage dans le temps revinrent la hanter. « _Il faut que je les rattrape_ » s'intima-t-elle, « _Il faut que je les mette au courant_ ». Mais elle était faible, elle avait mal. L'elfe concentra ses forces magiques, puisant dans le lyrium, afin de mettre au point un sort de régénération. Elle oubliait parfois qu'avant de maîtriser le feu, elle maîtrisait les soins. Une douce chaleur enveloppa son corps, la débarrassant de la plupart des douleurs. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de plaie grave qui saignait abondamment. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle se leva et se mit en marche. Elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre, aussi elle se fia à son instinct. « _D'abord, sortir de là, ensuite on avisera_ ».

La jeune femme marcha un long moment dans les souterrains. Elle n'avait rencontré personne. Elle progressait lentement, économisant ses forces. Des bandages ensanglantés, pièces d'armures pliées, morceaux de nourriture, … jonchaient le sol çà et là. « _Ils ont dû passer par là également pour sortir de Darse_ », elle n'avait qu'à suivre la piste. Elle marcha encore un certain temps, elle avait dû stopper le sort de régénération afin de conserver suffisamment de mana par précaution. Néanmoins, son corps semblait avoir quelque peu récupéré. Le passage finit par déboucher sur la montagne. Par chance leur piste était toujours bien visible. Elle pourrait ainsi emprunter comme eux le sentier de Roderick. La nuit tombait à présent, elle fit apparaître une petite flamme de feu voilé dans le creux de sa main afin d'y voir clair.

Elle gagna finalement le col, et c'est ici que les choses se compliquèrent pour la jeune femme. Un blizzard s'installait, rendant sa progression difficile sans parler des traces qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Toutefois, elle croisait régulièrement tantôt un essieu de chariot brisé, tantôt des débris d'armes. Elle gardait espoir, les objets n'étaient pas encore ensevelis sous la neige donc ils n'avaient que quelques heures d'avance sur elle tout au plus. Néanmoins la tempête finit par s'intensifier et elle eût toutes les peines du monde pour continuer. Puisant dans ses réserves de mana, elle matérialisa une sphère de protection autour d'elle. La jeune femme était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir le sort indéfiniment, mais elle allait s'en servir pour raccourcir le plus possible la distance entre le groupe et elle. La neige n'étant plus une entrave et grâce à une volonté de fer, elle accéléra le pas.

* * *

**Cullen**

Ils avaient fini par établir un grand campement dans une cuvette. Le blizzard s'était levé mais ne les avait pas suivis jusque-là. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler après leur marche forcée. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le silence du camp n'était troublé que par des murmures, des gémissements de blessés voire par les bêtes qui s'ébrouaient. Léliana et Joséphine s'étaient retirées dans leur pavillon, épuisées. Cassandra supervisait l'installation des dernières tentes des recrues et Mère Giselle s'occupait toujours des blessés. Les compagnons de la Messagère participaient également aux derniers préparatifs. Blackwall aidait Dennet avec les bêtes, les mages allumaient des feux et assistaient les sœurs avec les blessés. Varric racontait des histoires aux recrues et réfugiés autour du feu. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur change les esprits. Sera buvait ses paroles, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'elle encerclait de ses bras. Cole errait çà et là, murmurant des paroles tantôt aux blessés, tantôt aux soldats. Cullen ne parvenait à cerner l'étrange garçon, ni ce qu'il était. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance donc il le tenait à l'œil. Cassandra partageait sa réticence. Le calme fut rompu par un juron proféré par Blackwall, un des destriers venaient de se faire la malle :

« Foutue bourrique ! » grommela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher un cheval afin de se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Ils n'avaient que peu de montures, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'en perdre. Le Commandant l'arrêta :

« Laissez Blackwall, je m'en occupe ». Il désirait s'évader un moment. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui à présent. Tout le monde aspirait à un peu de repos. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, sa culpabilité refaisait surface. S'il s'en voulait pour Lavellan, il s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir prévu l'éventualité d'une attaque d'une telle ampleur. C'était son devoir, et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il se mit en selle et poursuivit le cheval en fuite. Il se doutait que ce dernier n'irait pas loin avec la tempête qui faisait rage non loin du camp. Sa monture et lui s'enfoncèrent néanmoins dans l'obscurité, éclairés par la seule lumière de la torche de feu voilé que lui avait donnée Solas.

A bout de forces, Mithraël s'effondra. Avant que le mana ne quitte totalement son corps, elle concentra les restes dans l'élaboration d'une sphère de feu qu'elle suspendit plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête. C'était son dernier espoir, être vue. Elle sourit ironiquement. Survivre à l'explosion du Conclave, à sa rencontre avec un monstre, un dragon, et une des premières engeances, pour finir par mourir épuisée dans une tempête de neige. « _Le destin et ses facéties…_ ». Mais elle était en paix, elle avait pu leur donner le temps dont ils avaient besoin. La jeune femme regrettait seulement ne pas avoir pu tout leur dire concernant Corypheus. Elle avait beau essayer, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et la sphère s'éteignit.

Il avait d'abord cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il venait d'accrocher le fuyard à la selle de son destrier quand il avait aperçu une sorte de boule de feu non loin de là. Il y avait peu de chance que l'ennemi ne signale sa position, aussi il décida d'aller voir de lui-même de quoi il en retournait. La sphère s'éteignit mais il maintint le cap. Il descendit de cheval afin de pouvoir éclairer plus avant le chemin. Cullen aperçut alors une forme recroquevillée sur le sol enneigé. Une fine pellicule de neige commençait à la recouvrir. Les flocons parsemaient ses cheveux ébène. La peau de son visage et de ses mains était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Ses yeux étaient clos. Le Commandant crut encore à une hallucination. Il lâcha les rênes de son cheval. Celui-ci resta de marbre, la discipline enseignée par Dennet était ancrée chez celui-ci, contrairement à son semblable. Le chef des armées s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme : « Mithraël ? » appela-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Pas de réponse. Il se rapprocha, collant son oreille contre la bouche de la jeune femme et guettant de potentiels mouvements de sa cage thoracique. Le temps semblait suspendu alors qu'il épiait le moindre signe de vie. A cause du vent, il ne pouvait sentir son souffle. Mais il le vit, presque imperceptible, un mouvement lent et saccadé. Elle respirait. « _Elle est vivante_ ». Elle avait essayé de les rattraper et ils étaient persuadés de sa mort. Ils n'avaient même pas envoyé un détachement au cas où elle aurait pu en réchapper. Cullen chassa ces pensées, il aurait tout le loisir de se blâmer quand il l'aurait ramenée à l'abri.

Elle était gelée, bien entendu, et trempée. Gêné, il entreprit de lui ôter la première couche de son armure de mage avant de l'envelopper dans son manteau. Au moins cette maudite fourrure allait servir à quelque chose ! Il accrocha l'armure sur la bête qui avait fui et se hissa sur sa monture, la jeune femme sur son épaule. Elle était tellement légère, tellement frêle qu'il avait peur de la briser. Cullen l'installa ensuite devant lui afin de pouvoir la maintenir tout en menant son cheval. Il retourna vers le camp, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'il avait retrouvé la Messagère en vie. Son esprit était confus, partagé entre la culpabilité et le soulagement. Le Commandant resserra son étreinte inconsciemment, comme s'il craignait de la perdre à nouveau.

Le ballotement de la marche du cheval réveilla ses douleurs et la tira de son inconscience. Persuadée qu'elle entamait son voyage vers le monde par-delà le voile avec Falon'Din, elle se força à entrouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'Ami des Morts. La jeune femme aperçut seulement des gants de cuir épais surmontés de brassards d'acier. Son esprit était embrumé, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était emmitouflée dans la cape du Commandant. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, la fourrure lui chatouilla le nez mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard croisa celui de Cullen, surpris de la voir reprendre connaissance. Mithraël afficha un léger sourire, persuadée qu'elle se rendait dans l'au-delà : « Falon'Din est bien aimable de me faire quitter ce monde en prenant l'aspect du beau Commandant » murmura-t-elle avant de re-sombrer. Les joues de Cullen virèrent au rouge vif, elle était en plein délire, assurément, pensait-il. Il se demandait néanmoins qui pouvait être ce Falon quelque chose quand le campement fut en vue.

* * *

_Mea culpa. Postant ma fanfic sur deux sites mais avec un décalage dans les chapitres, je me suis rendue compte que celui-ci manquait ! (le review d'Anariel m'a mis la puce à l'oreille). J'espère pouvoir le glisser entre l'Ancien et Une journée à Fort Céleste_


	8. Une journée à Fort Céleste

**Mithraël**

Les moments de calme étaient rares pour l'Inquisitrice. L'installation à Fort Céleste n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ses gens avaient été exténués après leur marche à travers les étendues enneigées. Aussi, il avait fallu assigner des quartiers à tout le monde au plus vite et commencer à restaurer le bastion. D'autant plus que les réfugiés et nouvelles recrues affluaient encore des semaines après la découverte du Fort. Tout le monde devait être logé, et dans de bonnes conditions ! Des rondes et des expéditions dans les alentours avaient été menées afin d'explorer et sécuriser au maximum la zone. La destruction de Darse était encore dans tous les esprits, ils avaient perdus des soldats, des ouvriers, des frères, pères, mères, sœurs, amis, … Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Si Corypheus tentait une nouvelle attaque, ils devaient être prêts à le recevoir. A peine remise physiquement du long périple, Mithraël avait été nommée Inquisitrice. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ce titre. Une elfe, mage qui plus est, à la tête de l'Inquisition ? Et toutes ces personnes qui étaient à présent plus que convaincues qu'elle était la Messagère d'Andrasté … que c'était cette dernière qui l'avait sauvée de l'avalanche.

Elle avait beau faire son possible pour temporiser ces rumeurs, les gens voulaient y croire. De son point de vue, Mithraël avait simplement eu de la chance, ou Mythal la protectrice avait eu pitié d'elle. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se familiariser avec son nouveau titre. De plus, ses compagnons ne l'appelaient plus par son nom ou prénom mais lui donnait du « Inquisitrice » à tout bout de champ, creusant un fossé autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle endosserait son rôle et ses responsabilités, puisqu'il en fût décidé ainsi, mais elle ne permettrait pas que l'on élève à un rang supérieur sous prétexte qu'elle avait une chance inouïe, ou la « poisse divine » comme dirait Varric.

Heureusement, certains de ses proches comme Dorian la traitaient toujours de la même façon. Certes il l'appelait « Inquisitrice » comme le voulaient les convenances, mais ne gardaient pas cette attitude protocolaire sous prétexte qu'elle était dans les environs. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. D'ailleurs, c'est en sa compagnie qu'elle savourait un moment de calme, loin du tumulte des baraquements et des débats de l'état-major. Elle songeait d'ailleurs sérieusement à faire descendre son lit dans la salle de réunion du Conseil au vu du peu de temps qu'elle passait dans ses quartiers. Cette idée l'amusa, elle imaginait Joséphine lui résumant divers traités à la lumière d'une chandelle pendant qu'elle-même sombrait dans un profond sommeil sous la douce musique de l'accent antivan de l'ambassadrice. Ou encore Léliana lui murmurant à l'oreille quelque complot découvert par ses espions tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Et Cullen… elle chassa cette pensée dans sa tête, non sans sourire.

« Vous comptez jouer avant la tombée de la nuit Inquisitrice ? Non pas que je m'ennuie, loin de moi cette idée, mais si au moins vous pourriez converser avec moi plutôt qu'avec vous-même. En plus ça avait l'air d'être drôle au vu de votre sourire ! Faites-moi partager je vous prie ». Après sa tirade, Dorian se réinstalla confortablement au fond de son fauteuil et encouragea Mithraël du regard avec un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle s'excusa de son égarement et raconta ses divagations à Dorian, qui rit de bon cœur mais nota tout de même :

« Et le Commandant ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? s'enquit-il d'un ton moqueur. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il ricanait dans sa moustache. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais directement, pas question, il serait bien trop heureux et en deviendrait insupportable. Cependant son moustachu préféré avait bien remarqué la façon dont elle regardait le chef des armées. L'elfe savait néanmoins que Cullen ne l'autoriserait jamais à être plus que son amie, et elle s'en contentait. La jeune femme chipa un fou à son adversaire avec une moue satisfaite :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le jeu plutôt que sur mes états d'âmes mon cher Dorian, vos défenses s'amenuisent, je vous ai connu plus talentueux !

\- Il faut bien que je vous laisser caresse l'espoir de l'emporter, ma victoire n'en sera que plus délectable ! rétorqua le mage, bien qu'il se trouvait en effet en mauvaise posture. Il déplaça un cavalier afin de protéger sa dernière tour.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre père ? demanda Mithraël tout en lui prenant ledit cavalier.

Dorian grimaça :

« Inquisitrice, on s'est réconcilié, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je lui écrive toutes les semaines !

\- Dorian, …

\- Oui, je l'admets, il va bien, et ma mère aussi et ils me prient de rentrer au plus vite, comme toujours. Et je vais sérieusement y réfléchir si vous me posez encore la question ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, réellement, répondit le jeune femme en ignorant la prétendue menace et en mettant le roi de Dorian en échec. Ayant été séparée jeune de ses propres parents, voir une famille se rabibocher lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas pour rien dans cette affaire Inquisitrice, je vous remercie grandement pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous auriez pu m'emmener à La Mouette sans me dire ce qui m'y attendait, comme le suggérait Mère Giselle, mais vous m'avez laissé choisir. Pour ça, vous avez toute ma gratitude » dit humblement Dorian, humblement oui, c'était assez rare pour être noté. Il fronça les sourcils au vu de la situation et déplaça son roi :

« Qui serais-je pour prendre ce genre de décision à votre place ? Il ne m'appartient pas de gérer votre vie ». Mithraël rapprocha dangereusement sa deuxième tour du roi adverse.

« Vous n'étiez pas non plus obligée de m'accompagner, mais vous êtes venue, en personne » Son roi allait être bloqué sur un bord de l'échiquier, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais Dorian continuait de le déplacer, mine de rien.

« C'est ce que les amis font non ? dit l'Inquisitrice dans un sourire. La dernière tour de son adversaire tomba.

\- On va arrêter ici les épanchements, les larmes m'enlaidissent, si une telle chose est possible ! » Mais le regard de Dorian ne trompait pas, il était réellement touché. Dommage pour lui, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de perdre ! « Échec et mat ! » annonça-t-elle d'un ton triomphant avec une expression d'intense satisfaction sur le visage.

« Un instant et j'aurais pu croire que ma petite sœur était à Fort Céleste » dit une voix amusée.

Mithraël sursauta et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dorian. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien le Commandant. Le Commandant qui venait de la surprendre en pleine jubilation puérile, coup dur pour sa crédibilité. Dorian retint un fou rire en voyant la mine déconfite de l'Inquisitrice, mais n'intervint pas. Aussi, elle demanda d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

« Oh, vous avez des frères et sœurs Commandant ?

\- Deux sœurs et un frère, Inquisitrice » répondit Cullen sans commenter la gêne de l'intéressée. Il continua « Et Mia avait cette fâcheuse habitude de toujours gagner aux échecs, non sans nous épargner sa moue satisfaite. Un peu comme celle que je viens de voir sur votre visage d'ailleurs. Mais assez parlé, je dois vous enlever l'Inquisitrice, Dorian, dit Cullen en se tournant vers ce dernier, vous aurez votre revanche plus tard.

\- C'est contre vous que je souhaiterais jouer la prochaine fois Commandant » susurra Dorian en se levant de son fauteuil. Mithraël lui jeta un regard assassin pendant que Cullen semblait soudain absorbé par la contemplation de ses bottes. Une fois le mage éloigné, elle relança Cullen, les affaires reprenaient apparemment :

« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ? »

Cullen lui fit alors un rapport sur les possibilités de déployer les soldats au Palais d'hiver sans attirer l'attention. La tâche ne serait pas aisée, mais grâce aux espions de Léliana, ils pourraient faire entrer les militaires par petits groupes au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Mithraël se demandait si cela était réellement nécessaire car s'ils étaient découverts, on pourrait croire que l'Inquisition cherche à renverser le pouvoir en place pour son propre compte. Si cela devait se faire, c'était par le Jeu, et non par les forces armées. Cullen l'arrêta tout de suite, la sécurité avant tout. De plus, Gaspard de Châlon aurait certainement des hommes sur place. Mithraël réfléchit. Le Commandant n'avait pas tort sur ce point, il fallait être paré à toute éventualité. Cependant elle insista sur le fait que la présence de leurs troupes devait rester secrète. Tant qu'ils le pourraient, autant se battre avec les armes des nobles. D'autant plus qu'au Palais tous les yeux seraient rivés sur eux, épiant, détaillant, interprétant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Joséphine et Léliana l'avaient déjà assez mise en garde sur ce sujet, il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle leur demande de lui enseigner les codes du Jeu, les danses,… Sa culture elfique ne lui serait d'aucune aide là-bas et en tant qu'Inquisitrice, elle se devait de faire la meilleure impression possible. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le chef de l'armée :

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de répéter Darse » dit-il, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il se portait toujours comme seul responsable de la destruction du village : en tant que chef des armées, il aurait dû prévoir n'importe quelle attaque. Même si celle-ci impliquait la présence d'un Archidémon contrôlé par un des Magisters ayant pénétré dans la Cité d'or.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à blâmer Cullen, nous avons tous été pris au dépourvu. Elle posa une main compatissante sur le brassard d'acier du Commandant. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Il aurait fallu l'envisager, être préparés, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer tous les habitants à temps et … Il serra les poings … et vous êtes restée en arrière. Nous vous avons crue morte, alors que vous tentiez de nous rattraper ». Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il semblait las, elle remarqua également de sombres cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Ca m'apprendra à voler son pouvoir à un Magister qui n'a pas eu assez d'un séjour dans l'Immatériel et qui possède un Archidémon comme animal de compagnie », répondit Mithraël afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Cullen l'ignora :

« Je ne laisserai jamais ça se produire à nouveau Inquisitrice » et il se détourna et partit vers son bureau, laissant Mithraël indécise.

Depuis Darse, il semblait usé et à bout de nerfs. Il ne l'avouerait jamais bien entendu, et la jeune elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers l'étude de Joséphine afin de parler plus amplement de ce « _maudit bal masqué_ ». Ensuite elle irait préparer son départ pour Boscret, prévu le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mithraël devait y rencontrer un Garde des Ombres avec Ciri Hawke. Cette dernière était arrivée il y a deux jours à Fort Céleste. Le Héraut de Kirkwall avait finalement fait son apparition, ce qui avait ré-ouvert les hostilités entre Cassandra et Varric. Si Mithraël n'était pas intervenue, la guerrière aurait certainement passé le conteur au fil de l'épée. Elle ne blâmait pas le nain, Hawke avait ses raisons pour ne pas s'être montrée plus tôt, l'essentiel est qu'elle était là à présent. L'elfe espérait simplement que la Chercheuse et l'arbalétrier allaient pouvoir se faire confiance, ils devaient former un bloc contre l'ennemi.

* * *

Elle traversa la cour puis gagna le hall de Fort Céleste, toujours en réaménagement. Une partie avait néanmoins été restaurée afin de pouvoir recevoir les dignitaires, ambassadeurs et autres nobles curieux voulant traiter avec l'Inquisition. Même après Darse, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à déambuler dans la citadelle. L'Inquisition était encore jeune, mais plusieurs grandes familles de la noblesse orlésienne s'étaient déclarées ouvertement leurs alliés. C'était encourageant. Joséphine faisait un travail remarquable, Mithraël se demandait comment elle faisait pour gérer et connaître tout ce monde ! Venant d'un petit clan dalatien, cela l'avait toujours impressionnée.

Elle échangea des civilités avec les quelques nobles présents et s'éclipsa rapidement dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'ambassadrice. Elle frappa doucement à la porte :

« Entrez, dit la diplomate sans lever le nez de sa paperasse

\- Bonjour Joséphine, puis-je accaparer un peu de votre temps ? demanda Mithraël

-Oh, dame Inquisitrice ! Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû voir que c'était vous. Bien sûr que j'ai du temps pour vous, venez, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, répondit Joséphine dans tous ses états. Elle tentait précipitamment de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau qui débordait de documents et livres de toutes sortes.

\- Du calme Joséphine, la temporisa l'elfe d'un ton bienveillant. Et je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit de continuer à m'appeler Mithraël.

-Votre modestie vous honore Inquisitrice, mais nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Joséphine avec un large sourire.

Mithraël soupira : « Si vous le dite, dame Ambassadrice. J'ai un service à vous demander, à propos de ce bal masqué au Palais d'hiver, j'imagine qu'il me faudra danser …

\- Oh oui ma dame, la danse fait partie intégrante du Jeu, si vous saviez tout ce qui peut se dire durant une simple valse ! Mais quel est le problème, si j'ose me permettre ?

\- Ne prenez pas de gants avec moi Joséphine, vous savez très bien où je veux en venir : je n'ai jamais appris à danser à l'orlésienne. Je doute qu'une danse elfique fasse grande impression au Palais ».

Joséphine sourit largement. Elle était rassurée que Lavellan prenne le Jeu au sérieux, ils ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre erreur. Il ne suffisait pas d'aller voir l'Impératrice en la mettant en garde contre la présence d'un assassin potentiel. D'abord elle s'en doutait sûrement, ensuite rien ne pouvait être dit de façon directe à Orlaïs, du moins sans preuves irréfutables. Et mener l'enquête tout en s'attirant les bonnes grâces de personnages importants tels que les membres du Conseil des Messagers allait demander beaucoup de finesse et de doigté : « Je peux vous apprendre Inquisitrice, ce sera avec plaisir, nous pouvons même commencer tout de suite si cela vous convient ».

Mithraël lui rendit son sourire : « Merci Joséphine, je vous préviens, je pars de zéro !

\- Alors commençons sans tarder ! J'endosserai le rôle du cavalier pour commencer, puis on échangera afin qui vous appreniez également à mener. Vous pourriez être amenée à danser avec des femmes, voire avec des hommes souhaitant inverser les rôles, vous devez donc connaître les pas du meneur également ».

Joséphine et Mithraël firent un peu de place dans l'étude de l'Ambassadrice, repoussant les lourds fauteuils du petit salon afin de former une petite piste de danse devant la cheminée. L'antivane s'inclina ensuite devant Mithraël en lui tendant la main, cette dernière ploya légèrement les genoux en une petite révérence et accepta l'invitation. Joséphine l'entraîna ensuite dans une valse lente, ponctuée d'anecdotes sur les nobles orlésiens et leurs frasques : untel s'était retrouvé la tête dans une soupe de crevettes après avoir danser trop près du buffet, un autre avait vu son pantalon tomber en bas des jambes après avoir croisé le fer avec un cousin en plein milieu de la piste de danse, etc … Les jeunes femmes riaient de bon cœur tout en virevoltant à travers le salon, Mithraël commençait à se familiariser avec les pas et prenait de l'assurance. Elle se surprit même à prendre plaisir à danser ! Il faut dire que la bonne humeur de l'ambassadrice était communicatrice. Mais elle faisait encore des fautes, Joséphine la reprenait sans ménagement : « Il faut que vous soyez _parfaite_ Inquisitrice ! » répétait-elle. Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau mouvement. Après avoir passé une bonne heure et demie à danser, Joséphine déclara la séance close pour aujourd'hui tout en riant encore de la bêtise qu'avait eue le Marquis de la Chênaie d'amener une hyène en laisse à un bal donné par le duc Bastien :

« Vous auriez dû voir la tête des convives quand l'animal s'est rué sur le rôti de Druffle ! Heureusement, personne n'a été blessé.

\- L'imagination des nobles est sans borne à ce que je constate, répondit Mithraël, merci beaucoup Joséphine.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire Inquisitrice, je dois dire que j'ai passé un agréable moment, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je tâcherai d'être moins bavarde la prochaine fois, s'excusa l'ambassadrice.

\- Au contraire Joséphine, j'adore les histoires et j'ai hâte d'être à ma prochaine leçon. Je ne compte pas me ridiculiser comme Dame du Val avec sa chute magistrale durant la danse d'entrée ».

Joséphine pouffa : « Quelle idée d'accrocher des queues d'écureuils à ses chaussures ! ».

Leurs gloussements furent interrompus par un messager qui fit irruption dans la pièce, il s'inclina devant les deux femmes :

« Inquisitrice, Ambassadrice Montylet ». Son regard revint vers Mithraël : « la Chercheuse Pentaghast vous demande au plus vite. Elle vous attend dans vos quartiers.

\- Entendu, merci de m'avoir prévenue, je la rejoins tout de suite » répondit la jeune femme en souriant aimablement au messager. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la diplomate : « Merci encore Joséphine, passez un agréable après-midi ».

\- C'est toujours un plaisir Inquisitrice, vous de même ». L'ambassadrice retourna à sa paperasse tandis que Mithraël se dirigeait au pas de course vers ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Cassandra de la mander de la sorte, elle venait toujours elle-même. L'Inquisitrice espérait que rien de grave ne s'était produit et c'est inquiète qu'elle gravit les escaliers menant à son salon privé. Inquiète pour Varric !

* * *

**Zevran**

Après de nombreux tours et détours, ils étaient parvenus à trouver l'entrée du tunnel. Ce dernier était un passage oublié passant au travers les Hunterhorns, permettant de continuer plus loin vers l'ouest. La découverte d'un tel chemin avait valu des semaines de recherches dans la bibliothèque royale de Dénérim. Cette dernière regorgeait de cartes et croquis en tout genre pour un œil averti, et l'Héroïne de Férelden n'avait pas besoin de justification pour s'y rendre. Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de certains documents, le temps qu'elle en fasse des copies. Les cartes décrivant les régions hors de Thédas étaient rares et anciennes, mais elles existaient et heureusement d'ailleurs car il n'aurait pas été aisé de retrouver leur homme sans cela.

Heureusement pour eux, le passage était assez large pour qu'ils puissent emmener leurs montures. De plus, il ne semblait pas être connecté aux Tréfonds. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils aient affaire à des engeances !

La compagnie avait ensuite erré une semaine durant dans la vallée jusqu'à atteindre une petite bourgade aux abords d'une série de lacs, les lacs de Soufre comme ils l'apprirent plus tard. Ils campaient à présent à distance respectable du village, ne sachant pas comment les autochtones traitaient les étrangers. L'air était lourd et chargé de poussière. Zevran et Milva mangeaient en silence pendant qu'Hatchi se reposait, lové à côté du feu de camp. L'assassin lança un regard discret vers l'Héroïne, elle semblait tourmentée :

« Quelque chose vous chiffonne ? » lui demanda l'antivan.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de répondre d'un ton soucieux : « Il est temps de se décider à aller à la rencontre de ces gens, nous perdons trop de temps.

\- J'irai demain, promis Zevran. Je me soustrairai à leur vue et en profiterai pour observer leur façon d'être.

\- Je pourrais m'en charger, répliqua la dalatienne

L'assassin rit doucement : Vous n'êtes pas un Corbeau Milva, il vous reste beaucoup à apprendre. Laissez-moi faire, je reviendrai vite ». Elle obtempéra, replongeant son regard dans les flammes. Zevran vint s'assoir à ses côtés :

« Etes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? Vous êtes très silencieuse depuis quelques jours.

\- J'aimerais savoir si tout va bien pour Alistair » avoua-t-elle.

L'ancien Corbeau se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Lui-même ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi en entendant le prénom du Garde. Il aurait dû comprendre ce que ressentait son amie. Il le comprenait en réalité, lui-même c'était souvent demandé ce qu'il était advenu d'elle durant toutes ces années. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, bien-entendu, elle parlait de l'homme qu'elle aimait alors que dans son cas il s'agissait d'une amie. Seulement d'une amie. Il passa un bras compatissant autour des épaules de Milva qui se laissa aller contre lui. La sentir si proche refoula ses pensées ronchonnes. Il lui répondit alors :

« Il va bien, j'en suis persuadé ».

* * *

**Milva**

Elle ne tenait plus en place, communiquant son impatience aux montures. Hatchi frottait sa tête contre ses jambes, comme s'il tentait de la calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Cela fait plusieurs heures que Zevran avait gagné le village et il n'était toujours pas reparut. Milva était inquiète. Elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à l'assassin. La jeune femme finit par s'assoir en tailleur et prit une profonde inspiration. « _Il va bien_ » se persuada-t-elle, « _Il va bientôt revenir_ ». Les aboiements d'Hatchi la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, scrutant l'horizon. Le paysage alentours était plat, vide si on oubliait les nuages de poussière qui stagnaient çà et là et les lacs. Elle l'aperçut enfin au loin, la silhouette solitaire de l'assassin avançait vers le campement. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle sauta sur le dos de sa monture et galopa à sa rencontre. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'invectiva :

« J'étais inquiète ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Vous êtes parti il y a des heures ! ».

Zevran sourit avant de répondre : « Il fallait que je prenne le maximum d'informations »

\- Et alors ? s'enquit l'Héroïne. Est-ce sûr ?

\- Je pense, répondit l'assassin d'un ton sérieux. J'ai surtout vu des humains à la peau hâlée comme à Antiva mais j'ai croisé quelques elfes. Ce qui est étonnant, mais plaisant, c'est que les deux races semblent vivre en parfaite harmonie, d'égal à égal.

\- Cela ne nous renseigne pas sur la façon dont ils réagiraient à notre présence, le coupa Milva.

\- J'y viens, continua Zevra d'un ton calme. Me sentant en sécurité, je suis allé dans la taverne afin de rencontrer les autochtones… »

Il lui raconta comment tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais sans signe d'animosité, seulement de la curiosité. Après une longue discussion avec le tavernier, il en avait appris plus sur la région mais pas seulement. Il avait peut-être une piste pour retrouver le scientifique. Apparemment les visites d'étrangers étaient assez rares pour être notées et retenues ici. Un homme en cavale avait fait halte dans la bourgade il y a deux ans de cela, peut-être trois. L'aubergiste lui avait appris qu'il était poursuivi par une organisation dont il avait oublié le nom, ce qui avait interpelé l'elfe. L'homme avait dit qu'il continuerait sa route vers l'ouest afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ses poursuivants et lui-même. Il était néanmoins demeuré quelques jours au village afin d'offrir ses talents de guérisseur. Zevran était également curieux de savoir pourquoi les gens d'ici n'avaient jamais tenté de pénétrer en Thédas : « Des monstres n'ayant d'humain que la silhouette sortent parfois du passage que vous avez dû emprunter, les fous qui ont osé s'y rendre ne sont pas revenus… ». S'agissait-il d'engeances ? Ils n'en avaient pas croisées pourtant.

« Un guérisseur… » murmura Milva pour elle-même alors qu'ils regagnaient le campement. Elle continua d'un ton plus haut, afin que Zevran puisse l'entendre : « Il pourrait en effet s'agir de notre homme, mais qui le poursuivait ? J'étais persuadée qu'il s'était enfoncé si loin à l'ouest car il avait découvert quelque chose, non pas pour échapper à quelqu'un.

\- Votre source a dû omettre ce passage, répondit Zevran d'un ton ironique.

\- C'est étrange, admit Milva la mine contrariée.

\- J'ai promis à l'aubergiste que nous irions passer la nuit chez lui, annonça Zevran pour changer de sujet. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une façon de le remercier pour ces informations.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda la jeune femme. Passer la nuit entourée d'inconnus ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Tant que nous payons, je ne pense pas qu'il en aura après nous, répondit l'ancien Corbeaux en riant. De plus, il nous faut changer de montures. Celles-ci sont épuisées, nous allons finir par les tuer. Il nous faut également remplir nos réserves de vivres ou nous ne pourrons aller plus loin. Je doute que ces terres regorgent de gibier ». Il marqua une pause et ajouta : « Et même si quelqu'un nous voudrait du mal, un regard vers Hatchi suffirait à le dissuader ».

Il avait raison, aussi Milva céda. Ils plièrent bagage et se dirigèrent vers le village. Finalement, un repas et un lit digne de ce nom n'étaient pas de refus après tout ce temps passé sur les routes ! Ce n'était pas sans rappeler le Cinquième Enclin à l'Héroïne. Elle sourit pour elle-même, heureuse de partager ce voyage avec son assassin préféré.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Nouveau chapitre, Mithraël est promue Inquisitrice et veut être sur tous les fronts à la fois !_

_Une piste semble se préciser pour nos trois compagnons voyageant vers l'ouest._

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire :) et merci à Anariel pour son dernier review ! Ca fait énormément plaisir !_


	9. Imbécile

**Cassandra/Mithraël**

Cassandra faisait les cents pas devant le foyer. Elle était contrariée : « _Et après on dit que __**je**__ suis l'entêtée de la troupe !_ ». C'était consternant, elle comprenait que l'on puisse douter de soi-même, « _personne n'est infaillible_ », mais avoir une aussi pauvre estime de soi alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être… Cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point ! A quoi bon lui demander de superviser s'il ne prenait pas son avis en compte ensuite ? Démissionner … Elle n'avait pas pu lui ôter cette idée de la tête. La seule solution qu'elle voyait à présent était d'impliquer l'Inquisitrice, oh il n'allait certainement par apprécier ! Mais si cela pouvait faire changer d'avis à cette tête de mule, il fallait essayer ! Elle s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre : « _Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir qui pourrait le remplacer_ » mais elle s'interdit cette pensée, l'Inquisitrice allait le raisonner. Il le fallait.

La porte du salon privé s'ouvrit alors, laissant paraître Mithraël. A la mine refrognée de Cassandra, elle se doutait que ce que la Chercheuse allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Elle salua cette dernière et l'invita à prendre place sur un des gros fauteuils matelassés. L'Inquisitrice s'assit en face d'elle :

« Je suis rassurée, je m'attendais à voir un cadavre de nain ! Je vous écoute Cassandra, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lavellan

\- Je dois vous parler du Commandant » répondit la Chercheuse sans relever l'allusion à Varric.

« _Du Commandant ?_ », ainsi donc il se tramait bien quelque chose à son sujet. Si Mithraël était inquiète, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et enjoignit la guerrière de continuer :

« Vous êtes au courant de son passé de Templier ?

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé, il a des informations sur les Templiers rouges que nous avons vus à Darse ? s'enquit Mithraël.

\- Non, le problème est … personnel.

\- Personnel ? s'étonna l'Inquisitrice. Que Cullen ait pu parler à quiconque de problèmes personnels était une surprise.

\- Que savez-vous des Templiers, Inquisitrice ? questionna la Chercheuse

\- Leur Ordre a été créé par la Chantrie pour veiller à la sécurité des mages dans les Cercles. Ils supervisent les Confrontations, pourchassent les Apostats, emmènent les jeunes mages aux Cercles afin qu'ils apprennent à canaliser leurs pouvoir, …

\- Savez-vous pourquoi sont-ils capables de superviser les mages ? la coupa Cassandra

\- La prise régulière de lyrium leur permet de démultiplier leurs pouvoirs, ainsi ils sont capables d'entraver toute attaque ou énergie magique autour d'eux, répondit l'Inquisitrice sans se formaliser d'avoir été interrompue, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le Commandant ?

\- Le lyrium crée une puissante dépendance. Les doses que s'administrent les templiers sont colossales comparées à ce que prennent les mages. Le manque peut les rendre fous, les affaiblir physiquement, voire même les tuer, répondit gravement la Chercheuse. Lorsque je suis allée à Kirkwall afin de proposer à Cullen de prendre la tête des armées de l'Inquisition, il m'a fait part de son souhait de se sevrer de cette substance et m'a demandé de superviser. En tant que Chercheuse, je suis capable d'évaluer les risques. S'il devenait trop faible ou manquait à ses devoirs, je devais lui trouver un remplaçant ».

Cassandra fit une pause afin de laisser l'Inquisitrice digérer la nouvelle. La mine grave et les sourcils froncés, cette dernière demanda :

« Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue Cassandra ? Il faut lui trouver un remplaçant ?

\- Non ! s'exclama la Chercheuse. Il peut gérer le sevrage, je le sais, c'est très difficile, tant mentalement que physiquement mais il a la force nécessaire pour y arriver. Le souci et qu'il ne croit pas en lui, et qu'il souhaite démissionner ». Elle soupira, la mine renfrognée. « Inquisitrice, il faut que vous lui parliez.

\- Le choix lui revient non ? rétorqua Mithraël

\- Lyrium ou pas, il ne faillira pas à son devoir, il n'est pas _nécessaire_ qu'il démissionne. Si le choix lui appartient d'arrêter ou non son sevrage, il faut qu'il reste à la tête de notre armée. Nous n'avons pas d'autre personne aussi capable que lui, sans compter que ça le détruirait. Il les a menés si loin… il ne peut pas les abandonner maintenant, et je suis persuadée qu'il ne le veut pas ».

Mithraël réfléchit longuement, le sujet n'était pas à prendre à la légère. « _Le manque peut les tuer_ », cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, ainsi il vivait avec cette menace sans n'avoir rien dit à personne mis à part Cassandra. Cela n'étonnait pas l'Inquisitrice outre-mesure, le Commandant n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses états d'âme. Mais s'imaginer que l'on vienne lui annoncer un beau matin que l'on avait retrouvé Cullen mort dans son bureau, cela lui était intolérable. « _Imbécile_, se dit-elle, _s'il en avait parlé au moins au Conseil nous aurions pu le soutenir, peut-être même qu'avec l'influence de l'Inquistion nous aurions pu trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aider_». Voyant la mine contrariée de Lavellan, Cassandra lui assura :

« S'il ne vous en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas risquer votre déception.

\- Ma déception ? Si cette tête de mule avait daigné m'en parler j'aurais pu au moins lui assurer mon soutien », maugréa Mithraël.

Cassandra sourit, elle était rassurée que l'Inquisitrice prenne le sujet à cœur et qu'elle lui fasse confiance quant à l'évaluation de la situation. Elle lui proposa donc une dernière fois :

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour cela Inquisitrice, il doit être dans son bureau en train de rassembler ses affaires et de se persuader que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Soit, je vais lui parler, mais quant au lyrium je ne prendrai pas de décision à sa place Cassandra. Pouvez-vous me certifier qu'avec ou sans, il puisse rester à la tête de l'armée sans porter préjudice à lui-même ou à l'Inquisition ? ». Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais elle ne pouvait tous les mettre en danger. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à la guerrière et elle savait que cette dernière ne ferait jamais une chose qui puisse nuire à l'Inquisition :

« Je le peux, répondit la Chercheuse d'un ton catégorique.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

\- Il n'approuvera pas, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Sans compter qu'en tant qu'Inquisitrice, vous deviez être au courant ».

Sur ces mots, la Chercheuse salua Mithraël et la laissa méditer ses paroles. Mais à peine la guerrière avait-elle passé la porte que la jeune femme lui emboîtait le pas et se dirigeait vers le bureau du Commandant.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et avec la préparation de l'expédition du lendemain encore reportée, la nuit allait être courte. Heureusement, elle avait pu s'entretenir avec Sera, Blackwall et Dorian plus tôt dans la matinée afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts à partir demain dès l'aube. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Harding plus longtemps, d'autant plus que ses rapports n'étaient pas rassurants : des morts-vivants harcelaient les villageois de Boscret et personne n'était encore intervenu pour les aider. De plus, les troupes de leur éclaireur n'étaient pas de taille pour affronter cette menace si les cadavres parvenaient au campement. Hawke était partie en avance avec deux espions de Léliana afin de discrètement se frayer un chemin vers le point de rendez-vous. Il fallait également s'assurer que le Garde était toujours en vie. L'Inquisitrice secoua la tête : « _Un problème à la fois, je ne peux pas partir en laissant Fort Céleste sans Commandant_ ».

* * *

**Cullen**

Il tenait le kit dans ses mains, immobile, le regard absorbé par le coffret en bois de hêtre. La tentation était vive, surtout depuis que les effets du manque se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Les vertiges et nausées s'étaient ajoutés aux cauchemars. Il avait mal, son esprit était sans cesse harcelé de visions horribles. Cullen ne pouvait pas rester à la tête de l'armée de l'Inquisition dans cet état : « _Cela permettrait de reprendre des forces_ » pensait-il en faisant tourner le coffret entre ses mains. Il était las. Le Commandant ouvrit la boîte, dévoilant le broyeur servant à réduire le lyrium brut en poudre, les ustensiles destinés à ne pas manipuler ce dernier directement et enfin, la petite outre renfermant la mixture permettant de rendre une telle quantité de lyrium absorbable. Il restait également trois petits contenants cylindriques, renfermant chacun une dose du produit. « _Tellement facile_ » murmurait une voix dans sa tête. Effectivement, il pourrait exécuter les gestes les yeux fermés, pour les avoir réalisés des années durant. Il effleura de sa main un des petits cylindres mais referma alors la boîte d'un coup sec. « Non ! » s'ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

* * *

**Cullen/Mithraël**

La porte du bureau était entrouverte, Mithraël allait entrer pour s'annoncer lorsqu'elle évita de justesse un projectile qui alla s'exploser contre le mur de pierres. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, elle aurait certainement rit en voyant l'expression effarée sur le visage de Cullen. Elle ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de glisser un : « Joli tir Commandant, mais la prochaine fois laissez-moi au moins vous saluer avant de me jeter des objets à la figure !

\- Par le Créateur, je ne voulais pas … pardonnez-moi Inquisitrice. Je vous assure, cela ne vous était pas destiné ». Il voulut s'avancer vers elle mais il sembla pris de vertige et trébucha. Mithraël n'osa pas intervenir, nul doute qu'il aurait rejeté son aide. Le voir si faible… Cela l'ébranlait. Elle tenta de le rassurer :

« Je vous crois Commandant, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

\- Pour ce que vaut ma parole, soupira Cullen en baissant les yeux, je suis incapable d'honorer mon serment ». Il se doutait que la Chercheuse lui avait envoyée l'Inquisitrice afin de le convaincre de rester. Il ne la blâmait pas, leur chef devait savoir et il se sentait coupable de le lui avoir caché. Un autre regret à ajouter à sa liste. Il croisa le regard de l'elfe, nul mépris ou colère dans ses grands yeux d'un bleu si pâle qu'il paraissait gris. Son regard était chaleureux, bien qu'il ait décelé une pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas de cela, bien d'autres responsabilités pesaient déjà sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme pour en ajouter une autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait partir. Il allait d'ailleurs le lui dire mais elle le devança :

« Expliquez-moi, Commandant » l'encouragea-t-elle d'un ton bienveillant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Alors il lui raconta. Il lui raconta le Cercle de Férelden aux mains des mages du sang et abominations, il lui raconta le massacre de ses amis Templiers, comment les maléficiens ont tenté de briser son esprit et que sans l'héroïne de Férelden il ne serait certainement pas là. Il lui raconta qu'il avait nourrit une haine envers les mages, il ne voyait en eux que de potentielles abominations. Il avait alors rejoint le Cercle de Kirkwall, connu pour être un des plus répressifs. Il lui raconta comment le chevalier-capitaine Méredith avait sombré dans la folie et du massacre qui s'en était suivit dans les rues de la ville : « Pouvez-vous comprendre que je ne veuille plus être impliqué dans tout cela ? ». Il faisait allusion à son sevrage, qui le libérerait entièrement de son passé de templier.

Mithraël était restée impassible lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa haine aveugle envers les mages. Tout ceci expliquait finalement sa réaction après qu'elle ait proposé une alliance à la grande enchanteresse Fiona. Il s'était excusé mais avait-il pour autant revu son jugement quant aux mages ? Seulement elle voulait l'aider, il semblait si perdu, désemparé. Alors elle répondit d'un ton hésitant : « Bien sûr que je comprends, je…

\- Vous ne deviez pas répondre cela, vous deviez me blâmer pour ce que j'ai fait » la coupa l'ancien templier.

Il venait de dire qu'il ne voyait qu'abominations dans les mages, à elle, l'Inquisitrice, qui en était une. Il venait de dire qu'il s'était enrôlé dans un Cercle répressif afin de pouvoir les contrôler au mieux. Et elle n'avait pas cillé, n'avait montré aucune signe d'animosité, pire elle _comprenait_. Sans parler des atrocités qu'il avait dites après les évènements de Golefalois. Cullen aurait préféré qu'elle le traite d'imbécile et se mette dans tous ces états. Il ne méritait pas une telle compassion. Il aborda alors le sujet du lyrium :

« Je pensais que je pouvais m'en défaire, reprendre ma vie en main… »

Il faisait les cents pas derrière son bureau, se prenait la tête dans ses mains « Mais ces cauchemars ne me quittent pas et maintenant la douleur devient physique » nouvel aller-retour, il frappa du poing son bureau :

« Tant de vies dépendent de notre victoire, je me suis dévoué à cette cause, je ne donnerais pas moins à l'Inquisition que ce que j'ai donné à la Chantrie ».

Nouveau coup de poing, dans l'étagère cette fois, des livres allèrent s'écraser au sol : «Il faut que j'en reprenne, je dois en reprendre ». Il resta appuyé contre l'étagère, les yeux fermés, en proie à un réel dilemme.

Mithraël ne l'avait pas interrompu. Elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même la détresse du Commandant et cela l'affectait. Cet homme était un roc, un pilier qui se dévouait corps et âme pour son devoir, jamais il n'avait flanché. La jeune femme se remémora leur promenade nocturne à Darse. Cela remontait presque à un an à présent, sa seule présence l'avait calmée. Cet homme l'avait également ramenée dans le monde des vivants après l'avalanche. Par chance, certes. C'était à son tour de lui apporter son aide à présent. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais de mettre sa vie en péril pour l'Inquisition, tout comme elle ne lui demanderait jamais de briser le serment qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. La décision lui appartenait, et quel que soit ce qu'il déciderait, il aurait tout son soutien :

« Est-ce réellement ce que vous voulez _vous_ ? Laissons l'Inquisition de côté pour le moment ».

Il se retourna, elle lui faisait face à quelques pas de là, les bras toujours croisés, attendant sa réponse. Son regard demeurait chaleureux, elle esquissait même un sourire encourageant. Il n'en revenait pas, Lavellan avait une montagne d'autres soucis en tête mais elle trouvait le temps d'écouter les siens. Elle lui laissait le choix, comme elle avait laissé le choix à Dorian, comme elle avait laissé le bénéfice du doute à Varric. Etait-ce cette sollicitude qui conduisit le Commandant à la voir différemment ? A voir autre chose qu'une potentielle abomination ? Bien qu'il éprouvait un profond respect pour l'Inquisitrice et même après les moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, ses anciennes peurs ne l'avaient jamais quitté jusqu'à présent. « _Quel idiot j'ai pu être _ » réalisait-il. Il avait été aveuglé, il ne permettrait pas que cela se reproduise. Il fallait qu'il brise le lien avec son passé de templier, il fallait qu'il brise le lien avec cette … drogue. Cullen soupira :

« Non… Mais les souvenirs sont si vifs, si jamais je ne pouvais pas faire face… »

Mithraël se remémora des paroles de la Chercheuse « _Il peut gérer le sevrage,_ _ça sera difficile, tant mentalement que physiquement mais il a la force nécessaire pour y arriver_ ». L'Inquisitrice supprima la distance qui la séparait du Commandant, prit ses mains dans les siennes et le serra. Le contact était agréable mais l'elfe n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire comprendre à Cullen qu'elle le soutiendrait et qu'il était capable de faire front. Elle voulait lui insuffler la force nécessaire afin qu'il croit en lui :

« Vous pouvez » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, plantant son regard dans les yeux ambre du chef des armées avec toute la conviction possible. Cullen ferma ses paupières et soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était lui à présent qui serrait les mains de l'Inquisitrice :

« Très bien » répondit-il, presque à contrecœur.

Mithraël se dégagea doucement, lui adressa un dernier sourire bienveillant et tourna les talons. L'histoire du Commandant l'avait bouleversée, mais c'est Boscret qui nécessitait son attention à présent. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir accordé une partie d'échecs à Dorian plus tôt, il y avait tant d'autres choses à faire… Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle entendit Cullen lui dire doucement : « Soyez prudente là-bas ». Elle s'arrêta, posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'attention la toucha mais elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle répondit donc sans se retourner : « Je le suis toujours, Commandant » et reprit sa route en oubliant de refermer derrière elle. L'ancien templier s'avança afin d'aller fermer la porte et il ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les écuries, ses cheveux d'ébène flottant derrière elle. Elle ne les lâchait que lorsqu'elle était dans le fort, en mission elle les nouait en une queue de cheval. La jeune femme gardait également son armure de mage elfique, boudant sa tenue d'Inquisitrice qu'elle avait dû endosser une ou deux fois seulement depuis sa nomination. Cullen se surprit lui-même d'avoir noté ces détails.

* * *

**Milva**

Ils avaient donc continué leur route vers l'ouest, sur les maigres indications du tavernier qui leur avait tout de même signifié : « Il n'y a rien par là-bas durant des lieues et des lieues, c'est un véritable désert. On l'appelle la Mer de Cendres à cause de ces geysers qui projettent continuellement des vapeurs de soufre. Votre homme n'est peut-être pas parvenu à le traverser ! ». L'homme affable leur avait également dit qu'une grande cité fortifiée se dressait sur la côte, Wyzima et qu'il faudrait également de longs jours de chevauchée avant de l'atteindre. Que choisir ? Milva avait opté pour l'ouest, après tout c'était ce qu'avait annoncé le scientifique à l'aubergiste. La compagnie avait donc échangé leurs montures avec d'autres en pleine forme et avaient fait le plein de vivres. Seulement, après une semaine à travers le désert et les vapeurs irrespirables de soufre, leur moral n'était pas au beau fixe :

« Faites-nous passer une fois de plus aux abords de ces geysers et je rends l'âme, ronchonna Zevran

\- C'est bon à savoir, cela m'éviterait vos jérémiades » répliqua Milva sans se retourner. Elle chevauchait en tête, Hatchi trottinant à ses côtés, et Zevran était à l'arrière. La réaction de l'assassin ne se fit pas attendre :

« Jérémiades ? N'importe qui deviendrait fou après avoir passé une seule journée dans cet endroit ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Milva se tut. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Elle-même en avait assez de ces étendues arides et inhospitalières mais elle ne le montrait pas, c'était sa décision de prendre cette direction et elle était trop fière pour admettre qu'elle avait pu se tromper. Il était en effet peu probable qu'un homme seul et sans entraînement au combat ait pu survivre ici. Ils avaient rencontré différentes créatures hostiles sur leur chemin. Rien d'insurmontable, des Phoenix et Varghests pour la plupart, mais ils étaient trois et savaient se battre. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces occasions que l'Héroïne se rendait compte à quel point les mages étaient utiles en combat. Il pouvait entraver leurs ennemis, protéger leurs alliés, … Wynne et Morrigan avaient été d'une aide précieuse durant leurs périples dix ans auparavant. Tout comme leurs autres compagnons, ils formaient une véritable équipe. Milva chassait ces pensées nostalgiques alors qu'Hatchi se mit à aboyer bruyamment. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Zevran et ils mirent pied à terre, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de blesser leurs montures.

Hatchi avait foncé vers une petite dune de sable et grondait tout en restant à distance respectable. Les deux elfes laissèrent les chevaux et s'approchèrent précautionneusement. Ces derniers semblaient avoir reçu une éducation de destrier. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce bien que leurs oreilles étaient pointées en direction du mabari et que la peur pouvait se lire dans leurs grands yeux ronds. La dune parut alors grossir et grossir jusqu'à laisser paraître un Varghest. Celui-ci était plus imposant que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Ces sales bêtes se tapissaient dans le sable, attendant qu'une proie potentielle approche avant de se jeter dessus afin de la prendre par surprise. Heureusement qu'Hatchi avait l'odorat fin, la bête avait ainsi perdu l'avantage de l'embuscade. Elle n'en restait pourtant pas moins redoutable avec sa longue mâchoire et ses griffes acérées. D'imposantes écailles recouvraient tout son corps, la protégeant de la plupart des coups et des flèches. La tête et le ventre du monstre étaient ses seuls points faibles. Il ressemblait à une Wyverne, mais était beaucoup plus court sur pattes et trapu.

Le Varghest chargea Hatchi. Le mabari semblait avoir anticipé le mouvement de son ennemi et bondit sur le côté avant de tenter de le renverser en s'attaquant à ses pattes. Mais la bête était beaucoup plus massive que les précédentes. Le canidé paraissait ridicule à côté et il ne parvint pas à la faire basculer. Zevran plongea le champ de bataille dans une brume opaque et se fondit à l'intérieur, une dague dans chaque main. Le Varghest s'extirpa du nuage formé par l'assassin mais avait perdu de vue ce dernier et le mabari. Milva en profita pour tenter de planter une série de flèches dans sa tête et son cou. Cependant, il était trop mobile et rapide. Sa manœuvre attira néanmoins l'attention sur elle et la bête s'élança à sa rencontre, sa mâchoire claquant de façon menaçante. L'Héroïne eût seulement le temps de décocher une dernière flèche qui atteignit le monstre au cou avant d'esquisser un saut périlleux sur le côté pour se dégager de son chemin. Zevran jaillit alors de la brume et bondit alors sur le dos du reptilien en plantant ses deux dagues dans sa large encolure. Le monstre se roula alors sur le dos afin d'écraser l'assassin. Mais l'ancien Corbeau était rapide et avait sauté avant que la bête n'atteigne le sol. Cependant, la large queue écaillée le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

« Zevran ! » hurla Milva en courant vers l'assassin afin de le protéger. Mais le monstre lui barra la route. Hatchi fit alors une nouvelle tentative de faire basculer le Varghest. Le mabari avait pris de l'élan cette fois et il réussit à ébranler la bête qui vacilla. Raccrochant son arc dans son dos, la jeune femme profita de cette occasion pour se faufiler sous la créature et planter ses deux dagues dans un de ses membres d'appui. Privé de son support et sous les charges du mabari, le Varghest finit par tomber. Hatchi lui sauta alors à la gorge, enfonçant ses crocs acérés dans le cuir fin de la bête. Dégageant ses armes, Milva lacéra son ventre. Le mabari et sa maîtresse s'écartèrent ensuite. La créature se vidait de son sang mais continuait de les regarder d'un œil mauvais. L'Héroïne reprit son arc et, sans quitter des yeux la bête, encocha une flèche. Hatchi alla se positionner aux côtés de Zevran afin de le protéger d'un éventuel coup. Le Varghest esquissa un mouvement comme pour tenter de se relever et la jeune femme laissa aussitôt partir son trait qui alla se ficher entre les deux yeux du monstre. Ce dernier s'effondra alors pour de bon dans un râle caverneux.

Elle resta un moment immobile, la respiration rapide. Tout s'était déroulé très vite et elle se sentit soudain épuisée. « _Zevran_ » se remémora-t-elle avant de rejoindre l'assassin. Ce dernier tentait péniblement de se redresser. Les écailles caudales du Varghest n'étaient pas plaquées contre sa queue mais hérissées et aussi tranchantes que ses griffes. L'ancien Corbeau était blessé à l'abdomen. Cependant, les entailles ne semblaient pas profondes. Milva en remercia Mythal silencieusement et intima à Zevran :

« Restez tranquille, lui murmura-t-elle en aidant l'assassin à ôter le haut de son armure de cuir afin de regarder de plus près ses plaies.

\- Étonnement, il ne me prend pas l'envie d'aller galoper à travers le désert là, tout de suite » répliqua l'assassin.

Son ton était ironique, mais pas agressif comme auparavant. Il adressa même un sourire à son amie qui le lui rendit. Après son inspection, cette dernière ordonna à Hatchi de rester aux côtés de Zevran pendant qu'elle irait chercher les montures. L'ancien Corbeau ne pourrait chevaucher longtemps, mais il fallait néanmoins s'éloigner de la carcasse du monstre qui allait attirer les charognards. A son retour, Milva entreprit d'allumer rapidement un feu afin de faire bouillir des linges propres pour préparer un cataplasme curatif. Elle sortit également des herbes médicinales d'une sacoche accrochée à la selle de sa monture et les broya dans un petit mortier. La jeune femme était absorbée par sa tâche mais elle surprit le regard de l'assassin qui ne se détourna pas pour autant. Bien qu'il la regardait de sa manière habituelle à présent, l'œil rieur et charmeur, ce que Milva avait surpris juste avant semblait différent. C'était plus… doux, attendri. L'elfe chassa ces pensées de son esprit « _Tu hallucines ma fille_ » murmura une voix dans sa tête. Oui, elle avait dû halluciner. D'ailleurs elle le souhaitait. « _Ahhh Alistair, pourquoi êtes-vous si loin ?_ » déplora-t-elle en songe tout en pansant les blessures de Zevran. Ce dernier caressait le mabari : « Bon boulot mon vieux ». Hatchi répondit par un aboiement joyeux.

Après avoir aidé l'ancien Corbeau à se mettre en selle, ils chevauchèrent deux heures avant de choisir un endroit pour établir leur campement pour la nuit. Alors qu'il dormait près du feu, le mabari à ses côtés, Milva avait pris le premier tour de garde et était perdue dans ses pensées. « _Il faut que l'on quitte ce désert_ » songea-t-elle inquiète. Même si la blessure de Zevran ne paraissait pas grave, ils ne pouvaient prendre de risques. La seule option restante était alors Wyzima, en espérant que leur scientifique/guérisseur s'y trouve.


	10. Expédition à Boscret

**Mithraël**

Elle dévala les escaliers la séparant de l'écurie et alla retrouver Blackwall qui sélectionnait et s'occupait des montures en vue de leur expédition. Dennet étant parti réceptionner un convoi de nouvelles montures pour l'Inquisition, c'était le Garde des Ombres qui le remplaçait. Le maître palefrenier était parti surexcité. Mithraël lui avait demandé : « Mais qu'ont de particulier ces chevaux pour que vous soyez tant impatient Dennet ? ». Et il lui avait répondu en riant : « Des chevaux ! Ce ne sont pas des chevaux que je vais chercher ! Ni des hahls » avait-il rajouté en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de l'elfe. « Vous verrez par vous-même Inquisitrice ». Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir hâte de voir de quoi il en retournait ou si elle devait être inquiète. Dennet avait tout de même réussi à dénicher des cochards géants …

La jeune femme s'approcha du Garde. Ce dernier aimait la présence des destriers et leur calme à toute épreuve. Les chevaux le lui rendaient bien. Par contre il n'arrivait à rien avec la bête de l'Inquisitrice, ce hahl fier qui refusait tout contact avec les humains. Seul Dennet semblait être rentré dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il le lui avait présenté. La jeune femme avait dû fermer les yeux, guidée par Dorian, et avait marché jusqu'à l'écurie. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Le clan dalatien qu'ils avaient aidé dans les Plaines Exaltées avait voulu laisser une participation à l'Inquisition, en plus d'avoir laissé partir Loranil. Le hahl était plus grand que la plupart des chevaux, la jeune femme paraissait ridiculement petite et fluette à côté. L'envergure de ses bois brun sombre dépassait la taille d'un homme. Sa robe se parait d'un violet pastel, plus foncé au niveau des zébrures de ses membres. Des larmes avaient perlé aux coins des yeux de l'Inquisitrice et elle s'était jetée dans les bras du maître palefrenier. Ce dernier lui avait rappelé en riant : « Je vous avais bien dit que j'en verrais un un jour ! Content que cela vous plaise Inquisitrice ». Il lui avait tapoté maladroitement l'épaule. La jeune femme sourit en se remémorant ces instants. Elle faillit même rire quand elle revit la tête incrédule de Cullen alors qu'elle était juchée sur la bête.

Lorsque Blackwall vit Mithraël arriver, il lui lança :

« J'ai voulu prendre de l'avance et panser les montures pour demain Inquisitrice, mais votre diable de hahl refuse toujours que je l'approche ! » grommela-t-il. La jeune femme s'approcha dudit hahl et lui flatta l'encolure. Cette dernière souffla doucement dans les cheveux de sa cavalière.

« Ne vous en formalisez pas Blackwall, les hahls montés sont de fières créatures, mon peuple a mis des décennies avant de pouvoir les chevaucher. Je suis désolée qu'il vous cause des soucis néanmoins.

\- Bah, tant qu'il n'essaie pas de m'embrocher avec ses bois… répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Il ne ferait jamais rien de tel, sauf si je lui demande » répliqua l'Inquisitrice d'un ton espiègle.

Le Garde ricana dans sa barbe et se remis à panser le grand bai qu'il avait sorti avant que l'elfe n'arrive. Cette dernière entra dans le box de Falon, Ami dans la langue commune. Ce n'était pas par « orgueil elfique », comme elle avait pu l'entendre, qu'elle préférait le hahl aux chevaux. Il représentait simplement un petit fragment de sa culture au milieu de ce monde d'humains. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il l'a rassurait et la rassérénait. Ses grands yeux sombres fixaient sa cavalière avec bienveillance. Elle s'employa à brosser Falon et vérifia qu'il ne manquait de rien avant de le quitter : « _Dareth shiral, Falcon_ » et le halh s'ébroua comme pour lui répondre. L'Inquisitrice salua Blackwall en sortant des écuries et se dirigea à présent vers la salle du Conseil de Guerre pour une dernière réunion avant l'expédition de Boscret.

* * *

Elle arriva la première, aussi elle en profita pour se servir une coupe de vin et le siroter en observant le paysage au travers les grandes fenêtres. Elle ne connaissait pas cette boisson avant de venir ici, et elle devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait. Le soleil entamait sa descente et serait bientôt masqué par les montages, teintant le ciel et ces dernières d'une lueur orangée. Mithraël n'alluma pas tout de suite les chandelles et torches de la salle, elle voulait profiter de ce moment de calme. Qui aurait pu croire que tous étaient menacés en cet instant de quiétude ? Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Des bruits de pas ainsi que les voix de deux femmes parvinrent à ses oreilles : Joséphine et Léliana. L'elfe alluma alors les torches et plaça des chandelles aux coins de la table afin que la carte soit lisible. Elle termina son verre, le reposa et attendit ses conseillères. Elle se doutait que le Commandant ne viendrait pas au vu de son état. Léliana entra la première et la salua, Joséphine suivit. L'Inquisitrice commença alors :

« A-t-on du nouveau quant à la situation à Boscret ? demanda-t-elle au Rossignol

\- Hawke et mes espions sont arrivés sur place et essaient de progresser jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. La situation est assez critique. Des morts vivants assaillissent le village, ils semblent venir d'une faille située au milieu du lac. Pour le moment ils n'ont pas encore découvert Harding et ses hommes, mais je crains que cela ne soit plus qu'une question de temps. Plus vite vous arriverez, mieux ce sera, répondit Léliana.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas attendre le Commandant avant de commencer ? » suggéra l'Ambassadrice.

Mithraël leur expliqua alors le combat personnel que livrait Cullen quant au lyrium, sans entrer dans les détails qu'il lui avait confiés. Elles devaient néanmoins savoir. Elle leur assura également qu'il était tout à fait apte à rester à la tête de l'armée, Cassandra s'en portant garante. Les deux femmes ne firent pas de commentaires, mis à part Léliana qui lâcha un « Imbécile » à mi-voix. L'Inquisitrice reporta alors leur attention sur Boscret :

« Nous devons nous déplacer rapidement, aussi je ne veux pas prendre trop de monde avec moi. Blackwall, Sera et Dorian m'accompagneront ainsi qu'un détachement de cinq soldats.

\- C'est trop peu Inquisitrice, commenta Joséphine

\- Elle a raison, trancha Léliana en faveur de Mithraël, ils attireront moins l'attention sur la position du campement en groupe restreint.

\- Je suis prêt à approuver à une seule condition, laissez-moi nommer les cinq qui vous accompagneront » Cullen fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait toujours l'air affaibli, mais semblait avoir meilleure mine qu'auparavant. Avant qu'un silence lourd ne s'installe, Mithraël lui répondit comme si de rien était, non sans sourire :

« Bien Commandant ».

Léliana et Cullen reprirent ensuite avec elle l'itinéraire pendant que Joséphine retournait à sa paperasse, leur trouver un passe-droit pour le Palais d'hiver n'était pas de tout repos ! Une fois les dernières directives décidées, ils se séparèrent. La nuit était tombée, Fort Céleste était devenu calme. La maître espionne retourna à ses corbeaux, le Commandant alla prévenir les heureux élus et Mithraël gagna ses quartiers afin de préparer ses affaires pour la chevauchée du lendemain. Elle s'effondra ensuite sur son lit, vaincue par la fatigue, profitant de quelques heures de repos avant cette nouvelle mission.

* * *

La jeune femme et ses compagnons de voyage finissaient de harnacher et fixer leurs paquets sur le dos de leurs montures alors que l'aube commençait à éclairer la cour. L'Inquisitrice enfourcha ensuite son grand hahl et salua ses Conseillers qui avaient tenu à être là pour leur départ avant de tourner bride et de lancer son petit groupe au trot. Deux jours de chevauchée les séparaient de Boscret s'ils maintenaient une allure soutenue.

* * *

Ils campèrent non loin du lac Calenhad qu'ils longeaient à distance respectable depuis le début de l'après-midi. Harry, Jory, deux des soldats de Cullen, et Sera étaient partis sécuriser la zone pendant que Blackwall s'occupait du feu et du ragoût de bélier, abattu plus tôt par l'archère. Lysette la templière et Dorian étudiaient les cartes avec l'Inquisitrice. Enfin, Daniel et Brulin, un surfacien, avaient pris le premier tour de garde. Seuls des murmures brisaient le silence du campement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sera : «Personne aux alentours Inquisitrice, Coryphallus nous laissera peut être en paix ce soir ! » annonça l'archère en jetant deux lapins aux pieds de Blackwall. Ce dernier répliqua : « Eh demi-portion, je ne suis pas ta cuisinière ! ». Sera gloussa et alla s'assoir à distance respectable du Garde : « Heureusement ! Si je mange encore un de tes plats et on risque de me retrouver crevée la gueule ouverte ! ». Le tutoiement était venu naturellement entre le Garde des Ombres et l'elfe rebelle. En dépit de leurs joutes verbales, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. L'archère évita une pierre envoyée par Blackwall et les deux rirent de bon cœur.

Mithraël souriait. La bonne humeur de ses compagnons lui donnait du baume au cœur. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Après avoir décidé de la route du lendemain, ils rejoignirent les autres autour du feu afin de se restaurer. Jory alla apporter leurs rations aux soldats en faction, ils purent entendre le nain d'ici : « T'as oublié ma bière Jory ! Comment veux-tu que j'ingurgite quelque chose de solide sans un liquide pour faire passer le tout ?

\- Tu bois tellement que ton sang doit être en majeure partie fait de bière, le nain, répliqua Daniel

\- Par les couilles de Bhelen, tu dois avoir foutrement raison ! » répondit Brulin avant de partir dans un grand rire, imité par ses collègues.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme, ponctué par des attaques lancées par Sera tantôt à Dorian, tantôt à Blackwall. Puis tous allèrent dormir mis à part les sentinelles. Mithraël alla voir du côté des montures afin de vérifier qu'elles ne manquaient de rien. Après une dernière caresse à Falon, elle rejoignit sa tente. La proximité du lac lui remémora les paroles de Cullen quant aux évènements de la tour du Cercle de mages de Férelden. Elle espérait sincèrement que le Commandant arriverait à se défaire de ses cauchemars… et de son aversion pour les mages.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de Boscret la nuit suivante. La troupe était silencieuse et la tension palpable. Ils devaient se faire les plus discrets possibles afin de ne pas être suivis jusqu'au campement des éclaireurs de Harding. Le camp avait été dressé sur une hauteur surplombant le lac, masqué par le relief de la zone et les quelques arbres avoisinants. L'obscurité de la nuit était interrompue par le clair de lune et la lumière verte jaillissant d'une faille située non au-dessus mais vraisemblablement en dessous du lac. La chef des éclaireurs alla à la rencontre de l'Inquisitrice et lui fit un rapport de la situation qui n'avait pas véritablement changé depuis les dernières nouvelles. Elle termina cependant par :

« Hawke campe non loin du point de rassemblement, ils n'ont pas encore pénétré dans la grotte car ils préfèrent quadriller la zone au cas où des espions de Corypheus se tapiraient dans le coin.

\- Merci Harding, nous iront faire une incursion au village demain afin de voir s'ils connaissent un moyen pour atteindre la faille. Hawke a besoin de temps pour ses investigations, profitons-en pour aider les habitants. Je laisserai deux des soldats qui ont fait le voyage avec moi ici pour grossir vos rangs en cas d'attaque.

\- Je suis d'accord, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps face à ses cadavres ambulants. J'aurais tant voulu les aider avant votre arrivée…

\- Vous n'étiez pas assez nombreux Harding, lui répondit Mithraël, nous ne les abandonneront pas ». L'Inquisitrice congédia ensuite l'éclaireur en chef et alla superviser l'installation de la compagnie.

* * *

Ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les vagues de cadavres qui surgissaient des eaux du lac. Malgré son dégoût non dissimulé et sa peur, Sera décochait ses flèches à une vitesse soutenue pendant que Mithraël et Dorian jetaient sorts de feu et de foudre tout en protégeant les guerriers dans la mêlée. Blackwall semblait être enfoncé dans le sol tant il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce de sa position, encaissant les coups grâce à son bouclier et ripostant de son épée. Brulin avait créé une zone de sécurité acceptable autour de lui, les attaques latérales de sa hache de guerre tenaient en respect les cadavres. Lysette se battait également avec acharnement et barrait la route à quiconque voulait approcher les archers et les mages. Enfin, Jory était aux côtés de Sera, faisant également pleuvoir une nuée de flèche sur les morts-vivants. Ils atteignirent enfin le village, les cadavres semblaient préférer le lac à leurs lames pour le moment. Les habitants les remercièrent chaleureusement et menèrent l'Inquisitrice à leur maire. Cette dernière apprit alors que le seul moyen d'atteindre la faille était de vider le lac, et que les commandes du barrage n'étaient accessibles que par le Fort de Caer Bronach, aux mains de bandits. Selon le maire, les commandes avaient été détruites par les engeances lors du Cinquième Enclin, engloutissant le Vieux Boscret sous les eaux. L'Inquisitrice espérait qu'il était possible de les réparer.

Après avoir accordé un moment de repos à sa troupe, Mithraël les mena au bastion afin de déloger les hors-la-loi. L'affrontement fut rude, mais ils s'en sortirent victorieux et la jeune femme hissa le drapeau de l'Inquisition. Ils pourraient utiliser cette nouvelle place forte pour affirmer leur position en Férelden. Elle fit chercher Harding et sa troupe afin de les mettre à l'abri des murs et d'avoir assez de monde pour explorer le Fort et le sécuriser. Elle envoya ensuite un corbeau à ses Conseillers afin qu'un détachement plus important soit envoyé pour tenir la place. Bien qu'elle souhaitait se mettre en route dès maintenant pour vider le lac et fermer la faille, elle ne pouvait en demander tant à ses compagnons. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à se remettre de leurs combats et à explorer Caer Bronach. Le vieux Fort était vaste et sa position sur la route principale était idéale pour le commerce mais aussi pour l'espionnage car les routes étaient également empruntées par les messagers. Mithraël observait le lac, aucun cadavre ne venait troubler la surface des eaux. Elle affecta néanmoins quelqu'un à la surveillance des rives afin d'intervenir en cas de nouvelle attaque contre le village. Mais la nuit fut calme.

Sans forcément s'en rendre compte, elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fil des réunions du Conseil et des expéditions. Lavellan avait pris conscience que son rôle impliquait certes un dévouement total, mais aussi qu'elle se forge une carapace d'acier afin de ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels influencer son jugement. Ses responsabilités étaient telles qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Petit à petit, l'elfe dalatienne entrait dans la peau de l'Inquisitrice.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme partit avec ses trois compagnons pour les grottes inondées. Curieusement, les vannes étaient intactes, mais ils avaient autre chose en tête pour tergiverser sur le sujet. Elle avait laissé les cinq soldats au village sous le commandement de Lysette, en cas de nouvelle attaque. Ils traversèrent les ruines du Vieux-Boscret : des maisons en bois pourri recouvertes d'algues, et des cadavres,…Mithraël était mal à l'aise, indubitablement, les cadavres qu'ils affrontaient depuis leur arrivée étaient ceux des habitants du village englouti. Sera comprit à son tour et eut un haut le cœur, Blackwall posa une main sur son épaule. Ils continuèrent leur progression dans un silence de plomb. De façon surprenante, les grottes menaient à de très anciennes ruines naines. Une fois la faille localisée ils engagèrent le combat. Au prix de nombreux efforts, ils parvinrent à renvoyer les démons dans l'Immatériel, non sans de nombreux jurons proférés par Sera suite à une blessure à l'épaule : « Crevures de démons ! Allez tous pourrir dans l'Immatériel ! ». Blackwall l'aida à marcher et la ramena au Fort pendant que Mithraël et Dorian allèrent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Boscret. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise quand ils ne trouvèrent qu'une lettre dans la maison du maire :

« _Inquisitrice,_

_Ce ne sont pas les engeances qui ont ouvert le barrage et inondé le Vieux-Boscret il y a dix ans. C'était moi, en secret, la nuit où elles nous ont pris d'assaut. Les morts vivants que vous avre affrontés sont des gens que j'ai tués de mes propres mains._

_Nous avions accueilli des réfugiés fuyant l'Enclin. Beaucoup étaient malades. Nous avions installé des personnes souffrantes dans la partie inférieure de Boscret et le reste dans les grottes afin d'empêcher la maladie de se propager. Peine perdue. L'un d'eux a dit qu'il avait déjà vu la maladie de l'Enclin et qu'elle était irrémédiablement fatale. Quand les engeances ont attaqué, j'ai su que le seul moyen d'assurer la survie du village était de noyer les malades en même temps que les monstres. Je ne peux pas supporter la vue du Vieux-Boscret, maintenant que l'eau s'est retirée. Je ne peux pas rester._

_Je suis désolé._

_Maire Grégory Dedrick_ »

Dorian jura en tévintide. Mithraël plia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea à l'intérieur de son armure de mage : « Les espions de Léliana le retrouveront » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, la mine sévère. Ils reprirent le chemin du Fort où Harding attendait l'Inquisitrice pour un nouveau rapport :

« Vos conseillers ont envoyé un contingent prendre possession du Fort, composé de soldats, d'espions et de marchands sous le commandement du lieutenant Charter. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques jours. Hawke n'a noté aucune menace Venatori dans les environs, elle vous attend non loin du point de rendez-vous. Elle nous assure que le Garde est toujours présent.

\- Merci Harding » elle sortit la lettre de son armure et la montra au chef de ses éclaireurs. « Envoyez un corbeau à sœur Léliana avec ceci. Précisez-lui que je le veux _vivant_ cette fois. Nul ne doit fuir les conséquences de ses actes ».

\- Bien Inquisitrice » s'inclina Harding avant de quitter Mithraël.

Cette dernière alla retrouver Blackwall. En tant que Garde des Ombres, elle souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne pour son entretien avec le contact du héraut de Kirkwall. Dorian voulut les accompagner également mais elle lui demanda de rester auprès de Sera. L'Inquisitrice et le Garde chevauchèrent côte à côté jusqu'à la grotte et retrouvèrent Ciri Hawke.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme neige les attendait à l'entrée. Elle les avait vus depuis son campement et avait décidé d'aller les attendre devant la caverne afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Alistair devenait fou à attendre dans cet endroit. Les espions du Rossignol attendaient en retrait. Une fois le groupe rassemblé, ils se saluèrent et pénétrèrent dans l'antre. Au vu des peintures et des inscriptions, il semblerait que l'endroit servait autrefois de planque à contrebandiers. Mithraël pénétra la première dans le vaste espace aménagé sommairement : quelques torches éclairaient faiblement la salle ainsi qu'un feu. Une carte était posée sur un rocher et un couchage était étendu non loin de là. Mais nulle trace du Garde, jusqu'à ce qu'il la menace de la pointe de son épée :

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Du calme Alistair, c'est seulement nous, j'ai amené l'Inquisitrice » intervint Hawke en entrant à son tour avec Blackwall. Alistair reconnu son armure immédiatement :

« Un autre Garde des Ombres ? s'étonna-t-il, non sans sourire

\- Garde Blackwall, c'est un honneur, répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de tous vous rencontrer, dommage que cela ne soit pas dans de meilleures circonstances, déclara Alistair.

\- Donc vous êtes Alistair, le Alistair qui combattit l'Archidémon du Cinquième Enclin aux côtés de l'Héroïne de Férelden ? demanda Mithraël.

\- Il faut que je change de nom, soupira-t-il, oui, cet Alistair, Archidémon, engeances, trahison, guerre, une réelle partie de plaisir ! Mais c'était il y a 10 ans, je suis à présent, _officiellement _-il adressa un clin d'œil à Lavellan-, sous le commandement du Commandeur-Garde Clarel.

\- Il semblerait que les Gardes des Ombres aient des problèmes. Ces ennuis sont-ils liés à Corypheus ?

La mine grave, Alistair lui rapporta ce qu'il savait. Corypheus faisait résonner l'Appel dans les esprits de tous les Gardes des Ombres d'Orlaïs. Le même Appel qu'un Garde entend au terme de sa vie, le signal pour se rendre dans les Tréfonds afin de combattre les engeances sur leur terrain pour une mort honorable. L'ingestion de sang d'engeance lors du rituel de l'Union lie les Gardes à ces monstres, leur permettant de sentir leur présence. Mais cela les empoisonne également et, après un certain moment, cauchemars et visions s'immiscent dans l'esprit des Gardes et ils commencent à entendre sa musique, l'Appel. Ainsi tous les Gardes de l'empire pensaient à présent qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Dans une tentative désespérée de combattre un potentiel Enclin, le Commandeur-Garde Clarel avait proposé d'utiliser la magie du sang. Alistair s'y était vivement opposé et ils lui donnèrent la chasse, le considérant à présent comme un traître. Il savait néanmoins qu'un rassemblement allait avoir lieu à la Porte du Ponant, et proposait de s'y rendre afin d'en savoir plus. Mithraël demanda si Clarel pouvait servir Corypheus directement, mais Alistair démentit sans l'ombre d'un doute :

« Elle ne servirait jamais quoique ce soit se rapprochant d'une engeance, elle est manipulée, comme les autres.

\- Et l'Héroïne de Férelden ? Dans quel camp est-elle ?

\- Elle a un nom vous savez… Milva mène sa propre quête. Elle est partie bien avant que tout cela ne commence, elle cherche un moyen de nous libérer de l'Appel ». Il marqua une pause, parler de la femme qu'il aimait lui rappelait à quel point elle était loin de lui à présent. Elle lui manquait énormément. Il reprit ses esprit et continua : « Nous avons trouvé une piste qui menait très loin vers l'ouest, un de nous deux devait partir alors que l'autre devait enquêter sur les rumeurs concernant Corypheus, bien que nous ne sachions pas qui était impliqué à ce moment ». Nouvelle pause, son regard se fit plus déterminé : « Quand tout cela sera terminé, je la rejoindrai. Et pour toujours cette fois ».

Mithraël lui sourit avec bienveillance et posa sa main sur son l'épaule : « Je vous le souhaite, Alistair ». Il la remercia tacitement avant d'ajouter : « Ainsi c'est une autre elfe dalatienne qui se trouve à la tête d'une armée ! Est-ce un complot visant à annihiler l'humanité ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Les humains ne semblent pas à même de régler leurs propres problèmes, il faut bien que quelqu'un leur montre comment faire » répliqua l'elfe sur le même ton. Alistair rit, l'Inquisitrice ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche et de ce point de vue, elle ressemblait à Milva.

Ils quittèrent la grotte ensemble et chevauchèrent vers Caer Bronach. Ils y restèrent en attendant la venue du contingent de l'Inquisition afin que Mithraël puisse donner ses directives puis ils reprirent la route vers Fort Céleste.

* * *

L'Inquisitrice et sa compagnie venaient de quitter les rives du lac pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt lorsque Jory revint plein galop et s'arrêta à hauteur de Mithraël. Il était parti loin en tête afin de s'assurer que la voix était libre :

« Des Venatori ! Ils arrivent ! Ils ne sont que six mais d'autres sont sûrement à couvert, nous devrions … argh ».

Une flèche venait de lui transpercer la gorge et jet de sang vint éclabousser le visage de la jeune femme. Jory s'effondra, mort, et son cheval parti dans les profondeurs des bois, terrorisé : «Embuscade ! » hurla-t-elle avant de lancer une barrière magique sur l'ensemble de la troupe. Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le trait et enflamma l'archer responsable. Les hurlements de l'homme étaient atroces alors qu'il brûlait vif. Blackwall et Lysette lancèrent leurs montures au galop afin d'intercepter les guerriers ennemis qui arrivaient sur eux. Brulin les suivit alors que Daniel et Harry restèrent protéger Sera et Dorian. Ces derniers tentaient de déloger les archers tapis dans les arbres. Mithraël voulu lancer une nouvelle barrière pour protéger les guerriers partis en première ligne quand une douleur aigüe transperça le bas de son dos. Un assassin. Heureusement, les quelques renforts de l'armure légère de la mage firent riper la lame avant que celle-ci ne la lacère de part et d'autre. L'homme avait sauté sur la croupe de Falon et avait seulement eût le temps de porter son coup avant que le hahl ne l'envoie voler plus loin, l'Inquisitrice avec. La surprise et la douleur étaient telles qu'elle n'avait pu rester en selle. Le contact avec le sol la fit perdre connaissance. Elle n'entendit pas Falon pousser un long cri strident avant de charger l'assassin Venatori, l'empalant sur ses bois. Elle ne vit pas Harry tomber sous un nouveau trait. Ni Sera régler son compte à l'archer responsable dans un hurlement de rage, ignorant la douleur irradiant de son épaule. Elle ne vit pas Dorian paralyser d'un coup de tonnerre les derniers guerriers debouts afin que Blackwall, Lysette et Brulin finissent le travail. Elle ne vit pas les larmes de Daniel, pleurant la mort de son ami une fois l'affrontement fini ni Dorian courir vers elle en hurlant son prénom.

* * *

Mithraël émergea seulement quelques heures après. La douleur s'était réveillée à cause des ballotements du chariot chargé de divers matériaux, plantes et tissus qu'ils ramenaient de Caer Bronach. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa blessure lui arracha un grognement. Ils n'étaient pas partis avec Harding, Hawke et Alistair, préférant deux petites unités mobiles à un grand rassemblement. Leurs précautions ne leur avaient apparemment pas permis de passer au travers les mailles du réseau d'espions Venatori. Blackwall se tenait près d'elle et lui dit doucement :

« Restez tranquille Inquisitrice, c'est une salle blessure que vous avez là. Nous sommes chanceux d'être à proximité de Fort Céleste. Dorian a fait un travail remarquable, mais la magie ne peut supplanter la science. Vous devez voir un guérisseur.

\- Blackwall .. a-t-on… a-t-on perdu d'autres compagnons ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, la fièvre allait la terrasser, mais elle voulait des réponses.

\- Jory et Harry répondit le Garde, la mine sombre, mais cela aurait pu être pire si vous ne nous aviez pas protégés de vos barrières. Seulement pensez à vous aussi la prochaine fois, lui reprocha-t-il, même si votre bête de malheur est un sacré garde du corps, ce coup aurait pu vous être fatal.

Mithraël esquissa un demi-sourire malgré son désarroi suite à la perte des deux soldats. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis le début de leur mission, mais c'étaient ses hommes. Elle aurait dû les protéger. : « Je suis responsable de vous tous, qui serais-je pour me protéger au détriment de votre vie ? » Elle arrêta d'un geste le Garde qui voulait répliquer : « Mais je ferai plus attention, promis » continua-t-elle dans le seul but de le rassurer. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Blackwall afin d'appuyer ses dires, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe :

« Je vous respecte Inquisitrice. Mais négligez votre protection encore une fois et je demande à Dorian de vous enfermer dans une de vos boules magiques de mages au prochain affrontement » dit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux. Mithraël commença à rire, mais la douleur la rabroua. Le Garde lui donna une légère tape sur le bras avant de sauter hors du chariot. Fort Céleste était tout proche. Elle essaya de lutter une dernière fois contre la fièvre qui la harcelait mais finit par sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans son lit cette fois, un bandage propre lui ceignait l'abdomen. On avait dû lui administrer quelque remède contre la douleur car elle se sentait confuse. La fièvre était néanmoins toujours présente, bien que moins forte. On l'avait lavée et passé sa robe légère pour dormir. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir comme elle n'avait aucune idée de la date de ce jour. Elle se redressa, la douleur était supportable cette fois. La nuit allait tomber sur la forteresse car, hormis la lueur des torches, la chambre était dans la pénombre. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et aperçu un homme qui regarderait par la fenêtre, impassible, une main sur le pommeau de son épée comme à son habitude. Le Commandant Cullen se tourna vers elle, il l'avait entendue bouger :

« Ainsi c'est cela que vous appelez prudence Inquisitrice, son ton se voulait lourd de reproches mais la jeune femme décelait une pointe de … soulagement ?

\- Ma vie serait trop calme et platonique sans une blessure mortelle, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Vous devriez prendre ça plus au sérieux, vous auriez pu y rester si vous étiez plus éloignée de Fort Céleste. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voyagé en un seul groupe ? Vous auriez été mieux protégée ». Il s'était rapproché et s'assit dans un fauteuil à hauteur de son lit. « _M'a-t-il veillée ?_ » se demanda l'elfe.

« J'ai gagné Boscret en petit nombre sans encombres. De plus, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de voir Hawke et Alistair pris dans une embuscade contre l'Inquisition. Ils attiraient moins l'intention en voyageant avec Harding qu'avec moi, expliqua l'elfe.

\- Mh, ça se tient, admit Cullen, nous avons gardé la nouvelle de votre blessure la plus secrète possible. Joséphine pensait que ça pouvait nuire à votre image de Messagère d'Andrasté, que ça vous rendait plus vulnérable. Elle trouvera bien une explication au fait que vous allez devoir rester alitée un moment ».

Mithraël se refrogna : « C'était pourtant une chance de faire taire ces rumeurs… Je ne veux pas que l'on me prenne pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas !

\- Laissez les autres y croire pour vous Inquisitrice, ils en ont besoin, lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être veillée par le Commandant lui-même ? » demanda Mithraël afin de changer de sujet.

Les joues de Cullen se teintèrent de rose, mais l'elfe ne put le voir à la seule lumière des torches. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avait de répondre, le regard soudain absorbé par le mur opposé de la pièce :

« J'étais inquiet.

\- Pour une mage ? » ironisa Mithraël. Ce n'était pas très juste de la part de la jeune femme. Cullen ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle venait de lui donner une occasion de lui montrer qu'il n'était plus cet homme-là :

« Pour une personne dont l'état de santé me tiens à cœur » répondit-il simplement avant de se lever. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, plongeant un instant son regard ambre dans les yeux pâles de l'Inquisitrice. Une décharge avait envahi cette dernière lorsqu'elle avait entendu la réponse du Commandant, suivie de fourmillements au niveau de son estomac. Elle sentit l'influx sanguin lui monter aux joues quand il la regarda mais elle l'ignora, concentrant toute son attention sur ces yeux dorés. Avait-elle rêvé où venait-il de dire qu'il tenait à elle ? La jeune femme ne sut que répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle allait néanmoins parler lorsqu'il rompit le silence :

« Reposez-vous à présent » dit-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant Mithraël interdite, finis les fourmillements.

Pour la seconde fois, il avait cru la perdre définitivement. Il n'était pas inquiet seulement parce-qu'elle était l'Inquisitrice, ou encore la Messagère d'Andrasté. Si tout le monde avait été anxieux concernant l'état de santé de l'elfe, son cœur à lui avait manqué plusieurs battements lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il tenait réellement à la jeune femme, non de par son titre, mais de par tout le reste. Seulement c'était un idiot. Trop de responsabilités pesaient sur leurs épaules, il aurait dû tenir sa langue. Mais ces mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi il n'avait vu d'autre solution que de fuir. « _Lâche_… » se répétait-il alors qu'il regagnait son bureau.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. On y voit une Mithraël qui commence à prendre ses marques en tant que leader, un aperçu des affinités entres les différents compagnons et un Cullen qui commence à réaliser certaines choses, ...  
Pas de nouvelles de Milva, en fait le chapitre était déjà long comparé aux précédents donc dans un souci d'équilibre j'ai préféré ne pas ajouter de partie sur l'Héroïne de Férelden. Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle sera présente dès le suivant :)_

_Et bien entendu, merci de prendre le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour les chapitres suivants._

_Merci à _Azrael-Von-Gruber _et_ Nely Suglisse _d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leurs "story alerts"_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	11. Son meilleur ami

**Joséphine**

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque l'ambassadrice s'étira de tout son long et se frotta les yeux afin de les débarrasser de leurs dernières traces de sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la cuvette posée sur sa commode avec la démarche de quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore émergé. Mais une fois l'eau fraîche entrant en contact avec son visage, tout sembla plus clair ! Joséphine quitta ses habits de nuit pour sa tenue habituelle dorée et violette et accrocha à son cou son lourd collier d'or serti de rubis. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, maquilla ses yeux et se rendit vers les cuisines afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Un nouveau jour démarrait à Fort Céleste, la citadelle semblait aussi s'éveiller après une courte nuit de sommeil, en douceur. Josie faisait partie des lèves-tôt, tout comme l'Inquisitrice, Cullen, Léliana et Cassandra. Néanmoins elle se doutait qu'elle ne croiserait personne aux cuisines ce matin : la maître espionne et la Chercheuse déjeunaient la plupart du temps de leur côté, Lavellan avait interdiction formelle de quitter son lit afin de ne pas rompre ses sutures et le Commandant sautait souvent le premier repas de la journée. La diplomate fut donc surprise de le trouver attablé alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce après avoir salué le cuisinier et ses commis. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais il semblait en forme. Elle le salua chaleureusement :

« Bonjour Commandant ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu prendre le temps de déjeuner !

\- Dame Ambassadrice, répondit-il en inclinant le chef. C'est vrai, mais ce sera rapide ne vous en faites pas, beaucoup de travail m'attend, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Allons Cullen, je plaisantais ! Vous noterez vous-même que l'on est beaucoup plus efficace le ventre plein, déclara-t-elle en se servant un morceau de fromage sur une tranche de pain.

\- Si vous le dites »

Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, puis Josie réengagea la conversation :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Elle faisait allusion à son sevrage.

\- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai seulement quelques migraines ». Il sourit, essayant de donner du crédit à ses propos. En réalité il avait encore passé une horrible nuit emplie de cauchemars. Il s'était réveillé nauséeux et tremblant. Mais les symptômes du manque semblaient lui accorder un instant de répit alors qu'il déjeunait. Il était donc aisé au Commandant de mentir afin de n'inquiéter personne. Cullen continua, changeant de sujet :

« Vous devriez vous inquiéter pour Lavellan, elle va finir par sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un si elle reste un jour de plus coincée au lit ».

Joséphine pouffa, il disait vrai. L'Inquisitrice était comme un lion en cage, elle détestait l'inaction. Pourtant ils organisaient les réunions du Conseil à son chevet, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait parcourir le Fort, s'assurer elle-même que tout était en ordre, préparer leur venue au Palais d'hiver, … Finalement ce repos forcé était une bonne chose. L'ambassadrice craignait que Lavellan ne se surmène trop, on ne pouvait être sur tous les fronts à la fois. Elle le lui avait répété maintes fois mais c'était peine perdue. L'antivane demanda :

« Êtes-vous allé la voir récemment ? ».

Cullen failli s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain. Après avoir lutté quelques instants pour l'avaler, il répondit d'un ton soupçonneux :

« Pas en dehors des réunions, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous aviez tellement insisté pour assurer sa protection le jour de son arrivée, je pensais… Laissez tomber, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

\- Effectivement » acquiesça-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune animosité ou agacement dans le ton du Commandant, il avait répondu en souriant et de façon courtoise. Il appréciait Joséphine et ne voulait pas la froisser. Mais l'ambassadrice avait raison, ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires ! Il termina son repas et prit congé de la diplomate en lui souhaitant une agréable journée. Ils se reverraient certainement.

Joséphine souriait largement après le départ du Commandant. Il n'avait pas nié catégoriquement comme les fois précédentes où Léliana et elle le taquinaient à propose de l'Inquisitrice – pourtant, il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas-. Il n'avait pas nié et était resté parfaitement calme. L'ambassadrice avait beau être une acharnée du travail, une négociatrice hors pair et impitoyable, c'était aussi une grande romantique. La simple idée qu'un amour pouvait naître en ces temps troublés lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle débarrassa la table comme à son habitude et se rendit à son bureau. Une montagne de paperasse l'attendait mais son attention fut retenue par une missive : Gaspard de Châlons leur proposait une entrée pour le Palais d'hiver.

* * *

**Mithraël**

L'Inquisitrice lisait un rapport du Commandant sur les Lames d'Hessarian de la Côte orageuse tout en sirotant son thé. Il faudra qu'elle envoie quelqu'un le chercher afin qu'ils en discutent plus avant. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls après ce fameux soir. Ils se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était produit. La jeune femme s'était donc faite une raison, il devait sans doute s'agir d'amitié. Mithraël reprit sa lecture puis posa les documents sur sa table de chevet en soupirant : « _Deux jours …encore deux jours et je retrouverai ma liberté !_ ». Non pas qu'elle se pensait indispensable quant au bon fonctionnement de l'Inquisition, mais elle détestait au plus haut point rester clouée au lit alors que tout le monde travaillait. De plus, ses conseillers ne venaient la voir qu'en cas d'urgence afin de « la laisser se reposer ». La jeune femme pestait en elfique alors que Dorian pénétrait dans sa chambre :

« Attention Lavellan, bientôt je saurais ce que cela signifie et vous ne pourrez plus grommeler tranquillement ! » menaça-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il avait demandé à l'Inquisitrice de lui apprendre quelques termes elfiques pour « briller en société » mais surtout pour occuper son amie dont l'humeur devenait de plus en plus exécrable à mesure que le temps passé clouée au lit s'allongeait. Le tévintide savait très bien que le langage elfique se perdait depuis que l'Empire avait envahi les cités des premiers elfes. Mais les dalatiens avaient conservé quelques expressions, et l'homme était de nature curieuse.

« Bonjour à vous aussi » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur, mais tout sourire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dorian prit place à côté d'elle dans le lit et sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin où il avait commencé à rédiger des termes elfiques et leur traduction. Voir le mot écrit l'aidait à la prononciation. Il arrangea sa paperasse sur la fine planche qui lui servait de support d'écriture, déposa un encrier et une plume sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Mithraël :

« On pourrait passer aux insultes distinguées maintenant ? C'est ce qui me sera le plus utile je pense. Imaginez la scène, - il ferma les yeux, ouvrit ses bras comme pour planter le décor- moi insultant mon voisin de table à un dîner mondain, et lui me regardant en souriant courtoisement alors que je viens de lui annoncer qu'il n'était qu'un « reliquat de matières fécales de cochard ».

Mithraël leva les yeux au ciel et pris une mine faussement outrée : « Je me propose de partager avec vous ma culture, mes racines, et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de pouvoir dire ces inepties ! »

\- Ce ne sont pas des inepties ! J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit avant de sortir pareille merveille ! s'offusqua faussement Dorian.

\- Alors votre cas est bien plus désespéré que je ne le pensais, soupira Mithraël.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, le mage semblait redevenir sérieux, vous allez m'apprendre à le dire oui ou non ?

\- Je ne connais pas de termes pour cela, il faudrait demander à Solas » dit-elle en riant.

Dorian l'imita « Je le lui demanderai, rien que pour voir l'expression de son visage !

\- Len'alas lath'din ! répliqua Mithraël

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Sale gamin détesté de tous, répondit la jeune femme toute fière.

-Vendu ! répondit le tévintide, vous me l'épelez ? »

Ils continuèrent la petite leçon pendant environ une heure. Dorian avait ensuite ouvert un livre portant sur les arcanes nécromanciennes. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion pour perfectionner son art. Mithraël lisait distraitement par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait préféré se spécialiser dans la magie des failles. La fatigue menaçait de la faire sombrer à nouveau. Elle posa sa tête contre le bras de son ami, qui se tassa un peu plus dans le lit afin qu'elle repose sur son épaule. La jeune femme se doutait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne voulait le faire paraître. Mais il n'en faisait pas allusion, c'était un accord tacite : Chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'autre et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il continua sa lecture au rythme de la respiration apaisée de Mithraël. Néanmoins le repos de cette dernière fut de courte durée.

Une tornade rouge et or fit irruption dans la pièce, courut jusqu'à eux et atterrit sur ses appuis au bout du lit après un magnifique saut périlleux. Sera affichait un large sourire, pas gênée le moins du monde de troubler le repos de l'Inquisitrice :

« Ben alors Dorian, on a changé de bord ? ricana-t-elle

\- Elle dormait ! rétorqua le tévintide en lançant un regard noir à l'archère.

\- Laissez, dit Mithraël avec une voix ensommeillée, un problème Sera ? s'enquit-elle

\- Non non Inquisitrice, cessez de vous faire du souci pour rien ! réplique-t-elle. Je venais seulement prendre de vos nouvelles ». Plus aucun air malicieux ni blague vaseuse, la voleuse était réellement anxieuse.

\- Je vais bien, dans deux jours je sors de ce maudit lit ! répondit l'elfe.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Sera. Non parce-que … la Messagère d'Andrasté tuée par un simple assassin … c'est pas possible hein ? »

Dorian et Mithraël se turent. Le premier était andrastien, bien qu'il réprouvait la Chantrie, mais croyait l'elfe quand elle disait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas la Messagère. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sera et de nombreux autres. Il avait été vain de la convaincre. Ne voulant pas l'ébranler plus que mesure, ni rentrer une fois de plus dans un dialogue de sourds, l'Inquisitrice reprit :

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis guérie, la rassura-t-elle

\- Génial, répéta Sera, je savais bien qu'ils se faisaient tous du souci pour rien ! Vous êtes une dure à cuire Inquisitrice. Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais j'préfère l'ambiance de la taverne, y a trop de sérieux dans cette pièce » dit-elle en jetant un œil au livre de Dorian. Et elle partit comme elle était venue.

« Parfois je pense avoir saisi le personnage… et puis je réalise que non finalement, nota Dorian d'un ton pensif.

\- Sera a un bon fond, c'est une râleuse qui jure comme un charretier mais on peut compter sur elle. Du moment qu'on ne lui dit pas qu'elle a quoique ce soit à voir avec les elfes, répondit Mithraël, amusée.

\- Je n'en doute pas Lavellan, mais avouez que c'est un curieux personnage !

\- Une dalatienne que l'on appelle « Messagère d'Andrasté », un mage tévintide paria arrogant, un esprit qui se prend pour un humain, un espion Qunari qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, un nain conteur d'histoire qui parle à son arbalète comme si c'était une véritable personne, un mage elfe qui passe plus de temps dans l'Immatériel que dans le monde réel, une guerrière qui lit des romans à l'eau de rose, une Grande Enchanteresse orlésienne dont on ignore les motivations, un Garde des Ombres qui ne sait rien sur les activités de son ordre… et seule Sera serait un curieux personnage ? énonça Mithraël en souriant

\- Je ne suis pas arrogant ! répliqua Dorian d'un ton boudeur.

\- Non, vous êtes bien pire que ça !

\- Len'alas lath'din, répondit fièrement le mage.

\- Petit misérable » ! rétorqua Mithraël, faussement outrée, en écrasant un de ses oreillers sur le visage de son ami.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis finirent par se calmer. Dorian reprit sa lecture et Mithraël sa sieste, la tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule du mage.

* * *

**Zevran**

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination. Se tenant côte à côte, juchés sur leurs montures, Milva et Zevran contemplaient Wyzima. Les murs de la cité fortifiée avaient certainement été d'un blanc éclatant autrefois, aujourd'hui terni par la couleur jaunâtre des poussières de soufre. Le soleil s'y réfléchissait et n'en éblouissait pourtant pas moins les voyageurs. Si elle était imposante, la ville ne semblait pas particulièrement étendue. Il fallait avouer qu'une certaine volonté était nécessaire pour s'établir dans ces plaines perdues. Sans parler de ce soufre… A l'ouest courait un fleuve qui se jetait certainement dans la Mer fendue. Un port de taille respectable se dressait sur la berge. La proximité du cours d'eau permettait la culture de diverses céréales et légumes, dont certains qui étaient totalement inconnus aux deux elfes. De larges bandes de tissus épais étaient repliées à côté des plantations, sûrement pour protéger les récoltes des dépôts de soufre en cas de besoin. On pouvait également entendre au loin les bêlements d'un élevage de moutons. De nombreuses petites maisonnettes de paysans se dressaient çà et là au milieu de la steppe. Un navire était à quais, un bâtiment marchand au vu de l'activité qui grouillait au niveau du port. La voie nautique semblait être privilégiée pour le commerce dans cette zone reculée. En effet, on ne pouvait appeler route le chemin sur lequel voyageait la petite troupe.

Les pensées de Zevran étaient confuses. Il ne savait dire si cela était le fait de la chaleur ou de la fièvre, ou de la chaleur de la fièvre. Sa blessure n'était pas profonde mais elle peinait à cicatriser. Cette bête de malheur produisait peut-être du venin. Milva lui jeta un rapide regard inquiet puis enjoignit sa monture à avancer. Le cheval de l'assassin, suivi de près par Hatchi, lui emboîta le pas. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé ces derniers jours. Lui était trop embrumé pour tenir longtemps une conversation sensée et elle était trop anxieuse à l'idée de ne jamais trouver cette ville de malheur, sous cette chaleur de malheur tout en respirant ce soufre de malheur. Zevran soupira. Il haïssait son état. Etre faible et devenir un fardeau pour l'Héroïne lui faisait horreur. Il devait également admettre qu'il en était blessé dans son amour propre. Le canidé aboya doucement comme pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées. L'ancien Corbeau releva la tête. Les portes de la ville étaient en vue, protégées par une lourde herse et gardées par deux sentinelles. C'était sans compter les archers postés sur les remparts. « _Cela fait beaucoup de protection pour une ville de cette taille_ » pensa Zevran. Allaient-ils seulement les laisser entrer ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

La jeune femme se présenta la première aux gardes. Zevran ne perçut que des bribes de leur conversation. Les mots « simples voyageurs », « besoin d'un guérisseurs » et « argent » furent les seuls qu'il put comprendre. Il entendit également le nom de la petite bourgade dans laquelle ils avaient fait étape des jours et des jours auparavant. Un des gardes disparut alors par la poterne. Un silence de plomb s'installa. L'assassin pouvait deviner que Milva se faisait violence pour rester calme mais ses poings serrés et ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son impatience. Elle jetait également régulièrement des regards anxieux à son ami. Le mabari était resté en retrait, aux côté de l'ancien Corbeau. Le garde restant demeurait de marbre. Après quelques minutes, son collègue revint vers eux. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'Héroïne en désignant Zevran puis fit signe de lever la herse et ouvrir les portes. La compagnie s'engagea alors.

Si les maisons des paysans étaient principalement faites de bois, du bois certainement importé étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une forêt à des kilomètres à la ronde, les habitations citadines aux toits plats semblaient constituées de la même pierre que les remparts. Par réflexe, Zevran réfléchissait déjà à un moyen d'entrer et sortir sans être vu. Ces toits plats étaient une aubaine pour se déplacer, mais c'était sans compter sur les archers et arbalétriers qui patrouillaient sur les murs. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers ce qui semblait être une auberge, seulement quelques regards curieux se retournaient sur leur passage. Les habitants semblaient plus accoutumés aux voyageurs et étrangers que dans le petit village où ils s'étaient arrêtés en premier lieu. Ils croisèrent également des hommes vêtus de longues étoffes amples qui les couvraient jusqu'à la tête. « _Pratique pour parcourir ces terres nues sans respirer la poussière de soufre_ » nota l'assassin. Il parvenait rassembler peu à peu ses esprits, la découverte d'un nouveau lieu mettait tous ses sens en éveil. L'ancien Corbeau étudiait l'endroit, les cherchait les différentes issues, jaugeait les gens, … Son regard s'attarda sur le dos de Milva. L'elfe revêtait une cape d'un tissu assez fin pour ne pas lui tenir trop chaud mais assez épais pour la préserver des rayons lumineux. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants tranchaient réellement avec le reste de sa tenue dont les tons étaient beige à vert. Elle aussi paraissait aux aguets, il devinait qu'elle jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Si l'Héroïne était tendue, elle faisait son maximum pour le cacher, en témoignait le calme dont faisait preuve sa monture. Hatchi trottinait aux côté de l'assassin, même le mabari semblait plus que sérieux.

Laissant leurs chevaux à l'un des hommes travaillant pour l'auberge, ils entrèrent dans cette dernière. La matinée n'était pas encore très avancée, aussi la salle principale était vide. Les trois compagnons s'avancèrent en direction du comptoir où un homme imposant essuyait une chope. Il les laissa approcher avant de s'adresser à eux d'un ton enjoué :

« Bienvenue voyageurs ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Il est encore un peu tôt pour le service du déjeuner mais je dois avoir des restes du ragoût de mouton de la veille. Je sers également une très bonne bière qui me vient de Palanthe ».

Le tavernier se tut et attendit la réponse de ses invités. Un air jovial se peignait sur son visage et ses petits yeux noisette étaient chaleureux. Des cheveux brun mi- longs cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules musculeuses. Il avait un teint hâlé, comme la plupart des gens ici. Si sa bedaine laissait deviner un certain goût pour les bonnes choses, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à travailler aux champs, ou sur les docks au vu de sa carrure. Zevran l'aurait parié. Interrompant l'étude approfondie que menait l'assassin sur leur hôte, Milva prit la parole :

« Avant toute chose, mon ami ici présent aurait grandement besoin de l'examen d'un guérisseur. Sauriez-vous si une telle personne se trouve entre ces murs ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu brusque qui trahissait son impatience.

Semblant se rendre compte de son manque de tact, elle ajouta précipitamment : « Bien sûr nous serions heureux de goûter cette délicieuse bière ensuite ». Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Zevran faillit soupirer, ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était lui qui parlait d'habitude. Aller droit au but pouvait être une qualité, dans les circonstances qui convenaient. Or ils étaient seuls, dans un endroit inconnu, entourés de gens inconnus. Le colosse ne se formalisa pourtant pas du ton qu'avait pris l'Héroïne et répondit cordialement :

« Harred serait certainement l'homme de la situation, il habite non loin d'ici, proche de la place du Marché ». Il marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir, hésiter, puis se lança : « C'est étrange d'ailleurs, vous avez le même accent que lui ». Zevran décela la tension qui avait parcouru le corps de son amie à la suite de cette révélation. Il pria silencieusement qu'elle conserve son calme et ne dise pas d'âneries. Lui-même ne pouvait intervenir, cela semblerait trop soupçonneux. Hatchi demeurait de marbre, mais ses oreilles étaient dressées, alertes, comme s'il attendait le dénouement de cette situation. Néanmoins, Milva se dépêtra seule de la situation:

« Oh vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec une surprise feinte. Sa voix était un peu trop aigüe comparé à d'habitude mais l'aubergiste ne pouvait le savoir. « Je serais heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un venant de ma propre patrie ! Cela fait un moment que je l'ai quittée à présent ». Elle afficha une mine triste et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Comprenant son manège, Zevran vint poser une main réconfortante sur son bras. L'Héroïne baissa la tête, fit semblant d'essuyer les coins de ses yeux et pris la main de l'assassin dans la sienne.

Un air désolé et embarrassé se dessina sur le faciès du tavernier. Il répondit d'un ton hésitant :

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir éveillé de douloureux souvenirs ma dame. Venez, je vais vous mener chez Harred et à votre retour je vous servirai une pinte de cette délicieuse bière ! A propos, appelez-moi Qassim.

\- Milva » répondit cette dernière en tendant une main amicale au tavernier. Ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main puis l'Héroïne présenta Zevran et Hatchi. Qassim demanda ensuite à l'un de ses employés de tenir le comptoir pendant qu'il menait les trois compagnons chez le guérisseur.

Une fois devant la porte de ce dernier, le colosse les laissa là et reparti vers son auberge. Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard. L'Héroïne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Après tant de chemin parcouru, de difficultés rencontrées, ils approchaient enfin du but. Pourtant elle hésita avant de frapper à la porte, suspendant son geste. L'assassin entoura alors la main de l'elfe avec la sienne et ils toquèrent ensemble. Zevran ne lâcha pas la jeune femme, il pouvait ressentir sa fébrilité. Il la serra plus fort, espérant parvenir à la calmer. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Un verrou céda et la porte commença à s'ouvrir. L'Héroïne retint son souffle.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Petit moment de complicité entre Dorian et Mithraël. J'avais beaucoup de mal à caser ce genre de situation où l'on pourrait apprécier réellement leur relation. Merci l'assassin Venatori ! (sadique ? Noooooooon).  
Du son côté, l'Héroïne touche à son but. Reste à savoir si ce qu'elle découvrira sera à hauteur de ses espérances._

_Merci énormément à ma revieweuse en chef Anariel Whitewolf et à Nely Suglisse pour avoir pris le temps de commenter :). Et comme toujours, merci également à tout ceux qui auront pris le temps de me lire._

_Au plaisir !  
_


	12. Coup monté

**Mithraël**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée à Fort Céleste. L'Inquisitrice avait gagné le droit de quitter son lit, mais pas le Fort. Elle profitait tout de même de sa liberté retrouvée et, comme à son habitude, avait couru partout afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulait pour le mieux. La population du bastion semblait soulagée d'avoir retrouvé sa Messagère. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train quant au fait qu'elle ne sortait plus de ses quartiers. Certains même s'étaient risqués à dire qu'elle s'était enfuie et qu'on le leur cachait, que les Conseillers inventaient n'importe quel prétexte expliquant pourquoi Lavellan ne paraissait plus « en public ». Mais Mithraël mit fin à ses on-dit en une seule journée. Elle était d'abord allée voir leur intendant afin de s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien. Puis elle avait enchaîné avec les soldats s'entraînant dans la cour aménagée pour, sous l'œil sévère, mais juste, de Cassandra. Voir la Messagère rehaussa le moral des troupes, et c'est avec une ardeur redoublée qu'ils reprirent leur entraînement après l'avoir aperçue. La Chercheuse adressa un sourire à l'elfe, visiblement heureuse de la voir remise.

Délaissant les soldats, Mithraël choisit de passer un moment avec ses confrères mages. Une tour entière avait pu être aménagée pour ces derniers. « _Quelle ironie_ » pensa-t-elle amusée « _Quitter une tour pour une autre_ ». Mais l'intérieur n'avait rien de semblable à une tour du Cercle. Nul templier ne patrouillait ici. Oh, il y en avait bien qui passaient, de temps à autres, mais leur présence n'était pas systématique. Aucun incident n'était à déplorer pour le moment. Mieux, les tensions semblaient s'apaiser entre les factions. Il est vrai que les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout à Darse … La jeune femme chassa ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à Darse, à tous ces morts, à ce monstre de lyrium, à ce dragon, à Corypheus, … Les Venatori à la solde de ce dernier semblaient peu à peu investir de nombreuses régions en Férelden et Orlaïs. L'Inquisition avait plus que tout besoin du soutien de l'Empire pour faire face. C'est pour cette raison que la réception à Halamshiral devait être une réussite. Et c'est pour cette raison que l'Inquisitrice quitta précipitamment les mages pour rejoindre ses quartiers : l'heure de sa leçon de danse et de Jeu approchait dangereusement.

Elle dévala les escaliers de la tour et traversa à grands pas le petit jardin du Fort. Elle ne put s'empêcher de veiller à ce que les plantes ne manquent de rien. De nombreuses elfidées avaient été mises en culture de par leurs vertus curatives. Mais durant ses expéditions, Mithraël avait déniché de nombreux autres végétaux dont elle ramenait les graines afin de tenter de les faire pousser ici. L'herbe en fuseau et le lotus noir peinaient à prendre, l'endroit n'était certainement pas assez humide à leur goût. La jeune femme se dit qu'ils devraient essayer d'établir une petite mare pour ce genre de plante. Par contre, elle était parvenue à avoir de la Grâce cristalline qui entrait elle aussi dans la composition de cataplasmes de soin. Après avoir salué poliment Mère Giselle, l'Inquisitrice continua sa route.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle ne put se débarrasser rapidement des nobles présents. La première sortie de l'Inquisitrices depuis plusieurs jours était un évènement marquant ! Après avoir échangé des sourires forcés, formules de politesse et autres joyeusetés auxquelles l'elfe détestait se prêter, elle se faufila prestement jusqu'à la porte menant à ses quartiers.

* * *

**Varric**

Varric l'avait regardée, amusé. Si les banalités échangées avec les nobles dans le hall de Fort Céleste agaçaient Lavellan, elle ne serait pas au bout de ses peines durant le bal masqué ! Il aperçut ensuite l'ambassadrice. Joséphine était une Joueuse hors-pair, au même titre que Léliana. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps que l'Inquisitrice, mais il n'était parvenu à déceler quelconque hâte ou impatience sur le visage de Josie. Heureusement que Fanfreluche était là pour enseigner les rudiments de cet art à Lavellan, dont le faciès se lisait comme un livre ouvert, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'Inquisition au Palais d'hiver !

Le nain stoppa là ses pensées. Le moment était venu. Il saisit l'occasion pour s'entretenir avec Dorian, étant sûr que Lavellan ne risquait pas de les interrompre. Il trouva le mage dans la bibliothèque, encore absorbé par l'un de ces ouvrages ennuyeux dont il semblait raffoler. Le voleur prit place à côté du tévintide :

« Nous avons un problème » dit-il d'un ton grave.

Dorian leva le nez de son livre et jeta un regard interrogateur à Varric : « Quel genre de problème ?

\- La situation semble désespérée, il faut intervenir sans délais ! déclara le nain d'un ton faussement alarmé.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous cher conteur ? répondit le mage en fronçant les sourcils. Dorian détestait ne pas saisir quelque chose, Varric le savait et il adorait en jouer.

\- Deux personnes semblent avoir besoin qu'on leur ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses … » déclara le nain d'un ton énigmatique, non sans adresser un clin d'œil au tévintide.

Le mage sourit, il comprit enfin : « J'imagine que cela implique notre bien-aimée Inquisitrice et un certain Commandant, répondit-il innocemment.

\- Quelle perspicacité ! Vous m'impressionnez Etinceleur, se moqua doucement le nain

\- Blabla, épargnez moi votre condescendance. J'imagine que vous avez déjà un fabuleux plan en tête ? supposa Dorian. Il avait refermé soigneusement son livre, à présent tout ouï.

\- Bien entendu, et je vais avoir besoin de vous, ainsi que d'une voleuse hors pair… Sans parler d'un public !

* * *

**Sera**

Elle attendait le bon moment. L'archère n'avait pas pu se charger elle-même de duper le Commandant, il ne lui aurait jamais fait confiance après les quelques facéties qu'elle avait pu lui faire comme saboter son bureau ou encore cacher ses bottes au sommet d'une des tours du bastion. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait trop ce genre de farces. Et le chef des armées était la cible idéale, toujours si sérieux, si propre sur lui … C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était sa cible préférée. La voleuse ricana doucement en pensant à la suite des évènements. Elle commençait néanmoins à s'impatienter, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Dorian était dans le bureau de Cullen !

* * *

**Dorian**

« Je vous assure Commandant, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment vous avez fait votre compte mais votre manteau est déchiré au niveau du dos ». Le mage se retint de rire en voyant Cullen se contorsionner pour essayer de mettre la main sur la déchirure imaginaire. Il s'en voulait presque d'être le seul à pouvoir assister à cela.

« Mais je n'ai rien senti ni entendu, protesta Cullen.

\- Donnez-le-moi, je vais vous montrer. Il faudra l'apporter au tailleur, le chef des armées ne peut se promener avec sa cape en lambeaux ! ». Le Commandant entreprit de détacher les lanières qui fixaient son pardessus à son armure. Dorian éternua alors bruyamment : « Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux températures de ces montagnes » s'indigna-t-il faussement.

* * *

**Sera**

Le signal ! Sera bondit du créneau où elle attendait et se rua dans le bureau du Commandant en hurlant : « Un cochard géant ! Venez vite ! ». Cullen fit volte-face, sa cape glissa sur ses épaules et tomba au sol. Ceci allait faciliter grandement le travail de l'elfe. Le chef des armées la regardait d'un air incrédule, devant certainement se demander quel nouveau coup elle lui préparait cette fois. Sans crier gare, la voleuse se rua alors sur le manteau et l'emporta sur les remparts en poussant des cris victorieux, entrecoupés de rires bruyants. Le Commandant n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il regarda Dorian d'un air soupçonneux mais ce dernier haussa innocemment les épaules. Dans un profond soupir et levant les yeux au ciel, Cullen partit à la poursuite de l'archère.

* * *

**Varric**

Varric s'annonça et toqua à la porte des quartiers de l'Inquisitrice. Il attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. C'est un accent antivan qui résonna dans la pièce « Entrez ». Le nain s'exécuta et sourit en voyant la scène, Fanfreluche et Tornade pouffant comme deux adolescentes, bras dessus brasse dessous, lancées dans une danse rythmée. Il se serait bien assis pour profiter du spectacle, ces moments étaient rares. Mais il avait un timing à respecter. Le voleur afficha une mine inquiète :

« Inquisitrice, je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre un si beau moment de complicité mais Sera m'envoie. Elle vous attend dans la salle du Conseil, elle n'a pas l'air en forme ». Il s'en voulait presque de l'inquiéter pour rien, mais il le fallait. Mithraël ne posa pas de questions et fonça vers l'état-major. Varric n'aurait pu lui trouver meilleur surnom. Au regard interrogateur de Joséphine, il répondit par un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Mithraël**

Mithraël entra en trompe dans la salle du Conseil « Sera ? » appela-t-elle, inquiète. Un ricanement l'accueillit. Elle tourna la tête et vit la voleuse, luttant pour retenir son fou-rire, emmitouflée dans le manteau de Cullen. L'Inquisitrice l'invectiva : « Sera… j'ai eu peur ! Varric avait l'air tellement inquiet ».

\- Désolée Inky, mais il fallait que vous veniez voir ça ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête du Commandant ! Tenez, essayer la ! ». Elle lui tendit la cape. Mithraël sourit :

« Pauvre Commandant, vous lui en faites voir ces derniers temps. Et arrêtez avec ce surnom ! On dirait un nom de chien !

\- Il est trop sérieux Inky, j'essaie de le dérider un peu ! se justifia Sera avec un air malicieux. Essayez-le ! insistait-elle, il ne m'a pas suivie, promis ! » L'archère croisa néanmoins les doigts derrière son dos. Elle ne releva pas les protestations de Lavellan, si « Inky » la dérangeait réellement, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir de façon plus convaincante.

Mithraël hésita. Partagée entre la petite fille qui voulait faire une bêtise et l'Inquisitrice qui devait conserver son sérieux et une bonne image. La jeune femme analysa la situation : Elles étaient seules, l'archère était sûre que Cullen ne l'avait pas suivie … Au diable la crédibilité ! Avec un regard pétillant, elle enfila le manteau du Commandant et entreprit d'afficher un air très sérieux avant de déclarer d'une voix grave en fronçant les sourcils :

« Je n'en peux plus de vos enfantillages Sera ! Cessez de m'importuner ».

L'archère partit dans un grand rire. Non seulement l'imitation de l'Inquisitrice était parfaite, mais en plus Cullen se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé négligemment contre un des montants. Lavellan lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Sera dépassa alors Lavellan prestement puis se glissa entre le Commandant et la porte avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en gloussant. Cullen déclara alors d'un ton amusé, avant que l'Inquisitrice ne remarque sa présence :

« J'ai vraiment cette voix-là ? »

La mage fit volte-face et rougit violement. Elle était pétrifiée. A cet instant, elle souhaitait plus que tout connaître l'art de la métamorphose et se transformer en petite souris afin de pouvoir s'échapper. L'elfe prit sa tête dans ses mains et grommela : « Je vais la tuer ». Ils ne s'étaient pas revus seuls depuis son retour de Boscret, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle. Et voilà qu'il la surprenait dans pareille situation !

« Il semblerait que l'on se soit joué de nous » déclara Cullen, affichant toujours un sourire amusé devant l'embarras de l'Inquisitrice. Cette dernière releva la tête, une expression machiavélique sur le visage :

« Commandant, hurlez-moi dessus »

« Pardon ? » répondit Cullen, incrédule

« Hurlez-moi dessus, dites qu'en tant qu'Inquisitrice c'est indigne de ma part de m'abaisser à ces enfantillages, que vous avez mieux à faire. Improvisez ! ». Il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir :

« Par le Créateur, dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer » soupira-t-il, en lui adressant néanmoins un léger sourire.

* * *

Varric, Dorian, Sera, Joséphine et Blackwall se dirigeaient discrètement vers la salle du Conseil afin de vérifier si le plan du nain avait fonctionné. Cependant, à la place des rires qu'ils attendaient, ils entendirent des cris. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir menant à la pièce :

« Puisque je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! » s'indigna Mithraël. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle, Cullen sur ses talons. Il tenait sa cape en boule sous son bras.

« Même prise sur le fait vous continuez à nier ! Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, rétorqua Cullen d'un ton méprisant.

\- Et vous vous êtes borné ! Vous devriez rire de temps en temps ! Si tant est que vous sachiez comment faire ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages ! Et vous non plus. Vous avez une prestance, une image à conserver ! Je peux pardonner à Sera, mais ces frasques sont indignes de votre titre, répondit le Commandant d'un ton tranchant. Vous pensiez amadouer Célène avec ce genre de gamineries peut-être ?

\- Alors quoi ? Je devrais afficher une mine maussade et renfrognée toute la journée ? Comme vous savez si bien le faire ? » répliqua Mithraël, ses yeux flamboyaient.

Ils se stoppèrent en voyant les spectateurs. Cullen continua son chemin en grommelant et Mithraël leur asséna un : « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? » Elle reprit plus fort, afin que Cullen l'entende : « Attention, c'est _indigne_ de votre rang d'espionner les conversations d'autrui vous dirait le Commandant ! ». Elle se retint de toutes ses forces d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis. Elle suivit sortit ensuite du couloir comme une furie, claquant la porte de l'étude de l'Ambassadrice derrière elle.

Varric croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine contrite : « Hum, ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspirais » déclara-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Sera renchérit en soupirant : « Ils sont irrécupérables ! ». Dorian se sentait coupable : « Il faut leur dire la vérité, on ne peut les laisser comme ça ». Joséphine et Blackwall acquiesçaient silencieusement.

C'est alors que Cullen et Mithraël reparurent, cette dernière portait à nouveau la cape du Commandant sur les épaules. Elle annonça d'un ton théâtral :

« Tels furent pris qui croyaient prendre ! »

Les mines stupéfaites de leurs compagnons leur arracha un franc rire. Varric se reprit et applaudit, bientôt imité par tous les autres. Le nain s'inclina bien bas :

« Chapeau à notre duo Bouclettes et Tornade, j'y ai cru, avoua-t-il.

\- Cullen, je ne vous savais pas de tels talents d'acteur ! renchérit Joséphine. Et vous non plus Inquisitrice, Halamshiral sera une bagatelle ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'avais une excellente partenaire, répondit le Commandant en souriant à Mithraël. « _Mythal me vienne en aide, ce qu'il peut être rayonnant lorsqu'il sourit ainsi_ ».

\- Blablabla, c'est vach'ment moins drôle d'être la bernée de l'histoire ! J'me vengerai Inky ! menaça Sera avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de près par Varric. Joséphine et Blackwall les imitèrent et partirent de leur côté. Dorian leur emboîta le pas, il adressa un clin d'œil à son amie avant de refermer la porte.

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur le Commandant, affichant toujours sa mine espiègle : « Vous jubilez, nota-il amusé.

\- Bien sûr que je jubile ! C'était parfait ! » répondit Mithraël. Ses yeux pétillaient encore de satisfaction.

« Vous êtes tellement … surprenante ». Il avait du mal à croire que cette même jeune femme qui jubilait comme une enfant qui avait réussi son coup était aussi l'Inquisitrice, leur leader, leur inspiration. Elle était celle avec qui il devisait stratégie ou encore celle à qui il avait confié ce passé qui lui faisait honte. Mais elle était également la femme dont la volonté sans faille lui avait permis de survivre à une avalanche et à une marche forcée sous le blizzard. Au souvenir de ce douloureux épisode, son regard s'assombrit. Mithraël le remarqua. Elle se rapprocha du Commandant et posa une main sur son bras :

« Cullen ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. Les spectre du lyrium planait toujours au-dessus du chef de l'armée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son état de santé.

Il regarda ses grands yeux pâles qui exprimaient son inquiétude. Ils firent voler la carapace du Commandant en éclats. Il sourit en la voyant drapée dans sa cape qui était beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Mais, « _Par le Créateur, qu'elle est belle_ » ! Cullen tendit la main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme, faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa cicatrice. Mithraël avait frissonné à son contact, c'était reparti pour les papillons dans l'estomac ! Elle n'osait pas bouger, ayant trop peur de le brusquer. La jeune femme ne put que lui adresser son plus beau sourire, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux avait fait place à une étincelle. Si elle ne disait rien, ses iris parlaient pour elle. Il ne tint plus. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, enserrant sa taille de sa main libre et passant l'autre de sa joue à ses cheveux ébène. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de Cullen afin de se rapprocher encore plus.

C'est alors qu'un « Yes ! » sonore retentit de derrière la porte de l'étude de l'ambassadrice qui s'ouvrit sur une Sera triomphante : « Je l'savais ! Je l'savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre on aurait réussi ! ». Cullen et Mithraël se séparèrent vivement. « Oh oh ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Faut qu'j'aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Varric ! ». Sur ce, elle se précipita à la recherche du nain.

« Tant pis pour la discrétion » déclara Mithraël, amusée. Cullen pressa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Les joues de cette dernière rosirent à ce contact. Et ce regard… Malicieux ? Espiègle ? Brûlant ? Elle ne savait le décrire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il la fit fondre instantanément. Son cœur battait la chamade « _Un jour je parviendrai à maîtriser_ » se promit-elle. Il lui répondit doucement :

« Les rumeurs courent dans les baraquements depuis notre promenade nocturne à Darse vous savez »

Elle se recula légèrement, surprise : « Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! »

\- Aucune recrue ne souhaitait s'attirer les foudres de la Messagère d'Andrasté, répondit-il d'un ton rieur.

\- Mais personne ne craignait les représailles du Commandant ? Je vous pensais plus impressionnant que cela ! se moqua-t-elle

\- Détrompez-vous, se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai seulement mes informateurs

\- Cela veut-il signifier que depuis tout ce temps… demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Non, admit-il, j'étais encore aveuglé à ce moment. Quel imbécile j'ai pu être, surtout quand je repense à ma réaction lorsque vous aviez proposé une alliance à Fiona… Je ne mérite pas une seule seconde votre attention ». Il baissa la tête et fixa ses bottes.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une barbe naissante s'étalait le long de sa mâchoire. Elle trouvait que ça lui allait à merveille. La jeune femme suivit le dessin de ses lèvres avec son pouce, rencontrant la cicatrice qui traversait celle du haut. Il fuyait son regard mais ne cherchait pas à se dégager. Elle le força doucement à la regarder dans les yeux :

« Peu importe ce que vous avez pu penser ou être par le passé, c'est l'homme que vous êtes à présent que j'admire » murmura-t-elle. « Celui qui derrière son masque de Commandant s'inquiète pour chacune de ses recrues, qui est capable d'organiser la fuite de toute un village dans le calme alors qu'un Archidémon les menace, qui se bat pour briser ses chaînes. Vous êtes un homme admirable Cullen, n'en doutez jamais… ».

Elle ne put continuer. Il l'avait entraînée dans un nouveau baiser, plus profond et passionné que le précédent.

_« Apprendre à maîtriser ?_ _Peut-être pas finalement_ »

* * *

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

_J'ai un peu d'avance cette fois. Mais je dois avouer que c'est pour me faire pardonner du délai un peu plus long qu'il y aura entre ce chapitre et le suivant... Suivant qui sera entièrement consacré à Milva, et qui est difficile à écrire pour moi car dans la mesure où lorsque j'ai envie de raconter pleeeiiin de choses, j'ai tendance à partir dans tous les sens._

_Concernant celui-ci, j'ai hésité avant de le poster dans cette fic. En fait le déroulement du "premier baiser" a dû changer trois fois depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je me suis arrêtée sur celui-là car j'ai vraiment adoré le rédiger. Mais le ton est peut être un peu trop léger pour l'Inquisition. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de le lire :)_

_A la prochaine_

_Truckette_


	13. La fin du voyage ?

_Attention, spoilers possibles concernant des évènements ayant lieu dans le__ DLC de Dragon Age Origins _Warden's Keep_ et le roman _The Calling _de _David Gaider

_Je préfère prévenir, au cas où._

* * *

**Milva**

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un homme d'âge mûr et plutôt séduisant, selon l'Héroïne. Quelques rares mèches blanches parsemaient les cheveux ébène en bataille du dénommé Harred. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mais pas froids. Il ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis quelques jours. Il avait le teint hâlé, sûrement suite à plusieurs années passées dans ces contrées arides. Dans l'ensemble, les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux. Le guérisseur était de taille moyenne et mince et portait une tunique ample couleur sable qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. On pouvait apercevoir un bout de son pantalon brun, fait de tissu fin à première vue, et surmonté de bottes légères. Nul accessoire ou bijou, la tenue de l'homme était des plus sobres. Il ne parut pas surpris outre mesure en les voyant sur le pas de sa porte, nouvelle preuve que les voyageurs et marchands itinérants étaient monnaie courante à Wyzima. Harred les salua d'un ton courtois :

« Bonjour voyageurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Milva était tendue et fébrile. Cette rencontre devait signifier la fin de leur folle épopée à travers ces terres reculées. Elle devait être l'avènement de changements majeurs au sein de la Garde de Ombres, au sein de sa propre vie. L'Héroïne tritura nerveusement ses cheveux avant de répondre, sans pour autant décrocher son regard de celui de l'homme en lequel elle plaçait tant d'espoirs. Il lui brûlait les lèvres d'allait droit au but, de lui poser cette question qui la taraudait tant : « _Avez-vous trouvé un remède à la souillure ?_ ». Mais elle se ressaisit. L'état de santé de Zevran primait. Elle répondit alors d'une voix peut être un peu trop aigüe :

\- Nous sommes ici sur les conseils de Qassim, l'aubergiste ». Milva marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus naturel : « Mon compagnon de voyage souffre d'une blessure infligée par la queue d'un Varghest … peu commun. Il était beaucoup plus grand que ceux que nous ayons pu croiser auparavant ». Nouvelle pause. Elle jaugea alors son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait l'écouter avec attention mais non sans jouer machinalement avec sa courte barbiche, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler, sans compter les coups d'œil intempestifs qu'il jetait en direction du mabari. L'elfe se raidit, elle était perplexe, mais continua néanmoins en ignorant le malaise qui s'installait :

« La plaie peine à cicatriser, je me demande s'il n'y avait pas des glandes de venin sous les écailles de la bête. De plus ses pensées sont confuses et il souffre d'accès de fièvre ».

S'il faisait de son mieux afin d'agir naturellement, le guérisseur répondit d'un ton un peu trop abrupt et son sourire accueillant paraissait faux aux yeux de l'archère :

« Les Varghests n'ont pas de venin, même les Royaux. Entrez, je vais regarder cela de plus près ».

* * *

Joignant le geste à la parole, il les invita à le suivre. Zevran effleura alors discrètement le bras de Milva, lui signifiant qu'il était également sur ses gardes. L'Héroïne balaya l'endroit du regard. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce principale au rez-de-chaussée et les escaliers dans le coin au fond à droite de cette dernière laissaient penser que le scientifique habitait à l'étage. La partie clinique, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était assez grande pour contenir cinq lits séparés de paravents couloir ivoire. Aucun patient n'était alité pour le moment. Deux étagères pleines à craquer de livres ornaient le mur à leur droite. Elle put lire quelques titres, principalement des bestiaires, herbiers et beaucoup de livres d'anatomie. Une armoire massive se dressait aux côtés des étagères, renfermant certainement des linges et bandages. Les lits occupaient l'espace à leur gauche, tandis qu'au fond trônait un foyer avec une grosse marmite en fonte.

Son regard acier s'arrêta sur le dos de Harred. Elle pouvait deviner que ce dernier couvrait également la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il marcha ensuite vers l'âtre, ce qui était étonnant. Milva aurait pensé qu'il aurait offert à l'assassin de s'allonger avant toute chose. Elle le suivit néanmoins, échangeant un regard furtif avec ce dernier. Même Hatchi semblait ressentir la tension qui menaçait d'emplir la pièce.

Puis elle comprit. L'homme avait vraisemblablement les yeux rivés sur les tisonniers. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!_ » s'emporta-t-elle silencieusement. Le guérisseur eût seulement le temps d'esquisser le geste de tendre le bras vers les potentielles armes car passant outre la possibilité qu'il veuille seulement remuer les braises, Milva envoya Hatchi le plaquer au sol. L'homme eût un hoquet de surprise lorsque le mabari le percuta et il toucha lourdement la pierre. Il essaya de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue face au molosse. L'Héroïne et Zevran s'approchèrent alors. Harred leur cracha ces mots au visage :

« Les Féreldiens n'ont pas changé à ce que je vois, toujours incapable de se débrouiller sans leurs cabots ». Son regard était flamboyant de colère à présent. Milva n'était guère surprise par ses dires, l'homme avait commencé à se comporter étrangement dès lors qu'elle avait parlé et qu'il avait vu Hatchi. L'accent Féreldien était facilement décelable dans la voix de la jeune femme, sans parler de la mascotte nationale que constituait le mabari. Elle répondit alors d'un ton acerbe :

« Et le guérisseurs de Wyzima ont une bien singulière façon d'accueillir leurs patients. Devons-nous craindre pour notre sécurité entre ces murs ? »

L'homme partit alors dans un rire sarcastique.

« Les Gardes des Ombres ont le sens du l'humour maintenant ? »

L'elfe resta interdite. Comment savait-il ? Elle ne portait pas l'insigne et avait tout fait pour que son apparence ne la trahisse pas. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle adressa un regard perçant à l'homme et déclara d'un ton glacial :

« Nous étions attendus à ce que je vois »

\- Epargnez-moi votre comédie. Ainsi vous êtes parvenus à votre fin. Vous avez fini par me retrouver. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous donneriez tant de mal. Quelle ironie, vouloir la mort de quelqu'un qui espérait vous aider ».

Cette fois, Milva ne put cacher sa surprise. A son air étonné, Harred répondit avec une pointe d'énervement :

« Cessez cette hypocrisie, nous ne sommes pas en Orlaïs par le Créateur ! ».

Un grognement lâché par Zevran attira alors l'attention de l'archère. L'assassin se tenait l'abdomen et avait posé un genou à terre. Son état empirait. Avec tout ceci, elle en avait presque oublié la condition de l'antivan. Il se redressa maladroitement avec une expression consternée sur son visage. Visiblement, il se maudissait d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse. « _Zevran et sa fierté…_ » maugréa silencieusement Milva, avant de se rappeler son propre comportement lorsqu'elle passait son temps à vomir par-dessus bord lors de leur voyage en mer. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce moment. Revenant dans la clinique et considérant l'état de l'ancien Corbeau, elle déclara d'un ton moins agressif :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous avez pu deviner que j'appartenais aux Gardes, mais je peux vous assurer une chose, _scientifique_, mon but n'est nullement de vous tuer ». La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite d'Harred et s'agenouilla aux côtés du canidé :

« Je vous propose un marché. Je rappelle mon mabari. De votre côté, vous vous occupez de mon compagnon et vous m'expliquez la raison de toute cette agitation.

\- Je n'ai guère le choix, répliqua le guérisseur avec dédain.

\- En effet, mais vous avez ma parole ». La voleuse intima à Hatchi de se décaler et tendit une main au scientifique afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait, mais elle voulait se montrer conciliante pour une fois, trop de choses dépendaient de cette rencontre. Harred sembla hésiter, puis accepta l'offre :

« Marché conclu ».

* * *

Harred s'affairait au chevet de Zevran, voyageant entre le lit du patient et ses réserves de plantes et autres ingrédients entrant dans la composition des cataplasmes et onguents. Il avait d'abord enfoncé une grosse aiguille dans la plaie qui avait commencé à cicatriser mais demeurait boursoufflée. Du pus s'était aussitôt écoulé. Le guérisseur s'était ensuite empressé d'en faire sortir le plus possible avant de rouvrir la blessure afin de la nettoyer plus en profondeur grâce à ses différents ustensiles, au préalable stérilisés.

Il avait bien sûr fait ingérer une puissante décoction analgésique à l'assassin afin d'atténuer au mieux la douleur. Mais en dépit de cela, les protestations étouffées par le morceau de bois que l'assassin serrait entre ses dents laissaient Milva désarmée. Elle maintenait la tête de son ami, ainsi que son mords, et tentait de l'apaiser avec des paroles calmes et réconfortantes. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Elle avait déjà vu des blessés, même des amis proches, surtout des amis proches à vrai dire. Néanmoins, même avec de vilaines plaies, Zevran avait toujours fait de son mieux pour cacher sa souffrance et tourner la situation en dérision. Or, aujourd'hui et depuis plusieurs jours, c'était un tout autre spectacle qu'il offrait à l'Héroïne. Et elle en était infiniment inquiète et culpabilisait, allant jusqu'à craindre pour les jours de l'elfe. « _Non_ » se sermonna-t-elle « _Il va s'en sortir_ ». Elle jeta un regard suspicieux en direction d'Harred. Bien sûr, elle ne saurait dire s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'assassin ou s'il aggravait son état… Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui faire confiance. Milva espérait néanmoins silencieusement que les dagues posées à ses côtés ainsi que la présence du mabari suffiraient à s'assurer que le guérisseur ne leur fausse pas compagnie.

Le silence lourd et l'ambiance d'inconfort qui emplissaient la pièce durent peser sur Harred qui tenta d'amorcer une conversation. Il mit d'abord des linges propres à bouillir en vue de réaliser un bandage à l'elfe. Puis il demanda, sans pour autant relever la tête de la marmite :

« Avant toute chose, si ce n'est pas pour avoir ma tête, pourquoi avoir fait tout ce périple afin de me trouver ? ». Son ton demeurait sec malgré ses efforts pour paraître agréable.

Milva fut tirée de sa rêverie. Elle hésita un moment, ne sachant si elle pouvait tout dévoiler ou non. Voyant que Zevran semblait aller mieux, il dormait et ses traits n'était plus crispés de douleur, elle se dit qu'elle devait bien quelque explication au guérisseur. Après tout, leur entrée avait pour le moins été… Mouvementée. Elle répondit alors, mal à l'aise :

« J'ai eu vent de vos … activités de recherche, je pensais que vous auriez pu m'aider, nous aider. Les Gardes, j'entends. J'imaginais que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose dans ces terres reculées, cependant j'ai appris que vous fuyiez quelqu'un. Et maintenant vous me dites que ce quelqu'un n'est autre que l'Ordre. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre » avoua-t-elle, sincèrement déboussolée. « _Répondre à une question par une question, hourra Milva, tu deviens la parfaite petite noblaillonne…_ ».

Harred releva la tête, visiblement le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses recherches sans le vouloir mort piquait sa curiosité. Il semblait néanmoins rester sur la défensive, entrant dans le jeu de l'Héroïne :

« Qui ?

\- Fiona, répondit simplement cette dernière.

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonna le guérisseur. « Elle m'avait pourtant assuré … ». Il s'interrompit et parut réfléchir un instant. « Pour qu'elle en vienne à vous dévoiler mon existence, vous ne pouvez être qu'une simple Garde ». Son regard redevint suspicieux et sondait la jeune femme.

Ignorant le fait d'être passée au crible, Milva joua la carte de la franchise cette fois. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était impatiente, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur ces recherches mais également de comprendre pourquoi la Garde des Ombres chercherait à attenter à la vie du scientifique :

« Milva Mahariel, Commandeur-Garde de Férelden.

\- Et _Héroïne_ de Férelden, nota le scientifique, pensif. Celle-là même qui survécut au trépas de l'Archidémon, tout comme son collègue Garde, Alistair ». Son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme s'il tentait d'établir des connexions entre ces différentes révélations. Seulement, la jeune femme aussi voulait des réponses et son agacement commençait à se faire sentir :

« A vous maintenant, expliquez-moi en quoi les Gardes voudraient votre mort alors que vous souhaitez trouver un moyen de les _guérir_ ». « _D'une pierre deux coups !_ »

Harred mit à sécher les bandages propres et examina une dernière fois Zevran avant d'entreprendre de recoudre sa plaie. L'assassin demeurait endormi, peut-être que les décoctions agissaient finalement. Hatchi regardait avec attention la scène, comme s'il était prêt à intervenir au moindre geste suspect de leur hôte. Après ces quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Milva, il répondit :

« Comment la Chantrie contrôlerait ses templiers s'il s'avérait qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de lyrium ?

\- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, grommela la voleuse qui en avait assez des devinettes.

\- Nous sommes au cœur du sujet pourtant, répliqua l'homme en souriant tout en maniant avec dextérité l'aiguille et le fil. Imaginez que la rumeur qu'un remède à la souillure existe se répande parmi les Gardes, que va-t-il se produire à votre avis ?

\- Ils seront heureux d'aspirer à un avenir autre que mourir seul dans les tréfonds, jeune. Ils pourront avoir des projets … Fonder une famille … » le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Si elle éprouvait le plus profond respect pour l'Ordre et même si elle était totalement dévouée à sa cause, il fallait avouer que nombreux étaient les sacrifices que cela impliquait. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'Union, l'Appel, le sacrifice, étaient tus, même au sein des Gardes. Elle comprenait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait. Combien de fois s'était-elle sentie trahie à chacune de ces découvertes ?

\- Certes, acquiesça Harred, mais alors, comment faire en sorte que les Gardes _demeurent_ des Gardes si une telle solution existait ? Comment s'assurer qu'il y ait toujours de nobles âmes pour se sacrifier alors que finalement plus rien de les y _oblige_ ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ». Son ton était cynique, comme s'il nourrissait une vieille rancœur sur le sujet.

Milva commençait à comprendre : « Mais ce remède ne serait utilisé qu'une fois que le Garde entend l'Appel, qu'une fois que son service est terminé ». Ceci semblait évident pour la jeune femme.

Le guérisseur rit jaune : « Vous voilà bien naïve pour un Commandeur-Garde. Pensez-vous que tous vont sagement attendre d'entendre l'Appel avant de quémander le remède ? Qui voudra périr en combattant un Archidémon alors qu'au final il suffit juste d'attendre d'être assez vieux afin que l'on vous guérisse ? N'avez-vous pas vous-même outrepassé la règle en survivant ? »

\- Il reste des personnes d'honneur, répliqua la Garde, ignorant délibérément les insinuations d'Harred. Décidément, l'homme paraissait très au courant sur le sujet.

\- Trop peu » répondit le scientifique.

* * *

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'Héroïne digérait la nouvelle. Malgré le rang qu'elle occupait, elle continuait à en apprendre sur l'Ordre, et jamais pour le meilleur. Le parallèle avec la Chantrie revenait sans cesse dans son esprit… Les Gardes, censés être l'incarnation du don de soi et de l'honneur. Ils tombaient encore plus bas à présent. Rompant le silence, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur son interlocuteur, elle demanda :

« Comment se fait-il qu'un homme n'ayant visiblement rien à voir avec la Garde des Ombres en vienne à mener d'actives recherches sur la souillure et se mettre Weisshaupt à dos? »

Harred coupa le fil et inspecta son travail. Satisfait, il alla chercher les linges afin de réaliser un bandage digne de ce nom. Milva commençait à se demander s'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à la faire mariner. Dans ce cas, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de voir que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Elle prit sur elle-même, afficha une mine détendue et attendit patiemment que l'homme daigne lui répondre. Ce qu'il finit par faire après quelques minutes passées à arranger le pansement :

« Mon frère était dans la Garde » commença-t-il. En dépit de ses efforts pour paraître détaché, l'Héroïne pouvait sentir la tristesse dans la voix de l'homme. « Je n'avais des nouvelles que très rarement mais je sentais qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête vers la fin… Ses écrits devenaient de plus en plus incohérents, il parlait de musique, de chant, de dragon, … ». Il marqua une pause, ces souvenirs étaient évidemment douloureux. Milva respectait son silence, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point l'Appel pouvait être déstabilisant. Harred reprit : « Je me suis mis en tête de trouver une solution pour le faire revenir à lui, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Les Gardes conservent jalousement leurs secrets, mais Allan me faisait parvenir des informations par bribes, lorsque son esprit était lucide ».

Il termina le bandage de l'elfe, s'assura que tout était en ordre et commença à nettoyer et ranger des ustensiles. L'Héroïne en profita pour s'enquérir de l'état de Zevran. Ce dernier, encore assoupi, semblait toujours aussi faible. Au moins, il avait repris des couleurs. Avec un sourire tendre, elle replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille pointue de l'assassin. Elle avait bon espoir quant à son rétablissement à présent. Harred revient vers eux, continuant son récit.

Son frère lui avait parlé de rumeurs concernant le cas d'une Garde qui était parvenue à guérir. Apparemment cette jeune femme avait fini par rejoindre un Cercle des Mages, n'étant plus la bienvenue au sein de ses frères et sœurs d'armes qui étaient devenus trop envieux. Obtenir un nom prit plus de temps. Apparemment, Weisshaupt veillait à faire taire ce genre de rumeur avec soin. Les hauts placés commençaient à nourrir des soupçons vis-à-vis d'Allan, dont les nouvelles se firent plus espacées afin de calmer le jeu.

Pendant ce temps, Harred était parvenu à obtenir un entretien. Sa qualité de guérisseur avait suffi à justifier son intérêt quant au cas de Fiona. De plus, le Cercle des Mages n'avait aucune raison de le dénoncer à la forteresse de la Garde des Ombres. L'elfe lui avait alors raconté en détail son périple dans les Tréfonds. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait porté une amulette, donnée par l'Architecte, qui était censée accélérer considérablement la propagation de la souillure. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait ôtée, l'inverse s'était produit. Elle était guérie. Une chose notable, elle était enceinte durant les faits. Et son collègue, qui n'était autre que Duncan, n'avait pas été guéri alors qu'il portait un artéfact l'immunisant contre la magie de l'amulette.

Ces éléments en main, Harred avait commencé à réfléchir à différentes explications, réaliser diverses expériences. Il n'avait pas osé recontacter son frère, de peur de le mettre dans une situation délicate. Pourtant un jour, il reçut une dernière missive d'Allan. Une missive étrange, même pour quelqu'un dont l'esprit était altéré. Une missive d'adieu. Le moment était venu pour lui d'avoir une mort honorable en se rendant dans les Tréfonds. Pourtant, son frère devait avoir encore plusieurs mois avant d'entamer son dernier voyage. Puis il avait reçu un autre écrit, l'intimant de cesser ses activités.

« Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont envoyé Allan à une mort prématurée pour me faire payer notre curiosité » Milva percevait l'amertume et la culpabilité dans sa voix. Puis il reprit, courroucé : « Ces enfoirés ne m'ont même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer ! ». Il commença à faire les cents pas au travers la pièce : « Par deux fois, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un à ma demeure afin de 'vérifier que j'appliquais leurs conseils' ». Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, un sourire narquois sur son visage :

« Mais ils n'ont fait que renforcer ma volonté de trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette folie. Pour Allan, pour tous les autres. Seulement il était devenu trop dangereux de rester en Orlaïs. Je me suis donc exilé ici, ne dévoilant qu'à Fiona mes projets. Elle était vivement intéressée quant à l'explication de sa 'miraculeuse guérison' ».

* * *

Milva s'assit au bord du lit de Zevran. Cela faisait beaucoup. Beaucoup à digérer en une fois. Alors comme ça la Garde des Ombres n'oppose pas d'objection à ce qu'un Avernus aux pratiques douteuses continue ses recherches -avec de nouvelles restrictions éthiques, mais qui vérifierait ?- mais irait jusqu'à pousser Harred à l'exile, Allan à périr ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, elle essaya d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Avernus n'avait jamais parlé de véritable guérison, seulement d'acquisition de nouveaux pouvoirs à travers la souillure et de plusieurs années supplémentaires à vivre. Là résidait la différence. Dans un cas les Gardes demeuraient contaminés, mais plus puissants, dans l'autre ils n'étaient plus des Gardes.

L'Héroïne poussa un long soupir. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de Weisshaupt. Cependant elle aurait préféré avoir seulement fait preuve de zèle. Dans l'hypothèse où Harred aurait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, la route serait encore longue avant de réformer l'Ordre. Milva releva la tête « _Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras !_ ». Harred terminait de ranger ses effets, laissant l'elfe à ses divagations. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme en renouant avec son métier. Elle avait encore de nombreuses questions à lui poser, mais il parla le premier :

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim ! Je vous propose de me rejoindre à l'étage afin de manger un peu puis nous continuerons cette discussion ». Cela ne sonnait pas comme une réelle proposition mais plutôt comme un ordre. L'elfe aux cheveux rouge flamboyant ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Entre lui tirer les vers du nez de la sorte, l'évocation de son défunt frère, ... Qui pouvait lui en vouloir de désirer faire une pause ?

Elle lança cependant un regard inquiet à Zevran, le scientifique s'en rendit compte et la rassura en lui parlant de son ton professionnel, mais chaleureux cette fois :

« Il est en sécurité ici, il a seulement besoin de repos »

Seulement, c'était mal connaître Milva que de penser qu'elle laisserait son acolyte seul dans cet état. Un regard à Hatchi et ce dernier comprit instantanément sa nouvelle mission : veiller sur l'assassin. Harred haussa les épaules et emprunta les escaliers. Après un dernier regard vers l'elfe blond, l'archère suivit, presqu'à contrecœur.

* * *

Elle dormit peu cette nuit-là. Boudant l'auberge accueillante de Qassim, la dalatienne avait préféré se contenter d'un des lits de la clinique du guérisseur. Ce qui en somme constituait déjà une couche royale comparé à ces semaines passées à dormir à même le sol ! Cependant le confort était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant. Zevran n'avait pas ouvert l'œil de l'après-midi. Milva était restée à son chevet, autorisée à parcourir les nombreux livres d'Harred pendant que ce dernier s'occupait d'autres patients. Leurs maux étaient divers et variés, allant de l'insolation à la chute malencontreuse d'une passerelle au niveau du port, mais aucun n'avait nécessité l'alitement pour la nuit. Le scientifique avait alors cédé un lit à la jeune femme, comprenant enfin qu'il était impossible pour cette dernière d'envisager laisser l'antivan seul.

Elle se retourna une énième fois, fixant l'âtre et ses flammes dansantes. Seuls le crépitement du foyer et les respirations lentes et régulières de l'assassin et du mabari brisaient le silence de la pièce alors qu'elle ressassait toutes ces révélations. Elle se repositionna sur le dos. Demain, Harred lui avait promis de lui montrer où en étaient ses recherches. Il avait été très évasif sur le sujet et elle ne savait comme l'interpréter. Avait-elle affaire à un nouvel Avernus qui menait ses expériences sur ses frères et sœurs Gardes ? Avait-il seulement trouvé quelque chose ? Toujours ces mêmes interrogations, ces même doutes. L'Héroïne poussa un profond soupir las.

C'est alors qu'une masse énorme la rejoignit, faisait grincer dangereusement le petit lit. Après l'avoir gratifiée d'un coup de langue baveuse sur la joue, Hatchi se lova à moitié sur les jambes de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière sourit. Elle aimait cette imposante boule de poils et sa présence était toujours réconfortante. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à se synchroniser avec celle du molosse, et elle finit par sombrer à son tour.

* * *

_Bonsoir à vous !  
_

_A l'origine, ce chapitre était deux fois plus long. Mais j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux pour ne pas trop vous assommer ! _

_Je posterai la deuxième partie ce week-end si j'ai le temps de la revoir une dernière fois d'ici là._

_Ensuite, on retrouvera Mithraël._

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir toutes ces vues !_

_A la prochaine,_

_Truckette_


	14. Révélations

**Milva**

Le lendemain, Harred tint parole et lui montra son laboratoire. Zevran n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil, mais le guérisseur n'en était pas inquiet. Selon lui, l'assassin avait puisé dans ses ultimes réserves afin de lutter contre l'infection et son corps avait seulement besoin de repos afin de recouvrer l'ensemble de ses capacités. Milva était dubitative, mais pouvait-elle contredire un guérisseur alors qu'elle ne savait absolument rien dans ce domaine ? Mis à part deux ou trois recettes basiques pouvant faire la différence en cas d'urgence. Bien entendu, le mabari était à nouveau assigné à la garde de l'ancien Corbeau.

L'antre du scientifique était accessible par une porte massive dissimulée par l'une des volumineuses étagères de la clinique. « _Tellement original_ » avait pensé ironiquement l'Héroïne. Cette entrée débouchait sur un escalier menant sous la bâtisse. Il n'avait pas dû être aisé de construire un tel endroit, d'autant plus de façon discrète… Alors qu'il allumait une à une les nombreuses torches qui jalonnaient les murs de la pièce, l'elfe put observer ce qu'elle recélait.

L'endroit était sobre et ressemblait légèrement à la clinique de par les livres et ustensiles présents. Un bureau croulait sous la paperasse : des schémas, des notes et bons de livraisons de divers ingrédients. La raison pour laquelle la pièce était si reculée par rapport au reste de l'habitation devint vite évidente. En effet, plusieurs cages renfermant des cochards s'étalaient contre le mur à leur gauche et leurs couinements stridents étaient incessants. En y regardant de plus près, certains semblaient … mal en point. Et c'était un euphémisme. Milva s'approcha précautionneusement avant d'afficher une moue de dégoût une fois à leur hauteur : certains étaient contaminés par la souillure. Elle se demanda alors à haute voix : « Mais comment … ». Et c'est alors que son regard s'était posé sur une cage beaucoup plus spacieuse et une expression horrifiée se peignit cette fois sur son visage : un Hurlock rachitique gisait là, sur le sol de sa prison. Par réflexe, la chasseresse avait déjà sorti ses dagues. Mais une telle précaution était inutile au vu de l'état de l'engeance.

* * *

Harred lui expliqua qu'il maintenait le monstre dans un état léthargique afin qu'il ne soit pas dangereux tout en restant bien en vie. Il prélevait régulièrement de son sang contaminé afin de mener des expériences sur les cochards. Il avait dû payer une coquette somme les mercenaires enrôlés pour la capture d'un Hurlock vivant et son acheminement au laboratoire. Heureusement pour le scientifique, qui disait plateforme marchande disait également réseau de contrebande. Glisser une marchandise illicite, quelle qu'en soit sa nature, était chose aisée à Wyzima pour peu que l'on ait les moyens. L'homme en vint alors aux faits :

« Dans le cas de Fiona, les effets de la souillure ont été d'abord … amplifiés. Elle aurait donc dû se transformer en goule, en hybride elfe-engeance… ».

Le regard de Milva s'assombrit, elle repensait à Tamlen. Son ami d'enfance avait été irréversiblement contaminé par la souillure alors qu'ils exploraient des ruines abandonnées. La jeune femme en portait encore la culpabilité, elle aurait dû sentir le danger, elle aurait dû l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'Eluvian. Mais ils étaient jeunes et avaient soif d'aventure. La vie au camp n'était pas très palpitante. Ils avaient cependant payé cher leur curiosité. Elle-même serait morte si Duncan ne l'avait pas ramenée au campement, inconsciente. Et Tamlen … Le jeune homme était introuvable alors qu'elle et Merrill était retournées dans les ruines à sa recherche. L'Héroïne ne l'avait revu que bien plus tard, sa transformation presque achevée et la suppliant de mettre fin à ses jours.

Mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Même quand il l'avait attaquée afin de la pousser dans ses retranchements, elle était restée de marbre. Puis la foudre magique s'était abattue sur lui. Morrigan. Et pour une fois, la sorcière n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait simplement posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Milva l'avait remerciée d'un signe de tête. Morrigan était pragmatique, d'aucun était prompt à la juger sans cœur ni compassion, mais elle était simplement pragmatique. C'était la seule éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Elle lui manquait. Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait raté une bonne partie de l'explication d'Harred, l'Héroïne se reconcentra :

« … je pense donc que le corps ne perçoit pas la souillure comme un danger lors du premier contact, du moins, une fois que l'on ait survécu au premier contact. Il doit se produire une réaction annihilant nos défenses alors qu'elles devraient fonctionner, comme lorsque l'on est malade par exemple. L'accélération des effets a donc peut être tiré une sorte de signal d'alarme, nécessaire à l'établissement de ces défenses. Le corps reconnait le danger, le combat et le vainc dans le cas de Fiona. Elle a seulement eut une chance inouïe. J'ai essayé de reproduire les effets d'une surdose de sang d'engeance une fois que le cochard ait survécu à son premier contact. La plupart sont morts sur le coup et les autres dans les jours suivants malheureusement. Je ne parviens pas à trouver le bon dosage. Mais je dois avouer que je ne saurais faire le parallèle en la résistance d'un humain et celle d'un cochard… »

Milva grimaça. Toutes ces expériences lui faisaient cruellement penser aux recherches d'Avernus, bien qu'il fallait avouer que celles d'Harred semblaient plus … éthiques ? Et encore, elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Le vieux Garde était mort à présent, et ses recherches étaient entre les mains de Weisshaupt. L'Héroïne craignait qu'ils ne se mettent à jouer les apprentis sorciers en essayant de reproduire la mixture du mage qui soi-disant permettait d'exprimer tout le potentiel de la souillure. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

« … Seulement, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une pièce du puzzle. La magie ? » Il soupira longuement et reprit d'un ton sarcastique. Il ne semblait pas remarquer les absences de son interlocutrice, emporté avec passion dans ses explications et théories : « C'est toujours la magie, la solution à tous les maux ! A tous les faits inexpliqués ! ». Il continua plus sérieusement : « J'ai essayé de prendre en compte le fait qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais cela n'a rien donné de concluant ».

Milva laissa échapper un bruit de dégoût en pensant aux cochards à naître contaminés par la souillure. Harred recommença à jouer nerveusement avec son bouc. L'archère frissonna en imaginant qu'il se mettait à nouveau à réfléchir à quelconque expérience sordide. Puis elle eut un petit rire nerveux, dont l'ampleur augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait l'ironie de la situation. Le scientifique la regarda, incrédule. Après s'être calmée, elle se justifia :

« Donc j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour entendre dire que non seulement vous n'avez rien trouvé de réellement concluant jusqu'à présent, mais qu'en plus le seul individu qui détiendrait la clé et à présent mort. Et de mon fait ».

Harred demanda alors prudemment : « Êtes-vous _certaine_ qu'il soit bien mort ? »

\- Justice a transpercé l'Architecte de part en part de sa lame, difficile d'en réchapper » rétorqua brusquement Milva, défiant de son regard acier son interlocuteur de mettre en doute ses dires.

Le guérisseur n'insista pas. Milva se rasséréna et pensa à haute voix :

« Morrigan pourrait peut-être m'aider », déclara-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. « De par ses connaissances et travaux sur les arcanes, il se pourrait qu'elle voie quelque chose qui puisse vous échapper. Si tant est que la pièce manquante ait bien trait à la magie ».

Le scientifique se renfrogna. Apparemment, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas trouver seul la clé de cette énigme blessait son égo. L'elfe persévéra :

« Pourriez-vous me laisser une copie de vos principales avancées ? Cela pourrait l'aider à orienter ses recherches ».

Harred la regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds, puis afficha une mine scandalisée avant de répondre d'un ton hautain :

« La lecture de tels écrits n'est pas à la portée de tous ! »

« Ne sous-estimez pas une sorcière des Terres Sauvages » répliqua Milva avec un sourire.

L'homme réfléchit longuement avec une expression contrariée fichée sur son visage. De son côté, la chasseresse songeait à un moyen de contacter l'apostate. Elle savait que cette dernière était entrée dans la cour de l'Impératrice Célène et était une de ses plus proches Conseillères. L'approcher avec discrétion ne serait donc pas aisé. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Zevran. L'ancien Corbeau était capable de s'infiltrer n'importe où, il serait certainement apte à lui délivrer un message. Restait à savoir si elle daignerait les aider… C'était loin d'être chose acquise si elle n'en tirait aucun bénéfice.

Soudain, l'Héroïne prit conscience d'un nouvel élément entrant en ligne de compte : le fils de Morrigan. Enfin, le fils de Morrigan ET Alistair … Sa gorge se noua. Elle ne savait comment se positionner par rapport à cela. Mais elle devait assumer, c'était _sa_ décision après tout. Elle se doutait que son amant devait se poser de nombreuses questions quant à ce qu'il advenait de son fils, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais confié. Cela la peinait d'ailleurs. La sortant une nouvelle fois de ses élucubrations, Harred rompit brusquement le silence :

« Je viens avec vous » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Milva en écarquillant ses yeux gris. « _Il ne manquerait plus que ça_ » pesta-t-elle silencieusement.

« Je ne vais pas laisser le fruit de plusieurs années de recherches entre les mains de n'importe qui, sauf votre respect Commandeur-Garde. Même s'il m'en coûte d'admettre que je n'y arriverai pas seul, je veux rester dans le coup ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser ».

L'elfe était dos au mur. Avaient-ils réellement besoin des travaux du scientifique à présent qu'il lui en avait dévoilé les grandes lignes ? « _Certainement.._ » pensa-t-elle « _Je ne peux me permettre de laisser cette piste de côté, et cela pourrait faciliter la tâche à Morrigan de connaître tous les détails_ ». Mais le voyage était long et dangereux, il les ralentirait assurément. Une chose restait cependant à prendre en compte :

« Que faites-vous de Weisshaupt ?

\- Comment sauraient-ils que je voyage avec vous ? Même s'ils sont méfiants à mon égard, je doute qu'ils aient déployé tout un réseau pour me pister une fois que je me suis volatilisé.

\- C'est un fait, mais ils risquent de se ré-intéresser à votre cas une fois qu'ils sauront que j'ai disparu de la circulation également. Ils sont d'ailleurs certainement au courant. Et ils nourrissent de gros doutes envers ma personne depuis qu'Alistair et moi avions survécu à l'Archidémon.

\- Peut-être, admit-il, à nous d'être prudents dans ce cas ».

« _Il n'en démordra pas_ » soupira l'Héroïne. Elle lui fit néanmoins comprendre que ce voyage ne serait pas une promenade de santé, en témoignait l'état de Zevran.

« Je l'ai fait une fois, Commandeur Garde, je ne serais pas un fardeau. Il est vrai que je ne sais combattre mais je pourrais nous faire embarquer sur un navire pour rejoindre les lacs de soufre. Au moins cette partie du voyage sera rapide et peu dangereuse. Après, à vous de prendre les choses en main ».

« _Par pitié, pas de nouveau voyage sur l'eau_ » maugréa intérieurement Milva. Elle répondit néanmoins :

« Je vais en parler avec mon compagnon de voyage, cela fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte. J'ai besoin d'y penser au calme.

\- A votre aise » déclara simplement Harred.

* * *

Laissant là les cochards et le Hurlock, ils remontèrent à la clinique. Zevran était éveillé et semblait en meilleure forme que la veille. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'auberge de Qassim faire le point, non sans remercier chaleureusement le guérisseur pour son travail. Ce dernier refusa leur argent, sous réserve qu'ils l'acceptent parmi eux pour leur voyage de retour. Ignorant le regard interrogatif de Zevran, Milva lui assura qu'il aurait une réponse le lendemain, le temps qu'elle apprenne tout à l'assassin et qu'ils prennent une décision. Ils se quittèrent alors.

* * *

Raconter les derniers évènements au demi-dalatien prit un certain temps. Ils s'étaient attablés dans la salle principale de la taverne de Qassim, à déguster son fameux ragoût de mouton accompagné d'une pinte de la non moins fameuse bière de Palanthe. L'elfe aux cheveux dorés n'interrompit pas son amie, ne posa pas de question, semblant assimiler la moindre bribe de son récit. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Elle était composée de deux lits simples en bois recouverts de matelas de paille. Le linge de lit était couleur sable. Il semblait à l'Héroïne que tout était dans les tons sable ici ! N'en avaient-ils pas assez ?!

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, la tension de la rencontre, l'inquiétude quant à la santé de Zevran, la fatigue du voyage, tout cela lui retomba dessus soudainement. Elle se sentit lasse, écrasée par le poids de la déception. Car oui, elle était déçue. Une vérité se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête « _Tout cela pour rien_ ». Cela l'anéantissait. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'elle trouverait ici quelqu'un qui lui donnerait la clé, la solution. Mais non. De nouvelles questions surgissaient.

« Pourquoi diable m'a-t-elle envoyée ici ? » pesta-t-elle à haute voix avant de se lever et d'envoyer valser ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce. « Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps ! », sa voix commençait à s'enrayer, entrecoupée de légers sanglots : « On n'envoie pas quelqu'un à l'autre bout du continent sur de simples suppositions ! ». Elle se rassit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Des larmes de rage se frayaient un chemin entre ses doigts. Elle sentit Zevran s'assoir à ses côté. L'assassin la prit dans ses bras alors qu'Hatchi se pelotonnait contre ses jambes.

« Au moins, nous en savons plus sur les effets de la souillure. Sans compter que deux personnes ont trouvé le moyen d'allonger la durée de vie des Gardes à présent, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. »

Milva lui était reconnaissante de tenter de trouver un bon côté à cette histoire. Mais de son point de vue, ils n'avaient rien découvert d'extraordinaire. Surtout comparé au mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour atteindre cet endroit, à ce qu'ils avaient enduré :

« Avernus semblait être beaucoup plus avancé, bien que sa façon de faire était plus qu'horrible.

\- S'il avait trouvé quelque chose de nouveau, il vous aurait certainement tenue au courant avant de mourir.

\- Sans doute, il n'est donc peut-être pas vital de tenter d'aller récupérer ses travaux. Cela tombe bien, l'idée d'une expédition à Weisshaupt ne m'enchantait guère ».

L'assassin ricana : « Nous ne sommes plus à ça près ». Milva lui décocha un sourire triste :

« Il me faut néanmoins gagner Val Royaux afin d'entrer en contact avec Morrigan.

\- Il _nous_ faut, rectifia l'antivan avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

\- Non Zevran, après réflexion je ne peux vous embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure de ce genre. Vous avez déjà fait plus que vous ne deviez. Vous avez été gravement blessé, je ne veux pas courir le risque de vous perdre.

\- Milva, vous savez pertinemment que vous ne tiendrez pas une journée à Val Royaux sans vous faire arrêter voire même tuer… rétorqua l'elfe d'un ton sérieux. Et puis, je n'ai d'attache nulle part et j'apprécie voyager en votre compagnie. Sans compter que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour veiller sur notre nouveau compagnon de route …

Elle abdiqua en soupirant, n'ayant pas la force d'argumenter. Ils se turent. Hatchi se lova sur la descente de lit alors que les deux elfes restaient enlacés. Milva avait besoin de ce contact. Elle ne pouvait se voiler la face. La désillusion était trop grande, elle ne pouvait la porter seule pour le moment. D'un côté elle se maudissait de ne pas être assez forte pour faire front, et de l'autre elle était soulagée de pouvoir vider son sac. Elle se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de Zevran et s'allongea de façon à poser sa tête sur les jambes de l'assassin. Il lui caressa alors machinalement les cheveux.

Elle se calmait, petit à petit. Mieux, elle reprenait courage. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas découvert de remède ici, mais ils avaient de nouvelles pistes. En dépit de sa déception d'avoir seulement des hypothèses à disposition, elle ne pouvait abandonner. Elle vieillissait, et plus elle vieillissait, plus l'Appel menaçait. S'il y avait une infime chance de trouver un remède, elle devait tout faire pour la saisir. C'est avec une détermination et une volonté retrouvées qu'elle se redressa et prit l'elfe blond dans ses bras, reconnaissante :

« J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés »

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

_Bonjour à vous !  
_

_Comme promis, voici la seconde partie !_

_De nouvelles questions émergent, comme quoi une quête n'aboutit pas forcément sur quelque chose de concret ! _

_Des réactions quant à la toute fin ? Comment Milva va-t-elle réagir à votre avis ?_

_L'histoire a dépassé le 1000 vues ! Cela me paraît tellement irréaliste ! Je voulais vous remercier du fond du coeur pour prendre le temps de lire et de laisser votre avis. Un merci tout spécial à Minelis, ma super bêta testeuse, qui prend le temps de corriger mes oublis et me laisser des petits commentaires dans mes fichiers Word ^^._

_A la prochaine,_

_Truckette_


	15. Retrouvailles, doutes et embarras

**Alistair**

Alistair empruntait un couloir de l'aile menant à la rookerie. Il avait dû demander deux fois son chemin afin de trouver ce fichu endroit ! Non pas que l'accès était difficile, voire caché, seulement Fort Céleste était immense et il n'y résidait que depuis peu. Le seul lieu qu'il retrouvait sans peine était les cuisines, étonnamment. C'est en maudissant son sens de l'orientation discutable ainsi que la fourmilière que constituait le bastion qu'il gravit les premiers escaliers.

Il avait été confronté à Léliana dès son arrivée à Fort Céleste. En tant que Conseillère de l'Inquisitrice et Maître-espionne, elle était présente lorsqu'il avait dû faire son rapport sur la situation des Gardes des Ombres, en compagnie de Ciri Hawke. Le Garde avait conscience du ton formel que nécessitait ce genre de réunion. Mais en dépit de cela, il avait trouvé la barde changée. Elle paraissait distante, froide, à des lieues de la Léliana avec qui il avait passé une année entière sur les routes de Férelden. Bien sûr ses nouvelles responsabilités requéraient un mental d'acier, sans compter qu'ils avaient vieilli et muri depuis. Mais tout de même !

C'est du fait de ces mêmes responsabilités qu'ils ne s'étaient revus que quelques fois depuis le Cinquième Enclin. Entre la jeune femme qui assumait le rôle de Main Gauche de la Divine et lui faisant parti des derniers Gardes Sénior de Férelden, rares étaient les occasions. Néanmoins, il savait que Milva et elle avaient entretenu une correspondance assez régulière. Seulement plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les nouvelles s'espaçaient et plus les échanges se faisaient formels. Alistair se doutait que son Héroïne en était peinée. Mais conserver une relation aussi forte que celle qu'elles partageaient dix années auparavant était bien difficile quand des lieues et des lieues vous séparaient. Sans parler de leurs rôles respectifs.

Il était d'ailleurs assez surprenant qu'elles aient noué une telle amitié durant leur périple. Les deux femmes avaient des caractères bien différents. Même lorsque Léliana avoua sa véritable identité, l'une était autant subtile et réfléchie que l'autre était expressive et impulsive. Le Garde savait pertinemment que sans l'aide de la barde en cavale, jamais ils n'auraient pu rallier autant de nobles pour le Conclave. Milva avait beau s'attirer la sympathie des « hauts » de par ses actes, l'art de la rhétorique et du Jeu lui paraissait sombre à cette époque. Oh elle avait fait de gros efforts depuis, cependant elle répugnait user de faux-semblants pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps à l'Héroïne pour considérer Morrigan comme une amie. Force était d'avouer que les débuts avaient été difficiles… Alors que Milva se démenait pour aider au mieux les réfugiés de Lothering, la sorcière ne cessait de le lui reprocher, clamant qu'ils perdaient leur temps. La dalatienne lui avait alors gentiment proposé de « Retourner à sa vie d'ermite avant qu'elle ne lui colle une flèche entre les deux yeux ». Les choses s'étaient néanmoins grandement améliorées quand la métamorphe avait accepté de venir en aide à Connor, le fils d'Eamon, possédé par un démon. Elle avait fait preuve d'altruisme pour une fois. L'Héroïne s'était alors adoucie à son égard. Elle avait même bravé Flémeth afin de protéger la sorcière.

Alistair secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Morrigan. A chaque fois qu'il en arrivait là, il songeait à son fils … Comment était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Demandait-il son père ? Il soupira alors qu'il montait les dernières marches. L'apostate lui avait-elle seulement parlé de lui ou avait-elle simplement déclaré que son père était mort ? Parti ? Parfois il aurait aimé le voir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait souhaité être présent. Cependant la belle aux yeux ambre l'avait formellement interdit. Alistair lui-même avait grandi sans ses parents, et il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Et avoir Morrigan comme mère… Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il devait néanmoins avouer que, certaines fois, il préférait prétendre que ce fils n'existait pas. C'était plus facile, plus lâche, mais plus facile.

Il pénétra alors dans l'antre du Rossignol. Des cages à corbeaux pendaient çà et là et de manière surprenante, les croassements de leurs pensionnaires étaient rares. L'ancien templier s'était attendu à un vacarme assourdissant. Il n'en était rien. Même les oiseaux se taisaient lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de sœur Rossignol !

Des hommes et femmes s'affairaient autour des volatiles, tantôt réceptionnant un message et tantôt les libérant vers la voie des airs. D'autres s'entretenaient avec leur « Maîtresse ». Des agents, sans aucun doute. Léliana était assise derrière un petit bureau ou s'amoncelaient les rapports d'espionnage et les cartes des différentes régions de Thédas. Elle lui tournait le dos donc ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Le Garde attendit qu'elle finisse sa conversation puis s'avança vers elle en s'annonçant :

« Bonjour Léliana » dit-il d'un ton cordial mais neutre. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter en présence des espions du Rossignol. Ces derniers faisaient mine de l'ignorer, mais il se doutait que chacun tendait l'oreille.

« Laissez-nous » ordonna la rousse d'un ton sec, sans se retourner. Alistair faillit protester mais il se rendit compte qu'elle s'adressait à ses hommes. Ces derniers quittèrent la pièce sans un commentaire ni un regard pour le Garde. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas vraiment cette atmosphère pesante, d'autant plus que Léliana ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle termina la lecture d'un rapport et daigna enfin se retourner :

« Bonjour Alistair, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement courtois.

« Léliana … je sais que l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps mais tout de même ! Inutile de prendre cette allure protocolaire avec moi » s'indigna le Garde. Il avait du mal à croire au changement radical de son amie.

La Maître-espionne se leva gracieusement et lui enjoignit de la suivre dehors sur les remparts, où les oreilles indiscrètes étaient plus rares. Ils firent quelques pas sur le chemin de ronde, puis elle rompit le silence :

« C'était trop vous demander de me tenir au courant ? » dit-elle d'un ton dur et froid. Son regard était lourd de reproches. Alistair répondit, incrédule :

« Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement, je me suis fait un sang d'encre Alistair. » Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, ni esquissé le moindre geste. Elle restait de marbre et distante, presque absente, c'en était effrayant. Elle continua d'une voix calme mais tranchante « Ca fait presque un an. Un an sans nouvelles d'elle ni de vous. Heureusement que ma position m'a permise de vous suivre de loin. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à _la_ retrouver ni _la_ contacter ».

Elle s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur le rempart avant de soupirer bruyamment. On aurait dit qu'elle luttait afin ne de pas perdre son sang-froid. Alistair s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Mais elle se dégagea brutalement avant de le fixer, les yeux emplis de colère :

« Qu'attendez-vous pour tout me dire ? Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? » questionna-t-elle, d'un ton rageur.

\- Je n'ai pas de choses à ajouter à ce que j'ai dit durant la réunion. Je ne sais pas où elle en est. Elle m'a simplement promis que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle saurait me contacter, répondit le Garde d'un ton hésitant.

Il pensait que la jeune femme laisserait tomber son masque de Maître-Espionne en sa présence. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait à présent fait corps avec son visage.

\- Idiot, asséna-t-elle durement. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle parvienne à vous contacter, à savoir où vous vous trouvez, alors qu'elle est seule avec son mabari ?

\- Je lui fais confiance, répliqua-t-il, vous devriez faire de même ». Elle s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. La barde tentait de bannir toute expression de son visage, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Ils semblaient lancer des éclairs :

« On avait besoin d'elle Alistair ! J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la retrouver afin qu'elle prenne la tête de l'Inquisition. Vous avez de la chance que Lavellan soit à la hauteur, je n'aurais pas donné cher de votre peau dans le cas contraire »

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il la maintint à distance respectable en la tenant par les épaules et avant qu'elle ne proteste, il répondit d'un ton sincère :

« Je suis désolée Léliana, si j'avais su qu'elle ne vous avait rien dit, je vous aurais prévenue. Je n'aurais pas pu vous dire grand-chose, mais au moins vous auriez su la raison pour laquelle elle était introuvable ».

Il était réellement embarrassé. Il était loin d'imaginer que Milva était une candidate potentielle au poste d'Inquisitrice. En un sens, il la préférait loin, à l'Ouest. La dalatienne aurait bien sûr accepté sans hésiter, mais dans quel état l'aurait-il récupérée après ? Il ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Cependant il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir caché leurs plans à Léliana. Cela se lisait sur le visage du Garde. La Maître-espionne dû le remarquer car elle se calma. Elle conservait une expression sévère, mais l'idée de le balancer par-dessus les remparts ne semblait plus la séduire :

« Je n'aurais pas plus de possibilité qu'avant de la retrouver si elle a passé les frontières de Thédas. Je ne peux employer les ressources de l'Inquisition à cette fin, pas en ces temps troublés…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu vous demander Léli, je voulais seulement parler » la coupa Alistair.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son ancien surnom, les traits du visage de la barde s'adoucirent. Elle laissa même échapper un furtif sourire. Mais son regard restait froid et pénétrant. Néanmoins, Alistair avait remarqué son rapide rictus et décida de saisir l'occasion pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Le Garde ne pouvait admettre qu'elle avait tant changé, la véritable Léliana devait bien se cacher quelque part :

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! protesta-t-il. J'ai l'impression que vous lisez mes pensées. Non pas que j'aie quelque secret inavouable à cacher, quoique, mais c'est une sensation assez désagréable ».

Il marqua une pause. Et devant le regard incrédule de son interlocutrice, il persévéra d'un ton rieur :

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Pas de choses embarrassantes j'espère ? Je savais bien qu'accepter un défi lancé par cette archère blondinette serait une mauvaise idée… ».

Contre toute attente, Léliana s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras un bref instant. Elle se retira ensuite tout aussi brusquement, comme si elle venait de commettre un grave impair. Sœur Rossignol murmura :

« Vous m'avez manqué Alistair

\- Je suis rassuré de voir que vous n'avez plus l'air de désirer attenter à ma vie, Léli » répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son air sévère :

« Appelez-moi une seule fois comme cela devant mes hommes ou mes collègues, et je vous tranche la gorge » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle le planta ensuite sur les remparts, repartant prestement vers sa rookerie.

Il resta interdit. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, elle s'était empressée d'enfiler à nouveau son masque. « Léli, que t'est-il arrivé …» murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

**Mithraël/Cullen**

Mithraël était accoudée à l'un des nombreux balcons du Palais d'Hiver. La soirée avait été bien longue et elle était épuisée. Mais elle n'en montrerait rien, surtout pas ici. Les nobles n'avaient eût de cesse d'épier le moindre de ses mouvements. Enquêter n'était été chose aisée lorsque vous ne pouvez pas simplement disparaître plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de leur ligne de mire ! Cependant, ils avaient réussi. Célène avait été sauvée, Briala était revenue à ses côté et le Grand Duc Gaspard avait été exilé. Ces décisions ne faisaient pas l'unanimité au sein de ses Conseillers, mais l'Inquisitrice pensait que c'était le meilleur dénouement possible. En plus de profiter de l'armée d'Orlaïs, ils avaient également le réseau d'espions de Briala. Elle n'avait épargné Gaspard que pour une raison. En vie, il lui permettait de conserver une certaine pression sur l'Impératrice. Cette dernière ne risquait pas de s'éloigner de sitôt de l'Inquisition car elle risquait d'avoir besoin de son soutien afin de conserver son trône. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas le meilleur choix pour l'empire lui-même… Mais contre Corypheus, Lavellan devait s'assurer du soutien d'Orlaïs et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce pragmatisme la répugnait, mais il faisait partie de ses responsabilités. La jeune femme était fébrile, il fallait qu'ils rentrent sans plus tarder. Prendre ce genre de décision… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer.

Elle soupira longuement. Morrigan venait de la quitter en lui annonçant qu'elle rejoignait Fort Céleste en tant qu'ambassadrice de l'Impératrice. Mithraël avait été plutôt ravie de l'apprendre. La Conseillère en arcanes de Célène semblait posséder un énorme savoir. Elle songea avec amusement à ce que donnerait une rencontre avec Solas. Cette perspective la fit sourire.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle s'appliqua à endosser à nouveau son masque et se retourna élégamment vers le nouvel arrivant. Les cours de Joséphine avaient faits des merveilles, clouant le bec des nobles qui l'affublaient d' « oreilles pointues » et de « domestique » à tout bout de champ. Si l'art du Jeu la rebutait et qu'elle était loin d'être à l'aise dans ce monde de faux-semblants, elle en comprenait parfaitement les enjeux. Mithraël avait fait de son mieux pour s'assurer la sympathie des nobles. Enfin sympathie… Pour elle le Jeu ressemblait plutôt à un combat de coqs tout en subtilité où tout était mis en œuvre pour impressionner l'adversaire. Pour résumer : « Montrer qu'on a la plus grosse » comme disait Sera. Elle se retint de rire à cette pensée et se concentra sur le nouveau venu.

Ses iris rencontrèrent alors ceux de son bien-aimé Commandant. Elle lui sourit largement, heureuse de le voir. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

« Je ne vois pas votre basse-cour Commandant, auriez-vous réussi à semer vos admirateurs ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle, assez bas afin que lui seul puisse entendre. En guise de réponse, il soupira longuement. Cullen n'appréciait vraiment pas être le centre d'attention de tous ces nobles. Il avoua :

« Plus jamais Lavellan, implora-t-il, ne m'emmenez plus jamais dans ce genre d'endroit ».

Il s'interrompit, la mine soucieuse, avant de demander : « Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que … Que ça ne vous a pas mise mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éviter mais ils parvenaient toujours à me retrouver » ses joues rosirent. L'Inquisitrice rit doucement :

« Je ne peux leur en vouloir Cullen, je comprends tout à fait leur … persévérance » répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Les joues du Commandant rosirent de plus belle et elle prenait un malin plaisir à déclencher ce genre de réaction chez lui. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de demander :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi vous cacher sur ce balcon alors que tout le monde désire s'entretenir avec l'Inquisitrice suite aux récents évènements ? ».

La mine de l'elfe s'assombrit. Elle aurait voulu faire bonne figure devant lui mais elle ne pourrait lui cacher, elle le savait pertinemment. Il alla s'accouder au balcon, l'invitant à faire de même afin que leur conversation ne soit pas épiée. Cullen était légèrement inquiet, mais il attendit patiemment que Mithraël lui réponde. Cette dernière regardait le ciel étoilé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit néanmoins par avouer :

« Comment une elfe venant d'un petit clan voyageant à travers les Marches libres est censée décider de l'avenir d'un pays entier ? Qui n'est même pas le sien. En quoi suis-je _qualifiée_ pour cela ? ». Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle fit de son mieux pour les ravaler, ce n'était pas l'endroit. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire face à ces responsabilités. Décider du droit de vie ou de mort de quelqu'un, choisir qui doit se réconcilier avec qui et qui doit être exilé ou exécuté, … En quoi suis-je supposée avoir le pouvoir de faire cela ? D'influer sur le sort d'une nation entière ! »

Il souhaitait plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le pouvait, pas ici. Il ne put que tenter de la rassurer par ses paroles :

« Vous n'êtes pas seule Mithraël, nous sommes là pour vous appuyer. Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Jamais nous n'aurions laissé quelqu'un en qui nous n'avions pas confiance à la tête de l'Inquisition. Vous avez déjà prouvé vos capacités, inutile d'en douter ». Son ton se voulait calme mais convaincu.

« Vous pourriez simplement vous être trompés, rétorqua-t-elle à mi- mots. Et si je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça ? Si j'étais seulement capable de suivre des directives et non de les donner ? ». Elle perdait pied. Cullen prit ses mains dans les siennes, de la même façon que la jeune femme l'avait fait lorsqu'elle tentait de le convaincre de ne pas démissionner.

« Un jour, j'étais au plus mal, je ne me sentais plus capable d'assumer mes devoirs à cause de mes faiblesses ». Il marqua une pause, captant le regard perdu de l'elfe. « Mais une jeune femme m'a dit droit dans les yeux « Vous pouvez », avec une telle conviction que tout me paraissait possible à partir de ce moment ». Il serra alors les mains de la jeune femme, caressant leur dos avec ses pouces : « Vous pouvez » dit-il en souriant. « J'ajouterai même que si vous vous posez toutes ces questions, c'est que nous n'aurions pu faire meilleur choix ». Après un regard rapide vers la porte, s'assurant que personne de les voyait ni les écoutait, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Mithraël.

Cette dernière était loin d'être totalement convaincue. Néanmoins, il lui avait insufflé le courage de faire face à ses responsabilités. C'était déjà beaucoup. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais ne put lui offrir qu'un faible rictus. Lavellan replongea son regard dans les étoiles, non sans chuchoter un : « Merci Cullen ». Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, silencieux, savourant ce moment de quiétude.

Le Commandant eut alors une idée. Il se redressa et alla se placer dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il s'inclina en lui offrant sa main : « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, noble dame ? ». Cette dernière fit volte-face, surprise :

« Mais… Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne dansiez pas, que les templiers n'allaient jamais au bal.

\- Alors apprenez-moi » répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

« _Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ce sourire_ » songea la jeune femme, souriant également malgré elle. Un véritable sourire cette fois. Elle était éreintée, elle en avait assez du Jeu, elle en avait assez de danser, mais c'était Cullen. Envolée la fatigue ! Elle accepta volontiers l'invitation. Et ils dansèrent. C'est vrai qu'il était maladroit, mais elle s'en fichait. Mithraël voulait seulement profiter de ce moment de calme après une longue soirée à courir dans tous les recoins du palais. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Le monde autour d'eux avait disparu.

* * *

**Joséphine**

Joséphine les observait, attendrie, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle n'avait jamais vu Cullen sourire autant. Elle se retira, s'apprêtant à retrouver sa sœur cadette et ses interminables monologues concernant l'art, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière son dos. Blackwall s'avançait vers elle. Le sang de Josie ne fit qu'un tour, et ce n'était pas seulement par surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle éprouvait quelque … attirance pour le Garde des Ombres et son attitude chevaleresque. Néanmoins, l'Ambassadrice n'avait jamais tenté de le lui faire comprendre. Leurs mondes étaient trop différents. Elle accueillit le Garde d'une voix affable :

« Garde Blackwall, j'espère que vous appréciez votre soirée.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent que tout ceci soit terminé, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas dans mon élément, répondit le Garde en souriant.

\- Pourtant, certains invités semblaient vous connaître et vantaient vos exploits, nota Joséphine.

La mine du Garde s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux :

\- Justement, je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de choses ».

Alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait, il releva la tête, croisant à nouveau le regard de l'Ambassadrice. Il semblait être sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Josie attendit patiemment en affichant un sourire encourageant. Il était vrai que la soirée avait dû être très mouvementée pour lui, elle ne pouvait lui tenir gré de son attitude étrange. Blackwall finit par demander :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, dame Montylet ». Il s'inclina, comme le voulait le protocole.

Josie sursauta, incapable de cacher sa surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Si oui, ils ne devaient certainement pas danser sur la grande piste. Oh si sa sœur la voyait … Elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort ! Non, ce n'était pas convenable. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais elle brûlait d'envie d'accepter ... Peut-être pourraient-ils simplement danser ici. Oui, cela semblait être un bon compromis. L'endroit était quasiment désert. Assurément, c'était la meilleure option. Enfin, la meilleure option aurait été de décliner. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cependant, accepter signifiait laisser de faux-espoirs à Blackwall, ce qui était intolérable. Néanmoins… Était-ce vraiment sans espoir ? « _Reprends toi ma fille_ ! » s'intima silencieusement l'Ambassadrice. Au terme de cet incroyable débat interne et cédant à l'ambiance festive, elle accepta :

« Avec plaisir, Garde Blackwall »

* * *

**Zevran**

« Palanthe en vue ! » hurla le capitaine de la _Flèche des mers._

En effet, Zevran pouvait apercevoir le port de la ville à la si bonne bière. Il se tenait sur le pont avant, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux dorés. Ne supportant plus de rester cloîtré dans sa cabine, il était sorti afin de respirer le bon air marin. Malgré le tumulte de l'équipage qui s'affairait à préparer l'arrivée du navire au port, il se sentait horriblement seul.

Harred n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers de tout leur voyage, pour « mettre de l'ordre dans mes travaux et voir si je ne trouve pas de solution en route ». Le scientifique avait tout laissé derrière lui : clinique, laboratoire, ouvrages, … Il n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire. Parmi les rescapés l'on pouvait trouver ses nombreuses notes et schémas, un nécessaire de soin accompagné des ingrédients de première urgence en cas de problème, plusieurs livres ainsi que ses économies. Ils avaient relâché les cochards sains et tués les autres, ainsi que le Hurlock. Harred avait ensuite scellé l'accès à son laboratoire. Il avait été très clair : il ne reviendrait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'Orlaïs lui manquait ? Parce-qu'il souhaitait récupérer sa part de gloire s'ils trouvaient un remède à la souillure ? Se sentait-il en sécurité auprès du Commandeur-Garde de Férelden et ses idées de réforme de l'Ordre ? Zevran ne savait répondre.

Le Commandeur-Garde de Férelden … L'ancien Corbeau laissa échapper un profond soupir à cette pensée. Milva ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le reste du temps, elle l'évitait soigneusement, sans même lui accorder un regard. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, il avait agi comme un parfait imbécile et c'était peu dire. Alors que _la Flèche_ entrait dans le port, il se remémora ce douloureux souvenir.

* * *

_Il l'embrassa._

La réaction de l'archère ne se fit pas attendre. Après s'être retirée vivement, comme si elle avait subi un électrochoc, elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

Le temps sembla se figer un moment. Zevran ne sut déchiffrer l'expression qu'arborait Milva. Il semblait y avoir un mélange de surprise, colère, incompréhension, … Quant à lui, il se maudissait intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr qu'elle aimait et n'aimerait qu'Alistair, peu importe les lieues qui les séparaient. Quel idiot d'avoir laissé son esprit s'embrumer. Toutes ces attentions … Ce n'étaient que celles d'une amie, non d'une amante. Seulement cette proximité, ces moments partagés, … Il avait cru … Mais il s'était fourvoyé. La voix de l'elfe aux cheveux flamboyants le ramena sur terre :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? ». Son regard était perçant et son ton abrupt. Plus de doute possible à présent, elle était plus que remontée. Il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour sa personne.

L'antivan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait que dire car lui-même était perplexe quant à ce qu'il ressentait. La seule idée certaine était qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et souhaitait rattraper le coup, si tant est que cela était possible. Lui parler d'éventuels sentiments serait vain, il en était convaincu. Sans compter qu'il avait un minimum de fierté. Une gifle était suffisante, l'assassin ne désirait se faire envoyer sur les roses une seconde fois. Il opta alors pour la réponse qui convenait le mieux à l'idée de ce que la plupart des gens se faisait de son caractère :

« Je voulais simplement vous réconforter… A ma façon » déclara-t-il en affichant un demi-sourire.

Néanmoins, il sut qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision dès lors qu'il vit le faciès de Milva se décomposer. Seule la déception s'y lisait, ce qui infligea finalement une seconde gifle au demi-dalatien. Son interlocutrice répondit alors :

« A quel moment avez-vous oublié que je ne suis pas l'une de vos prostituées antivanes ? » cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Seulement, bien qu'elle mettait du cœur à paraître courroucée, l'ancien Corbeau sentait qu'elle était peinée. Peinée qu'il n'ait pas plus de considération pour elle. « _Si elle savait_ » pensa-t-il pour lui-même avec tristesse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, elle déclara brusquement :

« Je vais me coucher. Hatchi mon beau, si cet individu s'approche de mon lit, émascule-le »

Le mabari laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, impuissant face à la situation.

Les jours suivants, la tension n'avait toujours pas baissé. Aux regards interrogatifs d'Harred, Milva avait rétorqué sèchement: « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! ». Et le scientifique faisait à présent comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas contrarier la voleuse.

Zevran n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher à nouveau. Il savait qu'il était nécessaire de patienter. Tant qu'elle bouillonnait, elle ne ferait que démarrer au quart de tour. Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain que le bon moment se présente un jour. Cependant, l'assassin ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule. L'Héroïne était encore fragile et avait du mal à digérer l'issue de leur voyage. Elle avait tant espéré trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions… Sans parler de Val Royaux. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'y tiendrait pas une semaine. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de se racheter à ses yeux. Mais comment ?

* * *

C'était encore cette même question qu'il se posait alors que l'équipage s'occupait de l'arrimage du navire. Il décida donc de retourner à sa cabine afin de rassembler ses effets. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une elfe au regard acier. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle l'arrêta d'un geste :

« C'est moi qui vais parler, et vous allez gentiment attendre que j'aie terminé »

Il opina, avait-il réellement le choix ?

« Je vous pardonne » déclara-t-elle avant de hausser brusquement le ton : « Non, la ferme ! » en voyant que l'assassin allait répondre quelque chose. Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur ce dernier qui préféra obtempérer, pour de bon cette fois.

« Je vous pardonne, mais je ne suis absolument pas désolée de ma réaction. Vous l'avez plus que mérité. Cependant, j'admets que je me suis comportée de façon égoïste… Vous avez tant fait pour moi, vous m'avez suivie dans ce voyage sans queue ni tête et tout ça pour rien ! Sans compter que j'aurais pu vous perdre ».

Elle baissa les yeux et marqua une pause. L'assassin ne dit rien, non désireux de se reprendre une soufflante. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole. Il était indécis, ne savant s'il devait se réjouir ou non de ce retournement de situation. L'archère reprit alors d'un ton plus doux :

« Je suis consciente de ne pas être totalement blanche dans cette histoire. Je suis désolée si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Mais que les choses soient claires ». Sa voix se durcit : « Plus de baiser intempestif ou de tentative de m'attirer dans votre couche, ou vous vous retrouverez avec une flèche entre les deux yeux ».

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Zevran eut un pincement au cœur mais n'en montra rien. Il était néanmoins soulagé. Il était loin de s'imaginer tel dénouement. Devant sa tentative de sourire, son amie lui présenta une main amicale :

« Marché conclu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Marché conclu » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Il aurait aimé la remercier, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela, qu'elle pouvait continuer à le détester. Il ne méritait pas son pardon et il en était complètement désarmé. Pour une fois, Zevran avait le bec cloué !

Ils se regardèrent ensuite un moment, main dans la main. Milva lui adressait un regard compatissant et même… désolé ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Devant son expression perplexe, elle lui sourit tristement avant de lâcher sa main :

« Je vous retrouve sur les docks »

« _Elle sait_ » réalisa-t-il. Et il se sentit d'autant plus misérable.

* * *

_Bonsoir à vous !_

_Petit chapitre de transition. Promis, l'action reviendra vite : le siège de l'Inébranlable sera pour le prochain chapitre ;) (sauf changement d'avis intempestif).  
Néanmoins, je tenais à ces moments. En effet ils me permettent d'approfondir les personnages et en plus, je dois l'avouer, de satisfaire ma frustration de ne pas avoir eu plus de conversation entre "anciens de DAO" alors qu'ils étaient (presque) tous à Fort Céleste ! Mais je cherche la petite bête._

_Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement _Lalelis _pour son superbe commentaire. Merci à toi, vraiment, c'est plus que motivant :) ! Pleins de bisous_

_Et bien sûr, comme toujours, merci à tous les lecteurs. J'espère que cette fic' correspond à vos attentes, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Truckette_


	16. Assaut, tourments et cœurs bri

**Alistair**

Alistair était attablé au _Repos de la Messagère_, une pinte trônant devant lui. Étonnement, la taverne faisait également partie des rares endroits dont il retrouvait sans peine de chemin. Il fixait sa chope, le regard vide. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler seul à seul avec Léliana depuis cette fameuse fois sur les remparts. Leur conversation l'avait chamboulé. Pas seulement parce-que la barde semblait bien changée, mais surtout du fait d'une phrase bien particulière :

_« Comment voulez-vous qu'elle parvienne à vous contacter, à savoir où vous vous trouvez, alors qu'elle est seule avec son mabari »_

Il n'était pas idiot, bien sûr qu'il s'était posé la question, mais il avait choisi de faire confiance à Milva. Seulement en parler avec Sœur Rossignol avait ravivé son angoisse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si elle était morte et que personne n'en avait connaissance ? Il but alors une longue gorgée de bière, comme pour noyer ses inquiétudes.

« Eh bien eh bien votre Majesté, belle descente » fit une voix amusée derrière son dos.

\- Varric, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous supplie de me trouver un autre surnom… soupira le Garde.

\- Au moins une fois de plus que la dernière, répondit l'intéressé en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de prendre place ses côtés.

Le nain passa commande et en attendant qu'elle n'arrive, Alistair déclara :

« Hawke m'a annoncé que l'Impératrice avait été sauvée et que l'Inquisition aurait le soutien d'Orlaïs, mission accomplie on dirait !

\- Assurément, les leçons de Fanfreluche ont fait des merveilles sur notre Inquisitrice, renchérit l'arbalétrier d'un ton enjoué.

\- Bien. J'espère que nous pourrons nous tourner vers le problème de la Garde des Ombres à présent, répondit Alistair. Il était soucieux.

\- C'est au programme. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, direction la Porte du Ponant d'ici une semaine, le rassura le nain avant d'entamer sa bière qui venait d'arriver.

\- Bien, répéta Alistair, le regard dans le vague.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Varric s'étira de tout son long, avant de soupirer longuement, « _Il est certainement fatigué du voyage_ » pensa Alistair. Seulement, le nain regarda le Garde d'un air navré :

« Mon ami, il faut que je vous le dise. Mieux vaut que vous l'appreniez comme cela plutôt que d'être surpris devant le fait accompli ».

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui, une expression surprise peinte sur le visage. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« La sœur de Yavana est ici et y restera un certain temps. Elle est l'ambassadrice de Célène.

Le Garde ne comprit pas tout de suite et lui lança un regard incrédule. Il reprit une gorgée de bière, pensif. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il restait du breuvage. Une fois qu'il parvint à stopper sa quinte de toux, il essaya de retrouver une contenance et demanda d'un ton hagard :

« Morrigan est ici ? Avec … _lui_ ? »

Pour seule réponse, Varric acquiesça.

Alistair commanda une nouvelle pinte.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Voyant que l'apostate n'avait pas cherché à le voir- ce qui n'était pas étonnant en somme, étant donné la dernière discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eue concernant l'enfant à naître – il avait décidé de se rendre aux jardins de Fort Céleste. Apparemment, Morrigan appréciait s'y promener.

C'était avec la boule au ventre qu'il passa la dernière porte avant d'atteindre sa destination. Malgré le froid environnant, le soleil était éclatant et les fleurs nouvellement écloses arboraient des couleurs chatoyantes. Il n'eût cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder sur le charme des jardins. Il était conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas voir le garçon. D'ailleurs, Alistair partageait cet avis bien qu'à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter comme étant son père avant de l'abandonner. C'était cruel et égoïste. Le Garde était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais endosser ce rôle pour cet enfant. Il était de haut-rang dans la Garde des Ombres, et il avait Milva. Infliger cela à la jeune femme serait tout aussi inimaginable. Il connaissait son désir de fonder une famille. Mais la souillure le lui interdisait. Non, il ne demanderait pas à rencontrer son _fils_, mais il brûlait d'envie d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

La sorcière était en vue, promenant son regard parmi les viveracines que l'Inquisitrice faisait pousser. « _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_ » pensa sombrement Alistair. Ce dernier s'avança, hésitant, vers la métamorphe.

« Je me demandais quand alliez-vous oser m'approcher, déclara la Conseillère en arcanes de son habituel ton direct, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- 'Bonjour Alistair, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, comment se sont passées ces _dix dernières années_ ?' » répondit le Garde d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, rétorqua-t-elle durement alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, le toisant de son regard ambre.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais je vais vous rassurer, cela n'est plus dans mes intentions » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle faillit riposter, mais se ravisa. Alistair s'en étonna, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Morrigan de l'épargner de ses paroles cinglantes. Il ne s'en était plus formalisé, à la longue, et prenait cela comme un jeu. Cependant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait plus que mesure. Il prit tout de même sa réaction comme une invitation à continuer. Seulement repenser à son fils, à _leur_ fils lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il finit néanmoins par se lancer :

« Je voulais simplement savoir… Comment est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Morrigan rit doucement avant de répondre : « Il ressemble à n'importe quel jeune garçon de dix ans, si on oublie les iris rouge sang et les écailles de dragon.

Une expression horrifiée se peignit alors sur le visage du Garde. Morrigan rit de plus belle.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Est-ce que la sorcière des Terres Sauvages venait de plaisanter ? Avec _lui_ ? Il eût l'irrésistible envie de se pincer afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses anciens compagnons avaient-ils tous reçu un énorme coup sur la tête ? Ces changements de comportement lui donnaient le tournis.

« Quoi qu'il puisse être, il semble vous avoir changée, déclara-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- Ne dites pas d'absurdités, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

« _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_ » ironisa-t-il en pensées.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Une voix enfantine et lunaire se fit alors entendre :

« Mère, saviez-vous que l'Inquisitrice est une elfe ? Son sang est très ancien, j'ai pu le ressentir ». Il marqua une pause, prenant conscience de la présence du Garde : « Bonjour Ser » déclara-t-il poliment.

Le sang d'Alistair ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il faisait volte-face et se retrouvait face à un jeune garçon. La couleur de ses cheveux se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la sienne et celle de Morrigan, un auburn marqué. Par contre, leurs iris étaient identiques, c'en était troublant. L'enfant le regardait d'un air bienveillant, mais le Garde avait l'impression qu'il sondait son esprit. D'apparence, le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais il semblait habité par une force supérieure, « _l'âme d'un dieu ancien_ » pensa tristement Alistair. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce à quoi devait ressembler l'esprit de cet enfant. Voyant que le Garde demeurait muet, la sorcière prit la parole :

« Kieran, ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'étudier plutôt que d'ennuyer l'Inquisitrice ou flâner dans les jardins? ». Son ton était incroyablement doux, mais son regard était ferme.

« Oui mère, je suis navré. Mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est si … calme.

\- Je sais, petit homme, répondit-elle tristement, mais tu dois retourner étudier ». Elle s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur. « Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, c'est important » continua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui mère » répéta Kieran en soupirant légèrement avant de tourner les talons.

Alistair assistait à la scène, médusé. Il s'était inquiété pour l'enfant, avoir Morrigan pour mère l'avait fait frissonné plus d'une fois. Seulement le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux lui montrait à quel point il avait eût tort. L'apostate semblait être une mère attentionnée et aimante, à des lieues de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer au vu de la façon dont elle avait parlé de leur futur enfant à la veille de la bataille de Dénérim. Et Kieran … Kieran, son prénom se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. Il paraissait si étrange et en même temps si normal. Le Garde eût soudain l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bombarder de questions sur lui, sur ce qu'il étudiait, avait-il des amis ? Il tendit un bras vers le garçon :

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il

Morrigan, qui tournait à présent le dos à l'enfant, le foudroya du regard. Ce regard glacial et assassin. Le même regard qu'elle lui avait adressé alors qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'elle ressemblait à Flémeth, sa mère. Kieran se retourna, surpris. Alistair bredouilla :

« Non… rien… Pardonne-moi »

Il fit demi-tour et fonça en direction du hall principal du Fort.

* * *

**Morrigan**

Elle fulminait, quel bougre d'imbécile de Garde des Ombres ! Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'il pouvait torturer Kieran en jouant au père aimant le temps de leur séjour ici avant de le quitter une fois tout cela terminé ? Non. Elle ne le permettrait pas. L'avenir du garçon serait bien assez difficile, nul besoin de lui infliger cela.

L'enfant revint vers elle, regardant vers la direction où Alistair s'était éclipsé :

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Morrigan acquiesça. La colère laissa alors place à la culpabilité. Bien sûr qu'il savait, ce petit bout d'homme était capable de ressentir des choses à la portée de personne d'autre. Nul doute qu'il aurait reconnu son géniteur dès lors qu'il l'aurait rencontré. La sorcière se maudissait de ne pas avoir été assez précautionneuse, elle aurait pu lui éviter cela.

« Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda le garçon de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort en lui murmurant :

« Non petit homme, tu n'as rien dit de mal. Et il t'aime, c'est certain. Il n'en a seulement pas le doit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Certaines choses ne peuvent t'être révélées dans l'immédiat, je suis désolée Kieran.

\- Je comprends, abdiqua l'intéressé en baissant les yeux, je retourne étudier ». Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur brisé.

* * *

**Cassandra**

L'assaut avait été lancé. Grâce aux armes de siège cédées par les nobles de la région alliés de l'Inquisition, ils n'avaient pas eu à transporter les leurs de Fort Céleste. Ceci leur avait permis de gagner un temps considérable. Les projectiles des trébuchets harcelaient à présent les murs de l'Inébranlable. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Il fallait créer une percée afin que les soldats puissent prendre la forteresse de l'intérieur.

Cullen était assisté par Cassandra, cette dernière avait été blessée lors de la rencontre avec les Gardes des Ombres possédés à la Porte du Ponant. Elle ne pouvait donc participer à la bataille. Les troupes étaient prêtes, attendant leur signal. Balistes et trébuchets étaient parvenus à nettoyer quelque peu les remparts et à désorganiser la défense ennemie. Le Commandant annonça :

« Il est temps d'envoyer le bélier, ces portes doivent céder »

\- Quand est-il des échelles Commandant ? demanda la Chercheuse. Cela assurerait un soutient non négligeable au bélier si l'on pouvait envoyer des soldats nettoyer les remparts.

\- C'est trop risqué, répondit Cullen. Il n'y a pas que des hommes là-haut, mais également des démons. Les soldats se feraient rejetés avant même de pouvoir poser le pied sur les créneaux.

\- Quid des hommes protégeant le bélier ? rétorqua-t-elle en regardant l'engin de siège en contre-bas. Elle répugnait à envoyer ses hommes au-devant de pareils dangers. Elle savait bien qu'il en allait de même pour le Commandant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Je sais Cassandra … Ils ne pourront compter que sur leurs boucliers pour les protéger, et sur les barrières des mages. Heureusement les templiers rouges ne semblent pas être de la partie. La magie risque de nous être utile »

La guerrière réprima un sourire. Le Commandant semblait être en de meilleurs termes avec la magie depuis quelques temps … La raison n'était un mystère pour personne. Cullen remarqua son léger rictus:

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? s'enquit-il d'un ton étonné, non sans froncer les sourcils.

\- Rien Commandant, répondit la Chercheuse en reprenant son sérieux. Dois-je donner le signal aux hommes d'aller enfoncer la porte ?

\- Allez-y ».

Cassandra descendit aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa blessure à la hanche. La guerrière pestait. Sa place était avec ses hommes, avec Lavellan. Elle maudissait ce démon de la colère qui l'avait prise par surprise. Heureusement que l'Inquisitrice avait quelques notions de magie curative, cela lui avait permis de contenir la blessure le temps de leur retour à Fort Céleste. Chassant cet épisode de ses pensées, elle donna ses directives aux hommes de l'Inquisition :

« Soldats ! Protégez coûte que coûte le bélier et les bêtes de somme, mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger vous-mêmes. Une fois aux abords de la porte, gardez vos boucliers au-dessus de vos têtes ! Les mages vous entoureront d'une barrière magique, mais elle n'est pas infaillible donc ne vous reposez pas entièrement dessus. Restez concentrés. Des questions ?

\- Non Chercheuse ! répondirent les hommes en cœur.

\- Bien, la Charge du Taureau menée par Iron Bull et l'Inquisitrice vous suivront de loin et vous rejoindront dès que la porte sera ouverte ».

Des sourires illuminèrent les visages des soldats. La plupart avait déjà côtoyé Bull et ses hommes durant certaines missions et savaient qu'ils étaient d'une aide précieuse. Pour les autres, savoir que leur chef se battrait à leur côté leur redonnait le moral. L'Inébranlable portait bien son nom, les hommes étaient sceptiques quant à leur victoire.

« Soldats ! Etes-vous prêt à renvoyer ces démons dans l'Immatériel ?

\- Oui Chercheuse ! crièrent les recrues en frappant des pieds.

\- Bien ! Pour l'Inquisition ! hurla Cassandra en brandissant son épée.

\- Pour l'Inquisition ! reprirent les hommes en l'imitant. « Pour la Messagère ! ».

Le convoi se mit en route. La guerrière rejoignit le Commandant qui s'entretenait avec l'Inquisitrice. Elle se tint à une distance respectueuse en attendant qu'ils aient fini. Mais des bribes lui parvinrent :

« La Charge suffira-t-elle à assurer votre protection là-haut ? » demanda Cullen, il semblait soucieux.

« Leur but premier n'est pas de me protéger Cullen, mais de nettoyer ces remparts ».

L'Inquisitrice souriait, son ton était doux mais déterminé. Elle poursuivit :

« Préservez nos soldats Commandant, quoiqu'il se passe là-bas ».

Elle jeta un regard vers la forteresse : « Alistair et Ciri m'accompagneront. Ils ne me laissent pas le choix. Dorian, Varric et Blackwall également ».

Elle se retourna vers Cullen : « Nous nettoierons ces murs ! Une fois cela fait, nous trouverons Clarel et mettrons fin à cette folie ».

Cassandra sourit pour elle-même. Lavellan était dans son élément sur le terrain et semblait beaucoup plus confiante qu'à Halamshiral. Sans compter qu'elle avait cette faculté de vous convaincre que tout allait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La guerrière se doutait que le but de l'elfe était de rassurer Cullen. Bien qu'il savait séparer devoir et … vie privée, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Mithraël. Mais la Chercheuse avait confiance. Le Commandant savait faire face à son sevrage de lyrium, il saurait faire face à son anxiété et ne ferait rien qui pourrait porter préjudice à ses hommes.

« Je vous dirais bien d'être prudente, mais la dernière fois ça ne vous a pas réussi » tenta-t-il de plaisanter en passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Si cela peut m'assurer votre présence à mon chevet … » répondit Mithraël à voix basse en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Balayant la zone du regard, elle aperçut la Chercheuse :

« Cassandra ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Si vous êtes là, c'est que les hommes sont partis. Je m'en vais rejoindre la Charge ! ».

Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la guerrière, se doutant certainement qu'elle aurait voulu les accompagner, et dévala la pente afin de rejoindre Bull.

* * *

**Ciri**

La progression était difficile jusqu'aux remparts. Les Gardes des Ombres corrompus accompagnés de leurs démons opposaient une résistance farouche. Mais l'Inquisition gagnait du terrain. L'appui des soldats des maisons nobles voisines et de la Charge au grand complet leur permettait de faire face. Ciri n'imaginait même pas le résultat s'ils avaient dû tenter une entrée par petits groupes … Ils avaient sous-estimé le nombre de Gardes défendant la place. Alistair, Dorian et Bull menaient la Charge sur les remparts ouest tandis que Varric, Lavellan, Blackwall, les recrues et elle-même s'employaient à libérer ceux à l'est.

Hawke se fondait dans les ombres, frappant les ennemis de ses dagues implacables avant de se retirer dans une pirouette et décrocher son arc. C'était une véritable chorégraphie pour elle, une danse macabre. A ses côtés, Lavellan envoyait des jets de flamme sur leurs opposants et pour épargner son mana, elle se servait de son Ancre pour créer de petites ruptures qui semblaient infliger de sérieux dégâts aux démons. Les soldats la regardaient avec une admiration mêlée de crainte. Mais combattre à ses côtés leur conférait une ardeur sans faille. Blackwall faisait partie de la mêlée, criant des encouragements aux hommes. « _Cet homme a dû avoir des soldats sous sa responsabilité_ » nota Ciri. En effet, il semblait dans son élément.

Le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de son meilleur ami. Varric lui sourit : « Alors l'Aïeule, on fatigue ? » lui lança-t-il. Les cheveux blancs du Héraut lui avaient valu ce surnom vaseux. Elle exécuta un saut périlleux afin d'atterrir derrière un Garde et fit voler son chef en utilisant ses longues dagues en ciseaux. Devant le regard appréciateur du nain, elle rétorqua ensuite: « Est-ce que ta grand-mère savait en faire autant ? ».

La zone était libre à présent. Ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment de répit. Avant d'engloutir d'une traite une potion de lyrium, l'Inquisitrice envoya une sphère de feu dans les airs afin de signaler que les échelles pouvaient entrer en action. Un éclair du côté ouest fit écho à son signal. C'était également mission accomplie pour la Charge. Personne ne poussa d'exclamation de joie néanmoins, leur tâche n'était pas terminée. Lavellan prit la parole :

« Bravo à tous » déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. La discipline militaire demeurait inexistante chez elle. « Il nous faut gagner le cœur de la forteresse à présent pour trouver le Commandeur-Garde. Nous y rejoindrons les autres. En avant ! ».

Les hommes acquiescèrent en silence, mais la détermination était présente. Gargarisés par leur petite victoire, ils la suivraient n'importe où. Alors que des renforts arrivaient par les remparts afin de les couvrir, ils se remirent en route. L'Inébranlable n'était pas seulement réputée imprenable, elle était aussi gigantesque. S'ils voulaient arriver à temps, il leur faudra accélérer le pas.

Ils dépassèrent des endroits où le sang et les cadavres souillaient le sol. C'était un véritable massacre. Mais Ciri n'en était pas émue. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les Gardes avaient pu tomber si bas … Cela lui échappait. La magie du sang l'avait toujours répugnée depuis … Depuis la mort de sa mère et tous les autres spectacles sinistres auxquels elle avait pu assister durant son séjour à Kirkwall.

Le détachement atteignit ensuite une zone qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée. Pourtant, de nombreux morts gisaient çà et là et un homme se tenait debout parmi les cadavres.

Le temps s'arrêta soudain pour Ciri Hawke. La jeune femme n'y cru pas au premier abord. C'était impossible. Impossible qu'il soit là. Cela devait encore être un des mauvais tours que lui jouait son esprit… Combien de fois avait-elle été persuadée avoir vu son ombre, le bout de sa queue de cheval ou encore un pan de sa cape avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Cependant cette fois, il semblait bien présent, devant elle.

Mais ce n'était pas ce souvenir qu'elle avait gardé. L'Anders qui se tenait devant elle avait cette lueur bleue électrique dans les yeux, qui l'habitait lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Cette même lueur irradiait dans tout le corps du mage, comme s'il était entouré de quelconque énergie magique. Si l'expression de son visage était indescriptible, on ne pouvait se tromper sur ses motivations. Il était là pour détruire, pour tuer, en témoignaient les corps calcinés autour de lui.

Hawke savait qu'il était Garde des Ombres, mais elle pensait qu'après avoir commis son attentat il se serait exilé auprès des rebelles radicaux et non auprès de l'Ordre. La voleuse ne réfléchit pas davantage au pourquoi du comment de sa présence. Faisant un signe à l'Inquisitrice de partir en avant, elle s'avança vers le mage qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Varric demeura derrière elle, il ne s'était jamais caché de n'avoir absolument aucune confiance en l'apostat.

« Anders ? » appela Ciri prudemment.

La jeune femme ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal, mais dans cet état rien n'était moins sûr. Elle culpabilisa, elle lui avait promis qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de l'aider. Mais après son acte, après qu'il se soit jouer d'elle en prônant l'amour et la confiance pour servir ses desseins meurtrier… Elle n'avait pu lui pardonner. Ciri n'avait pu se résoudre à l'exécuter après son acte. Tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait été intolérable. Mais en dépit de ses sentiments pour lui, elle n'avait pu excuser son geste. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision dès la défaite du Chevalier-Capitaine Mérédith. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir ensuite.

Pour toute réponse, l'énergie gravitant autour du mage s'agita et il parut alors entouré de flammes bleues. Hawke s'arrêta :

« Anders, c'est moi, c'est Ciri. Combats-le ! Ne te laisse pas dominer par sa colère ! Tu vaux… ».

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, une décharge magique la percuta de plein fouet. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas sous le choc et posa un genou à terre. Des brûlures parcouraient à présent ses avant-bras et son cou. Heureusement sa brigandine était traitée afin de ne pas s'enflammer, mais elle était roussie. Elle entendit Varric armer son arbalète. Hawke le stoppa en tendant sa main vers l'arrière, sans lâcher Anders des yeux :

« Non Varric, il va y arriver, je vais bien ». Le nain ne tira pas, mais garda son arme prête.

Elle se releva péniblement et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'apostat :

« _Rappelle-toi, quoiqu'il puisse se produire, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime_ ». Elle marqua une pause. « Se sont tes paroles Anders ! Souviens-t-en ! ». Le ton de la jeune femme était déterminé, elle criait presque.

Un grand rire caverneux se fit entendre. Le mage prit la parole, mais ce n'était pas Anders qui s'exprimait, c'était Justice :

« Quelle ironie, vous l'abandonnez et maintenant vous rampez pour qu'il vous reconnaisse ? Anders n'a pas besoin de vous, _Héraut_ ». Il se préparait à envoyer une nouvelle décharge magique.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir également Justice. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'aimerais parler à la _meilleure_ moitié d'Anders. Si tu pouvais disposer, je t'en serais reconnaissante ».

Hawke vouvoyait rarement les gens, esprits ou pas. Si ses paroles semblaient légères, son ton était acerbe. Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle avait déjà été confrontée à Justice. Cependant, il paraissait qu'effectivement, le vrai Anders ne s'était pas montré depuis un certain temps. Trop longtemps, peut-être.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une nouvelle brûlure. Ignorant la douleur, elle se précipita à la rencontre du mage. C'était désespéré, elle le savait. Mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, Ciri devrait admettre qu'elle l'avait perdu pour de bon.

Elle se jeta au cou d'Anders : « Si mes paroles ne suffisent pas, peut être que mes actes le pourront » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le Héraut sentait les flammes lécher sa peau, son armure, mais elle tint bon : « Anders, je suis là, je suis revenue » insista-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Etait-ce parce-que le mage tentait de lutter contre Justice ? Elle resserra sa prise, blottissant sa tête contre le torse du blond. Les brûlures ne cessaient pas, mais l'esprit de haine s'était tu. Elle releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu électrique d'Anders :

« C'est Ciri, répéta-t-elle, je ne te veux aucun mal ».

Hawke ne récolta qu'une salve encore plus importante d'énergie magique qui la projeta en arrière. Le rire de Justice se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Anders n'est plus, _Héraut_, il est trop tard ».

Ciri tenta de se relever mais la douleur était trop intense, elle ne put que lever les bras brûlés pour protéger son visage lorsque l'esprit rassembla à nouveau son mana.

« Crac ». Pause. « Crac ». Pause. « Crac »

Elle baissa les bras et vit le mage s'effondrer, trois carreaux fichés dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme au regard émeraude resta un moment interdite avant de hurler en se traînant vers le corps :

« Non ! »

La lueur bleue avait disparu. Elle prit délicatement la tête d'Anders et la posa sur ses cuisses, caressant les longs cheveux châtains du mage d'un geste machinal. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Son esprit c'était arrêté. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort. Ciri continuait inlassablement ses caresses. Elle bredouillait sans cesse :

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai abandonné, c'est ma faute ».

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle répétait sa litanie. Des cloques parsemaient ses bras et son visage mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. La douleur physique était recluse à une région lointaine de son esprit, pour le moment. Pourtant, ses blessures étaient graves. Chaque passage de ses mains dans la crinière du mage était une torture tant la chair était à vif. Mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle s'engourdissait. Hawke n'entendit pas Varric accourir. La jeune femme allait s'abandonner dans les bras de la mort, sans en avoir conscience.

Soudain, l'apostat fut pris d'un sursaut violent.

« Anders ? » balbutia Ciri en se redressant péniblement, pleine d'espoir.

Il entrouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus cette fois, mais avaient leur habituelle couleur noisette claire. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour de lui sur le sol, tâchant le cuir de l'armure du Héraut. Il parut effaré :

« C'est moi qui ? … désolé …».

Sa voix était à peine audible, la jeune femme dû se pencher afin de pratiquement coller son oreille contre la bouche de l'apostat.

« Cauchemar… » mumura-t-il, « Justice devenu plus … fort ».

Elle n'y comprenait rien, il devait délirer. La souffrance arracha alors un gémissement à la jeune femme, ses sens renouaient avec la réalité. Anders la regarda alors à nouveau à travers ses yeux mi-clos :

« Soigner… Bonne chance… vous aimerais toujours ».

Il ferma ses iris et parut se concentrer en puisant dans un dernier souffle de vie. Une chaleur réconfortante parcourut alors la jeune femme, ses brûlures et cloques s'estompaient et sa peau redevint lisse.

« Arrête ! » hurla-t-elle alors « Sers-t-en pour toi ! ».

Elle le secoua mais en vain. Anders n'était plus. Ciri resta un moment là, hagarde. Elle vit les carreaux plantés dans le corps de son amour et revint alors à elle :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » vociféra-t-elle en direction de Varric. « De quel droit ? J'aurais pu le faire revenir ! ». Son visage était déformé par la colère et la tristesse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Il a failli te tuer Ciri, tu le sais » répondit calmement le nain.

Il ne semblait pas regretter son geste le moins du monde. Il l'avait fait pour la protéger, elle le savait. Hawke avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules, mais ses êtres chers étaient sa faiblesse. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, les décisions qu'elles prenaient dans pareilles circonstances étaient souvent les mauvaises. Elle avait perdu son frère, sa sœur s'était retrouvée conscrite dans un Cercle alors que pour la protéger elle l'avait empêchée de l'accompagner dans les tréfonds… Sa mère avait péri lors d'un rituel des plus immondes … L'homme qu'elle aimait avait trahi sa confiance. Même pour Ciri Hawke, même pour un Héraut, cela faisait beaucoup.

Oui, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle le savait. Seulement savoir n'atténuait pas sa tristesse ni sa culpabilité « _Je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner _» se reprochait-elle à nouveau. Varric posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea.

« Il faut rejoindre Lavellan » déclara-t-elle d'un ton brusque. Elle n'accorda pas un regard au nain et après un dernier baiser sur le front de son amour. En partie remise de ses brûlures, elle fonça sur les traces de l'Inquisitrice. Varric soupira et s'élança à sa poursuite.

* * *

« Vous avez apprécié mon présent, _Héraut_ ? »

La voix résonnait dans l'Immatériel. Apparemment, c'était au tour de Ciri de subir ses incursions dans son esprit. Alistair avait pris un air détaché et rieur pour envoyer promener le démon de la Terreur, Blackwall l'avait gratifié de plusieurs noms d'oiseau, Lavellan était restée silencieuse et Varric n'avait pas encore eu la chance qu'il ne s'adresse à lui. Imitant l'Inquisitrice, Hawke se tut. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Ce monstre s'appelait Cauchemar et Anders avait parlé de cauchemar sur son lit de mort …

« Ainsi votre mage n'est plus. Dommage. Peut-être que Justice aurait pu être évincé, qui sait ».

Elle serra les poings « _Il ment_ » se répétait-elle, « _Il se nourrit des peurs, des regrets, il n'aura pas les miens_ ».

Les autres lui lançaient des regards compatissants, mais ne pipaient mot et continuaient leur route. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs difficultés sur leur chemin, mais étaient parvenus à les surmonter. Guidés par la Divine Justinia, ou l'esprit qui se faisaient passer pour elle, ils avançaient en direction de la faille qui les ramènerait dans le monde réel.

« Il est si aisé de manipuler un esprit en colère » poursuivit Cauchemar. « Donnez-lui une nouvelle cible, un nouveau but, et il se rue dessus comme un chien enragé ». Le démon ricana : « Anders s'est bien défendu, pourtant». Il continua alors : « Corypheus a approuvé mon idée, il vous en veut un tant soit peu d'avoir tenté de le tuer vous savez ».

« Et moi je lui en veux un tant soit peu d'avoir survécu » répliqua Hawke d'un ton acerbe

Nouveau rire : « Les cadavres jonchent votre route, _Héraut_, vos proches semblent avoir une faible espérance de vie ».

Elle se stoppa net, touchée. Ses yeux brillaient de colère :

« La ferme ! Enfoiré de démon ! LA FERME ! ». Varric se tint à ses côtés, agrippant son bras pour tenter de la détourner. Elle savait que Cauchemar jouait avec ses nerfs, mais il avait touché une corde sensible. Ignorant le geste du nain, elle poursuivit :

« Montre-toi ! J'ai hâte qu'un nouveau cadavre jonche ma route ! Arrête de te cacher, lâche ».

Pas de réponse.

De nouveaux Spectres, Ombres et sous-fifres de Cauchemar apparurent alors derrière eux. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux pour eux. Lavellan cria alors :

« La rupture n'est pas loin, courrez ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Varric dû pousser Ciri pour l'empêcher de rester combattre. Elle avait besoin de laisser libre cours à sa colère, ses dagues déjà en main. La jeune femme accompagna néanmoins le reste du groupe et d'un signe de tête, elle rassura son ami.

L'esprit de la Divine resta en arrière afin de leur faire gagner du temps. Elle avait parlé à l'Inquisitrice, mais Hawke n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle laissa Varric prendre un peu d'avance et se détourna pour jauger la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants. L'esprit ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais ils auraient peut-être le temps de passer la faille. Elle se remit à courir. Lavellan et Alistair l'attendaient alors que Varric et Blackwall avaient déjà passé la rupture sous les ordres de l'Inquisitrice.

L'esprit se dissipa et les démons se regroupèrent pour ne former qu'une seule entité qui se déplaçait à vive allure vers eux. Elle prenait la forme d'une hideuse araignée géante. « _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soient toujours des araignées_ » grommela Ciri pour elle-même. Ils n'auraient pas l'opportunité de s'échapper avant qu'elle ne soit sur eux :

« Vous vouliez me voir, _Héraut_, je suis là »

Tout se passa très vite. La jeune femme serra ses dagues et se prépara à s'élancer à la rencontre du démon. Lavellan allait l'imiter mais elle la retint :

« C'est entre lui et moi Inquisitrice, partez, ils ont besoin de vous.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas ici Hawke, rétorqua la mage.

\- Dites à Varric que je lui pardonne » répondit seulement Ciri. Elle lança un regard à Alistair, il sembla comprendre mais refusa de la tête.

Hawke s'énerva : « Ne voulez pas revoir votre Héroïne ? asséna-t-elle d'un ton amer. De plus, il faut que vous repreniez les rênes de la Garde d'Orlaïs ».

L'Inquisitrice se tourna vers Alistair et Hawke en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de pommeau. Le Garde parut scandalisé mais elle n'en avait cure :

« Ramenez la saine et sauve. J'ai fait mon choix ».

Il obtempéra à contrecœur : « Merci Hawke » murmura-t-il avant de se ruer vers la faille, l'Inquisitrice sur son épaule.

Ciri se retourna alors vers Cauchemar qui arrivait sur elle. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage alors qu'elle faisait tourner ses armes dans ses mains.

« Tu ne passeras pas, crevure de démon » murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer vers l'arachnide. Elle n'usa pas de ses aptitudes de furtivité. C'était inutile ici, de plus, elle voulait qu'_il_ la voie. Elle plongea entre les pattes du monstre, évitant ses chélicères tout en poignardant son abdomen. Le Héraut roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire transpercer par une des pattes de la bête.

« Vous ne semez que la mort autour de vous »

« Tout ceci est de votre faute »

« Vous l'avez abandonné »

Les paroles de Cauchemars se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête alors qu'elle tentait de rester concentrée afin de ne pas se faire tuer. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps durait leur duel. Esquive, lacération, saut périlleux, lacération, esquive, perforation … Sa danse assassine ne s'arrêtait pas, devenant machinale, automatique. Ciri n'était même pas sûre que le démon ressente vraiment ses coups, il semblait se jouer d'elle. Tantôt ricanant, tantôt proférant des paroles empoisonnées. Cependant, elle ne faiblirait pas.

La faille avait été refermée, lui coupant toute retraite. Le monstre ne l'aurait de toute façon pas laissée s'échapper. L'esprit de la Divine avait disparu, était-il mort ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

La fatigue se fit alors sentir. La jeune femme trébucha alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau d'esquiver les crochets de l'araignée. Le monstre fondait à nouveau sur elle. Elle posa un genou à terre et se tint en position de parade, dagues croisées. Ciri Hawke était étonnement calme et sereine. Elle avait déversé toute sa haine, sa colère, ses regrets, dans ce combat. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

* * *

_Bonsoir à vous !  
_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes motivés à attaquer une nouvelle semaine !_

_J'ai pris pas mal de libertés par rapport à l'histoire de base pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop chiffonnés. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me satisfaire du "choix cornélien" dans l'Immatériel. Alistair ou Hawke ? Vous êtes sadiques chez Bioware !_

_Un grand merci à _Tsaesci _pour ses commentaires, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est comme ça :P (je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te lire, dès que je peux, j'y fonce !)_

_Et bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces aventures de nos compagnons favoris :)_

_Passez un bon dimanche soir,_

_Truckette_


	17. Retour à Fort Céleste

**Cullen**

_Sa vision était floue, son esprit totalement embrumé et il souffrait d'une forte migraine._

_Une silhouette se tenait debout, à l'horizon._

_Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux avant d'essayer de déterminer qui se tenait là, au loin._

_Cheveux noirs, peau laiteuse, armure légère suivant parfaitement les fines courbes de son corps._

_Mithraël._

_Il s'avança vers elle, protégeant ses iris de la lumière aveuglante qui brillait derrière l'elfe en tenant son bras en visière._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Plus il s'approchait, plus le visage de la jeune femme semblait se déformer. Ses bras s'allongeaient, se parant de longs doigts crochus. Elle grandissait, devenant presque bossue. Sa peau devint grisâtre, crasseuse et des excroissances parcouraient à présent son corps. Il n'y avait plus rien de son apparence d'origine désormais._

_Une abomination._

_« Tu dois la tuer, c'est ton devoir de Templier, lui murmura une voix masculine et lointaine. _

_\- Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! rétorqua Cullen, la migraine reprit, plus violente, comme s'il avait irrité son interlocuteur et que ce dernier le lui faisait payer._

_\- Bien sûr que c'est simple ! C'est une abomination, un danger ambulant, voilà ce à quoi sont destinés les mages… Tue cette chose… Tue ce monstre… » La voix s'était raffermit, elle lui paraissait tellement familière… _

_\- Vous… Vous avez raison » abdiqua le Commandant. Une force supérieure semblait avoir annihilé toute sa volonté._

_Il dégaina son épée et s'avança vers la créature d'un pas déterminé. « C'est un monstre, tu dois le tuer » répétait-il inlassablement. Cependant l'entité n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement offensif, ni même défensif alors qu'il marchait sur elle de plus en plus vite._

_L'abomination tendit une main vers lui. Il réagit instantanément en levant son épée puis l'abattant de toutes ces forces sur le monstre._

_Au dernier instant, ce dernier reprit l'apparence de Mithraël : _

_« Cullen ? » interrogea-t-elle, une lueur rouge se refléta dans ses yeux._

_L'arme s'abattit sur la jeune femme, du sang jaillit et aspergea le Commandant. _

_Elle s'effondra d'un bloc._

_« Non ! » hurla Cullen en tombant à genoux, le visage et le plastron couverts du sang de l'Inquisitrice._

_Il remarqua alors les veinules rouges parcourant son armure, elles semblaient palpiter, elles semblaient vivantes. Une expression plus horrifiée encore se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit son propre reflet dans l'acier de son brassard car il s'aperçut que ses iris se paraient du même rouge brillant._

_Lyrium._

_Un rire tonitruant s'éleva, il reconnut alors la voix._

_Samson._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et haletant. Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Cullen tenta de reprendre son souffle et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de sa chambre où seule la faible lumière lunaire filtrait à travers le trou de son plafond. Il n'avait pas souhaité réparer entièrement ce dernier. Laisser son regard se perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles l'aidait à se calmer et trouver le sommeil habituellement.

Après quelques minutes, son rythme cardiaque redevint normal et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Encore un cauchemar.

Ce dernier souleva de nombreuses interrogations. Serait-il capable de cela ? De la tuer si elle venait à se transformer en abomination ? Il n'était plus Templier, c'était un fait, mais il était responsable de tous ces gens. Si elle constituait un danger pour eux, serait-il capable de l'arrêter ?

Il soupira longuement.

Il était peu probable qu'il y parvienne.

Le souvenir de la prise de l'Inébranlable rejaillit ensuite de sa mémoire. Il revoyait alors Bull, venu lui annoncer que l'Inquisitrice et ses compagnons avaient fait une chute vertigineuse… Il était resté interdit, n'entendait plus les lieutenants qui lui demandaient que faire à présent, n'entendait plus le chef de la Charge lui dire qu'il était désolé ni Cassandra qui tentait de prendre les choses en main. C'était comme s'il avait été transporté loin de la forteresse, loin de tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était partie et le temps s'était arrêté pour lui.

Après un long moment il avait fini par se secouer et reprendre ses esprits, s'excusant auprès de la Chercheuse pour son comportement.

Il soupira derechef.

N'étaient-ils pas en train de faire une énorme erreur ?

* * *

**Varric**

Le soleil se levait à présent sur Fort Céleste, ses couleurs chatoyantes parant les montagnes entourant le bastion de reflets jaune orangé. Malgré cette impression de chaleur, la morsure du vent était impitoyable et les micro-brouillards s'échappant de la bouche des soldats qui s'entraînaient de bon matin témoignaient de la fraîcheur environnante. Le tintement de l'acier rencontrant l'acier, les grognements s'échappant de temps à autre suite à un coup difficile à encaisser ou même les instructions lancées par la Chercheuse Pentaghast ne suffirent pas à tirer le nain de ses sombres pensées.

Il n'avait que brièvement dormi cette nuit-là, pas plus que la précédente, ou celle d'avant encore. Chaque réveil était une désillusion, comme s'il espérait s'éveiller et réentendre cette voix tranchante mais rieuse lui suppliant d'arrêter d'enjoliver la moindre de ses actions. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant au regard dépité de Ciri Hawke lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait à elle seule repoussé dix bandits dans les bas-fonds, usant de son « don » lui permettant de se glisser dans le monde des spectres pour mieux fondre sur sa cible. Le conteur pouvait se remémorer l'expression ébahie de ses auditeurs alors qu'il relatait comment ses ennemis étaient pétrifiés de peur en voyant tomber leurs collègues les uns après les autres, une ombre passant prestement d'un homme au suivant, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Impitoyable, précision chirurgicale, rapidité, tel était le crédo du Héraut sur le « champ de bataille ».

Oui, il avait beaucoup embelli les péripéties du Héraut de Kirkwall, mais cette jeune femme méritait que l'on se souvienne d'elle comme d'un être extraordinaire. Elle l'était réellement aux yeux de l'arbalétrier. Mais elle était surtout sa plus proche amie. D'aucuns la considéraient froide voire même dénuée de pitié au premier abord. Seulement après avoir passé tant de temps à ses côtés, Varric avait pu se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace qui n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil de son séjour dans la cité des Marches Libres.

Ciri était dure, mais juste, n'hésitant jamais à se jeter au-devant du danger lorsqu'elle estimait que la cause en valait la peine ou encore à prendre le temps d'enquêter sur des disparitions inquiétantes dans les bas-fonds.

« Qui s'en souciera ? Les hommes du Vicomte ? Ne me faites pas rire Varric, ces gens-là ne sont rien pour lui. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés sous prétexte qu'ils ont eu la malchance de naître du mauvais côté de la ville »

Telles avaient été ses paroles. Seulement peu de personnes étaient là pour les entendre. La foule, en revanche, se remémorait qu'elle avait été la compagne de celui qui avait fait explosé la Chantrie, qu'elle avait protégé une pirate des griffes des Qunaris, ces derniers mêmes qui assiégèrent la ville et décapitèrent le Vicomte. Ils se souvenaient d'elle comme de celle qui avait soutenu les mages, et pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mages équivalait à magie du sang. Nombreux étaient ceux qui la considérait comme responsable des maux de la cité. S'ils savaient …

Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle méritait que quelqu'un la dépeigne telle qu'elle était réellement : une jeune femme qui avait beaucoup perdu, mais qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en une justice. « _Justice… quelle ironie »_ pensa sombrement Varric.

Et à présent il était là, seul, à songer à elle au passé. Il aurait dû rester, ne pas écouter l'Inquisitrice et s'assurer que tout le monde reviendrait sain et sauf de ce foutu Immatériel. Pourtant il l'avait vue courir en direction de la faille, lui adressant un signe de tête comme pour lui signifier « _Va, n'aie crainte, je te rejoins_ ». Et il y avait cru.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Lavellan, surtout en la voyant apparaître inconsciente sur l'épaule du Garde des Ombres en sortant de la brèche. Du Hawke tout craché. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Alistair. A quoi bon ? Ciri avait fait son choix, et bon courage à celui ou celle qui tenterait de l'en dissuader. Non. Il n'en voulait qu'à lui-même, de n'avoir rien fait pour la ramener. Et, bien qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste, son cœur se serrait alors qu'il réalisait que la dernière chose qu'il avait faite pour elle était d'avoir tué son amant… Elle lui en voulait. Et elle était morte en lui reprochant son acte, en se sentant trahie par son plus proche ami.

Elle était morte seule.

« Varric ? » murmura une voix féminine dans son dos.

L'Inquisitrice. Il ne l'avait pas revue seule à seul depuis. Des cernes sombres se creusaient sous des mirettes, contrastant avec sa peau si pâle. Elle aussi semblait avoir besoin de sommeil.

« Inquisitrice » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, Mithraël se lança :

« Je suis tellement désolée Varric, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, c'est moi qui aurais dû l'assommer et la traîner vers la faille… » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur, comme pour se retenir de laisser s'échapper un sanglot.

Que répondre à cela ? Bien qu'il ne tienne pas l'Inquisitrice comme responsable, il lui brûlait les lèvres de rétorquer un « Oui, vous auriez dû » pour soulager sa conscience. Mais il ne le ferait pas bien-sûr. Comment pourrait-il faire une chose pareille et se regarder en face ensuite ?

« Lavellan, commença-t-il, ne vous sentez pas responsable. Hawke avait fait son choix, vous n'aurez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ». Son ton était morne et las. Il voulait être seul. Varric respectait beaucoup Mithraël, mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Seulement, son animosité disparut lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de l'Inquisitrice. Elle semblait culpabiliser réellement, comme à son habitude. Parfois il se demandait si elle avait véritablement les épaules assez solides pour ce poste, et puis il la voyait en action et ses doutes s'estompaient. Seulement à cet instant, elle redevenait la jeune elfe d'un camp dalatien, ne dissimulant plus ses émotions comme Fanfreluche le lui avait appris.

L'arbalétrier s'adoucit et avoua alors :

« Mithraël, je suis le seul à blâmer, le seul qui la connaissait assez pour se rendre compte de ce qui allait se produire. J'aurais dû le voir, comme j'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais désolé. Elle est partie en gardant ce seul souvenir : ce maudit conteur n'est qu'un traître ».

Son cœur se serra à nouveau et sa gorge se noua. Il baissa la tête et se tut, laissant son regard se promener sur les pavés du chemin de ronde.

« Avant de m … de m'assommer, reprit Mithraël, elle m'a demandé : 'Dites à Varric que je lui pardonne' » déclara doucement l'Inquisitrice.

Son palpitant rata un battement. Ces paroles n'enlevaient en rien la profonde tristesse qui l'assaillait, mais il se sentait étrangement soulagé. Soulagé qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, soulagé qu'elle avait fini par comprendre. A présent libéré de ce poids, les larmes coulèrent tout naturellement le long de ses joues. Comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à pleurer son amie.

Des bras frêles enserrèrent ses épaules et il put sentir le corps svelte de l'Inquisitrice contre lui. Il ne répondit pas à son étreinte mais se laissait simplement aller.

Enfin il pleurait Ciri Hawke.

Enfin il pleurait son amie.

* * *

**Cullen**

Il arpentait un des nombreux couloirs de la citadelle, en direction des appartements de l'Inquisitrice. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion.

Le soir tombait à présent, la plupart des habitants du Fort s'apprêtait à dîner. Il rencontra donc peu de monde sur sa route. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à qui que ce soit.

Cullen déboucha alors dans le grand Hall. Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible alors que les personnes présentes prenaient place autour des immenses tables dressées pour le repas. Il captura le regard de Léliana, qui lui adressa un sourire en coin, devinant sa destination.

Le Commandant continua sa route, saluant d'un signe de tête ceux qui croisaient son chemin mais affichant sa « mine sévère de haut gradé » afin qu'on ne l'importune pas. Il réprima un sourire. Mithraël appréciait beaucoup se moquer gentiment de cette expression.

Il franchit enfin la porte menant aux quartiers de Lavellan, sous les regards avides de rumeurs de l'assemblée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, il aperçut Cole qui empruntait le chemin inverse. Ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Cullen l'ignora également. Il ne parvenait pas être à l'aise en présence du jeune homme, qui n'était pas réellement un jeune homme à dire vrai. Le Commandant n'était pourtant pas surpris de le voir ici. Il savait que l'Inquisitrice passait beaucoup de temps avec le garçon et avait tendance à le materner, tentant de lui apprendre à se comporter « normalement ».

« Je ne comprends pas » déclara Cole derrière son dos, de son habituelle voix éthérée et mystique.

Cullen sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Il se retourna. L'esprit demeurait de dos.

« Euh, c'est à moi que vous vous adressez ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Elle pense qu'elle est responsable de tous ces gens, de tous ces morts… Elle porte un très lourd fardeau…. »

Le garçon se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

« Je voudrais aider, mais je ne sais pas comment »

Cole se retourna alors, plongeant ses yeux pâles dans ceux de Cullen :

« Lui… il peut aider, mais ne le veut pas. Je ne comprends pas ». Il n'y avait aucun son de reproche dans son ton, seulement de l'interrogation, comme s'il désirait réellement avoir une réponse.

« Qui êtes-vous pour dire de telles absurdités ? s'agaça Cullen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Devoir et sentiments, il doute. Il craint de manquer à ses responsabilités, alors il se persuade qu'il lui faut la laisser.

\- Arrêtez ça, asséna Cullen d'un ton acerbe. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Mais la laisser porter seule ce fardeau, n'est-ce pas manquer à ses responsabilités ? se demanda le jeune homme de sa voix lunaire.

\- Cole… prévint Cullen qui perdait patience.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua l'esprit, c'est contradictoire non ? La question était purement rhétorique.

\- ASSEZ ! ordonna le Commandant en haussant le ton.

\- Cullen ? » appela une voix inquiète du haut des escaliers.

Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec une Mithraël affolée qui avait dévalé les marches quatre à quatre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Avec qui parliez-vous ? » demanda cette dernière.

Il jeta un bref regard derrière son épaule, bien entendu Cole avait disparu.

« Ce n'est rien, seulement une nouvelle migraine qui m'a surpris » mentit-il.

Elle ne parut pas dupe, mais n'insista pas. L'elfe caressa alors doucement la joue du chef des armées. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle avait cette capacité de le rasséréner en un rien de temps. Il soupira brièvement avant de rouvrir ses paupières, croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui lui adressait un léger sourire. Il tenta maladroitement de le lui rendre.

« Venez, nous n'allons pas rester dans le couloir et quelque chose me dit que vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver entouré d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans un brouhaha de tous les diables alors que vous souffrez de maux de tête ».

N'attendant pas son consentement, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans ses appartements.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils se rendirent sur le balcon. La fraîcheur de la nuit fit frissonner la mage, aussi Cullen ôta sa cape avant de la poser délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle avant de s'emmitoufler dans le manteau.

Il en profita pour attarder son regard sur le visage de Mithraël. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et de sombres cernes se creusaient sous ses orbites. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Visiblement, l'épisode de l'Inébranlable avait laissé de profondes marques sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Triste spectacle n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il l'observait.

Il passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Lavellan, elle se blottit contre lui.

« Vous semblez tourmenté, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a raison… murmura Cullen d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pardon ? » répondit Mithraël en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Mais la laisser porter seule ce fardeau, n'est-ce pas manquer à ses responsabilités ?_ », bien sûr que ça l'était. Elle était là, à se cacher du regard inquisiteur des nobles guettant la moindre faiblesse, le moindre faux-pas. Il faisait partie des rares personnes autorisées à voir ces moments de doutes. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner sachant cela ? Comment avait-il pu penser à s'enfuir pour soulager sa petite conscience ? C'était purement égoïste.

Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de la jeune femme qui nageait dans l'incompréhension mais attendait patiemment qu'il s'explique. « _Et même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir…_ » admit-il pour lui-même.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez tenir ce genre de promesse, personne ne le peut, mais pourriez-vous au moins m'assurer que vous ferez tout votre possible pour ne pas être à nouveau ensevelie sous la neige, presqu'assassinée par un Venatori ou encore coincée dans l'Immatériel avec un démon ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un demi-sourire, tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Elle rit doucement avant de répondre d'un ton malicieux :

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est seulement un moyen de m'assurer votre présence à mon chevet.

\- Dans ce cas je vais vous dire une bonne chose _Inquisitrice_, nul besoin de se mettre en danger de mort pour cela »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il regagna la chambre, tira un lourd fauteuil à côté du lit et prit place sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice. Les traits de la jeune femme semblaient s'être enfin détendus.

« Vous voyez ? Je suis bien là et aucune menace de mort imminente à l'horizon »

Elle le rejoignit dans la pièce et se planta devant lui les bras croisés :

« Vous êtes fou, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

\- Il semblerait… » répondit-il en affichant une mine faussement désolée.

Mithraël déposa la cape de Cullen sur son lit et s'assit au bord ce dernier, en face du Commandant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer longuement. La jeune femme paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la regarder, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider comme elle avait pu le faire pour lui auparavant.

« Je pense me sentir capable d'affronter le tumulte du dîner ce soir, annonça-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, votre migraine vous fait-elle toujours autant souffrir ?

\- Non » répondit-il, un peu trop précipitamment peut être. Il reprit plus calmement : « Prête à soutenir tous ces regards lourds de sous-entendus ? ».

Il se retint de rire jaune en prononçant ces mots. Lui n'était jamais prêt pour cela. Devant sa mine déconfite, l'Inquisitrice le rassura en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice :

« Ne vous en faites pas Cullen, vous n'aurez qu'à afficher votre mine de Commandant-Grincheux et plus personne n'osera croiser votre regard ni faire de commentaire ».

Il sourit un instant avant de se lever, réajuster sa cape sur ses épaules et présenter son bras à Mithraël :

« Ma dame ».

Elle accepta l'invitation et ils descendirent les escaliers en direction du grand hall. Avant de passer la dernière porte, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Cullen tenta de faire bonne figure.

Lavellan ouvrit ensuite la porte. Comme prévu tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais étonnement le Commandant ne s'en formalisa pas cette fois. Là était sa place, aux côtés de la jeune femme, et il ne souhaitait être nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour mon retard d'une semaine. Malheureusement cela risque de se reproduire car j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder une certaine régularité. Je sais déjà comment cette histoire se finira et les évènements majeurs qui vont se dérouler ensuite donc je ne l'abandonnerais pas (de toute façon je n'en ai absolument pas envie :P). La publication de nouveaux chapitres sera seulement un peu plus espacée._

_A partir des prochains chapitre d'ailleurs, je vais continuer à m'écarter de la trame principale. Entendez par là que le background de la quête principale restera le même, seulement avec quelques modifications ;)._

_Je tenais également à vous assurer que je n'ai pas oublié Milva et qu'elle apparaîtra dès le prochain chapitre !_

_Voilou pour les nouvelles. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et merci du fond du coeur de suivre cette petite histoire :)_

_A la prochaine,_

_Truckette_


	18. Je trouverai un moyen de vous contacter

**Alistair**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle du Conseil. « _L'Inquisitrice et ses Conseillers vous invitent à prendre part à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, qui se tiendra après le banquet de ce soir_ » lui avait fait part un messager. « _Vous invitent…._ » grommela-t-il pour lui-même « _vous convoquent oui !_ ».

Il n'était pas idiot. L'offre de Lavellan de conscription des Gardes des Ombres d'Orlaïs à la place de les exiler pour leurs crimes ne serait pas gratuite. Seulement l'Inquisitrice était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'impliquait cette situation… Les Gardes n'étaient pas censés être liés de la sorte à une organisation. Les Gardes agissaient dans un seul et unique but : combattre l'Enclin, combattre l'Enclin et grossir leurs rangs en temps de paix. Et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix. En témoignaient les actes du Commandeur-Garde Clarel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, et bien que cette idée ne le séduise en aucun point, il devait faire son rapport des récents évènements à Weisshaupt, à ses supérieurs. Tel était son devoir et il aurait déjà pris la route si ce messager de malheur n'avait pas croisé son chemin. Il aurait pu partir, ignorant « l'invitation ». Mais, après réflexion, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses frères et sœurs derrière. Ces derniers ne se remettraient peut être jamais des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, et même commises pour certains, à l'Inébranlable. Ajoutez à cela que l'Appel résonnait dans leurs têtes, leur enjoignant de rejoindre les Tréfonds sans tarder, transformant leur sommeil en une succession de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres,… Non, il ne pouvait les laisser. Milva ne lui aurait d'ailleurs jamais pardonné un tel acte.

C'était également dans ces circonstances qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait les épaules pour prendre les décisions difficiles, elle avait la détermination et la volonté de se battre pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur ainsi que la bienveillance envers chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Avec l'Héroïne à ses côtés, rien ne lui paraissait insurmontable. A présent il était seul, et il devait faire au mieux pour préserver ce qui restait de l'Ordre en Orlaïs. Alistair allait également devoir contacter Nathaniel Howe, le Second de Milva. Nul doute qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle très rapidement, mais un échange de Garde à Garde était nécessaire. D'autant plus qu'il était probable que certaines des recrues féreldiennes aient déserté les rangs pour rejoindre Clarel, qui promettait de mettre fin à l'Enclin une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais à quel prix ?

Il marqua une pause devant la lourde porte menant à sa destination, ferma les yeux un instant pour faire le vide dans son esprit, inspira un bon coup, et entra.

« Garde Alistair, soupira Cullen, ceci est une opportunité pour racheter la conduite de votre Ordre. Qui voudra faire confiance aux Gardes des Ombres lorsque la nouvelle se répandra ?

\- Reconstruisez et consolidez la Garde en Orlaïs, comme Mahariel l'a fait pour Férelden, renchérit Léliana, l'Inquisition peut vous y aider.

\- Mahariel ? » railla Alistair à l'attention de la maître-espionne.

Elle avait prononcé son nom sans ciller, sans montrer la moindre émotion alors que quelques semaines auparavant elle l'aurait jeté par-dessus les remparts pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur la disparition de Milva. Il était las de ces masques et faux-semblants. Il reprit néanmoins :

« Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que bien qu'étant le dernier Garde de rang présent dans la région, je dois référer des derniers évènements à mes supérieurs. Il ne m'appartient pas de décider ou non d'une coopération avec l'Inquisition.

\- Alors partez ! » asséna l'Inquisitrice d'un ton acerbe.

Ses Conseillers se tournèrent d'un bloc dans sa direction, affichant des yeux ronds. Même Josie et Léliana ne cachèrent pas leur surprise, elles qui étaient pourtant les reines du Jeu. Alistair garda sa contenance et soutint le regard dur de Lavellan, sans pour autant répliquer. L'Inquisitrice continua alors :

« Prenez vos Gardes, et partez pour les Anderfels ! Allez rejoindre vos supérieurs ! Mais je tiens à vous signaler qu'en fuyant, vous balayerez le peu de respect que les orlésiens auraient encore pour l'Ordre. Sans parler du préjudice que vous porteriez aux Gardes des autres nations, les féreldiens en premier ! »

La question cachée derrière ces derniers mots était équivoque, Alistair les traduisit comme « que dirait votre chère Héroïne lorsqu'elle apprendra votre désertion ? ». Elle allait certainement souhaiter lui « planter une flèche entre les deux yeux », à vrai dire. Même s'il partait avec ses frères et sœurs, elle ne verrait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il rejoigne Weisshaupt à la place d'essayer de reconstruire ce qui a été brisé. Après tout, où avaient été leurs supérieurs lorsque l'Appel s'était mis à retentir dans chacun des esprits des Gardes ? Oh il leur avait écrit en leur demandant que faire, mais était resté sans réponse.

Il s'était retrouvé seul face à Clarel et ses partisans, qui avaient eu tôt fait de lui donner la chasse lorsqu'il s'était montré un peu trop véhément dans ses protestations. « Traître », « Paria », « Si c'est la seule solution, il est de notre devoir de faire tout notre possible pour la réaliser », … Il avait été confronté une nouvelle fois à la facette sombre de la Garde des Ombres. Alistair se mentirait s'il n'admettait pas que plus en il savait sur les agissements de l'Ordre, plus il remettait en question son appartenance. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être associé à _ça_. Ce n'était pas pour _ça_ qu'il s'était engagé.

L'Inquisitrice et ses Conseillers attendaient sa réaction. Lavellan fronçait les sourcils, Léliana avait à nouveau revêtu son masque, le Commandant restait de marbre et dame Montilyet lui adressait un sourire encourageant.

Le Créateur savait qu'Alistair haïssait prendre de telles décisions. Pourtant, ses derniers voyages et autres expériences l'avaient endurci. Autrefois il se serait défilé, aurait trouvé une parade. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait son choix :

« Je pars dès que possible pour la Porte du Ponant avec les Gardes d'Orlaïs aptes à se battre » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et décidé.

La tension sembla redescendre instantanément dans la salle de réunion du Conseil. Alors que Léliana allait répliquer, Lavellan la devança, coupant court à toute interrogation quant à sa décision :

« Heureuse de l'entendre Garde Alistair, je suis certaine que c'est la meilleure option pour la Garde et l'Inquisition est honorée de pouvoir la compter parmi ses alliés »

« _Alliés… ou débiteurs ?_» pensa amèrement le Garde. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas son choix. L'Ordre avait besoin d'un soutien pour se reconsolider en Orlaïs, et l'Inquisition remplirait parfaitement ce rôle, tant que cela lui serait profitable. Et tant que les engeances continuaient de pulluler aux alentours de la Porte du Ponant, il ne doutait pas de ce dernier point.

« Je nommerai également un détachement de soldats de nos rangs pour vous prêter main-forte », Cullen marqua une pause et passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, « ça ne sera pas facile de faire en sorte d'accorder les deux factions. Nos hommes se souviennent que trop bien de leurs ennemis à l'Inébranlable. Pourtant, cette coopération est nécessaire pour instaurer un climat de confiance. Ça sera un début.

\- Croyez-moi Commandant, une fois que vous avez tenté d'apaiser une énième dispute entre Milva Mahariel et Morrigan, régler tout conflit diplomatique paraît dérisoire. Sauf votre respect, Ambassadrice Montilyet » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant vers l'intéressée alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Cette dernière lui fit signe qu'elle n'en était pas blessée le moins du monde.

Il remarqua un bref sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la Maître-espionne et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord, conclut Mithraël, je vous laisse vous entretenir plus avant avec le Commandant quant à l'équipement de vos hommes et aux soldats qui vous accompagneront. Cela pourra attendre demain, il se fait tard et j'imagine que tout le monde ici aspire à retrouver ses quartiers ». L'Inquisitrice avait retrouvé son air bienveillant.

\- Entendu, répondit Alistair, je vous souhaite donc une agréable nuit et m'en retourne à ma chambre.

\- Je vous suis, déclara Sœur Rossignol.

\- Dans ma chambre ? N'est-ce pas inapproprié ? s'offusqua faussement le Garde.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide » rétorqua Léliana d'un ton glacial.

* * *

**Mithraël**

Joséphine les regarda partir en étouffant un gloussement :

« Je me demande s'il sera être capable de venir à bout de la patience de Léliana.

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour sa survie, remarqua le Commandant en croisant les bras.

\- C'est étrange non ? nota Lavellan, ils ont passé un an sur les routes à combattre le Cinquième Enclin et il semblerait qu'elle fasse tout pour l'ignorer.

\- Les gens changent… répondit Joséphine, sans parler de la position de Léliana, elle ne peut se permettre la camaraderie devant ses hommes, ou même devant nous.

\- Je vois » dit simplement Mithraël.

Elle trouvait cela dommage néanmoins. Ce genre d'amitié que l'on forgeait dans les pires moments était la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Elle aurait souhaité que la Maître espionne lâche un peu de lest et puisse profiter de retrouver un ancien compagnon de voyage. Cependant, il était vrai que la camaraderie ne seyait guère à son poste. Cullen la tira alors de ses pensées :

« Inquisitrice, je dois avouer que vous nous avez tous surpris avec votre tirade, commença le Commandant en arquant un sourcil, était-ce délibéré ?

\- C'était visiblement nécessaire, mais inattendu » renchérit l'Ambassadrice, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

Mithraël sourit avant de répondre :

« Cet homme n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre la citadelle des Gardes des Ombres. Il l'aurait fait par devoir, mais à contrecœur. Il avait besoin de ça, d'être poussé dans ses retranchements et d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas suivre les directives de son Ordre.

\- C'était risqué, nota Joséphine, mais bien joué Inquisitrice.

\- J'ai été à bonne école, répondit Lavellan en lui adressant un clin d'œil

\- Cassandra ? s'enquit Joséphine en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Affirmatif » répondit Mithraël en riant à son tour.

Comment oublier sa première rencontre avec la guerrière et la peur bleue qu'elle avait suscitée chez l'elfe. Néanmoins, c'est ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme de se ressaisir et même se dépasser, trouvant la force et le courage de combattre les créature de l'immatériel alors qu'une Brèche immense déchirait les cieux. Cette époque paraissait tellement loin à présent…

Ils se quittèrent ensuite, après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée. Joséphine regagna son étude qui, comme à son habitude, croulait sous la paperasse et d'autant plus que leur victoire à l'Inébranlable leur avait apporté une certaine renommée. Cullen partit en direction des baraquements pour une dernière inspection, non sans avoir embrassé Mithraël sur le front une fois que l'ambassadrice eût passé la porte.

Comme à son habitude, l'Inquisitrice resta un moment seule dans la salle de réunion du Conseil afin de faire le point. Le soutien de la Garde des Ombres allait leur permettre de sécuriser une bonne fois pour toute la région de la Porte du Ponant, permettant ainsi le transfert de marchandises et surtout, l'extraction d'hautium et de lazurite en investissant les mines abandonnées. Ces matières premières pourraient servir à la confection d'armes, et même de marchandises afin d'emplir les caisses.

Si elle avait surpris l'assemblée aujourd'hui, elle s'était également surprise elle-même. Son intervention avait eu quelque chose de grisant mais également effrayant. Grisant car cela avait fonctionné et ses Conseillers avait fini par approuver. Effrayant car elle avait pris cette décision seule, dans le feu de l'action, et elle n'oublierait jamais leur expression étonnée voire même quelque peu effarée… Mithraël ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se mettent à penser qu'elle voulait faire cavalier seul. Seulement elle avait senti qu'il fallait agir, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. N'était-ce pas ce que l'on demandait à un leader ?

Elle soupira longuement avant d'éteindre les bougies et se diriger vers ses appartements en se demandant à nouveau si elle avait bien fait ou non. Même si cela avait fonctionné, elle attachait plus d'importance à la façon de procéder qu'au résultat en lui-même.

* * *

**Milva**

Harred, Zevan, Hatchi et Milva avaient fini par atteindre la Porte du Ponant. Après avoir troqué leur place sur la _Flèche des Mers_ contre une petite embarcation marchande une fois arrivés à Palanthe, ils avaient remonté le fleuve du delta de Soufre jusqu'aux lacs portant le même nom. Le soufre… Il n'allait certainement pas manquer à l'Héroïne, qui en avait plus qu'assez de cet air irrespirable !

Ils s'étaient à nouveau arrêtés dans le petit village au bord des lacs. Le tavernier les ayant reconnus, il les avait accueillis à bras ouverts -non sans espérer qu'ils passent quelques jours dans son auberge contre quelques pièces d'argent-. Il les avait ensuite assommés de questions sur leur voyage. En effet, on ne venait pas facilement à bout de ces étendues plus qu'hostiles. Ils ne dévoilèrent que le strict minimum, arguant qu'Harred n'était pas l'homme qu'ils cherchaient mais un aventureux qui souhaitait découvrir d'autres contrées que sa terre natale.

Les voyageurs avaient ensuite fait le plein de vivres et acheté des montures afin d'entamer la dernière partie de leur périple. L'aubergiste les mis une nouvelle fois en garde contre les créatures qui grouillaient dans les Pics de Gamordan. En effet, après avoir entendu que deux étrangers étaient venus à bout de la chaîne montagneuse, des curieux avaient tenté l'expérience et tous n'étaient pas revenus…

Pourtant, ils ne rencontrèrent pas l'ombre d'un monstre de l'Enclin sur leur chemin. Milva les aurait sentis, assurément.

D'ailleurs, le sommeil de la jeune femme était devenu de plus en plus agité alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Thédas. Et puis, la nuit dernière, elle l'entendit. La musique. La litanie. Elle rêva du Cinquième Enclin, du combat contre l'Archidémon. Elle rêva des abominables Mères-couveuses, dont la Matriarche, et de l'Architecte. Milva s'était réveillée en hurlant et pleurant, aux prises avec une véritable crise d'angoisse. « Non, cela ne se peut », « Pas maintenant » implorait-elle entre deux sanglots, « Il est trop tôt », étaient les seuls mots intelligibles qu'elle avait prononcés.

Elle était dévastée. L'archère avait repoussé les tentatives de Zevran de l'apaiser. Harred l'observait en silence, la mine triste, devant certainement penser aux derniers jours de son frère. Le seul qu'elle autorisa à l'approcher était son mabari. Pourtant, elle ne désirait la présence que d'une seule personne.

Alistair.

Alistair, avec qui elle avait commencé cette mission désespérée il y a si longtemps. Alistair, qui avait toujours été présent lorsque les premières visions de l'Archidémon étaient venues troubler ses nuits. Alistair, et sa maladresse légendaire mais tellement attachante. Alistair l'utopiste, Alistair le brave.

Et aujourd'hui comme dix années auparavant, Alistair son amour.

Lui seul pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Et plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle réalisait qu'elle venait de perdre de nombreux moins dans cette autre quête tout aussi désespérée. Mois qui étaient irrécupérables à présents.

Du gâchis.

Ils restèrent deux jours entiers dans une galerie minière abandonnée. Les hommes n'osant la brusquer et Hatchi restant lovée près d'elle alors qu'elle s'emmurait peu un peu dans une bulle. L'Héroïne murmurait des propos incompréhensibles et se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. De sombres cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage les faisait d'autant plus ressortir. Son apparence était plus proche de celle d'un spectre que d'un être vivant.

A l'aube du troisième jour, Harred s'était levé et l'avait approchée. S'accroupissant en face d'elle et la tenant fermement par les épaules, il lui avait asséné d'un ton dur :

« Vous les laissez gagner en agissant ainsi ! »

Elle avait détourné la tête.

« Moi qui pensais que les Gardes des Ombres étaient combatifs… » avait lancé le scientifique en haussant les épaules.

Le regard que lui avait alors adressé Milva aurait fait pâlir un dragon-sire. Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, si c'était sa façon de l'aider ou seulement une attaque personnelle. Toujours est-il que l'elfe s'était mise à réfléchir à son comportement.

A dire vrai, Harred n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas en se morfondant sur son sort dans cette grotte située au fin fond de Thédas que les choses allaient changer. Ses jours étaient comptés à présent, c'était une certitude. Seulement elle avait une chose à accomplir, ou du moins à creuser avant de quitter ce monde : trouver un remède contre la souillure. S'il était dorénavant trop tard pour son compte, d'autres pourraient être sauvés. Et rien que pour ça, elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réussir.

Elle s'était alors reprise en main. Néanmoins ils restèrent une journée de plus dans la caverne afin qu'elle prenne le temps de se réalimenter et d'essayer de dormir.

Zevran sortit le premier afin d'aller établir un périmètre de sécurité. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard en assurant que la voie était libre. Ils quittèrent alors ensemble la mine pour gagner le désert ardent que constituait la Porte du Ponant.

De façon surprenante, de nombreuses traces du passage de la Garde des Ombres parsemaient les lieux. En effet, ils avaient pu voir des statues, ruines d'avant-postes ou encore des gravures relatant les exploits de tel ou tel Garde. Ces reliques dataient d'ailleurs du Second Enclin au vu des noms qu'elle avait pu lire. Notamment l'histoire du sacrifice de la Garde Senior Lamarr, qui avait repoussé trois charges d'engeances durant la Longue Nuit, avant de succomber. En dix années, Milva avait pu en apprendre plus sur l'Ordre et son histoire et pouvait ainsi relater les évènements à Harred qui semblait désireux d'en savoir plus. Il était rassurant de se dire que tous les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas tous à l'image de ceux qui tenaient les rênes de Weisshaupt actuellement.

L'ancien Corbeau parlait peu et restait souvent à l'écart. L'Héroïne s'en voulait. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait eu son rôle à jouer quant à … l'incident, qui s'était produit à Wyzima. Elle-même n'avait plus les idées claires à ce moment, entre sa fébrilité d'avoir enfin atteint son but, son inquiétude quant à l'était de santé de l'assassin, ces nombreux jours passés en tête à tête, … Cela n'excusait en aucun cas son comportement, elle le savait, mais cela l'expliquait. D'ailleurs, en plus de culpabiliser par rapport à Zevran, l'archère s'en voulait également énormément vis-à-vis d'Alistair… Comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? S'il apprenait qu'elle avait douté.

Un rugissement puissant la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Levant instinctivement la tête, elle en aperçut la source au loin : un dragon. Elle mit sa main en visière et plissa les yeux afin d'en savoir plus.

Un dragon-sire.

Les montures piaffèrent et commencèrent à paniquer. Hatchi émit un grondement sourd, prêt à en découdre. Seulement, après un regard échangé avec l'assassin, Milva lui murmura du haut de son cheval :

« Pas aujourd'hui mon grand, ce serait du suicide que de se jeter à sa rencontre. Elle ne nous a pas encore vus, il est temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette !

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas rester un moment afin de l'observer ? commenta Harred d'un ton lointain, subjugué par la créature. De toute évidence, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon.

\- Libre à vous, scientifique, siffla Zevan entre ses dents, personnellement je ne compte pas mourir ici » continua-t-il en faisant tourner bride à sa monture et la lançant plein galop vers les montagnes.

L'Héroïne sourit en voyant la mine déconfite du guérisseur. Elle comprenait sa fascination. Les dragons étaient si … majestueux. Un concentré de puissance et de grâce. Seulement mieux ne valait-il pas traîner si l'un d'entre eux se trouvait dans les parages car ils étaient aussi beaux qu'agressifs et destructeurs.

Milva donna alors une claque sur l'arrière train de la monture d'Harred qui partit sur le champ à la suite de celle de Zevran. L'archère rendit alors un peu plus de bride à son cheval qui s'élança à son tour, Hatchi à ses côtés.

Le dragon resté derrière eux, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une nouvelle galerie creusée à flanc de montagne. Visiblement, la région était très riche en minerai.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent que peu de temps pour souffler car l'elfe _les_ sentit approcher. Se redressant et attrapant instinctivement une flèche afin de la mettre en joue, elle murmura, la mine tendue :

« Des engeances, il faut sortir d'ici ».

* * *

**Alistair**

« Au moins vous restez bon à quelque chose, massacrer de l'engeance »

« Vous pouvez encore vous regarder en face après les immondices qui vous avez commises ? »

« Ce que je dis ne vous plaît pas ? Alors quoi, vous aller trancher la gorge de votre camarade pour invoquer un démon afin de me faire taire ? »

Et ça n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fort Céleste. Alistair avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois avant que cela en arrive aux poings. A présent, les soldats de l'Inquisition se « cantonnaient » à murmurer ce genre de phrases assassines lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

Il ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir. D'ailleurs ses frères et sœurs semblaient partager son avis puisqu'ils ne répondaient jamais, sauf cas exceptionnel. Ils étaient tout aussi mortifiés.

Alors qu'une nouvelle attaque verbale parvint à ses oreilles, Alistair demanda innocemment :

« Avez-vous confiance en votre Commandant soldat ? Le Commandant Cullen, j'entends.

\- Bien sûr Garde Alistair, répondit l'intéressé en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

S'ils n'osaient pas s'en prendre directement à lui, les recrues de l'Inquisition ne le portaient pas plus haut dans leur cœur que ses semblables.

\- S'il vous donnait l'ordre d'incendier un village peuplé d'innocents, serez-vous capable de braver son autorité ? continua le Garde.

\- Evidemment que oui ! rétorqua brutalement l'homme. Je ne suis pas comme les vôtres ! Je sais faire la différence entre un véritable Commandant et un fou-furieux ! »

Ses propos véhément firent tourner la tête de plusieurs soldats des deux factions dans leur direction. Alistair ne s'émût pas du ton que prenait son subalterne. Ce fût d'ailleurs avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Et s'il s'avérait que la destruction de ce village était nécessaire à la victoire contre Corypheus ? Nul autre choix possible, la mort de ces villageois est inévitable si vous voulez triompher de l'ennemi. Aucune autre occasion ne se présentera ».

L'intéressé le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer. Alistair ne lui accorda pas plus de temps pour répondre :

\- Je ne vous souhaite pas de devoir faire ce choix un jour soldat, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qu'il s'est produit à l'Inébranlable. Mais ces femmes et ces hommes que vous voyez-là étaient persuadés d'œuvrer pour la destruction définitive des engeances et avaient confiance en leur Commandeur-Garde. Ne soyez pas trop prompt à les juger, à l'avenir ».

Son interlocuteur le défia un instant du regard avant d'obtempérer :

\- Bien, Garde Alistair » bougonna-il avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

Le Garde sentit la tension libérer peu à peu son corps. S'il avait pu, il aurait poussé un profond soupir. Il croisa le regard de certains de ses frères et sœurs, tous avaient la mine grave et aucun ne le remercièrent. Seulement il savait que ce n'était pas par fierté mais par profonde humilité. Ses confrères trouvaient leur moteur dans les propos blessants des hommes de l'Inquisition, autant de rappels de leur aveuglement, autant de raisons de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs, …

Néanmoins Alistair se devait de rétablir l'ordre et un climat plus vivable. Leur mission était assez périlleuse comme ça sans qu'il ne risque une lutte intestine entre les hommes sous sa responsabilité. Heureusement, l'animosité ambiante n'avait pas encore eu raison de l'instinct de survie et de l'entraide inhérents aux affrontements. Contre les engeances, leurs ennemis communs, ils étaient unis et c'était là leur salut.

Un éclaireur revint alors vers lui au galop, la mine inquiète. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur avant de l'informer d'une traite :

« Des voyageurs sont aux prises avec un groupe d'engeances aux abords des montagnes, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps sans aide »

Sa monture était essoufflée, il avait dû la pousser à bout afin de le prévenir au plus tôt car elle bavait également abondamment. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Alistair ordonna le mouvement vers l'endroit indiqué par l'éclaireur et le détachement s'élança au secours des pauvres malheureux, soulevant des nuages de poussière et de sable sur leur passage.

* * *

**Milva**

Un goût ferreux envahit sa bouche alors qu'elle encaissait un coup de poing envoyé par un Hurlock désarmé. La douleur engourdit momentanément ses réflexes mais elle eût le temps de rouler sur le côté afin d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Milva sauta ensuite sur ses pieds. Se trouvant à présent sur le flanc de son ennemi, elle en profita pour enfoncer une de ses dagues juste au-dessus de sa hanche, zone non protégée par le semblant d'armure que la créature portait.

Cette dernière poussa un rugissement haineux avant de se jeter à nouveau sur elle. L'elfe l'esquiva d'un pas de côté et profita du déséquilibre de son ennemi pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans l'articulation de son genou. L'engeance se retrouva face contre terre et la jeune femme bondit sur son dos avant d'enfoncer profondément ses dagues à la base de sa nuque.

Elle n'eût pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle car un autre monstre l'avait prise pour cible. Après un regard vers Harred afin de s'assurer que son mabari le protégeait toujours, elle s'engagea dans un nouveau duel. Seulement, les engeances devinrent rapidement en surnombre et lorsque deux autres créatures vinrent épauler leur semblable, elle commença réellement à douter de leur survie. Les galeries vomissaient de plus en plus de ces créatures.

Esquive, parade, esquive, blocage, … Elle ne pouvait frapper, à trois contre une elle ne pouvait se le permettre. L'archère espérait seulement qu'ils se fatigueraient plus vite qu'elle. Sauf que rien n'était moins sûr alors que son corps entier criait douleur et que le sang s'écoulait toujours d'une plaie au niveau de sa cuisse.

Zevran ne pouvait lui venir en aide, lui-même aux prises avec les monstres qui menaçaient de trucider Harred malgré les charges et morsures d'Hatchi.

Il semblerait qu'elle n'aurait même pas à se donner le mal de se rendre dans les tréfonds afin d'avoir une mort honorable en combattant ces vermines, chose que faisait chaque Garde entendant l'Appel. Non, visiblement elle allait mourir ici, au milieu de nulle part, et entraînerait avec elle ses plus proches compagnons et la seule personne travaillant encore sur la souillure. Encore une mauvaise blague du destin.

Une flèche transperça alors la tête d'un Genlock qui s'apprêtait à lacérer son autre jambe. De surprise, ses congénères se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers le tireur. Milva en profita pour leur trancher la gorge sans plus de cérémonie avant de rejoindre Zevran et les autres en claudiquant. Peu importe qui leur venait en aide, ils avaient choisi le bon moment. Seulement elle préférait attendre qu'ils soient tous hors de danger avant de s'enquérir de leur identité.

Des cavaliers déboulèrent au grand galop sur le champ de bataille et le sable soulevé par les sabots de leurs montures fit écran, obscurcissant la vision de l'elfe. Elle profita du désordre général pour pousser Harred loin de l'affrontement et ordonna au molosse de le suivre. Si ce dernier avait pu parler, il aurait certainement discuté son ordre au vu de la mine contrariée qu'il affichait. Seulement le ton de l'Héroïne de Férelden était sans réplique, aussi le canidé obtempéra à contrecœur.

Milva eût seulement le temps de constater amèrement que Zevran était dans le même état qu'elle avant que deux Hurlocks se souvinrent de leur présence et s'élancèrent vers eux en poussant des rugissements bestiaux. Echangeant un regard entendu, la dalatienne et l'antivan se saisirent de leurs dagues et commencèrent leur ballet meurtrier.

* * *

**Alistair**

Le Garde plissa les yeux afin de localiser les voyageurs mais le sable et la poussière rendirent la chose impossible. Il les laissa de côté pour le moment, espérant qu'ils avaient pu se mettre à l'abri, et alla porter assistance à ses hommes.

Les mages de la Garde des Ombres et archers des deux factions étaient restés en retrait, protégés par une poignée de fantassins. Les traits et sorts harcelaient les engeances s'écartant de la mêlée, sortant du nuage de poussière. C'est avec cette dernière vision qu'Alistair plongea au cœur de l'affrontement.

Heureusement pour eux, une engeance était facilement distinguable d'un homme et ce même lorsque l'on ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres. Les hommes restés à cheval ne craignaient donc pas de porter un coup fatal à l'un de leurs camarades. La poussière emplissait leurs voies respiratoires, les faisant cracher et tousser alors que les monstres ne semblaient pas particulièrement incommodés.

Les rangs de leurs ennemis semblèrent alors se clairsemer. Et les survivants tournèrent les talons dans la direction opposée. Alistair ôtait son casque et tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer son visage afin de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce foutu sable lorsque deux Gardes à cheval le dépassèrent à une allure soutenue :

« Ils attaquent les voyageurs ! hurla l'un d'entre eux, avec nous ! Morts aux engeances ! »

Ordonnant à ses hommes de prendre soin de leurs blessés et de récupérer les montures sans cavaliers qui se tenaient tranquillement à l'écart, Alistair talonna sa monture et suivit ses frères accompagné de deux soldats de l'Inquisition. Seulement six Genlocks s'étaient échappés, ils n'auraient aucune peine à en venir à bout. Encore fallait-il arriver à temps pour que ces pauvres malheureux soient épargnés.

Couverts d'un mélange de sable et de sang, deux de ces derniers se défendaient tant bien que mal contre les nouveaux agresseurs alors que le troisième restait en arrière accompagné d'un chien, un mabari au vu de la carrure de ce dernier.

Porté par l'élan de sa monture, le premier Garde délesta un des Genlocks de sa tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter un coup à l'un des voyageurs. Le second Garde avait pu en déséquilibrer un deuxième. Seulement les engeances restantes s'acharnaient sur les étrangers, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Alistair talonna derechef son destrier, de peur d'arriver trop tard…

* * *

**Milva**

Foutues engeances, foutu enclin, foutues blessures ! L'Héroïne était à deux doigts de s'effondrer lorsqu'elle repoussa un nouvel assaut du Genlock qui était animé du seul désir de la mettre en pièce. Elle avait pu jeter un regard rapide à leurs sauveurs et avait constaté avec joie, puis crainte, qu'ils appartenaient à la Garde des Ombres. Que diable fichaient les Gardes dans cette région ?! Etait-ce Weisshaupt qui avait déjà retrouvé sa trace et se mettait en route vers les Pics de Gamordan en espérant la rattraper ou l'intercepter ?!

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, son ennemi revenait à la charge et ses bras lâchèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de parer un nouveau coup en tenant ses dagues en croix. La lame passa à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête, mais ne manqua de lacérer son épaule. Une vive douleur irradiait à présent son bras gauche alors que la nouvelle plaie faisait jaillir des gerbes de sang.

Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur son visage. Milva ne voulait pas mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Seulement force était de constater que c'est ce qui allait lui arriver.

Néanmoins, le coup final ne vint pas. Un homme habillé de vert et d'orange et arborant un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur son plastron avait détourné le Genlock d'elle. Ces armoiries avaient quelques ressemblances avec le motif que portaient les templiers sur leur armure, sauf qu'ici l'épée était retournée et un d'œil était à l'avant plan, avec une sorte de soleil en fond.

Elle sentit ensuite quelqu'un s'affairer à ses côtés. Harred examinait ses plaies en dépit du fait que deux Genlocks subsistaient toujours. Hatchi se tenait également près d'elle, prêt à exterminer quiconque s'approcherait trop près de sa maîtresse.

Milva n'avait plus conscience des évènements, elle se lassait bercer par les mots apaisants d'Harred, s'hérissant seulement lorsqu'elle sentit une aiguille pénétrer ses chairs. Elle n'avait plus la force de protester de façon plus convaincante. L'Héroïne entendit cependant des voix non loin et reconnut celle de Zevran qui s'entretenait avec leurs sauveurs. Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, et une exclamation de joie mêlée à de la suprise retentit alors que le dernier Garde partit exécuter le Genlock restant était revenu près de l'attroupement.

« Apparemment, celui-là connaît votre ami » commenta Harred en arquant un sourcil.

La jeune femme n'émit qu'un grognement en réponse. Il n'y avait que peu de Gardes qui pourraient reconnaître l'assassin et elle redoutait que Weisshaupt soit également au courant de l'implication du demi-dalatien dans son expédition. Au prix d'immenses efforts, elle avertit le guérisseur :

« Weisshaupt… Doivent pas savoir… Pour moi.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, couverte de sable et de sang vous êtes méconnaissable, rétorqua Harred alors qu'il examinait à présent la plaie située au niveau de sa cuisse, maintenant cesser de gesticuler et laisser moi faire mon travail où vous allez y rester pour de bon ! ».

Elle voulut soupirer de dépit mais n'y parvint pas. Ses voies respiratoires étaient fortement irritées à cause du sable, son corps entier la faisait souffrir, la litanie incessante de l'Enclin bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, sans parler de cette chaleur insoutenable… Et pourtant. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la perte de connaissance. Une force au combien puissante la maintenait lucide.

L'espoir.

Milva avait été longue à réaliser. Deux Gardes des Ombres auraient pu pousser une exclamation de joie en voyant Zevran. Et l'un d'entre eux était un nain… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui qu'elle avait aperçu.

Des pas précipités foulaient à présent le sable dans sa direction. Un homme se laissa tomber auprès d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne le plus délicatement possible en dépit de sa fébrilité flagrante.

« Milva Mahariel, c'est ainsi que vous me _contactez_ lorsque vous avez besoin d'aide ? fit une voix familière, non sans une pointe de reproche.

\- Vous êtes là non ? murmura l'intéressée, j'avais besoin d'aide, et vous êtes venu. Où est le problème ? »

Un léger ricanement fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Non, je n'avais pas abandonné l'histoire. Seulement, comme je l'avais signalé, les délais de publication seront plus longs (d'ailleurs plus longs que ce que j'avais imaginé... Je m'en excuse)._

_Comme promis, on retrouve l'Héroïne de Férelden ! Et l'Inquisitrice fait face à toujours plus de questionnements concernant ses responsabilités._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :). _

_A la prochaine,_

_Truckette_


	19. Tête brûlée

**Mithraël**

L'heure fatidique approchait. Les forces jointes de l'Inquisition et de l'Impératrice Célène avaient fait marche vers les Terres d'Arbor, région située au sud de la Dalatie. Les rapports des espions de Léliana n'avaient pas laissé pas place au doute, l'ennemi se regroupait dans cette forêt dense et profonde. De plus, selon les informations fournies par Morrigan, la Conseillère en arcanes, Corypheus y chercherait un Eluvian. Un portail elfique menant à une dimension jusque-là inconnue de Mithraël, une sorte « d'entre deux » entre leur monde et l'Immatériel. Cette découverte l'avait d'abord émerveillée : les Eluvian menaient tous vers cet intermédiaire, permettant aux anciens de sa race de se déplacer à travers le monde. Puis c'est avec horreur qu'elle avait réalisé la catastrophe que cela consisterait si l'Ancien mettait la main sur un tel passage. En effet, le Voile étant particulièrement fin à la « Croisée des chemins », nul doute que le pouvoir de l'engeance lui permettrait d'atteindre son but : fouler l'Immatériel en chair et en os, à partir d'un tel endroit.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu le retour d'Alistair pour faire cap vers les Terres d'Arbor. Corypheus ayant toujours un certain pouvoir sur l'esprit des Gardes des Ombres, il n'était pas prudent de les y confronter une nouvelle fois. L'Inquisitrice faisait cela pour l'Ordre, mais surtout pour ses propres hommes : elle ne pouvait risquer que les Gardes se retournent à nouveau contre eux. Le Garde Senior devait être prévenu de la situation. Pour cela, Lavellan avait envoyé l'une des seules personnes de confiance qu'ils avaient en commun : Varric. Cassandra avait protesté, ramenant sur le tapis le fait que le nain leur avait caché des mois durant qu'il était toujours en contact avec le Héraut de Kirkwall. La guerrière s'était ensuite tu brusquement, se rappelant certainement que l'évocation de Ciri Hawke réveillait un profond sentiment de culpabilité chez l'Inquisitrice. Plus aucune objection n'avait été faite et l'arbalétrier avait quitté Fort Céleste dès le lendemain matin en compagnie de sa fidèle Bianca et d'un petit détachement de soldats.

Arrivés sur place, de nouveaux rapports d'éclaireurs avaient fait état de la présence des ruines d'un ancien temple elfique. Selon Morrigan, il était quasiment certain qu'il abritait l'Eluvian. Le temps était donc compté, il fallait trouver le miroir avant l'Ancien.

Les combats faisaient rage depuis la veille au soir, l'Inquisition et Orlaïs tentant de pénétrer les forces de l'ennemi afin de dégager un chemin vers le temple. Le Commandant était parti sur le front, avec ses hommes, alors que l'Inquisitrice était restée à l'arrière, préparant l'expédition vers les ruines.

Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que la Charge l'accompagnerait. Il était nécessaire d'avoir une équipe avec la meilleure cohésion possible afin de pouvoir se déplacer promptement et efficacement au travers les lignes de front. Or, les mercenaires de Bull n'avaient plus à faire leurs preuves en ce sens. Vivienne et Dorian coordonnaient les factions de mages sur le champ de bataille. Chose non aisée quand ce dernier pullulait de templier rouges… Blackwall avait également un régiment sous son commandement. Sera et Cole avaient rejoint un groupe d'éclaireurs chargés de dresser régulièrement un tableau de la situation de l'affrontement, faisant ainsi le lien entre les zone de combats et le campement. Leur discrétion et leur habilité à se faufiler parmi les lignes ennemies sans éveiller de soupçons avaient permis à l'Inquisition de porter des coups décisifs aux forces de Corypheus. En effet, ils avaient pu donner avec précision la position de plusieurs campements de templiers rouges, permettant aux alliés d'y tendre des embuscades, tuant tout sur leur passage et brûlant les réserves d'armes et de vivres. De leur côté, Morrigan et Solas avaient expressément demandé à Mithraël de l'accompagner au temple. Sachant que leur savoir lui serait certainement d'une grande aide, elle avait accédé à leur requête. Non sans craindre leurs perpétuelles chamailleries.

Kieran était bien entendu resté à Fort Céleste, qui était désormais sous la garde de la Chercheuse. Cette dernière répugnait certainement de ne pas pouvoir se battre à leurs côtés, mais devait être consciente de l'importance de garder quelqu'un du cercle restreint des Conseillers au bastion. Prudence était mère de sûreté. Si quelque chose de grave devait se produire aux Terres d'Arbor, la forteresse ne devait en aucun cas tomber. Et Cassandra Pentaghast avait toute la confiance de Mithraël pour empêche que cela n'arrive. Après tout, la Chercheuse était venue à bout de quatre dragons, pratiquement à elle seule, durant sa jeunesse.

L'Impératrice avait insisté pour les accompagner au campement. Elle se faisait un devoir d'être présente afin de montrer à ses hommes que leur souveraine ne les laisserait pas tomber, bien qu'elle ne participait pas directement à l'affrontement. Joséphine était également de la partie, en dépit des protestations de Léliana. Afin de calmer la Maître-espionne, Lavellan avait dû faire promettre à l'ambassadrice d'évacuer le campement avec Célène et les personnes restantes sans hésitation si la situation en viendrait à tourner à leur désavantage.

A présent, l'Inquisitrice finissait de revêtir son armure de mage elfique. Harritt y avait apporté plusieurs modifications grâce aux nouveaux matériaux dénichés dans les régions libérées de l'emprise des Venatori par l'Inquisition. Ses protections étaient plus légères, mais plus résistantes. De plus, Dagna y avait également apporté son savoir en matière d'enchantements. Des runes scintillaient à présent sur les brassards et épaulières de Mithrël, censées la protéger des dégâts élémentaires. Quant à ses gants de cuir épais portant de fines armatures de lazurite, Dagna y avait apposé des runes permettant de camoufler l'Ancre, chose essentielle lorsque l'Inquisitrice voulait passer inaperçue sans risquer que sa Marque ne se mette à crépiter.

La mage se saisit ensuite du bâton de Tyrrda Vivehache, prête à en découdre. C'est alors que Sera entra en trombe sous sa tente :

« Inquisitrice ! Y a urgence ! Y a un truc louche qui s'prépare ! clama l'archère, hors d'haleine.

\- Du calme Sera, tenta de l'apaiser Lavellan, reprenez votre souffle et expliquez-moi ce qu'est ce 'truc louche'.

\- J'crois que c'sont des dalatiens Inquisitrice, ils sont comme pris en otage par ces enfoirés d'Venatoris !

\- Des dalatiens ? Vous voulez dire, un clan ?

-Qu'est c'que j'en sais moi ?! rétorqua vivement la furie blonde, j'en ai jamais vu d'ma vie ! Ils ont comme des roulottes comme maison et celui qui doit être leur chef, en tout cas c'est l'plus vieux, a autant d'cheveux que cette tête d'œuf de Solas ! »

Le sang de l'Inquistrice ne fit qu'un tour. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Elle déglutit difficilement et demanda plus de précisions à Sera :

« L'avez-vous vu de plus près ? Pouvez-vous me le décrire plus précisément ? Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?

\- Vous êtes rigolote Inky ! Vous pensez que j'aie pu aller lui taper la causette aussi ? railla l'archère.

\- Sera, je suis sérieuse, répliqua Lavellan d'un ton dur en fronçant les sourcils.

La voleuse perdit toute espièglerie devant l'expression de la mage. Elle savait que quand cette dernière parlait sur ce ton, mieux valait arrêter les plaisanteries.

\- Chauve, assez grand et maigrichon comme un bâton ! Il était accoutré bizarrement, dans les tons verts et bruns. Bref, un elfe qui fait très elfique quoi ! Un fichu mage en plus, sauf vot' respect Inquisitrice. Ah, et aussi un truc ressemblant un peu à un collier de perles nacrées, d'vait avoir de la valeur ce bibelot, était accroché après son bâton ».

Mithraël ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation dudit collier. Elle l'avait offert à l'Archiviste du clan Lavellan alors qu'elle était âgée d'une dizaine d'années. L'enfant qu'elle était avait trouvé l'objet dans le sillon de la roulotte d'un marchand itinérant qui était passé non loin du campement. Elle avait d'abord songé à le garder, puis, désireuse de montrer sa reconnaissance envers l'homme qui faisait dorénavant office de figure paternelle pour elle, elle l'avait offert à Firandilen.

Seulement son sourire s'effaça rapidement et l'anxiété la gagna :

« Les Venatoris ont-ils tenté une attaque ? Comment se comportent-ils ?

\- Ils les ont parqués comme des bestiaux et leur templier rouge empêche le crâne d'œuf et son collègue de pouvoir user de leur magie, répondit Sera, vous les connaissez Inquisitrice ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Mithraël ne releva pas le quolibet et ne répondit pas tout de suite. La nouvelle était difficile à assimiler. Elle n'avait jamais complètement oublié ses origines, même si ces souvenirs étaient cloîtrés dans un recoin de son esprit depuis bien longtemps à présent, ne ressortant qu'épisodiquement, le plus souvent lorsque Cullen désirait en savoir plus sur son passé. Le clan Lavellan n'avait pas vraiment cherché à maintenir le contact avec elle après avoir appris son nouveau statut. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. A présent elle était entourée de « shems », pire, était à leur tête, et le clan avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à éviter les humains.

Pourtant, elle avait d'abord été peinée que Firandilen l'oublie si facilement. Il était son père adoptif et elle avait eu l'impression d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois lorsque ses missives étaient restées sans réponses alors qu'elle avait été nommée Inquisitrice. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à les laisser tomber aux mains de ses ennemis. Ils l'avaient accueillie petite, elle se devait de leur rendre la pareille. Cette dette pesait depuis trop longtemps sur son esprit.

Mais que faire à présent ? Le temple ou son ancien clan ? Etait-ce un piège ou les Venatori n'avaient-ils aucune idée de l'identité de ceux qu'ils encerclaient ? Reprenant ses esprits, elle ordonna à la jeune elfe :

« Allez chercher Joséphine, Léliana et Morrigan s'il vous plaît, qu'elles viennent me rejoindre ici au plus vite » elle insista lourdement sur ces derniers mots.

Sera déguerpit sans poser de questions.

* * *

« C'est un piège, trancha Léliana d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'en auraient-ils pas encore joué ? avança Joséphine, pourquoi le garder secret ?

\- Ils savent que nos éclaireurs parcourent la forêt, rétorqua la Maître-espionne, qu'ils risquaient tôt ou tard de tomber dessus.

\- Il faut les aider, coupa Lavellan. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver malheur à son ancien clan, par sa faute qui plus est, lui était intolérable.

\- Inquisitrice, le temple doit rester la priorité, rappela Morrigan de sa voix doucereuse mais ferme, Corypheus peut déjà y être et qui sait ce qui arrivera s'il met la main sur l'Eluvian.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas envoyer un des régiments de la réserve ? Sera est certaine que les Venatori ne sont qu'une douzaine, treize avec le templier rouge. Nos hommes peuvent en venir à bout.

\- S'il s'agit d'un piège, d'autres sont certainement en position aux alentours, remarqua Léliana en fronçant les sourcils. Il serait imprudent d'y envoyer nos hommes ».

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mithraël tournait à présent le dos aux autres femmes mais pouvait parfaitement imaginer les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient, attendant son verdict. La mage se tourna alors, regarda une à une ses interlocutrices, et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Si j'en crois les rapports des éclaireurs, l'affrontement est maîtrisé à présent »

Elle leva la main en voyant Léliana prête à ouvrir la bouche, lui enjoignant d'attendre qu'elle ait fini.

« Dans chaque région où l'Inquisition est allée, nous avons fait ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour porter assistance aux autochtones. Dans les Marches solitaires, nous les avons protégés et approvisionnés. A l'Emprise du Lion, nous les avons libérés de l'horreur à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Nous avons délogé les bandits et partisans des Venatori dans les Tombes Emeraude. Et j'en passe »

Plus elle continuait, plus sa voix se faisait déterminée, presque passionnée.

« Ces actions étaient coûteuses en temps et en hommes, mais jamais nous nous sommes posés la question d'agir ou non car cela nous semblait juste »

« Je ne souhaite pas les aider car ils sont mon ancienne famille. Je souhaite les aider car comme tous les autres, ils y ont droit. Nous avons les ressources pour, alors je ne vois pas en quoi nous ne pourrions pas affecter un détachement afin d'aller voir de plus près la situation là-bas »

Lorsqu'elle arrêta son discours, elle se rendit compte que les Joséphine et Léliana la regardaient avec un mélange d'admiration, de bienveillance et de réticence. Quant à la sorcière, elle manifestait ostensiblement son désaccord mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se contenta de regarder l'Inquisitrice droit dans les yeux, comme pour sonder son esprit. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans ciller.

Coupant court au duel tacite, Léliana abdiqua :

« Nous pouvons préparer une expédition, mais je préfèrerais laisser mes espions dresser un bilan de la situation et une analyse des alentours avant d'envoyer qui-que ce soit.

\- Cela me semble judicieux, en effet, approuva Lavellan.

\- Dois-je informer l'Impératrice Célène de cette décision ? demanda l'ambadassadrice.

\- Seulement si elle s'en enquiert, répondit Mithraël après un instant de réflexion, Léliana, pourriez-vous sélectionner les hommes pour cette mission ? Il me faut revoir Sera avant qu'elle ne reparte vers le front.

\- Bien, Inquisitrice, s'inclina la Maître-espionne avant de se retirer.

-Je vais retourner auprès de l'Impératrice, elle va finir par nourrir des soupçons si nous nous réunissons trop longtemps sans elle » .

Mithraël acquiesça et laissa partir Joséphine. Elle allait lui emboîter le pas lorsque les paroles de Morrigan la retirent :

« Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, une très bonne amie aurait fait de même en dépit de toutes mes protestations. J'ai conscience que je ne pourrai vous retenir, Inquisitrice, seulement permettez-moi de vous demander une chose : avez-vous oublié votre mission initiale ou non ? »

Son ton était tranchant, mais pas cassant. Lavellan fit volte-face avant de répondre :

« J'ai toute confiance en la Charge de Bull et en Solas pour mener à bien cette mission. J'ai également confiance en vous, Morrigan, et j'espère sincèrement ne pas me tromper en arguant que vous ferez votre possible afin d'empêcher Corypheus d'atteindre cet objet. Vous peut être mieux que quiconque savez ce que cela engendrerait ».

L'apostate lui lança un regard étonné, Mithraël continua :

« Votre savoir est conséquent, c'est un fait. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, plus le savoir est grand, moins la soif d'en connaître plus est facilement comblée. Morrigan, assurez-moi que vous penserez à l'avenir de ce monde avant de penser au vôtre ».

L'arcaniste ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme surprise par le fait que l'Inquisitrice ait pu la cerner alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu. Elle répondit alors d'une voix légèrement rauque, comme s'il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces mots :

« Je vous l'assure

\- Bien, à présent je vous laisse annoncer à Iron Bull et Solas qu'il a été décidé que je parte sur le front afin de regonfler le moral des soldats »

Et Lavellan planta là la sorcière.

* * *

« _Sombre idiote_ » pesta intérieurement Lavellan.

Oui, sombre idiote. Après s'être maudite d'avoir décidé sous le feu de l'action de pousser le Garde Alistair dans ses retranchements une dizaine de jours auparavant, la voilà qui faisait sa tête brûlée en abandonnant sa mission principale pour voler au secours de son ancien clan.

Elle avait conscience de la gravité de la chose. Elle avait menti à ses Conseillères, à Bull, à ses amis, … Cela n'était pas digne de l'Inquisitrice. Seulement, elle avait l'impression d'obéir à une force qui dépassait son entendement. Une force qui l'animait de façon viscérale.

La culpabilité.

Car oui, il était évident que cela était un piège. Outre le fait d'y envoyer ses hommes et qu'elle ne pouvait le faire sans les accompagner elle-même, c'était également de sa faute si le clan était pris pour cible par les fanatiques. Elle se devait donc de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sortir de là.

Elle montait un petit cheval alezan, d'un caractère plutôt docile avec le pied sûr. Impossible de prendre Falon dans pareilles conditions sinon sa « couverture » aurait volé en éclats.

Car oui, l'Inquisitrice revêtait à présent l'habit des archers de l'Inquisition, arc et carquois accrochés dans son dos. Elle avait habillement masqué son Vallasin et sa balafre, gardait sa tête bien enfoncée dans son capuchon et surveillait d'un œil inquiet ses gantelets, comme redoutant que l'enchantement perde son effet et que l'Ancre se mette à crépiter.

« T'es nouvelle l'archère ? » lui murmura l'homme qui chevauchait à ses côtés.

Un archer également, mais son capuchon était baissé, laissant apparaître un visage plutôt jovial aux yeux émeraude, légèrement en amande. Ses cheveux noir de jais était attaché en une haute queue de cheval afin qu'ils ne l'ennuient pas lorsqu'il visait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas tout de suite, l'homme lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Oui » répondit simplement Mithraël en forçant un peu sur sa voix afin de la faire paraître plus grave.

« Enfin, nouvelle dans cette division, je me suis engagée dans l'armée de l'Inquisition après que cette dernière ait libéré mon village, Boscret ».

Il n'était pas aisé pour elle de mentir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lavellan prenait également toute les précautions nécessaires afin ne pas trop exposer son visage aux yeux curieux de l'inconnu. Ce dernier commenta :

« Ah oui, Boscret. J'ai été en poste au Fort de Caer Bronach quelques temps avant que l'Inquisitrice ne finisse de stabiliser la région. Les bandits ne sont pas près d'y remettre les pieds si tu veux mon avis ! »

Mithraël réprima un léger sourire.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda alors l'archer.

« _Quelle imbécile de ne pas y avoir réfléchi plus tôt !_ » se maudit l'elfe en se disant qu'elle ferait une bien piètre espionne. Elle avança alors le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, celui de sa mère :

\- Iohris.

\- Eh bien, enchanté Iohris, je suis Aaron, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

\- De même » termina Mithraël en lui rendant à demi son sourire.

Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient faire durer leur conciliabule. Plus ils approchaient de l'endroit indiqué par Sera, plus il fallait se montrer discret. Ce n'était pas au grand dam de Mithraël, chaque parole prononcée, chaque regard échangé mettait en péril sa pseudo infiltration.

Le lieutenant leur fit alors signe de s'arrêter et de démonter. Les ordres circulèrent rapidement et dans le silence presque total. Deux éclaireurs s'enfoncèrent dans les fourrés afin de relever la position exacte de leur cible et estimer l'effectif ennemi. Les fantassins se regroupèrent, prêts à en découdre. Les archers restèrent en retrait, la plupart vérifiant leur stock de flèche ou réglant leur corde.

L'attente fit grandement monter la tension. Les hommes trépignaient et leur supérieur était inquiet de ne pas voir revenir ses hommes. Un individu d'âge mûr, qui patientait à la droite de Lavellan, lâcha alors à mi-voix :

« Ça pue la mission suicide, qu'est ce qui a pris à l'Inquisitrice de nous envoyer à l'aveuglette protéger ces pauvres diables ? Pas question que j'meurs pour ces foutus dalatiens. Jamais ils n'auraient levé le ptits doigts pour nous ! »

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, jamais le clan ne serait venu porter secours aux hommes. Mais si aucun des camps ne faisait d'effort, à quoi bon ? Parfois il fallait être celui qui ferait le premier pas. Aaron rétorqua alors :

« Pourtant j'imagine que tu dois être un peu reconnaissant à l'Inquisition pour t'avoir protégé, nourri et fourni de quoi survivre dans les Marches Solitaires plutôt que finir embroché par un templier ou cramé par un maléficien. Là non plus ils n'y étaient pas obligés.

\- Ouais, mais là on a une guerre à mener, les gars s'battent depuis plusieurs jours et nous on perd not' temps ici.

\- Tu extermineras du Tevintar que tu sois ici ou sur la ligne de front Melvin alors cesse de jacasser pour rien, gronda une femme derrière eux.

\- J't'ai pas sonnée la rousse ! » rétorqua le dénommé Melvin.

Avant que la situation ne dégénèrent, la nouvelle leur parvint : une douzaine de Venatoris, un templier rouge, déjà des morts parmi les elfes.

Mithraël bouillonnait, apparemment ils les avaient exécutés sans raison. L'appréhension laissa place à la colère dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle mourait d'envie de sauter sur sa monture, galoper tête baisser jusqu'au camp et brûler vif chaque Venatori. Aaron dût voir sa réaction. Il posa une main compatissante sur son bras et lui chuchota :

« Ils seront vengés Iohris »

En tournant sa tête vers l'archer, le capuchon de Mithraël chuta sur ses épaules. Feignant l'indifférence bien que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, la jeune femme le repositionna. Seulement il était trop tard, Aaron la regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds :

« Vous … Inqu… »

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Inutile de démentir, son visage était à présent parmi les plus connus de tout Férelden et Orlaïs. Il était cependant crucial qu'il garde le secret. Les autres étaient trop absorbés par le rapport des éclaireurs pour avoir noté la scène.

Il se tut. Le lieutenant ordonna alors à la division de reprendre place sur les montures et de se préparer à lancer un raid. Il fallait éviter qu'il y ait plus de victimes et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la surprise. La rapidité était donc de mise.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau près d'Aaron, ce dernier lui murmura une dernière fois avant de s'élancer à la suite des autres :

« C'est un honneur de chevaucher à vos côtés, lady Lavellan »

Et ils galopèrent vers le camp ennemi.

Ils étaient attendus. Ce fût un massacre.

Les forces de l'Inquisition arrivèrent comme prévu au lieu de la prise d'otages, seulement il ne restait que des cadavres d'elfes et des aravels en proie aux flammes. La tête de l'Archiviste était fichée sur une pique et son regard horrifié allait hanter les nuits de Mithraël jusqu'à sa mort.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du massacre et se stoppèrent.

Personne.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais une fois tous les destriers montés par les guerriers rassemblés au centre de la clairière, une horde de Venatori surgirent des fourrés alentours et les encerclèrent après avoir envoyé des grenades de fumées, plongeant le champ de bataille dans l'opacité la plus totale.

Les archers étaient restés à distance, et tentaient tant bien que mal de descendre les ennemis avant qu'ils ne plongent dans la brume. Ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine, de même que l'effectif des soldats de l'Inquisition, mais ils avaient l'avantage de la surprise.

Nombre de leurs hommes tombèrent. Le lieutenant ordonna le retrait afin de reformer un groupe organisé et redonner l'assaut sur les opposants. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils sortirent.

Ils étaient trois. Trois horreurs, des cristaux de lyrium rouge sang perforaient leurs corps gris de toutes parts. Des salves d'énergie s'échappaient de leurs longs doigts crochus et déclenchaient des hurlements glaçants de la part des soldats qui étaient touchés.

Mithraël vit le sang quitter le visage d'Aaron, qui devint pâle comme un linge, suspendant son tir. Elle le secoua vivement et lui demanda d'un ton pressant :

« As-tu déjà lancé des grenades Aaron ? Serais-tu capable de les viser ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit et acquiesça du chef.

« Alors pas de temps à perdre, j'ai besoin de toi »

Elle quitta sa position et s'approcha du champ de bataille, Aaron sur ses talons. Les autres les suivirent du regard sans quitter leur place, tentant de perforer le cuir des monstres de leurs traits.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en marge de l'affrontement, derrière un aravel renversé. Mithraël décrocha trois grenades de poix de sa ceinture et les tendit à Aaron.

« Entre le lyrium et leur armure, ils sont pratiquement invulnérables, excepté aux flammes. Lance ces grenades sur eux, elles les recouvreront de poix. Quant à moi, je leur ferait goûter la morsure du Feu Antivan »

L'archer lui adressa un regard entendu et s'empara des grenades avant de les balancer en direction des horreurs. La première s'explosa à leurs pieds, déviant leur attention vers les deux archers et laissant un moment de répit aux soldats. Avant qu'il ne lance la seconde, Mithraël envoya une bombe de Feu Antivan. Les horreurs poussèrent un rugissement effrayant et luttèrent un moment contre les flammes. Une lance vint alors fendre le crâne de l'une d'entre elles, qui tomba à terre.

La seconde fiole de poix manqua sa cible et de rage, Aaron envoya la troisième dans le plastron d'un des deux monstres restant. Mithraël envoya alors une nouvelle bombe de préparation inflammable.

Le jeune homme poussa alors un gémissement plaintif. Mithraël fit volte-face et vit du sang s'écouler lentement de la bouche de l'archer ainsi que la pointe d'une épée dépasser de son abdomen.

De colère, elle s'empara de sa dague, trophée remporté sur le cadavre d'un assassin qui avait voulu attenté à sa vie, et l'enfonça dans la gorge du Venatori avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dégager son arme du corps d'Aaron. Une gerbe de sang l'éclaboussa lorsqu'elle retira vivement sa dague.

Elle se pencha sur l'archer gisant, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Et c'est avec tristesse et remords qu'elle passa doucement sa main sur ses paupières afin de les lui fermer. « Ir abelas » murmura Lavellan avant de s'enquérir de la situation sur le champ de bataille.

Les horreurs étaient à terre, et il en allait de même pour la majorité des soldats de l'Inquisition et des fantassins Venatori. Reprenant son arc en main, elle essaya tant bien que mal de mettre à terre ce qu'il restait de leurs ennemis. Ils finirent par en venir à bout, au prix de lourdes pertes. Le lieutenant, toujours en vie, essuya son front du revers de son brassard en soupirant, jaugeant les pertes. Les soldats l'accompagnant reprenait leur souffle, mais l'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage.

Puis l'archer grognon déboula en courant sur le champ de bataille en hurlant à l'adresse du lieutenant :

« D'autres arrivent ! Ils nous ont pris par surprise dans les bosquets ! Aucun survivant ! Courrez ! »

Leur supérieur l'arrêta d'un geste et d'adressa à ses hommes en voyant un nouveau détachement d'une dizaine de Venatori sortir de l'endroit qu'indiquait l'archer :

« Soldats ! Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de courir la queue entre les jambes face à l'ennemi ! J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous !

\- Oui, Lieutenant ! répondirent ces derniers, puisant leur force dans la ferveur de leur chef.

\- Pour l'Inquisition ! hurla-t-il

\- Pour l'Inquisition ! reprirent les soldats.

Ils étaient quatre.

Cinq avec Lavellan.

Harassés par leur précédent combat, deux soldats tombèrent très vite sous les coups de leurs ennemis. De son côté, le lieutenant envoya deux Venatori dans l'au-delà. Mithraël et Melvin en transpercèrent un autre de leurs traits.

Leurs adversaires prirent alors en chasse les archers. Abandonnant son arc, Lavellan se saisit de sa dague en remerciant tacitement Léliana d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle soit formée à ce style de combat. Seulement ils s'en prirent d'abord à l'homme l'accompagnant. Ce dernier eût le temps d'envoyer un trait dans l'œil d'un de ses poursuivants avant de sortir un coutelas de sa botte. Mais il ne put s'en servir car un des Venatori le délesta de son chef avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste.

Mithraël analysant promptement la situation.

Ils avaient perdu.

Avant que les hommes ne reportent leur attention sur elle, elle se servit de sa dague pour trancher son chignon à la base. La supercherie serait certainement vite découverte, mais cela pouvait lui faire gagner du temps. Ses hommes ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle était morte, pas alors que les combats faisaient rage dans les Terres d'Arbor, ils perdraient tout espoir. Elle pestait également ne de pas pouvoir user de sa magie, cela la démasquerait trop rapidement. Même si elle venait à bout des Venatori restants, d'autres étaient certainement tapis dans l'ombre de la forêt. Il lui serait impossible de rejoindre le campement de l'Inquisition en vie.

Le lieutenant tomba à genoux. Deux autres cadavres jonchant le sol autour de lui. Avant qu'un des Venatori restant ne porte le coup de grâce, Mithraël envoya sa dague qui se ficha, par chance, dans son œil gauche. L'homme poussa un hurlement atroce, le lieutenant roula sur le côté afin de l'éviter et planta son épée dans sa cuisse.

Seulement ils étaient encore deux, dont leur chef.

Ce dernier enfonça profondément sa lame entre les omoplates du lieutenant, qui s'effondra. Son subalterne se dirigea alors d'un pas menaçant vers Lavellan, désarmée. Alors qu'il ôtait la dague de l'œil de l'homme à terre et l'observait avec attention, le Venatori rappela son sbire :

« Celle-là on ne l'abîme pas, elle appartient ou a appartenu à la guilde d'assassins, la Maison du Repos. Elle sera parfaite pour les nouveaux projets du Maître ».

A présent convaincue qu'elle ne devait utiliser sa magie, elle opposa toute la résistance qu'elle put. Seulement elle n'était pas de taille face à une brute Venatori. Après un coup de poing au visage et un chassé dans l'abdomen, elle s'effondra à demi-consciente alors que l'homme entreprenait de l'entraver.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Un peu moins de délais entre deux chapitres cette fois! J'espère que le fait que je m'éloigne peu à peu de l'histoire "normale" concernant l'Inquisitrice ne vous ennuie pas. Dites-moi tout ;). Que pensez-vous du comportement de Mithraël ? Vous approuvez ? Désapprouvez ? Comment pensez-vous que cela va se terminer ?^^_

_J'ai oublié la dernière fois de remercier "Guest" pour son review, je nourris également l'espoir d'une mission sauvetage en plein Immatériel. Même si cela me paraît difficile... Hawke y est physiquement, comment se nourrir, boire, ... dans l'Immatériel ? (dans l'hypothèse où Cauchemar ne l'aie pas tuée)._

_Voilou, sinon, merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)_

_Bon dimanche,_

_Truckette_


	20. Sa Némésis

**Bull**

* * *

Le craquement sinistre des os brisés, le goût ferreux du sang, les hurlements de rage et de douleur suivis par un dernier râle… la rixe battait son plein. Et un cadavre de plus, un ! Le Qunari se mouvait prestement malgré sa stature imposante. Sauvage. Impitoyable. Il maniait sa hache de guerre aussi habilement qu'un voleur manie sa dague et dégageait une aura de puissance et force pure telle que ses adversaires y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de venir se frotter à lui.  
Une autre pauvre âme rejoignit la précédente.

Iron Bull s'ébroua et essuya le sang maculant son visage d'un revers de l'avant bras. Le détachement ennemi gisait autour de lui. Il évalua rapidement l'état de ses propres hommes : Krem lui adressa un rapide signe de tête alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Dalatienne aidait Grim à se relever et à leur image, les autres semblaient également reprendre conscience du monde qui les entourait après cette attaque éclair. Le combat avait cette singularité de vous déconnecter de l'environnement, une seule chose comptait : votre survie, une seule chose retenait votre attention : vos adversaires. Le reste importait peu.

Solas et la sorcière les rejoignirent, ils étaient partis se mettre à couvert lorsque les horreurs templiers avaient surgi, annihilant tout usage de la magie. Les archers les accompagnaient. L'attention de l'apostate fut alors retenue par l'uniforme bleuté d'un des cadavres :

« Ainsi donc il demeure des Gardes des Ombres sous le joug de Corypheus, l'Inquisitrice a été sage de ne pas mêler ceux qui ont pu être sauvés de l'Inébranlable à cette bataille.

\- Il n'empêche que des lames supplémentaires n'auraient pas été de refus, rétorqua Bull, il n'y est pas allé de main morte question recrutement le magister !

\- Alors cessons de bavasser et continuons notre route, répliqua Morrigan, plus vite nous atteindrons l'Eluvian, plus vite Corypheus sera forcé de battre en retraite ».

Le chef de la Charge acquiesça. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le ton que prenait la sorcière, mais l'heure n'était pas aux querelles inutiles. Boss leur avait assigné une mission, c'était la priorité. D'ailleurs, il paraissait étrange au chef de la Charge que Lavellan ne les accompagne pas pour une telle expédition. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait néanmoins avouer que sa présence sur le champ de bataille insufflerait un certain courage aux hommes, et les pauvres bougres en auraient besoin compte tenu de la situation. Après un dernier regard à la Charge et un ordre tacite, ils reprirent leur route.

Les terres d'Arbor, une forêt dense et luxuriante. Y flâner aurait été ressourçant et apaisant si à la place du chant des oiseaux ne se soustrayaient pas fracas d'arbres arrachés par les engins de sièges, chocs de l'acier contre l'acier, ordres hurlés, et autres joyeusetés inhérentes au champ de bataille. Après être venus à bout d'un nouveau contingent ennemi et mis un sac un avant-poste, l'équipe arriva en vue des portes du temple, dissimulées par la végétation dense qui reprenait ses droits sur la pierre. Iron Bull avait dû renvoyer Sutures et Rocky avec quelques autres, leurs blessures étant trop sévères pour qu'ils puissent continuer et au-delà des capacités de guérison des mages. Le Qunari espérait que le chemin du retour ne leur serait pas fatal …

La forêt était clairsemée aux abords du temple, la rivière dont ils suivaient le lit pendant un moment déjà passait au pied des escaliers menant à l'entrée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau, la rendant scintillante comme si un millier de pierres précieuses gisaient au fond. Bien qu'en ruines, l'édifice ne perdait pas de sa prestance et une atmosphère lourde s'en dégageait, à l'image de la présence d'une force supérieure. Le chef de la Charge se sentait épié, et il n'aimait pas cela.

Le sifflement d'une flèche frôlant son oreille lui donna raison. Il eût seulement le temps de donner l'alerte et Solas de dresser une barrière de protection avant qu'un groupe de Garde des Ombres corrompus ne surgisse de l'ombre des arbres environnants. Seulement ces derniers venaient de leur flanc gauche alors que la flèche semblait provenir de la direction du temple… Bull ne put y réfléchir plus avant, sitôt plongé à nouveau dans la frénésie du combat.

Une voix familière lui parvint alors qu'il envoyait à terre un de ses opposants. Malheureusement, cet instant d'inattention lui valu une large entaille au niveau de son jarret. Fou de rage contre lui-même, c'est avec une hargne démesurée qu'il se rua sur le responsable et le coupant en deux, littéralement, d'un puissant coup de hache. Le sang macula à nouveau son visage. Cela ajouté à son expression féroce rendit son aspect plus terrifiant encore, si telle chose était possible.

Il avait envoyé le dernier des Gardes à terre. Solas s'approcha de lui, méfiant, et commença à élaborer un sort curatif alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds les rejoignait, accompagné d'une division de soldats.

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais m'attirer votre colère » commença le Commandant avec un léger sourire. Malgré son effort conséquent pour le cacher, il paraissait las. De sombres cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux ambre, mais il tenait sa lame et son bouclier avec fermeté et sa voix ne flanchait pas. Il pouvait encore se battre. Après ce rapide examen de son interlocuteur, Bull répondit sur le même ton léger :

« N'ayez crainte Commandant. Outre le fait que vous êtes un combattant hors-pair, je ne voudrais pas finir rôti par Boss pour avoir touché à un seul de vos cheveux ». Il appuya sa remarque d'un clin d'œil discret en direction de Cullen. Ce dernier ne releva pas et sa mine retrouva son sérieux habituel :

« En parlant de Boss, l'Inquisitrice n'était pas censée être avec vous ? » son ton se voulait neutre, mais une pointe d'inquiétude le trahissait alors qu'il cherchait Mithraël des yeux. Morrigan devança Bull :

\- L'Inquisitrice a jugé plus important de soutenir les soldats sur le flanc est Commandant, l'apparition du dragon a refroidit leurs ardeurs et leur espoir de victoire…

\- Nul ne saurait les en blâmer, répondit gravement Cullen qui ne commenta pas la décision de leur chef, la voie est libre jusqu'au temple mais nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'entrée pour plus de sécurité. Je sens comme une présence ici, mieux vaut être prudent ».  
Personne ne discuta ce dernier point, tous ressentant ce malaise, cette impression d'être observés.

La Charge et les soldats atteignirent cependant les portes sans encombre, et furent les témoins d'une scène plutôt inquiétante :  
Corypheus se tenait là, droit et fier, bouffi d'orgueil même. Son premier lieutenant, Samson, était à ses côté avec un groupe constitué d'une vingtaine d'hommes de stades plus ou moins avancés quant à l'invasion de leurs corps par le lyrium rouge. En face d'eux se dressaient des elfes. Des elfes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les dalatiens nomades et encore moins avec les elfes des bascloîtres. Le poids des âges se lisait sur leurs visages et l'aura d'inconfort qui avait enveloppés les compagnons aux abords du temple semblait émaner directement de ces êtres. Ils portaient des armures venant tout droit d'un autre temps, un temps oublié, leurs faciès étaient en partie masqués par des capuchons. Nombre des leurs avaient péri sous la main du magister, ils se retiraient à présent sur le pont menant à l'intérieur du temple. Samson leur riait au nez, Corypheus s'avançait dangereusement vers eux. Ils ne purent distinguer les paroles échangées.

Cullen fit mine de vouloir intervenir mais Morrigan le retint silencieusement. A l'invective tacite que lançait le regard du Commandant, elle désigna les deux statues de pierre trônant à l'extrémité du pont : un champ d'énergie magique les parcourut alors que l'engeance parlante arrivait à leur niveau, déversant une puissante décharge à cette dernière.

Corypheus explosa, littéralement, et les statues avec lui. L'onde de choc envoya à terre les deux factions : elfes anciens et hommes de Samson. La Charge et les soldats s'abritèrent derrière l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les elfes avaient disparu et Samson atteignait l'autre extrémité du pont. Il ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Morrigan et Solas descendirent précautionneusement à l'endroit où se tenait Corypheus quelques instants auparavant. Bull les entendit s'échanger des paroles concernant une magie ancienne, mais puissante. Seulement, la déflagration provoquée avait détruit les dernières protections, permettant à Samson de traverser sans encombre. Des cadavres de Gardes des Ombres, templiers rouges et elfes jonchaient le sol. Une rixe sanglante avait eu lieu avant leur arrivée.

\- Est-il… mort ? risqua Cullen en approchant, non sans méfiance, du pont.

\- Son toutou semblait bien trop sûr de lui pour que ce soit le cas, nota l'apostate, la véritable question est : où est-il à présent ? ».

En guise de réponse, un mouvement les fit tous faire volte-face et dégainer leurs armes. Un des cadavres se mouvait, poussant des grognements sourds. Il se redressa alors brutalement, comme si une force extérieure tenait les ficelles de ce pantin désarticulé. Le spectacle était des plus macabres. A force de mouvement désordonnés et craquements sinistres, le Garde au regard vide se mit debout. Ils restèrent tous interdits devant ce tableau et certains sursautèrent lorsque l'homme poussa un hurlement strident et se mit à vomir du sang noir, du sang souillé par l'Enclin. Le corps retomba à terre et se disloqua dans un bruit horrible. Un des soldats de Cullen vomit ses tripes. Un bras long et crochu se dégagea alors de l'enveloppe charnelle, un bras que trop reconnaissable de part les longs doigts crochus qui déchirèrent ce qu'il restait du cadavre.  
Bull fut frappé d'horreur, quelle était encore cette sorcellerie ? Il n'eût pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus avant, Morrigan les tira tous de leur torpeur :

« Il faut traverser ! Vite ! Il revient ! »

Son ton était sans réplique et elle déguerpit sans demander son reste, les soldats et Solas sur ses talons. Une poigne puissante agrippa l'avant bras du Qunari et le tira vers le pont. Ce dernier daigna enfin décrocher ses yeux de la renaissance de Corypheus avant d'emboîter le pas de Cullen et traverser le pont.

De puissants battements d'ailes se firent alors entendre dans leur dos, Bull faillit stopper sa course pour affronter le dragon mais il se rendit à l'évidence : le terrain n'était pas des plus favorables. En effet, un pont d'à peine trois mètres de large n'était certainement pas le meilleur des endroits pour affronter une telle créature. Il maintint alors la cadence et franchit in extremis les portes du temple, que les soldats refermèrent rapidement. Elles semblèrent se sceller grâce à la même magie qui avait parcouru les statues auparavant. Ils entendirent le monstre tenter de forcer l'entrée, sans succès.

Un hurlement de rage leur parvint alors que leur ennemi s'apercevait qu'ils lui avaient, encore, glissé entre les doigts.

Ils reprirent tous leur souffle et leurs esprits. Certains s'assirent par terre pour encaisser la nouvelle, d'autres se lançaient des regards désespérés. Une seule question brûlait chacune de leurs lèvres :

« Est-ce une sorte d'immortel ? »

L'attention générale se porta vers Bull, mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait une réponse. Il regardait alternativement la sorcière et le mage. Morrigan répondit :

\- Il a trouvé le moyen de renaître à partir de n'importe quelle créature de l'Enclin, comme le ferait un Archidémon…

\- Pourtant les Archidémons peuvent être tués, par les Gardes des Ombres, or il est … réapparu… à partir de l'un d'entre eux, coupa Cullen, sceptique.

\- Peut être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Corypheus avait été enfermé par leurs soins, et non exterminé, continua Solas. Peut-être étaient-ils au courant de cette capacité et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment le tuer.

\- La question demeure « Comment a-t-il fait ? » trancha Morrigan. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que ce qu'il convoite est ici, et que ses sbires sont déjà à sa recherche. L'urgence est d'abord de trouver l'Eluvian avant lui ».

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement. La sorcière reprit, balayant du regard les environs :

« Au vu des statues présentes ici, des inscriptions, il est fort probable que nous soyons dans un temple dédié à Mythal…

\- Quelle perspicacité, railla Solas  
\- … et, nous sommes entrés de façon peu… respectueuse, continua l'apostate en jetant un regard glacial à l'elfe.

\- Peu respectueuse ? reprit Cullen en haussant un sourcil

\- Cet endroit est ancien, et imprégné de vieille magie, poursuivit Morrigan. Sans parler des sentinelles elfes que nous avons vues à l'entrée. Il va falloir s'attendre à effectuer certains rituels de passage, afin de mériter le droit d'entrer.

\- Samson et ses hommes ont couru à toutes jambes à travers ces ruines, pensez-vous une seule seconde qu'ils se soient encombrés de « rituels de passages » ? Imaginez-vous que mes hommes qui se battent et meurent dehors pour nous donner le temps nécessaire seraient heureux d'apprendre à quoi seront employées ces précieuses minutes ? » rétorqua Cullen d'une voix acide, les poings serrés.

Morrigan se tut. Bull comprenait le Commandant et partageait son avis, ainsi que tous les soldats présents. Mais à la surprise générale, Solas déclara :

« Pour une fois, je dois avouer être d'accord avec la sorcière ». Il posa sa main frêle sur l'épaule massive du Commandant :

« Mon ami, si c'est à nouveau un artefact elfique que désire Corypheus, alors il nous faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté afin d'être capables de parcourir ce lieu sacré sans danger. Vous avez vu comme moi le type de protection auquel on peut être confronté. Je connais les rituels de passage, cela prendra plus de temps que nous ruer à l'intérieur, certes, mais ce temps dépensé ici nous en fera gagner par ailleurs, je puis vous l'assurer ».

Le Commandant soupira longuement avant de lancer un regard sévère au mage :

« J'espère que vous avez raison Solas. Vous, il désigna son détachement, restez ici et gardez la porte, ne laissez aucune de ces vermines sortir. Si nous échouons, vous seuls pourrez les intercepter.

\- Bien Commandant, répondirent gravement les soldats, conscients de l'importance de leur mission.

\- Bull et sa Charge nous accompagnerons, l'intéressé opina, Morrigan et Solas, guidez-nous à travers le temple.

Et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

**Cullen**

* * *

Le petit groupe était venu à bout des rites d'entrée, les grandes portes menant au corps intérieur du temple s'étaient ouvertes d'elles-mêmes, laissant paraître une vaste salle. Des mosaïques paraient les murs, plus ou moins bien conservées, et des restes de statues se dressaient de part et d'autre du chemin central. L'impression d'être surveillés s'imposa à nouveau à leurs esprits, non sans fondements : après avoir seulement fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, des archers elfes apparurent dans leur dos alors qu'un autre leur faisait face, leur chef, visiblement.

Il s'exprima en elfique. Solas lui répondit. Le Commandant ne comprenait absolument rien à l'échange et s'en trouvait irrité. Lui aussi aurait souhaité être mis au courant de la situation, étaient-ce des alliés potentiels ? Des ennemis ? Chaque minute gaspillée en parlotte était une minute de plus passée sur le champ de bataille pour ses hommes, une minute de plus utilisable par Samson pour atteindre son but. Oui, Cullen bouillonnait. Il était même à bout de nerfs, et le sevrage du lyrium n'arrangeait rien. Il échangea un regard avec Bull, qui semblait être dans l'incompréhension totale, sans cacher une certaine frustration. Morrigan, quant à elle, suivait l'échange avec attention. Nul doute que la sorcière comprenait l'intégralité de la conversation.

Après de longues minutes, les archers baissèrent leurs armes et Solas s'adressa enfin à eux :

« Abelas et ses pairs sont les sentinelles de ce temple et leur devoir et de le protéger coûte que coûte. Je lui ai assuré que nous n'avions nullement l'intention de le profaner, en témoigne notre attention particulière à réaliser les rituels d'entrée » L'elfe chauve sourit en direction du Commandant et marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

« Un guide nous conduira à travers le temple afin de nous mener à nos ennemis. Abelas a consenti en l'établissement d'une alliance, notre but étant commun : arrêter Samson ».

« Il semblerait que ce dernier et ses hommes soient à la recherche de la Source des lamentations ».

« La Source des lamentation ? répéta Cullen

\- Un rappel de ce qui a été perdu, répondit le nommé Abelas d'une voix dure, les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris qu'il s'exprime dans leur langue. Il poursuivit : « Tous les serviteurs de la Protectrice ont transmis leur savoir à la Source lorsque venait pour eux le temps de l'Uthenera. La Source possède toutes les coutumes, tous les savoirs, de mon peuple.

\- Un savoir qui ne doit pas tomber aux mains de Corypheus, nota Morrigan.

\- Ni de quiconque, sorcière, dussé-je détruire la Source moi-même».

Sans plus de cérémonie, Abelas tourna alors les talons et disparut, les prenant tous au dépourvu.

« Non ! » laissa échapper Morrigan, une expression d'effroi peinte sur le visage.

Sans laisser aux autres le loisir d'intervenir, elle prit la forme d'un corbeau noir jais et vola à la poursuite de l'elfe, sous le regard désapprobateur de Solas.

Cullen teint sa tête entre ses mains, ayant toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme :

« Solas… auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer rapidement la raison de tout ce foutoir ?

\- Comme Abelas l'a énoncé, la Source contient un grand pouvoir. Ce n'est pas un Eluvian que cherchait Corypheus ici, mais visiblement ce pouvoir, ce savoir, avec lequel il sera impossible de l'arrêter. Si j'ai pu convaincre la Sentinelle que notre but n'était pas de piller la Source, les intentions de Morrigan semblent différentes. Aucun étranger n'est digne d'obtenir ce savoir, et Abelas préférera le détruire plutôt que laisser quiconque approcher.

\- Aurions-nous pu l'utiliser contre lui ? Contre Corypheus ? demanda le Commandant, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

\- C'est une possibilité. Il faut seulement garder à l'esprit qu'un immense sacrifice est attendu en échange de ce savoir. Ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Bon, nous allons nous en tenir au point initial : rattraper Samson. Le tour de l'ambassadrice de Célène viendra ensuite, si tant est qu'elle ne nous fausse pas compagnie… soupira Cullen.

\- Boss a confiance en elle Commandant, laissons lui le bénéfice du doute » conclut Iron Bull.

Sur ce, ils suivirent le guide qui les mena à travers différents passages oubliés du temple, leur faisant gagner un temps considérable pendant que les Sentinelles combattaient les hommes de Samson. Le Commandant avait un poids sur la conscience. Ces murs, ces êtres d'une autre ère, détruits par l'avidité d'une poignée d'homme alors qu'eux passaient tranquillement à côté des affrontements ? Comment pouvaient-ils faire la sourde oreille ? Il ne tint plus et affecta Bull et la moitié de la Charge à aider les Sentinelles. Une pointe d'approbation traversa les iris du guide une fois l'ordre prononcé. Bull ne contesta pas, bien qu'il paraissait en désaccord. Ils se séparèrent alors peu avant la fin du parcours.

* * *

Le guide les laissa devant la dernière porte. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une large cour intérieure. Au centre trônait un imposant édifice rocheux, abritant certainement la Source en son sommet. Le Commandant pouvait distinguer la silhouette de la sorcière, qui semblait s'entretenir avec Abelas. En contrebas se trouvait un bassin d'eau clair et un combat faisait rage. Les dernières Sentinelles debout opposaient une résistance farouche aux envahisseurs indésirables, les empêchant d'atteindre le lieu sacré. Le rire fou et tonitruant de Samson raisonnait dans la cour alors qu'il massacrait à tours de bras les elfes, accompagné de Venatoris et d'horreurs templiers. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence. Pas encore du moins.

Cullen échangea un regard entendu avec Solas, ce dernier irait rejoindre la sorcière. Sa magie n'étant d'aucune utilité face aux templiers rouges et il fallait s'assurer qu'une personne fidèle à l'Inquisition soit présente là-haut. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais Samson avait également laissé le gros de son groupe à l'intérieur du temple. Le combat serait ardu, mais la victoire était envisageable.

Le Commandant avait nourri une rancœur conséquente envers le bras-droit de Corypheus. Celui-là même qui dénonçait la Chantrie et sa mainmise sur les Templiers via l'utilisation du lyrium et son addiction pour s'assurer leur contrôle, devenait à présent acteur d'une escroquerie similaire. Le lyrium corrompu était plus puissant, mais également plus dangereux. Il altérait l'esprit, transformait le corps jusqu'à ce que toute humanité ait disparu. C'est ainsi que l'Ordre des Templiers était devenu le joujou de Corypheus. Grâce à la poussière rouge, il les contrôlait et Samson avait joué un grand rôle à ses débuts, clamant haut et fort ses effets bénéfiques et comment ils feraient payer à la Chantrie son hypocrisie en fondant un Ordre nouveau. Un Ordre où tout le potentiel de la substance serait révélé. L'attrait du pouvoir est toujours le plus fort, ainsi il avait été aisé de convaincre ses hommes de consommer le lyrium rouge, et les autres officiers lui faisaient confiance. Il avait pleine connaissance des symptômes, il savait parfaitement les ravages que cela provoquerait. Et ça, Cullen ne pouvait lui pardonner. Sans compter que le lieutenant avait déjà eu une seconde chance, radié de l'Ordre, puis repris, non sans l'intervention de Hawke. Et qu'avait-il fait de cette seconde chance ? Rien de bon.

Cullen descendit les escaliers menant au bassin, sous le fracas du combat qui s'y déroulait. Il était suivi de la Charge. Arrivés en bas, ils s'élancèrent en direction de l'affrontement.

Les hommes de Samson ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait. L'attaque éclair envoya à terre trois soldats Venatori. Mais ils se reprirent vite, les horreurs templiers étaient les plus préoccupantes. Elles étaient capables d'expulser des cristaux de lyrium à une vitesse fulgurante, qui pouvaient vous transpercer comme autant de dagues de jet lancées contre vous. Vomir des jets de lyrium liquide faisait également partie de leurs attributs, comme si balancer des cristaux n'était pas suffisant. Heureusement pour les compagnons, aucun Chevalier Templier n'était présent. Ces derniers avaient la capacité d'accélérer la corruption de leurs confrères afin de les transformer en horreurs… De vraies plaies.

Le Commandant rugit alors qu'il abattait son épée sur un fanatique, tranchant net son bras. L'homme laissa échapper un cri insoutenable avant que Cullen ne le réduise au silence en frappant d'un coup d'estoc sa poitrine. Il retira alors vivement sa lame du corps de son ennemi tombé à terre, et pivota pour affronter son nouvel adversaire.

Samson se dressait en face de lui, un sourire arrogant dessiné sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, le lyrium rouge ne semblait pas altérer corps. Lui qui en consommait depuis le début demeurait humain, en apparence seulement. Son armure quant à elle semblait totalement imprégnée de la substance, dégageant une aura d'énergie puissante. Ainsi donc c'était vrai, Maddox avait pu lui forger une armure de lyrium. Dagna était d'ailleurs parvenue à produire une rune capable d'annihiler son pouvoir. Seulement elle était en possession de Lavellan, aux dernières nouvelles… Il était d'ailleurs bien étrange que cette dernière n'ait pas pensé à la transmettre à Bull ou Solas avant de partir pour le front.

Songer à l'armure fit renaître le spectre du cauchemar qu'il avait eu quelques semaines auparavant. Lui-même la portait cette fois … Lui-même avait levé et abattu son épée sur Mithraël… Il chasse ces pensées lugubres de son esprit, l'heure était à la concentration. Il était prêt, du moins, il faisait de son mieux pour le paraître car en réalité il était usé. Usé par sa lutte perpétuelle contre les effets du sevrage. Mais quant il regardait les hommes corrompus par la poussière rouge, il ne pouvait qu'admettre avoir pris la bonne décision. C'est déterminé qu'il revint alors à la réalité. Son ennemi dû voir la lueur de défi dans les yeux du Commandant, et laissa échapper un rire suffisant :

« Ainsi nous y voilà, Chevalier-Capitaine Rutherford, il insista lourdement sur l'ancien titre du Commandant.

\- Epargnez votre salive, Samson je n'ai nullement le désir d'échanger avec vous » rétorqua le blond.

L'intéressé partit dans un grand rire :

« Dommage, cela vous aurait permis d'allonger votre vie de quelques minutes… »

Cullen le vit resserrer la poigne autour de la fusée de son épée et relever son bouclier. L'armure brillait de plus en plus, comme si elle débordait d'énergie, et que cette énergie allait bientôt vouloir être libérée …

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Attendez un peu de voir ce dont elle est capable ! »

Son rire avorta dans sa gorge alors qu'un rai lumineux percuta son plastron et fit exploser l'imposant cristal de lyrium s'y trouvant. L'armure cessa de briller immédiatement. Cullen se retourna afin d'identifier le responsable, qui n'était autre que Solas, du haut de promontoire. Comment avait-il su que la rune était nécessaire à ce moment précis ? Cullen l'ignorait. L'important était que Mithraël l'avait bien transmise, et qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? vociféra Samson, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? ». Un éclat de folie brillait à présent dans ses yeux et c'est en hurlant qu'il se rua sur le Commandant, faute d'identifier le véritable responsable.

A partir de ce moment, le monde alentours disparut. Devant la rage de son ennemi, Cullen resta d'abord sur la défensive, espérant qu'il se fatiguerait rapidement. Or, malgré la perte de son pouvoir, Samson restait un adversaire redoutable. Ses attaques étaient vicieuses et rapides, Cullen dut céder du terrain plusieurs fois avant de reprendre le dessus. Il se fendit alors brusquement afin de porter un coup au niveau de la portion d'épaule non protégée par l'acier de son adversaire. Ce dernier esquiva in extremis en pivotant sur ses appuis et tenta de profiter de l'élan de Cullen pour le frapper dans le dos. Seulement le lion était préparé à cette éventualité et rejeta sa lame en arrière afin de parer le coup, ses jambes totalement ancrées dans le sol et les muscles de ses bras contractés, prêts à encaisser. Une fois le choc passé, il dégagea prestement son arme et refit immédiatement face à son ennemi.

Ils se tournèrent autour quelques instants, profitant de l'accalmie pour reprendre leur souffle. Le chef des armées sentait que si le combat s'éternisait, il ne tiendrait pas. La migraine lancinante inhérente au sevrage le reprit, comme pour appuyer ses pensées. Il grimaça de douleur.  
Samson s'en aperçut et rompit le cercle pour s'élancer à nouveau sur Cullen. Ce dernier se baissa afin d'éviter le coup circulaire destiné à le délester de son chef et envoya un puissant coup de pied au niveau du genou de son adversaire pour le mettre à terre. Samson fut déstabilisé, mais tint bon. Le Commandant profita alors de cet instant d'inattention pour ramener sa lame et frapper de taille le jarret du lieutenant. Il fut touché, mais pas autant que le blond l'aurait souhaité car son ennemi parvint à prendre le fer de sa lame avant que celle-ci n'achève son œuvre. Un mince filet vermeil coulait déjà de la blessure, mais le templier rouge ne semblait pas s'en soucier, préférant transmettre sa haine et sa colère via une contre-attaque féroce.

Autour d'eux, leurs hommes se livraient également une lutte acharnée. Cependant, les forces armées appuyant le Commandant tombaient les unes après les autres, dominées par le nombre. La Charge faiblissait, si telle chose était possible.

Les deux duellistes n'avaient pas conscience de ces évènements, absorbés par leur propre affrontement. Cullen avait hérité d'une vilaine entaille au niveau du bras gauche, qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir son bouclier fermement. Samson le remarqua, et ses coups redoublèrent d'ardeur jusqu'à envoyer valser le rempart du Commandant. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et contre-attaqua aussitôt en frappant d'estoc son adversaire après une feinte sur son flanc gauche. La lame rencontra cependant le plastron de Samson, et ripa pour lacérer superficiellement sa taille tant le coup était puissant. Les hommes se retrouvèrent proches, trop proches. Le lieutenant dégagea Cullen d'un revers de son bouclier qui le percuta au niveau de l'épaule. Le choc fit trembler son bras, mais il maintint l'emprise sur son épée au prix d'efforts considérables.

Il était à bout de forces. Non seulement Samson était un fin bretteur, mais les effets du sevrage étaient impitoyables. Son endurance avait largement diminué, sans compter qu'il était sur le champ de bataille depuis l'aube. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer alors que la migraine l'assaillait de plus belle. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner bien qu'il tentait péniblement de parer les attaques de son adversaire, privé de son bouclier. Ses réflexes se firent plus lents. Il fut touché à divers endroits, coup de poing ganté au visage, estafilade au niveau de la cuisse et un flot de sang continuait de couler de la blessure de son bras. Le Commandant se rendit également compte amèrement que son ennemi jouait avec lui, l'humiliait, utilisant ses poings et ses pieds plutôt que sa lame. Un dernier chassé au niveau de l'articulation de son genou l'envoya à terre.

Samson se rua sur lui, son épée maintenue au dessus de son chef afin d'asséner le coup fatal :

« Du gâchis, murmura-t-il en suspendant son geste un instant, vous auriez pu réaliser de grandes choses si vous aviez été du bon côté »

L'épée s'abattit sur le Commandant. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, ce dernier tenta de parer le coup. Mais il ne put que dévier la lame de Samson qui l'entailla profondément au dessus du pectoral. La déviation de la lame déstabilisa son adversaire.

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et la douleur lui fit lâcher un grognement malgré son application à serrer les dents. S'il devait mourir, il n'offrirait pas le luxe à son adversaire de le voir souffrir. Les jambes de Samson étaient à portée, aussi le Commandant se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes et effectua un rapide balayage afin de le faire tomber.

« Plutôt mourir pour l'Inquisition, que de vivre pour pareille folie »

Samson s'effondra à ses côtés. Il se remit péniblement debout, sa jambe blessée semblait avoir des difficultés à supporter son poids. Lui aussi semblait atteindre ses limites. En témoignaient son visage en sueur, son souffle saccadé et ses yeux hagards. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, Cullen était dans un bien pire état et trop faible pour opposer la moindre résistance. Il se vidait de son sang et sa vue se brouilla. Il vit seulement sa Némésis lever à nouveau sa lame au dessus de lui, un rictus hideux dessiné sur les lèvres :

« Si tel est votre désir, Commandant »

Et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

* * *

**Bull**

* * *

Iron Bull et ses hommes firent irruption dans la cour intérieure après avoir exterminé les Venatori à l'intérieur du temple, préservant la vie de nombreuses Sentinelles. Aucun mort n'était à déplorer de son côté, l'alliance avec les anciens elfes leur avait assuré une supériorité numéraire confortable.  
A peine arrivé, le Qunari analysa rapidement la situation : Krem se démenait avec deux fanatiques mais restait maître de l'affrontement. Nombreux des hommes de la Charge étaient à terre, certains s'évertuant à prodiguer des premiers soins aux blessés graves. D'autres combattaient encore leurs ennemis :

« Nos gars ont besoin de soutien, ne restez pas planté là ! » aboya le chef de la Charge. Des hurlements féroces raisonnèrent alors que les mercenaires réduisaient rapidement la distance les séparant de leurs collègues.

Son regard passa alors de ses hommes au Commandant, ce dernier venait d'être envoyé à terre par son ennemi. Bull était trop loin pour intervenir, et ses hommes trop occupés pour venir en aide à Cullen.

Tout se passa très vite.

« Dalatienne, protège le Commandant ! Il n'y a plus de templiers ici, utilise ta magie ! ordonna le Qunari en direction de l'elfe qui était demeurée en arrière.

\- Mais je suis une archère ! » rétorqua l'intéressée.

\- On n'a pas l'temps pour tes conneries ! Tu crois qu'un templier va venir t'arrêter ici, dans le trou du cul de la forêt ? »

Samson tomba aux côtés de Cullen, mais se releva avant d'amener sa lame au dessus de sa tête.

« LANCE CETTE PUTAIN DE BARRIERE OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TON BATON ! » beugla Bull.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, non sans tressaillir, et matérialisa une barrière de protection autour du chef des armées. Le Qunari rejoignit le lieu du duel en quelques instants. Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Samson de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment sa lame avait-elle rebondit sur Cullen sans le blesser, d'un ample mouvement circulaire il fit tournoyer sa hache de guerre.

La tête du lieutenant de Corypheus alla atterrir plus loin.

Le guerrier s'agenouilla au niveau du Commandant et se pencha sur ce dernier afin de vérifier qu'il était en vie :

« Aller Commandant, vous en avez vu d'autres, c'est pas le moment de se faire la belle ! On a besoin de vous ! » grommela le Qunari non sans une légère appréhension.

Aucune réponse.

Mais un souffle ! Irrégulier, mais présent. Iron Bull ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement avant de déchirer un large pan de son pantalon bouffant afin de réaliser tant bien que mal un garrot au dessus de la blessure au bras du Commandant. Il entreprit également de bander celle au niveau du haut du pectoral, très vilaine d'ailleurs.

Autour de lui, ses hommes vinrent à bout de leurs adversaires et constataient les dégâts. L'état de certains n'était pas plus reluisant que celui de Cullen…

Solas apparut alors aux côtés de Bull. Devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, il répondit simplement :

« C'est fini.

\- Quoi c'est fini ? L'elfe a détruit la Source ? demanda brusquement le Qunari, las de ces histoires de savoir ancien.

\- La sorcière a bu, c'est elle qui détient son pouvoir ». Le mage paraissait étrangement calme et serein.

La bouche d'Iron Bull s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Il réfléchit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils, avant de déclarer :

« Toujours mieux elle que Corypheus, j'ose espérer. Et puisque vous l'avez laissée faire, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison … »

Solas se contenta de sourire, avant de reprendre :

« Un Eluvian se trouve également ici, nous pourrions l'utiliser afin d'acheminer les blessés directement à Fort Céleste… J'ai bien peur que l'état de certain soit bien trop critique pour être apte à retraverser le champ de bataille.

\- En effet, admit Bull, et que fait-on des hommes du Commandant restés à surveiller les portes ?

\- Abelas les fera sortir.

\- Pardon ? Il est en vie ? Je pensais que le fait que Morrigan n'ait pu rien que tremper un orteil dans la Source signifiait qu'elle avait dû lui passer sur le corps » Iron Bull était dubitatif, arrêtant momentanément de prodiguer des soins au Commandant.

Solas lui sourit à nouveau, énigmatique, avant de se pencher sur Cullen. Le Qunari comprit qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui tirer les vers du nez, pas pour l'instant. Il s'employa alors à coordonner le transfert des blessés à travers l'Eluvian. Il ne put échanger avec la sorcière, qui parlait toute seule et s'émerveillait à chaque instant de ce « nouveau savoir » acquis. Bull regarda ses hommes transporter le Commandant sur une civière de fortune. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait se remettre de ses blessures. Sa perte porterait un coup énorme à l'Inquisition, sans parler de l'Inquisitrice… Lui-même appréciait et respectait énormément cet homme, bien qu'il ne fréquentait pas assez la taverne à son goût ! Il secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, enfin, pas celles-là.

Le groupe formé des individus encore en état de combattre se préparait à rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte menant à la cour intérieure s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la dernière personne qu'ils souhaitaient croiser.

Une grimace de haine se peignit sur le visage de Corypheus quand il les vit aux abords de la Source. L'engeance poussa un hurlement puissant avant de prendre son envol afin de rejoindre le promontoire, ses intentions clairement visibles.

S'en suivit un mouvement désordonné des hommes qui se bousculaient afin d'avoir accès au miroir de transfert. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour l'artefact, tous n'auraient pas le temps de traverser. Morrigan avait passé l'Eluvian la première, ne pouvant tomber aux mains de leur ennemi maintenant qu'elle avait bu à la Source. Solas l'avait suivie, avec quelques hommes. Bull s'arrêta net dans sa quête de l'Eluvian. C'étaient ses hommes, ils l'avaient suivis dans maintes situations, des plus périeuses aux plus grotesques. Qui serait-il s'il s'enfuyait comme un lâche, les laissant aux griffes de ce magister ? Il pivota afin de se trouver face à leur ennemi, jambes fléchies, prêtes à bondir, hache d'armes fermement tenue dans ses puissantes mains.

Le chef de la Charge sentit quelqu'un se stopper à sa droite, son regard croisa alors celui de Krem. Bull désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'Eluvian, l'enjoignant de partir. Son lieutenant soupira en secouant la tête.

Un halo bleuté les recouvrit ensuite. Bull n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était là l'œuvre de Dalatienne.

D'autres du noyau de la Charge restèrent également à ses côtés. Leur présence insuffla une détermination nouvelle à leur Chef, et il se sentit fier et honoré de se dresser là, devant Corypheus, aux côtés de « ses gars ».

« Que cet enfoiré vienne, grogna le Qunari, on va lui montrer de quel bois se chauffe la Charge ! »

Des rugissements guerriers lui répondirent, ainsi que le brouhaha des bottes martelant le sol pierreux du sanctuaire.

Mais ils s'interrompirent rapidement, la ferveur laissant place à la surprise. Alors que le magister approchait dangereusement, un mur d'eau se dressa entre eux, là où la Source s'était tarie. En son centre lévitait la silhouette d'une femme, qui faisait face à Corypheus et le stoppa dans sa lancée.  
Qui était-ce ? Bull n'en savait fichtrement rien. Seulement elle venait de leur offrir leur salut. Ils n'y réfléchirent pas deux fois, profitant de ce coup du destin pour prendre leurs jambes à leur coup et emboîter le pas des autres, dont les derniers venaient de franchir le miroir.

Ils traversèrent.

L'apparition se dématérialisa et l'eau fut projetée sur l'Eluvian qui se scella, laissant devant lui un Corypheus fou de rage.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Eh oui, après un long silence, je reviens mettre à jour ce récit. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer l'histoire. Mais comme promis, je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant!_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos retours. Je suis volontairement passée rapidement sur les éléments de l'intringue (rituels elfiques, Source, ...) pour laisser plus de place aux personnages et à leurs ressentis. Je pars du principe que vous devez sans doute bien connaître la trame principale déjà :)._

_Je voulais également remercier _Sparadrap _pour ses commentaires super gentils._

_A la prochaine!_

_Truckette_


	21. Détermination

**Milva**

La taverne était plutôt calme à cette heure de l'après-midi. Quelques soldats de l'Inquisition au repos avaient débuté une partie de Grâce Perfide à l'étage, tandis que la barde Maryden Halewell entonnait « Impératrice » au rez-de-chaussée. Milva était quant à elle accoudée au comptoir, une pinte de bière naine trônant devant elle. Son goût était absolument horrible, l'estomac de l'archère protestait d'ailleurs avec véhémence après chaque gorgée engloutie. Pourtant elle persévérait, amenant l'abject breuvage à sa bouche à intervalles de temps réguliers, machinalement. Il fallait avouer que l'Héroïne de Férelden n'avait cure du niveau de résistance de sa poche gastrique, les évènements récents lui donnant bien plus matière à réflexion.

Et quels évènements ! Un magister d'un autre temps qui ne souhaite rien de moins que d'asservir le continent, le lyrium corrompu qui s'étend de façon inquiétante, l'échec du Conclave, la mort du Héraut de Kirkwall, l'ordre des Templiers en perdition, Orlaïs et sa situation politique branlante, … Il était vrai qu'elle était partie il y a plus d'une année, mais il semblerait qu'une année soit suffisante à plonger Férelden et la patrie du Lion d'or dans le chaos total.

Les Gardes des Ombres n'avaient pas été épargnés. A ce sujet, ses sentiments étaient d'ailleurs partagés entre sa fureur envers Clarel, son horreur quant à l'utilisation de la magie du sang pour invoquer des esprits démoniaques et sa profonde tristesse du fait que l'Ordre allait grandement souffrir de ces actes… Une armée de démons pour combattre l'Enclin ? L'archère avait conscience que des mesures extrêmes pouvaient être envisagées quand il s'agissait de la lutte contre les engeances, mais là … C'était au-delà de son entendement. Comment la Commandeur-Garde d'Orlaïs avait pu être aussi stupide ? Car oui, pour Milva il était question de stupidité, voire de folie. Comment avait-t-elle pu croire que l'action de la secte tévintide serait désintéressée ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Et tous ces Gardes massacrés… Elle tapa rageusement du poing sur le comptoir.

Cabot grogna alors qu'il terminait d'installer un nouveau tonneau contenant l'immonde pisse naine. Milva s'excusa d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, sans lui accorder un regard. Elle entendit le tavernier soupirer avant de tourner les talons et pénétrer dans l'arrière-boutique.

Le pire dans tout cela, était que la forteresse, les « hauts-gradés », avait délibérément fait la sourde oreille quant à ces aberrations. Alistair lui avait révélé qu'il avait plusieurs fois tenté de les contacter et était resté sans réponse alors qu'il courait la campagne pour échapper à ses pairs qui le considéraient comme un traître. Cela avait dû être également difficile pour lui, la jeune femme sachant qu'il prenait très à cœur son rôle de Garde des Ombres, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. C'est plus convaincue que jamais qu'elle songeait à la nécessité de réformer la Garde en Orlaïs et Férelden, la scinder totalement de Weisshaupt. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir rendre de compte à des individus à mille lieues d'ici, incapables de lever le petit doigt pour leurs frères et sœurs, mais pourtant bien présents quand il s'agissait de toucher à des sujets sensibles tel que la recherche d'un remède contre la souillure. La jeune femme nourrissait cette idée depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être le temps était-il venu de la mettre en exécution, ou du moins en parler avec Alistair et Nathaniel avant toute chose.

Pourquoi une elfe venant d'un clan dalatien, qui plus est devenue Garde par le concours de circonstances malheureuses, tenait tant à cette organisation ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir une réponse claire à cette question. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la Garde lui avait certes apporté souffrance, désillusion, mort et bien d'autres tourments, mais elle lui avait surtout donné le sentiment d'être utile. De faire quelque chose de bien, de rencontrer des personnes formidables, de parcourir Férelden, … D'autre part, elle ne pouvait accepter que Tamlen soit mort en vain. Si elle devait vivre alors que lui non, alors elle emploierait cette seconde chance à s'investir corps et âme dans ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Combattre le Cinquième Enclin dans un premier temps. Se préparer aux prochains dans un second. Elle ne se remémorait que trop bien ce que la horde d'engeances était capable de faire à l'échelle d'un pays, était-ce si inconcevable de désirer à tout prix que cela ne se reproduise pas ? De plus, que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait plus aucune attache avec son clan et elle se voyait mal retourner à sa petite vie de dalatienne alors que la menace grondait sous ses pieds… Une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour elle dès lors qu'elle avait achevé le rituel de l'Union, et même si souvent Milva la maudissait, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne la regrettait pas.

Maryden joua les premières notes de « Je suis l'Elu », et l'Héroïne se laissa bercer un moment par la mélodie. La barde croisa son regard et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de commencer à chanter. Milva et les Gardes étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours seulement, mais la jeune femme appréciait l'ambiance de la taverne lorsque celle-ci était presque vide et que l'on pouvait écouter tout le potentiel de la ménestrelle.

Ils s'étaient d'abord arrêtés à Fort Griffon, afin de laisser à Milva et ses compagnons de voyage le temps de soigner leurs blessures et récupérer de leur périple, mais également pour permettre à Alistair et aux hommes sous sa charge de terminer leur mission. Puis, Varric était arrivé, et avec lui la nouvelle de la marche forcée de l'Inquisition sur les Terres d'Arbor afin de contrer les plans de Corypheus. Corypheus… Cette engeance douée de parole lui faisait cruellement songer à l'Architecte, bien que le magister semblait être un tantinet plus belliqueux. L'elfe était néanmoins « rassurée », dans une certaine mesure, de savoir que l'Appel qu'elle entendait était potentiellement un faux. Néanmoins, force était de constater que cet individu devait être arrêté au plus vite. Les dégâts qu'il avait causés étaient déjà considérables… Ainsi donc, ils avaient fait marche en direction de Fort Céleste afin d'en grossir sa garnison. Simple mesure de précaution. Enfin, la jeune femme gardait bien en tête la raison première de sa venue : rencontrer Morrigan. Seulement cette dernière accompagnait l'Inquisitrice, repoussant leur entrevue.

L'apostate n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule personne avec qui l'Héroïne souhaitait s'entretenir. Après avoir révélé à Alistair que la source de toute cette épopée n'était autre que Fiona, ce dernier lui avait affirmé que l'Enchanteresse résidait à Fort Céleste. Le Garde avait d'abord été vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, seulement Milva avait fait une promesse à la mage. Alistair avait fini par entendre raison, plus déterminé que jamais à questionner la chef des rebelles. Car oui, même si Milva restait sceptique quant à l'existence d'un remède, son compagnon d'arme et de cœur demeurait optimiste, comme à son habitude. Cependant, Fiona était également aux abonnés absents. Elle était partie pour Boscret après avoir appris qu'un groupe d'apostats avait atteint Caer Bronach dans l'espoir de rejoindre les rangs de leurs semblables au sein de l'Inquisition. Si l'institution avait su désamorcer le conflit entre mages et templiers, de petits groupes des deux factions persistaient et avec eux les altercations sanglantes… Les mages étaient plus enclins à rejoindre l'organisation, alors que les templiers les plus zélés ne voyaient son alliance avec les mages que comme une trahison. Ainsi, même si certains avaient tout de même rejoint l'Inquisition, la plupart de ceux ayant réchappé de Thérinfal demeuraient hostiles.

Cette organisation avait pris énormément d'ampleur en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an. L'elfe aux cheveux flamboyants n'avait pu s'en rendre compte jusqu'à présent. Même si elle avait d'abord fortement protesté quant à l'alliance de l'Inquisiton et de la Garde, force était de constater que l'institution leur offrait là une seconde chance. Pas gratuite, évidemment, mais bonne à prendre et rentable pour les deux partis. D'une part l'Ordre redorait son blason et profitait des moyens mis à sa disposition pour se restructurer. D'autre part l'Inquisition gagnait des hommes qui, malgré leur faux-pas à l'Inébranlable, demeuraient des figures respectées dans tout Thédas.

Milva se mit à triturer nerveusement une mèche rebelle. Si elle était ravie d'être enfin rentrée, retrouver son pays à feux et à sang et replonger au cœur des manigances politiques étaient les dernières choses auxquelles elle aspirait. D'autant plus que l'apparition de l'Héroïne de Férelden à Fort Céleste allait bientôt s'ébruiter. Certainement jusqu'à Weisshaupt même. Mais elle n'en avait cure, qu'ils viennent, et elle le recevrait comme il se devait. Ce n'était pas la forteresse des Anderfels qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt la noblesse et les hautes figures du continent. Après avoir passé tout ce temps en cavale, sous le couvert de l'anonymat, refaire à nouveau face à sa notoriété allait s'avérer bien difficile compte tenu du caractère de la jeune femme.

Fort heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à faire face seule. Retrouver son amant et son optimisme légendaire lui redonnait courage et détermination. Si elle était habituée à prendre les décisions délicates, les conseils d'Alistair étaient toujours les bienvenus. D'autant plus que des deux, c'était le plus diplomate et il était capable de la temporiser lorsque la situation s'envenimait et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : envoyer une réplique bien salée et taper du poing sur la table. Zevran aussi l'avait tirée de situations délicates lors de leur court séjour à Val Royaux d'ailleurs.

Zevran.

Une grande peine l'assaillit alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son compagnon de route et ami le plus cher. L'assassin avait disparu, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient établis à Fort Griffon. Il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, aucune lettre, aucune explication. Milva n'en avait pas besoin. L'antivan souhaitait certainement s'effacer alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son amant. Peut-être même ne supportait-il de les voir ensemble, mais elle en doutait. Il devait simplement penser qu'il mettait la jeune femme dans une situation délicate en restant. Ceci n'était pas dénué de vérité, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il lui en parle avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Néanmoins, l'archère ne pouvait en vouloir à l'ancien Corbeau. Mais elle était triste. Son absence avait laissé un grand vide au creux de sa poitrine, vide que son Garde n'était pas parvenu à combler. Cependant elle n'était pas égoïste, elle ne pouvait lui demander de rester à ses côtés. L'Héroïne espérait seulement qu'il soit en sécurité, morte d'inquiétude de le savoir seul sur les routes…

_Oh, __Grey Warden__,  
What have you done?  
__The oath you have taken  
Is all but broken_

La musique parvint à ses oreilles, douce, mélancolique. Milva ne réagit pas tout de suite.

_All is undone.  
Demons have come  
To destroy this peace  
We have had for so long_

Sa main se serra autour de l'anse de sa chope de bière, tout comme son cœur au creux de sa poitrine.

_Ally or Foe?  
__Maker__only knows  
Ally or Foe?  
__The Maker only knows_

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait en entendre plus. Elle finissait d'une traite l'infecte mixture et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main compatissante se posa sur son bras. L'elfe sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son bock.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi Furie, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre » déclara la voix grave et affable de Varric.

Milva se tourna vers lui, essuyant rapidement ses larmes en riant doucement à l'écoute de son sobriquet :

« Furie… Je dois avouer que celui-ci est plutôt bien trouvé.

\- Tout comme les autres, très chère » nota le nain avec un clin d'œil. Après un échange de sourires, sa mine redevint sérieuse et devant le regard interrogateur de l'archère, il déclara :

« Je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner à la salle du Conseil. Un groupe de nos compagnons combattant dans les Terre d'Arbor vient d'apparaître à Fort Céleste par le biais d'une sorte de miroir magique. Je pense qu'ils nous doivent quelques explications vous ne trouvez pas ?… » Son ton se voulait faussement désabusé, mais une pointe d'inquiétude le trahissait.

« Des explications ? Mais n'est-ce-pas là un évènement ordinaire en ces temps troublés ? soupira l'Héroïne en emboîtant le pas de l'arbalétrier.

La Garde n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Varric, le nain avait néanmoins accompagné Alistair en des endroits plus que reculés il y a quelques années de cela. Un voyage qui s'était avéré bien périlleux entre sorcière, dragons, Qunaris et tévintides, … La mission sauvetage du Roi Maric, qui n'était autre que le père d'Alistair, s'était bien rapidement avérée être un traquenard aux sombres desseins. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux divagations, aussi Milva se reconcentra sur les évènements à venir et l'attitude à adopter.

Maryden venait de terminer sa chanson alors que l'Héroïne sortait de la taverne en frissonnant à cause de la morsure du vent soufflant sur les Dorsales de givre. Elle se promit de donner à la barde matière à chanter en _faveur_ des Gardes des Ombres la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Mithraël**

Ils l'avaient conduite à travers l'épaisse forêt, puis à l'intérieur d'une large caverne. Après avoir été entravée, Mithraël avait été jetée sans ménagement derrière la selle du chef du détachement Venatori et un périple qui lui avait paru durer des heures avait alors suivi. Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour rester consciente, tenter de mémoriser leur parcours. Cependant il était peu probable qu'elle retrouve son chemin, en admettant bien entendu qu'elle parvienne à s'évader d'abord…

Elle était à présent détenue dans une cellule sombre et humide, ses poignets piégés dans des menottes trop serrées elles-mêmes reliées à un anneau scellé au sol pierreux par une lourde chaîne. Elle n'avait même pas opposé de résistance lorsqu'on l'avait installée là. Son esprit était brumeux, le brouhaha des personnes qui s'affairaient dans la vaste salle autour d'elle lui paraissait lointain. Un regard à sa paume gauche lui assura que le gantelet runique était toujours à sa place et donc que son identité n'avait pas encore été découverte. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Au prix d'efforts considérables, elle s'employa à isoler la douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part à un recoin de son cerveau afin d'analyser la situation. La grotte était éclairée faiblement grâce à des torches disposées çà et là le long des parois. Elle pouvait néanmoins distinguer des cellules semblables à la sienne de part et d'autre de cette dernière. D'ailleurs celle de gauche était occupée, mais l'homme qui se tenait là lui tournait le dos. Son regard se promena alors sur la cavité principale : des hommes portant l'uniforme de la secte tévintide s'affairaient autour d'un imposant rocher sur lequel était attaché un homme. Ce dernier se débattait avec fougue en rugissant, mais un coup de pommeau à la tempe le réduisit au silence. Ses tourmenteurs purent alors finir de l'installer, mais dans quel but ? La torture ? Etait-ce un des espions de l'Inquisition ? L'elfe tressaillit. Allait-elle subir le même sort ? Parviendrait-elle à tenir ? L'idée même d'être retenue sur cette pierre, à la merci de ces hommes qui prendraient un plaisir sadique à la voir souffrir lui donna un haut le cœur.

Elle s'en voulait. Ce pauvre homme était peut-être l'un des leurs et elle était là, à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'elle devait plutôt réfléchir à un moyen de le sortir de là. Mais elle avait peur, la peur irrationnelle de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de faire face. Si elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à Darse, c'était parce-qu' elle se mettait elle seule en danger. Même si elle n'était pas parvenue à déclencher l'avalanche, les autres auraient pu s'échapper par le sentier secret grâce au temps précieux qu'elle leur avait alloué. Seulement ici, si elle échouait, elle les mettait tous en danger. Et cela lui était intolérable. Quelle sombre idiote elle avait été de les envoyer dans ce guet-apens…

Un grand fracas la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Le bruit de chaînes qui coulissent emplit la vaste caverne. Voyant les Venatori lever la tête, Mithraël suivit leur regard et fut saisie d'effroi. Une pointe de flèche en métal de la taille d'un homme descendait du plafond, droit sur la victime entravée. Un des geôliers tira ensuite sur un levier et après un claquement sec, un liquide rouge brillant trouva son chemin dans les sillons creusés sur toute la surface de l'artefact.

Du lyrium corrompu.

Le vacarme réveilla le prisonnier qui reprit avec hargne sa tentative d'évasion, sous les ricanements non dissimulés de ses tortionnaires. La pointe continua sa descente, lentement, le fluide scintillant convergeant dangereusement vers son extrémité.

Lavellan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'horrible spectacle. De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait en voir tous les détails mais les hurlements de douleur de l'homme resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Le mécanisme d'injection était en contact avec sa peau, et Mithraël pouvait aisément deviner que la pointe avait perforé son sternum. Elle voyait la substance s'écouler avec une lenteur calculée le long de la flèche. L'opération dura à peine quelques minutes, le temps d'administrer une dose pour le moins conséquente de liquide à la victime. Cette dernière était parcourue de violents spasmes.

L'Inquisitrice sentit l'affolement vibrer dans chaque partie de son être. Etait-ce là ce qui l'attendait ? La corruption par le lyrium ? Elle commença à tirer frénétiquement sur sa chaîne, par réflexe, pourtant bien consciente que cela serait sans résultats.

« Si j'étais vous, je cesserai de m'agiter, plus longtemps vous vous faites oublier, mieux c'est » chuchuta une voix à sa gauche.

Mithraël se tourna vers l'intéressé, un elfe aux cheveux dorés. Enfin elle supposait que sous toute cette poussière et cette crasse, cette masse emmêlée était dorée. Son visage était fin et allongé, comme pour la plupart des elfes, et deux vagues superposées ondulaient de son arcade au bas de sa joue gauche. Un tatouage ordinaire et non un Vallaslin, il n'était donc probablement pas dalatien. A son accent, elle devina qu'il était originaire ou avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à Antiva. Cependant ni son sourire charmeur, ni son tatouage ou encore son accent retinrent réellement l'attention de la mage. Seule la lueur rougeâtre qui brillait dans ses iris avait capté son regard. La même lueur qui avait paré les prunelles de ses amis lors de son voyage temporel à Golefalois… La première étape de la corruption par le lyrium rouge. Sous ses guenilles poisseuses, elle discerna également un bandage grossier au niveau de son torse. Elle le regarda d'un air peiné. L'elfe soupira.

« Ahh il fut un temps où les jolies jeunes femmes me regardaient avec envie, et non avec une tête d'enterrement… »

Malgré le ton dégagé qu'il employait, Mithraël pouvait voir la résignation dans ses yeux. Il avait perdu espoir, mais l'espoir de quoi ? Sortir d'ici ? Tant de questions brûlaient les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais l'homme la réduisit au silence d'un signe de tête discret vers leurs gêoliers. Les hommes n'avaient pas remarqué leur échange, mais ils étaient proches, trop proches pour qu'ils puissent parler sans risquer d'être entendus.

« Pas maintenant » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de se détourner à nouveau.

Un nouveau hurlement déchirant vrilla les oreilles de l'Inquisitrice alors le lyrium devait s'insinuer dans le corps du pauvre homme. L'elfe sentit son cœur vaciller. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et la nausée la reprenait.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre son identité, voir son esprit ravagé au point de se retrouver dans le camp adverse sans sourciller. Elle ne voulait pas combattre les siens en la faveur de ces illuminés. Elle n'avait que trop vu le regard vide des templiers rouges, animés par la seule volonté du combat, suivant les ordres tels des automates dénués de toute étincelle de vie. Plutôt mourir que finir comme eux. Au-delà de cela, Corypheus se ferait d'ailleurs une joie d'utiliser le symbole qu'elle incarnait contre l'Inquisition afin de lui porter un coup décisif, de la discréditer aux yeux de tous. Et si l'organisation perdait ses alliés, elle perdait sa force, et le champ serait libre pour le magister.

Oui, plutôt mourir.

Mithraël se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant sa tête dans ses bras dans l'espoir de se préserver des cris de détresse de l'homme prisonnier. Elle essaya de réfléchir à une solution, à un moyen de sortir. Si l'elfe blond semblait avoir baissé les bras, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle s'était trop battue pour abandonner si vite.

Les suppliques cessèrent subitement. Les Venatori détachèrent le corps inerte et le balancèrent sans plus de cérémonie sur petite charrette. Lavellan se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs cadavres y étaient déjà entassés. Apparemment la probabilité de survivre à un tel traitement n'était pas très élevée…

Une demi-douzaine de tévintides était présente dans la salle. Deux d'entre eux embarquèrent le chariot mortuaire vers l'unique sortie. Le reste s'évertuait à tourner l'imposante manivelle qui réglait la hauteur de la flèche afin de remonter cette dernière au plafond rocheux. Deux autres partirent ensuite, laissant leurs confrères seuls. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où les prisonniers étaient retenus. Mithraël vit son voisin se déplacer vers le coin opposé de sa cellule, au plus loin que lui permettait la chaîne, et tourner ostensiblement le dos aux Venatori. La jeune femme l'imita, mais demeura de face et les défia du regard comme ranimée par une volonté sans faille. Malheureusement, elle comprit rapidement que c'était une erreur :

« Le spectacle ne t'a pas suffi ma belle ? Faut-il que je m'occupe moi-même de ton cas ? » susurra le plus petit des deux. Il dégaina un long poignard et passa son pouce le long du fil de la lame comme pour appuyer ses dires, un sourire carnassier fiché sur son visage.

L'homme était trapu mais massif, ses cheveux étaient coupés très court et il été rasé de près. Une aura de malveillance se dégageait de lui. Cet individu prenait du plaisir à tourmenter ses prisonniers, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son acolyte, également en uniforme Venatori, avait des cheveux mi- longs et ondulés. Il triturait machinalement sa fine moustache, aussi noire que sa crinière. Il semblait plus calme et calculateur que son collègue, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins dangereux, bien au contraire.

« T'es muette peut-être ? Tant mieux, tu ne nous casseras pas les oreilles quand ton tour viendra »

Elle regretta son geste une fraction de seconde après. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Etait-ce par fierté ? Mithraël n'en savait rien. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle simplement pas se soumettre à ces hommes qu'elle combattait depuis des mois. Seulement le mal était fait. Le trapu regarda le crachat à ses pieds, une lueur malsaine dans le regard :

« Grossière erreur ma jolie… »

D'un mouvement agile, il fit tournoyer son trousseau de clés et se saisit de celle ouvrant la serrure de la cellule. Lavellan se redressa et se mit instantanément en posture défensive. Mais que pouvait-elle bien fait ainsi entravée ? Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Et elle s'en rendit bien vite compte quand elle parvint à parer le chassé destiné à la faire chuter à l'aide de ses menottes, mais pas le coup de poing ganté qui partit avec violence pour aller s'écraser sur sa pommette. L'elfe perdit l'équilibre, sonnée. Son ennemi en profita pour tirer d'un coup sec sur la chaîne reliée à ses menottes. Elle tomba alors douloureusement en avant, sur les coudes. Le Venatori avait le pied posé sur ladite chaîne. Mithraël tira pour le faire basculer mais sans succès. L'homme avança avec une lenteur mesurée sur l'attache, forçant peu à peu la mage à rester coudes au sol comme si elle se prosternait devant lui. Il s'accroupit alors afin d'amener son visage à hauteur du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton doucereux :

« Tu n'es rien ici ma belle, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne »

Elle secoua la tête, affolée. Ces paroles lui glacèrent le sang à un point qu'elle n'eût cru possible. Et ce sourire… Il était imprimé de façon indélébile sur ces iris. Il l'immobilisa avant de se saisir de son poignard et de lorgner les menottes. Son regard était éloquent, ses intentions aisément compréhensibles.

Mithraël se débattit de plus belle, complètement terrorisée par son tourmenteur. Il était évident que cet homme mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

« Nous injecter cette chose infâme ne vous suffit plus à présent ? Il faut en plus que vous veniez nous enquiquiner dans nos trous à rats ? »

Le Venatori se releva, libérant la chaîne de Lavellan qui en profitant pour se reculer du mieux qu'elle pouvait non sans difficulté. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

L'homme toisa l'elfe blond qui avait osé lui adresser la parole d'un regard mauvais.

« T'es jaloux l'antivan ? » aboya-t-il

« Je finis avec la demoiselle et je suis à toi ».

Il s'avança de nouveau vers la mage, lorsque son collègue l'arrêta d'un ton dur :

« Il suffit Marcus, déjà que peu survivent, ne va pas nous abîmer le peu qu'il nous reste !

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de tous ses doigts pour assassiner, si ? Et puis il faut lui apprendre le respect de ses supérieurs, rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- J'ai dit, il suffit » asséna le plus grand des deux, qui devait également être le plus gradé.

Le dénommé Marcus se détourna à contrecœur de sa cible. Il alla répliquer lorsque le tintement d'une cloche retentit dans la vaste salle.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore » maugréa l'homme à la moustache.

Après avoir soigneusement refermé la cellule et vérifié celle de l'elfe blond, les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers la sortie au pas de course. Non sans avoir gratifié les prisonniers d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Mithraël se laissa glisser au sol, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Elle s'assit en pliant les genoux et en les ramenant près d'elle, le regard vide. Elle l'avait échappé belle, mais le souvenir du regard dément de son tortionnaire et du plaisir qu'il semblait prendre à l'idée de la faire souffrir l'avaient marquée au fer rouge. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement sans défense, étant dans l'impossibilité de combattre en utilisant sa magie sans en révéler trop sur sa personne. Elle s'était sentie complètement démunie, à la merci de cet homme. La mage était en état de choc, elle en tremblait encore et avait la respiration saccadée.

« Je vous avais prévenue » murmura son voisin. Ce dernier se rapprocha au maximum de la cellule de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière tournait lentement la tête vers lui.

Son regard était doux, son sourire compatissant. Mais cela ne parvint pas à calmer Lavellan qui détourna à nouveau le regard pour fixer un point invisible, droit devant elle.

« C'est fini, chuchota le blond sur un ton rassurant empli de chaleur, ils sont partis, c'est fini ».

Mithraël s'apaisa enfin et déclara d'un ton à peine audible :

« Merci… Vous vous êtes interposé, sans ça … je ne sais pas jusqu'où cet homme aurait pu aller. Mais il s'en serait pris à vous ensuite ! réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

\- J'ai toujours aimé voler au secours des demoiselles en détresse » répondit l'antivan avec un clin d'œil, désireux de lui faire oublier cet épisode douloureux.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle retrouva sa contenance et, réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient seuls, entreprit d'appliquer une once de magie curative au niveau de son abdomen qui la faisait souffrir depuis sa capture à cause du mauvais coup qu'elle avait reçu. Sa pommette contusionnée attendra, il fallait qu'elle économise son mana pour sortir d'ici. La voyant procéder, son acolyte lui demanda avec des yeux ronds :

« Vous êtes une mage ? Ce n'est pas fréquent chez les assassin »

Que répondre ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Mithraël était bien au courant que le lyrium permettait à Corypheus de contrôler les templiers, qu'en était-il de l'elfe ? Etait-ce là un stratagème sournois pour la faire parler ? Pourquoi l'Ancien s'intéressait-il aux assassins ? La jeune femme se souvint que c'était la seule et unique raison de sa survie. Beaucoup de questions, mais elle choisit la prudence :

« Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre à quel point la magie peut s'avérer utile pour se sortir de situations délicates » répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Terminant de soulager ses blessures internes, elle enchaîna : « Je vais d'ailleurs vous le prouver tout de suite ».

Si cet homme était un espion, elle pourrait toujours l'immoler s'il bougeait le petit doigt pour l'empêcher de s'évader. L'Inquisitrice avait retrouvé sa détermination, même si elle était en partie guidée par la peur. Elle ne désirait pas recroiser la route du dénommé Marcus… Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Venatori sadique et elle-même. La mage entreprit alors d'élaborer un sort afin de faire sauter ses menottes.

« Non, ne faites pas ça » l'arrêta son voisin d'un ton résigné.

La jeune femme se stoppa, agacée : « Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas déterminée à rester coincée ici, je ne le peux pas »

Le blond levé un sourcil, étonné : « Vous ne pouvez pas ? répéta-t-il, qui êtes-vous ? ». Son ton devenait suspicieux à présent.

« Un assassin, un assassin qui aimerait sauver sa peau, rétorqua la jeune femme en reprenant les mouvements compliqués destinés à produire l'énergie suffisante pour faire céder le métal.

\- Il est _impossible_ de sortir d'ici, reprit l'elfe, j'ai déjà essayé. Vous pensez qu'un Corbeau antivan ne pourrait venir à bout de cette plaisanterie ? » Il leva les bras afin de montrer les menottes à sa voisine.

« Il est facile de sortir de cette salle, j'en conviens. Le problème est que le reste de la grotte est empli de cultistes et templiers, et un seul passage permet d'en réchapper. Inutile de vous dire qu'il est bien gardé. A votre avis, pourquoi sont-ils si peu soucieux de nous laisser sans surveillance ? Voulez-vous réellement leur donner une bonne raison de vous faire du mal ? »

Mithraël avorta son sort une nouvelle fois, glacée rien qu'à l'idée de retomber entre les griffes de ces fous. Sa volonté fondit comme neige au soleil. Le Corbeau sourit tristement :

« Le seul moyen serait qu'ils aient l'ordre de nous transférer ailleurs, ainsi nous serions directement conduits à l'extérieur… »

L'Inquisitrice ne savait que répondre, toujours déchirée entre le désir de lui faire confiance et la raison. Etait-ce là un plan machiavélique destiné à jouer avec ses nerfs ? Pourtant, il lui aurait suffi de la laisser tenter de s'échapper si le but était de la briser. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas _les_ abandonner sans rien essayer. Cependant, elle était forcée d'admettre que son état n'était pas des plus reluisants. Peut-être devait-elle d'abord recouvrer ses forces avant de penser à s'évader.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, une lourde fatigue l'assaillit alors et la douleur à sa pommette se fit un peu plus vive. Elle soupira longuement avant de s'assoir dans une position aussi confortable que possible et déclarer :

« Un Corbeau hein ?

\- Zevran Arainai ma dame, _ancien_ Corbeau antivan, rectifia son interlocuteur.

-Iohris Zathnael » se présenta à son tour la jeune femme, non sans se maudire de son manque de créativité…

Ils se sourirent, et furent interrompus par une dizaine de cultistes qui firent irruption dans la vaste salle. L'effervescence gagna rapidement l'endroit alors que chacun des hommes s'affairait. Il parut vite évident à Mithraël qu'ils étaient en train de déplacer des fournitures, les entreposant dans une charrette tirée par un imposant cheval de trait qui venait de faire son entrée. Certains entreprenaient de faire descendre à nouveau l'engin de torture destiné à injecter le lyrium. D'autres braillaient des ordres et enjoignaient leurs confrères à accélérer le mouvement. Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent, mais furent vite stoppés après la suggestion de voir avec l'Ancien lui-même s'ils désiraient discuter ses ordres.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Arainai, se souvenant de ses paroles.

Les Venatori levaient le camp, la chance leur souriait.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous!  
_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier du fond de cœur Sparadrap, Cha, Sereda . DA ainsi qu'Happy-Nes (remerciements tous particuliers à toi qui suis la fanfic en coulisses depuis le début pratiquement, et pour toutes nos discussions) pour leurs commentaires chaleureux et plus qu'encourageants! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me booste. Merci à vous. Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent la Poisse Divine en follow/favorite. Et enfin, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire, bien entendu! _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez, de ce qui peut être amélioré, ce qui vous chiffonne, ... _

_A bientôt,  
Truckette_


	22. L'elfidée vient à manquer

**Cassandra**

Il n'était pas aisé de rester derrière, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un affrontement d'une telle ampleur. Suivre le déroulement de la bataille des Terres d'Arbor par lettres interposées, avec quelques heures voire quelques jours de retard, était une véritable épreuve pour la Chercheuse Pentaghast. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'importance de son rôle quant à la préparation de la citadelle à une éventuelle attaque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire la décision de l'Inquisitrice.

Pourtant à cet instant, c'est le doute et l'inquiétude qui envahissaient les pensées de Cassandra et non la rancœur. L'origine de ce changement d'attitude ? Une lettre reçue i peine quelques minutes, en provenance directe du champ de bataille :

_C._

_Cela fait trois jours à présent qu'aucune offensive n'a été menée contre notre armée. Ils se retirent. La situation est sous contrôle ici._

_Je crains que l'elfidée ne vienne à manquer._

_Je vous laisse le soin de vous préparer._

_L._

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la guerrière. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre-mesure pour Lavellan, persuadée que l'Inquisitrice participait bien à la défense de leur position afin de regonfler le moral des hommes. Une fois les survivants de la Charge et du détachement de soldats revenus à Fort Céleste par le biais de l'Eluvian, elle avait informé la Maître-Espionne de la réussite de l'opération tout en s'enquérant de la situation dans les Terre d'Arbor et de l'état général de leur armée. Elle n'avait bien sûr nullement omis de louer le courage de l'Inquisitrice qui se battait en première ligne. Du moins, c'est ce que Cassandra croyait.

_Je crains que l'elfidée vienne à manquer._ Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la guerrière. Une métaphore signifiant que la mage était en fait introuvable. Si Lavellan ne faisait ni partie de l'expédition, ni ne menait ses soldats sur le champ de bataille, où diable était-elle ?

_Je vous laisse le soin de vous préparer_. Sœur Rossignol pensait-elle à une contre-offensive sur Fort Céleste ? Corypheus tenterait-il ce geste désespéré alors que son armée était en déroute et le pouvoir de la Source des Lamentations hors de sa portée?

Cela paraissait peu probable.

Peu probable, à moins d'avoir un argument de poids.

La Chercheuse écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ceci pouvait impliquer. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait eue ? Qu'il la tienne captive, ou pire…

Elle fit convoquer l'Ambassadrice de l'Impératrice Célène, Solas et Iron Bull pour un conseil restreint. Varric étant occupé à régler certains détails avec la guilde des marchands, elle n'avait pas jugé judicieux de le faire quérir. Nul besoin d'ébruiter cette affaire plus que mesure. Les Gardes des Ombres seraient tenus au courant lorsqu'il en aura été décidé ainsi. Et le Commandant… Mieux valait patienter encore un peu. De toute façon l'homme était encore endormi sous l'effet des cataplasmes et autres baumes destinés à atténuer la douleur et soigner ses blessures. Au moins ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Pour le moment.

* * *

« Et pourrions-nous savoir à quel moment exactement comptiez-vous nous faire part de cette information ? tonna Cassandra de sa voix dure et tranchante. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de la gravité de la situation ?

\- Si je l'avais signalé à quiconque, pendant que vous courriez à la rescousse de Lavellan Corypheus serait à ce moment-même en possession du pouvoir de la Source et certainement en train de mener à bien son sinistre dessein. Vous ôtant ainsi le loisir de me hurler dessus comme un chien enragé ! rétorqua Morrigan d'un ton acide en lançant un regard empli de dédain à son interlocutrice.

\- Ah, parce qu'à présent les choses sont beaucoup plus à notre faveur avec l'Inquisitrice introuvable ! » répliqua la Chercheuse en adoptant une posture menaçante suite à l'insulte.

Solas s'interposa, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait réellement contrarié par la nouvelle.

« Inutile de perdre plus de temps en de pareilles querelles, ce qui est fait est fait. A présent l'important est de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de la Messagère. Même si nous savons comment défaire le magister, son pouvoir reste _indispensable_ ». Son regard s'assombrit plus encore suite à ces dernières paroles.

Le chef de la Charge qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, assimilant les informations, intervint alors :

« Je suis de l'avis de Solas, le temps est à l'action et non aux parlottes inutiles. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous cracher à la figure quand Boss sera de retour ! Et comptez sur moi là-dessus, sorcière, conclut-il en jetant un regard mauvais à la Conseillère en arcanes.

\- Haïssez moi tant que vous le souhaitez, les meilleures décisions ne sont pas toujours les plus faciles à entendre ni les plus douces pour la conscience. Si vous me permettez une dernière fois de donner mon humble avis de _sorcière, _Corypheus ne retient pas la Messagère.

\- Et ce sont vos voix qui vous l'ont murmuré peut-être ? » gronda la guerrière en la couvrant d'un regard méprisant.

Morrigan ignora le sarcasme et poursuivit, la tête haute :

« Corypheus est fier, il bondirait sur l'occasion si l'Inquisitrice était entre ses mains. Il paraderait avec elle comme trophée, morte ou vive. Montrant à tous sa supériorité, montrant à tous que même la _Messagère d'Andrasté_ ne peut rien contre lui. Il s'assurerait ainsi la désertion des rangs de l'Inquisition, et une victoire rapide et inéluctable ».

Elle fit une pause et jaugea son auditoire d'un regard circulaire, satisfaite d'avoir fait mouche grâce à ses arguments. L'arcaniste poursuivit alors, le ton non dénué d'une pointe de suffisance :

« Or il n'en est rien, cela fait plus de trois jours et aucun signe de lui ni de son dragon sur le champ de bataille. De plus, ses troupes se retirent et vos éclaireurs n'ont repéré aucun ennemi aux abords de la forteresse. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Cela pourrait très bien être délibéré, un piège destiné à nous faire espérer afin de porter le coup de grâce ensuite » remarqua Cassandra qui s'était calmée. Solas et Bull avaient raison, la productivité avant les débats interminables statuant de qui avait tort ou non. Il n'empêchait que la brune peinait à masquer son hostilité envers Morrigan.

« Et dans quel but ? reprit cette dernière. A quoi cela servirait-il d'attendre dans sa situation ? Il a un moyen de pression des plus importants et son armée à disposition. Certes il lui manque le pouvoir de la Source, mais il ne s'encombrerait plus que mesure de l'Ancre qu'il souhaite détruite par orgueil. Non, il ne tirerait aucun avantage à faire traîner le suspense. Pire, cela nous laisserait le temps d'organiser nos défenses.

\- Je déteste l'admettre mais la sorcière a raison, déclara Bull. Néanmoins, disparaître du champ de bataille une fois l'issue non favorable, il l'a déjà fait à Darse. Pour ensuite se reconstruire et frapper à nouveau une fois ses forces recouvrées. Même s'il ne retient pas Boss en otage, il peut très bien préparer une contre-offensive pendant que nous nous pensons à l'abri grâce à la Source.

\- Dans ce cas je vais déclarer l'état d'alerte dans la citadelle, par mesure de précaution, renchérit Cassandra. Même si les éclaireurs n'ont rien trouvé jusqu'alors, mieux vaut être parés à une telle éventualité le temps que le gros de l'armée ne revienne. Il se peut que la totalité de ses forces ne participait pas la bataille des Terre d'Arbor.

\- Et pour l'Inquisitrice ? rappela Solas, la mine demeurant contrariée.

\- Je vais informer Léliana de la situation afin qu'ils retrouvent le lieu de la prise d'otage du clan Lavellan et qu'ils enquêtent. Par le Créateur, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Elle pourrait bien avoir péri dans l'affrontement s'il s'agissait d'un guet-apens, sans que personne n'en soit informé ».

Tous avaient la mine grave, même Morrigan. Cette éventualité était à prendre en compte et elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Surtout lorsqu'aucune nouvelle de l'Inquisitrice ne leur était parvenue. Le cœur de la guerrière se serra. Où avait-elle la tête au moment de prendre cette décision ? Pourquoi ce risque inconsidéré ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle menti ?

La mage les mettait à présent dans une situation plus que délicate : le bruit de sa disparition ne devait pas courir en dehors de ses murs, que cela soit du côté de l'ennemi ou de leurs soldats. Et que faire si leur chef avait bel et bien péri ? N'y aurait-il plus aucun espoir de l'emporter ?

* * *

**Léliana**

Elle avait tenu à être présente sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Dès la réception de la missive de Cassandra, la maître-espionne s'était mise en route avec Harding, en qui elle avait une confiance absolue, ainsi que Dorian et Blackwall, revenus tous deux du champ de bataille. Tous avaient gravement accueilli la nouvelle, mais n'avaient pas émis de commentaires, certainement du fait de leur grand respect pour leur leader. Seulement Léliana ne partageait pas cet avis. Pour Sœur Rossignol, l'acte de Lavellan avait ébranlé la confiance qu'elle lui portait. L'elfe n'avait pas hésité à mentir pour poursuivre son but, et les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses.

Suite aux récents évènements et au fait que la ligne de front avait accaparé toute leur attention, ils n'avaient pu enquêter plus avant quant à la disparition du régiment destiné à secourir le clan Lavellan. Aux dernières nouvelles, les Dalatiens avaient été localisés et le détachement s'apprêtait à mener l'assaut. Ensuite les espions et agents de liaison entre le champ de bataille et le centre de commandement avaient été affectés au suivi des mouvements de l'armée ennemie qui se retirait. Léliana savait que ça avait été une erreur de ne pas avoir suivi l'affaire de plus près, d'où son humeur massacrante. Elle s'en voulait presqu'autant qu'elle n'en avait après Lavellan.

Le léger sifflement de la chef des éclaireurs se fit entendre.

La voie était libre.

Une vision d'horreur s'imposa alors à eux. Un mélange de cadavres Venatori et soldats de l'Inquisiton en état de putréfaction après avoir passé ces quelques jours sous le soleil de la clairière, ou à moitié dévorés par les charognards. L'odeur était d'ailleurs à peine supportable, Léliana releva l'étoffe de sa cape pour en couvrir son nez en retenant un haut le cœur.

Dorian et Blackwall examinaient les corps, des grimaces de dégoût peintes sur leurs faciès. Harding faisait le guet aux alentours, sécurisant la zone. La maître-espionne quant à elle, détaillait l'endroit où les elfes du clan Lavellan s'étaient faits massacrés :

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, même pour un clan dalatien. Une dizaine d'âmes, tout au plus. Chacun avait été méticuleusement mutilé avant d'être autorisé à passer de l'autre côté du Voile, un acte de barbarie aux limites de l'imaginable. La carapace d'acier de Sœur Rossignol se fissura lorsqu'elle remarqua les cadavres de deux enfants… Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter pareil sort ? Rien. Seul le fait d'être relié à l'Inquisitrice leur avait valu un tel traitement. Léliana comprenait à présent pourquoi Lavellan s'évertuait à rétablir le contact, à vouloir les protéger. Elle comprenait, mais avait encore des difficultés à pardonner.

Les paroles de Blackwall l'arrachèrent à sa sinistre contemplation :

« Nulle trace de son corps, je ne comprends pas. Les soldats du détachement semblent avoir tous péri ici pourtant.

\- Là ! » héla Dorian.

Le mage se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose au sol et contempla sa trouvaille, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque Léliana et le guerrier le rejoignirent, il leur apparu qu'il s'agissait d'une touffe de cheveux sombres emmêlés et maintenus ensembles par un cordon.

En réponse à son regard interrogateur, Dorian déclara :

« Cela appartient à Lavellan.

\- Et vous êtes capable de reconnaître ses cheveux, comme ça ? » répondit la maître-espionne en haussant les sourcils. Elle doutait de la véracité de ses propos. Le mage semblait vouloir se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle d'espoir témoignant que l'Inquisitrice était en vie. Il était de notoriété publique que Dorian Pavus et l'Inquisitrice nouaient une relation au-delà de la simple fraternité entre compagnons d'expédition.

« Le corps de l'Inquisitrice est le seul manquant, elle a des cheveux noirs de jais, tout le monde sait ça ! Et ceux-là semblent avoir été tranchés net. Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

Son expression redevint néanmoins rapidement morose et soucieuse :

« Elle était bien présente en ces lieux, mais nous ne sommes guère plus avancés.

\- Il n'y a pourtant qu'une seule explication plausible, nota Léliana, ils l'ont emmenée ». Elle dissimula son désarroi et son inquiétude derrière son habituelle expression impassible.

\- Et cela a l'air de vous émouvoir grandement, railla Blackwall, une pointe de reproche non dissimulée dans le ton employé.

\- Je réfléchis, se défendit la maître-espionne, la thèse de l'enlèvement est la plus probable, mais dans ce cas pourquoi le garder secret ? C'est le moment où jamais de porter un coup décisif après notre victoire au temple afin de rétablir la balance.

\- Peut-être ne sont-ils pas au courant de l'identité de leur captive, intervint Dorian, songeur.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir fait qu'une seule prisonnière ? répliqua Léliana. Pourquoi elle et aucun autre ? Il n'est pas dans leur habitude de faire preuve de clémence, il n'y a qu'à regarder les monstruosités perpétrées sur le clan Lavellan…

\- Certes, mais c'est la seule hypothèse qui me semble probable, répondit Dorian. De plus, nous savons que notre petite Dagna lui a fabriqué un gantelet pouvant masquer l'Ancre et tout porte à croire qu'elle a accompagné le détachement incognito. En témoignent son bâton laissé dans sa tente, ainsi que son hahl demeuré au campement… Et là nous retrouvons une partie de sa crinière tranchée, à quoi bon se donner cette peine si son identité a déjà été révélée ? »

Léliana abdiqua. Cette histoire était sans queue ni tête et de nombreuses zones d'ombres restaient à éclaircir. Mais l'heure était à l'action, il fallait retrouver la Messagère coûte que coûte.

« Je vais monter une équipe de pisteurs parmi les espions en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Peut-être parviendront-ils à retrouver sa trace.

\- J'irai avec eux, déclara Dorian d'un ton sans réplique. Il ajouta en voyant la mine réprobatrice de la maître-espionne : « Ne vous avisez pas de m'en empêcher douce Sœur Rossignol, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

\- C'est justement pour cela que vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette expédition, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton glacial.

\- Je l'accompagnerai » intervint Blackwall d'un ton dur et déterminé.

Léliana soupira bruyamment : « Bien, puisqu'aucun d'entre vous ne semble doué de raison, allez-y ! Courrez la rejoindre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que personne ne daigne être raisonnable alors que l'on est au bord de la catastrophe. A quoi sert-il d'avoir des Conseillers ? Je vous le demande ! ». Elle avait perdu son sang-froid et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots, exprimant sa rancœur vis-à-vis de l'Inquisitrice plus que son désaccord de les voir rejoindre l'expédition.

Blackwall la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme paralysé par ce spectacle étonnant. Voir la maître espionne, ancienne Barde, championne du Jeu, perdre son sang-froid était un évènement totalement inédit. Dorian tenta de la calmer :

« Vous lui en voulez, soit. C'est compréhensible au vu des conséquences que pourrait avoir sa capture, voire sa mort… » Le regard du mage s'assombrit.

« Mais c'est injuste, reprit-il d'un ton accusateur, n'a-t-elle pas réalisé tout ce que vous attendiez d'elle ? N'a-t-elle pas parcouru toutes les maudites régions de cette foutue contrée afin de recruter des agents, aider les autochtones, assurer des voies commerciales sûres, déjouer les plans de Corypheus tout en veillant à plaire au dernier des petits nobliaux afin d'assurer son soutien militaire et financier ? Non, laissez-moi terminer » rétorqua-t-il en voyant la maître-espionne sur le point de répondre.

« Lavellan a mené à bien la moindre de vos missions, ne vous a-t-elle d'ailleurs pas personnellement accompagnée à Valence ? N'a-t-elle pas fait des pieds et des mains pour paraître aussi _irréprochable_ que possible au Palais d'hiver alors que la moitié des nobles la prenait pour une domestique ? »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « La liste est longue, Sœur Rossignol, n'oubliez pas tout ce qu'elle a réalisé. Il est injuste, je le répète, que toutes ces réussites soient occultées parce-qu'une fois, une _seule_ fois, elle a suivi son cœur et non vos _conseils_ ».

Léliana ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il y avait plus de vérité qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre dans les paroles du mage. Blackwall semblait d'ailleurs approuver ce dernier. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre après que Lavellan lui ai accordé son pardon suite à la découverte de sa « double personnalité » ? Elle renfila son masque, sa protection, son sanctuaire avant d'annoncer :

« Soit, retour au camp, je viendrai vous chercher lorsque l'équipe d'intervention sera montée. Inutile de préciser que pour tout autre personne, l'Inquisitrice est à Fort Céleste ».

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons afin de rappeler Harding. Un détachement devrait également être envoyé ici afin d'enterrer leurs morts, ainsi que les Lavellan. Quant aux Venatori… qu'ils pourrissent sur place ! Elle enverrait ses propres corbeaux les picorer si elle en avait le loisir !

* * *

**Cullen**

_Sa lame s'abattit sur l'abomination, qui reprit l'apparence de Mithraël._

_Cette dernière s'effondra, il se retrouva à nouveau couvert de son sang._

_Le rire de Samson lui vrillait inlassablement les oreilles._

Cullen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un bloc, comme si son esprit avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller. Le rire du lieutenant de Corypheus raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

Ce cauchemar était décidément le pire.

Son souffle était saccadé et son esprit hagard. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants de flottement qu'il remarqua la présence d'Harred à son chevet. Le chirurgien ne semblait pas dérangé du moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de se produire. S'occupant du Commandant depuis son arrivée au Fort, il s'était accoutumé à ses réveils pour le moins… mouvementés.

Cullen parvint à se calmer et s'adossa lentement contre la tête de lit. Non sans grimacer. La blessure surplombant son pectoral avait beau avoir été nettoyée et recousue, la douleur n'en était pas moins présente. Et elle n'était pas la seule à lui causer des soucis. Son duel contre Samson l'avait nettement amoché et ce tant physiquement que moralement.

Il avait échoué.

Son sevrage était au moins en partie responsable et avec ce fait se posait à nouveau la question de sa légitimité en tant que chef des armées.

Faible, brisé, incapable. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Il serra les poings, tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Le guérisseur lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule et tourner les talons après avoir terminé sa visite. Le chef des armées ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et n'était pas au courant de l'enrôlement d'un nouveau médecin. Mais Cassandra avait sa confiance, et lui-même avait confiance en la Chercheuse. Il n'avait donc pas exprimé de suspicion envers l'homme. D'autant plus que ce dernier lui avait probablement sauvé la vie…

En valait-il seulement la peine ?

On frappa à la porte, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

« Entrez » répondit Cullen d'un ton las, il ne fit même pas l'effort de se redresser.

Cassandra s'avança vers son lit et prit place sur le fauteuil adjacent en soupirant. La Chercheuse était tourmentée, cela se pouvait se remarquer à des kilomètres. Et c'était généralement de mauvais augures.

Elle ne parla pas tout de suite, pas plus qu'elle ne le regarda. Elle semblait chercher ses mots et avoir toutes les peines du monde à les trouver. Ses bras étaient croisés et Cullen pouvait remarquer ses mains crispées sur ses ces derniers, comme si elle redoutait ce qui allait se produire. Lui qui souhaitait lui faire part de sa condition quant au sevrage, il sentait qu'il était préférable d'attendre d'apprendre la cause de cette attitude.

La guerrière redressa la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien. Inquiétude, peine, appréhension, voilà ce qu'il pouvait y lire.

Oui, cela été réellement de mauvais augures. Et Cullen commença à avoir peur.

Peur pour une certaine personne.

« Commandant… » commença la guerrière, d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Absence du champ de bataille. Morrigan. Clan Lavellan. Tous morts. Introuvable. Cheveux. Enlèvement._

Voilà tout ce que son esprit reteint.

« Commandant ? » appela doucement Cassandra.

Ainsi donc elle avait réchappé d'une avalanche, survécu à moult embuscades dont une qui avait bien failli avoir raison d'elle, foulé physiquement l'Immatériel et en était revenue indemne, terrassé des dragons, des géants et le Créateur sait quelles autres créatures légendaires, … - _je ressasse trop souvent cette liste_ pensa-t-il amèrement- pour lui être une nouvelle fois arrachée et potentiellement en danger de mort.

Et cette fois, pas question de rester en arrière à attendre son retour en faisant les cent pas !

Il rouvrit ses paupières, déterminé. Rejetant les couvertures, il fit pivoter ses jambes afin de se retrouver assis sur le matelas. Le mouvement brusque lui arracha un grognement de douleur mais il confina cette dernière dans un endroit reculé de son esprit.

Cullen allait tenter de se mettre débout lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, exerçant une pression délicate. Faible pour ne pas éveiller plus avant sa blessure mais assez forte pour que les intentions de la responsable soient clairement identifiables :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Commandant, soupira la Chercheuse, seulement je me vois dans l'obligation de vous réfréner. Vous n'êtes pas en état, et j'ai déjà assez à me soucier pour vous savoir courir la campagne dans votre condition.

\- Je _dois_ y aller, répliqua le dernier d'un ton dur, son regard était presque agressif.

Cassandra afficha une expression désolée. Il devait lui en coûter de devoir faire cela, et dans son for intérieur Cullen ne pouvait lui donner tort. Mais cette obligation à l'inaction était insupportable. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu faire subir à la jeune femme ? Depuis combien de temps la détenaient-ils ?

Faible, brisé, incapable…

Il se dégagea et frappa violement du point la tête de lit, faisant sauter au passage quelques points de sutures. Le sang commença lentement à couler, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il s'appuya sur l'armature de la couche et tenta à nouveau de se tenir sur ses jambes.

Le guerrier, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, fit un pas, puis deux, avant de tomber durement à genoux sur le sol pierreux de la chambre.

Cassandra se précipita à ses côtés afin de l'aider à se relever. Il la repoussa, mais elle tint bon et parvint à le forcer à se rassoir sur son lit.

Faible, brisé, incapable…

« Je vais rappeler Harred », prévint-elle après avoir jeté un regard au sang qui commençait à imprégner la chemise écru du Commandant.

« Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile à présent ! » ajouta-t-elle ensuite, non sans froncer les sourcils. L'inquiétude se mêlait à l'agacement dans ses paroles.

Puis elle les vit dans son regard. Cette détresse de ne pas être capable d'agir. La culpabilité d'avoir échouer à la protéger. Ce dégoût de soi-même quant à sa condition, quant à sa défaite. La Chercheuse commençait à bien connaître le Commandant, et savait également le peu de crédit qu'il portait à lui-même.

Instinctivement, elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Cullen, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit, personne ne l'est. Tout comme personne ne peut vous reprocher de ne pas pouvoir partir à sa recherche » son ton était plus doux, et l'on pouvait deviner une réelle volonté de convaincre son interlocuteur.

Néanmoins ce dernier avait déjà une idée bien arrêtée quant à la situation, et rétorqua immédiatement :

\- Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres Cassandra, je _dois _y aller »

Bien sûr qu'il devait y aller, c'était comme une évidence. Seulement il fuit à nouveau le regard de la Chercheuse, les bras le long du corps et les mains empoignant fermement le pardessus de son lit. La volonté fit place à la résignation alors qu'il réalisait l'ineptie qu'il venait de proférer :

« Je _dois_ y aller mais je sais que j'en suis incapable. Tout comme j'ai été incapable d'arrêter Samson. Je suis brisé Cassandra. Vous aviez certifié que je pourrais endurer le sevrage, vous vous êtes lourdement trompée. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur ».

La réaction de l'intéressée se fit sans appel.

La guerrière se leva d'un bond, faisant à présent face au Commandant assis sur son lit. D'une main, elle le força à le regarder dans les yeux, sans ménagement. Il ne protesta pas, las de lutter en vain. Son autre main se referma et se posta contre sa hanche. Cullen put voir l'exaspération dans son regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il se préparait à encaisser l'inévitable tirade à venir :

\- Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous avez accompli ? » s'exclama-t-elle, presque ulcérée.

« Nombre de templiers sombrent dans la folie, meurent, sous l'effet manque de lyrium. Et vous ? Vous trouvez la force et la volonté de diriger une armée, de passer plusieurs jours sur le champ de bataille aux côtés de vos hommes. Quand allez-vous enfin ouvrir les yeux Cullen ? Ce que vous accomplissez est exceptionnel et source d'inspiration pour nombreux de vos anciens frères. Vous êtes un modèle, Commandant, et non un homme brisé. Ancrez-vous cela dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Elle marqua une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. Cullen était sonné, il la regardait d'un air absent, comme si les paroles de la guerrière n'avaient aucun sens. Non gênée le moins du monde par cette absence de réaction, Cassandra reprit de plus belle :

« Oui vous avez été blessé, et alors ? Lorsque l'on risque sa vie chaque jour, cela ne paraît pas si surprenant. Pas plus que cela est signe de faiblesse. Cela n'arrive pas au bon moment, mais y en a-t-il seulement un? »

« Rendez-vous service, rendez-moi service et rendez-_lui _service : apprenez à voir l'homme exemplaire que vous êtes et cessez de vous rabaisser plus bas que terre ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant là un Cullen pantois ayant toujours des difficultés à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire.

Et dans un élan de lucidité, il l'appela avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de la chambre :

« Cassandra ? »

La guerrière se retourna avant de répondre d'un ton délibérément excédé en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Oui ?

\- Merci » souffla simplement et humblement Cullen.

Les paroles de Cassandra commençaient prendre tout leur sens dans l'esprit du combattant. S'il éprouvait toujours des difficultés à « apprendre à voir l'homme exemplaire qu'il était », la guerrière était tout de même parvenue à ôter une partie de sa culpabilité. Et pour Cullen, c'était déjà un beau progrès.

Elle inclina la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina fugacement sur son visage avant qu'il ne retrouve une mine grave. Elle lui assura alors :

« Léliana a monté une équipe de pisteurs parmi les hommes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Dorian et Blackwall les accompagneront. Des agents de liaison assureront le transfert d'informations et nous tiendront au fait de leurs avancées. Nous la retrouverons Cullen. Dussions-nous les poursuivre jusque dans les Anderfels ! »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête comme pour approuver ses propos alors qu'elle le laissait à nouveau seul.

Culpabilité mise de côté ou non, cela n'effaçait pas la crainte de perdre son aimée. « _Créateur, puisses-tu veiller sur elle, et me la ramener_ » pria-t-il dans un murmure. Prier, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement.

Harred fit ensuite irruption dans la pièce, la mine renfrognée et grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Le Commandant pu néanmoins identifier « jamais foutus de rester tranquilles » ou encore « bande d'imbéciles de blessés ».

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Voici un petit chapitre de transition avant de revenir sur le "cas Mithraël". Ce chapitre devait comporter à l'origine un passage sur l'Inquisitrice mais j'ai préféré le réserver pour le prochain, question d'équilibre (et également pour vous éviter une trop longue attente). Les grandes lignes de ce dernier sont rédigées dans mon carnet et je me mettrais à l'écriture dès que possible._

_Je me répète, mais un grand merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire, à Happy, Cha et Sparadrap pour leurs commentaires si encourageants. Je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à vous plaire ! Et merci de votre compréhension quant au délai qui se fait de plus en plus long entre chaque chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à la prochaine!_

_Bises_

_Truckette_


	23. Bons baisers des Terres d'Arbor

**Zevran**

Troisième jour.

La clairière au sein de laquelle le convoi s'était arrêté pour dresser le camp était étroite, bien qu'assez large pour assurer une certaine aisance de déplacement entre les différentes tentes. La vaste forêt renfermant le Temple de Mythal semblait s'étirer jusqu'aux confins du monde. Si la végétation y était toujours aussi diversifiée et luxuriante, parfois entrecoupée d'anciennes ruines elfiques et cours d'eau plus ou moins larges, le couvert des arbres commençait à peser sur l'esprit de l'assassin. Cette sensation d'étouffer était de plus en plus présente. Zevran ne pouvait bien sûr nier qu'il appréciait l'obscurité, les endroits regorgeants de potentielles cachettes permettant de se soustraire à la vue de tous. Cependant le fait d'être enfermé dans une cage empêchait un tantinet cette liberté de mouvements.

Le camp était ordonné comme n'importe quel camp militaire. Une tente portant des parures, légèrement plus spacieuse que les autres et gardée par deux Templiers rouges devait certainement abriter l'individu en charge du convoi. Les soldats ainsi que les cultistes se partageaient des marabouts couleur vermillon pouvant abriter jusqu'à quatre individus. Zevran pouvait en compter trois, ce qui amenait donc à douze au minimum l'effectif armé théorique. Le gros du matériel étant demeuré avec l'autre partie du détachement, le groupe restant n'était pas très important en nombre. Une autre structure couleur sable, sous bonne garde également, semblait renfermer armes et armures. Egalement des provisions, car l'assassin avait pu remarquer d'imposants sacs dont certains mi- ouverts laissaient entrevoir de la nourriture de base, que les deux commis s'empressaient de prendre en charge afin de préparer la ration du soir.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième jour de marche forcée en direction de l'est. Les Dorsales de givre semblaient être la destination de leurs geôliers. Dans quel but ? L'elfe n'en avait aucune idée, et pour être honnête, n'en avait cure.

Cela paraissait pourtant inquiéter sa camarade de galère. En effet, après avoir entendu les cultistes rouspéter à propos du froid d'enfer des montages séparant Orlais et Férelden, un éclat d'effroi était passé dans le regard de Iohris. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi le mouvement des Venatori lui importait tant ? Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas un assassin. Elle ne pouvait avoir reçu un tel entraînement et se liquéfier sous la pression de leurs bourreaux comme elle l'avait fait dans la caverne. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait là d'une manœuvre visant à réduire leur vigilance vis-à-vis d'elle ? Cela aurait été fort bien joué, mais il en doutait fortement. Zevran savait reconnaître la peur, la vraie, celle qui s'insinue dans votre corps comme un doux poison de Viveracine. Celle qui vous paralyse, qui vous réduit à néant. Viscérale. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

Cependant, ces questions trouveraient leurs réponses en temps voulu. Pour le moment, l'ancien Corbeau avait bien d'autres soucis en tête, comme planifier leur évasion.

Le convoi s'était d'abord séparé deux jours plus tôt, comme pour brouiller les pistes de potentiels espions ou éclaireurs. Zevran en connaissait un peu plus sur la situation après qu'Alistair et Varric leur aient rapporté les évènements qui avaient secoué Thédas durant leur absence. Il avait également pu surprendre quelques conversations au sein des cultistes. Il savait que de violents affrontements opposaient leurs ravisseurs à l'Inquisition et l'Empire du lion d'or, et que cette dernière comptait leur porter un coup décisif en leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied dans les Terres d'Arbor. Au vu de leur départ hâtif trois jours plus tôt, cela devait être un succès pour l'alliance. Pourant les Venatori n'avaient pas l'air inquiétés du moins du monde par cet état de fait. Et cela n'était certainement pas bon pour la suite…

Le demi-dalatien s'apostropha silencieusement pour avoir à nouveau laissé son esprit vagabonder.

A présent que l'effectif Venatori était réduit, il avait dû re-mémoriser les nouvelles relèves, les nouveaux chemins de ronde, les différents horaires qui rythmaient la vie du camp. Mais cela consistait en la partie la plus aisée du plan. « Ils sont si prévisibles… » pensa-t-il avec dédain. Malheureusement cela ne les empêchait pas de rester vigilants et de maintenir une surveillance oppressante des prisonniers.

Ces derniers étaient au nombre de trois, et se partageaient le petit espace que consistait la cellule montée sur charriot qui leur servait de geôle. Sortir était plus qu'aisé, la difficulté résidant dans la capacité à identifier le moment opportun pour le faire… Si leurs ennemis avaient un emploi du temps réglé comme du papier à musique, ils n'en restaient pas moins beaucoup trop nombreux pour tenter une percée à l'aveugle. Non, ils avaient besoin d'un plan. Et Zevran en avait un.

« Cessez de les dévisager de la sorte Arainai, vous allez finir par tout faire foirer ! » l'invectiva Lynne à voix basse.

Un sourire charmeur s'étira sur le visage de l'elfe alors qu'il détournait le regard de leurs bourreaux pour faire face à la jeune femme. En dépit de la saleté et la poussière qui recouvraient sa crinière rousse et les haillons de captive qu'elle portait, la couleur ambre de ses prunelles et le feu qui brûlait en son regard faisaient d'elle une beauté sauvage. Sans parler de ses formes généreuses plus qu'appréciables, du moins de ce qu'en laissaient entrevoir ses guenilles. Elle avait la volonté de ceux qui ne restaient pas spectateurs des évènements, qui ne se rendaient jamais et qui se battaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Et au vu de leur situation, le blond trouvait ça attirant, profondément naïf, mais attirant.

« Et épargnez moi ce sourire de prédateur ! » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ricana doucement pour toute réponse, laissant l'espionne grommeler pour elle-même. Elle aussi s'était retrouvée au sein de ce guêpier de par le métier qu'elle exerçait. Un réseau d'assassins et d'espions qui ne risquaient pas de retourner leur veste en faveur du plus offrant, c'est ce dont chaque dirigeant rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Et quoi de plus efficace pour aliéner ses sbires que le lyrium rouge ? Tel était là la sombre expérience à laquelle se livrait l'Ancien… Ce dernier espérer contrôler son réseau comme il contrôlait les Templiers rouges. A cela près que le commun des mortels n'avait pas l'entraînement Templier. C'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart mourrait très rapidement après que l'infâme substance ne les ait rongés de l'intérieur. Et pour les survivants ? Ils n'avaient gagné comme avantage que quelques années… Années de servitude, l'esprit malade et tourmenté par la douce musique du poison rouge, privé de son libre-arbitre. Cependant comment Corypheus comptait-il s'y prendre pour asservir ses espions ? Ils n'avaient pas l'accoutumance des templiers au lyrium basique, donc ne pouvaient être contrôlés par la dépendance. Se pouvait-il que sa forme viciée soit elle aussi puissamment addictive ? Zevran n'en savait rien. S'il avait pu rassembler ces informations durant son temps dans l'antre des cultistes, il était loin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Comme lui, Lynne avait survécu à la première injection. Elle s'était faite prendre alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour pour Orlais, emportant avec elle de précieuses informations quant aux positions de l'armée ennemie ainsi que les noms de potentiels traîtres parmi les familles nobles ayant leurs résidences secondaires aux abords des Plaines Exaltées. La guerre civile en Orlais avait beau être officiellement terminée, il n'empêchait que des enclaves d'extrémistes désiraient profiter de la pagaille qu'elle avait créée pour s'approprier les terres de l'ancienne Dalatie. Et quoi de plus aisé lorsque le gros de l'armée de l'Empire était occupé à repousser l'Ancien dans les Terres d'Arbord ? Seulement ces faits demeuraient avec eux au campement pour le moment. Mais la rousse n'en démordait pas, elle mènerait à bien sa mission !

Comme lui également, elle ne désirait pas parler de la corruption par le lyrium rouge, ni penser à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle par la suite. Même s'ils parvenaient à s'échapper, ils demeureraient souillés. « Souillés comme les Gardes des Ombres… » pensa amèrement le blond, réalisant soudain ce que pouvait ressentir Milva. Mais il chassa brusquement cette pensée de son esprit. Toute allusion au Commandeur-Garde de Férelden était proscrite en tel moment où son entière concentration était requise.

Alors que Zevran poursuivait son évaluation de l'activité du campement, l'orlaisienne reprit ses petites œillades en direction de la sentinelle en poste. Discrètes, non agressives, détournant rapidement le regard avec un air délicieusement honteux lorsque l'homme la surprenait. Elle l'avait travaillé de la sorte durant toute sa garde, cela faisait partie intégrante du plan. Pourquoi ce garde en particulier ? Car il était apparu à Zevran comme jeune, inexpérimenté, et le seul qui ne les avait pas couverts de mépris ni d'insultes. Comme si les horreurs perpétrées dans la caverne lui avaient inspiré quelque pitié à leur égard. Un sentiment humain, noble, mais qui causerait sa perte en ces circonstances…

L'attention de Zevran se porta cette fois sur Iohris. Il surprit cette dernière à triturer à nouveau la base de son cou. Geste devenu machinal depuis qu'elle avait laissé son amulette accrochée à la branche d'un arbre « Pour guider mes amis » avait-elle répondu pour justifier son geste. L'elfe avait d'ailleurs également abandonné la broche de l'Inquisition dans la caverne. Ceci n'avait fait que renforcer les doutes que l'ancien Corbeau nourrissait à son égard. Qui partirait à la recherche d'un assassin, bravant les défenses Venatori ? La seule raison valable serait une mission pour justement mettre à mort le captif afin qu'il ne divulgue pas d'informations, et dans ce cas même la moins sensée des âmes ne laisserait pas des indices pour que l'on la retrouve… Non, cette Iohris était définitivement quelqu'un de spécial.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit. Un de ces sourires forcés dont le but était de vous faire croire que tout allait bien.

« L'heure de la ration ne va plus tarder » glissa-t-elle. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle mettait à contrôler le timbre de sa voix, il put percevoir son anxiété. Mais il savait néanmoins qu'elle ne faillirait pas. La jeune elfe avait passé un douloureux moment dans la cave, mais nul ne pouvait nier sa détermination. Détermination qui semblait se renforcer au fur et à mesure de la progression de la procession.

Il opina du chef. S'il n'y avait absolument aucun « bon moment » pour agir, celui du repas était peut-être le moins pire d'entre eux. En effet, alors que certains cuisinaient, les autres n'auraient que l'idée de s'assoir et manger en tête. Les rires et discussions iraient bon train, et même si les sentinelles demeureraient alertes, l'ambiance serait moins pesante que le reste de la journée. Le jour déclinant serait également un allier de poids. Et il fallait ajouter à tout cela la conduite irréprochable à laquelle ils s'étaient tenus afin que leurs geôliers relâchent un peu leur vigilance à leur égard.

Le tintement des gamelles qui s'entrechoquaient parvint alors aux oreilles du demi-dalatien. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant la relève néanmoins, cette dernière ne venant habituellement qu'après avoir pris son propre repas. C'était juste avant ce changement qu'ils allaient opérer, quand l'esprit de la sentinelle actuelle serait trop occupé à penser à sa pitance pour raisonner convenablement.

Sa main glissa imperceptiblement sous ses haillons, à la recherche de ses rossignols. Il sourit en repensant à la réaction de Iohris « D'où sortez-vous cela ? » avait-elle demandé, surprise. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir… » avait-il répondu d'un ton énigmatique accompagné d'un regard éloquent. Lynne quant à elle, lui avait adressé une moue approbatrice.

Cette dernière se leva d'ailleurs avec une grâce exagérée pour aller s'appuyer contre les barreaux de leur prison. Dos légèrement cambré, en appui sur une jambe de façon faire basculer négligemment son bassin vers la gauche, l'autre jambe était pliée, talon sous le postérieur. Elle croisa ensuite les mains dans son dos, et son regard se promena d'un air faussement ennuyé sur le campement.

La sentinelle n'avait pas arrêté de la dévorer des yeux. Les coups d'œil minutieusement dosés que l'espionne lui avait accordés tout au long de son tour de garde avaient porté leurs fruits. Lynne secoua alors doucement la tête afin de faire cascader sa crinière rousse le long de ses épaules.

Si l'enjeu n'était pas si crucial, Zevran aurait ri à gorge déployée tant la situation était grotesque. Lui-même s'assit dans la direction opposée de celle de la jeune femme, Iohris vint ensuite le rejoindre et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle posait la tête sur la sienne et fit mine de s'assoupir.

Lynne reprit son petit manège, et le garde se trémoussait sur place, ne pouvant plus l'ignorer. Il commença à jeter des regards alentours, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses collègues ne lui prêtait attention, et s'avança vers la roulotte en bombant le torse. Fier comme un coq.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'agent de Célène s'agrandit à son approche. Elle quitta sa position pour placer son petit faciès rond parsemé de taches de son entre deux barreaux, les poings serrées autour de ces derniers. La sentinelle resta d'abord à distance respectable, faisant mine d'inspecter une roue du charriot. Après un coup d'œil vers les autres captifs, l'homme s'éclaircit la voix pour demander d'un timbre exagérément rauque :

« Un problème ? »

Lynne gloussa doucement comme une pintade avant de répondre laconiquement :

« Si l'on peut appeler ça un problème Sir ». Il n'était certainement pas chevalier, mais lui flatter l'ego ne serait sûrement pas de trop. « La solitude me pèse vous savez, regardez ces deux-là ? Ne sont-ils pas attendrissants ? Et que reste-t-il pour la pauvrette que je suis ? Seulement le froid de la nuit… ». Elle baissa les yeux suite à son monologue, comme pour appuyer le sentiment de détresse qu'elle voulait inspirer.

Il avança une main presque tremblante pour effleurer la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Elle inclina la tête pour approfondir le toucher, laissant échapper un petit ronronnement. C'était trop facile.

Vraiment trop facile.

La tête de l'espionne percuta alors violement le barreau alors que le garde l'avait empoignée par les cheveux pour l'y projeter. Par réflexe, Zevran avait bandé ses muscles, prêt à bondir pour lui porter secours, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Ils ne pouvaient risquer d'ameuter d'autres cultistes. Il retint également discrètement Iohris, qui lui adressa un regard scandalisé. Pour réponse, il lui intima silencieusement de ne pas bouger alors qu'il arborait lui-même une mine craintive afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du garde et ainsi le conforter dans son impression de supériorité. Le Venatori cachait finalement très bien son jeu… Néanmoins l'ancien Corbeau restait persuadé que Lynne avait un plan B.

« A quoi pensais-tu, traînée ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il lui maintenant fermement la tête contre la cellule. « Comment as-tu pu rien que songer à ce que je puisse m'intéresser à toi ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, seulement un ramassis de crasse et saleté. Tu me dégoûtes, tu me … »

La suite ne fut qu'une production de sons gutturaux et inintelligibles, alors que la rousse lui enfonçait lentement un surin au travers de la gorge tout en affichant un sourire cruel. Il voulut crier, mais elle plaqua sa main pâle contre sa bouche, murmurant à son tour :

« Dommage mon beau, tu aurais pu avoir des derniers instants plus doux. Seulement tu as choisi une autre voie ».

Elle retint sa chute de son mieux afin d'éviter trop de tapage.

Aussitôt le meurtre perpétré, Zevran s'était précipité sur la serrure et avait prestement entreprit de la crocheter. Le verrou finit par se rendre dans un petit cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

A partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Iohris s'élança en direction des chevaux en prenant toutes les précautions du monde alors que Zevran se glissait dans les ombres afin d'atteindre le dépôt d'armes sans être vu. Lynne devait rester pour délester le garde, mais aussi pour faire acte de présence dans la cellule.

Le monde des ténèbres était comme un sanctuaire pour l'assassin, comme un univers parallèle où ses sens étaient décuplés, ses mouvements plus rapides et précis que jamais. Et à présent qu'il était libre, il se sentait invincible, insaisissable, tel une brume meurtrière qui s'abattrait sur ses opposants. Après avoir joui de ce sentiment exquis, il se focalisa à nouveau sur sa mission et atteint son objectif sans problème, se glissant derrières les deux Templiers rouges en poste sans un bruit.

Sans se soucier de la taille, il prit des vêtements légers de voyage pour Lynne seulement étant donné que Iohris portant toujours l'armure légère qu'elle revêtait le jour de sa capture. Il amassa également le minimum vital de provisions et fourra le tout dans un sac de toile qu'il balança sur son dos. Ces attraits ne seraient certainement pas assez chauds pour une escapade dans les Dorsales, mais ils s'occuperaient de ce détail une fois en sécurité. Zevran dénicha dans un second temps une tenue pour lui-même et l'enfila en un tour de main. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire satisfait alors qu'il y trouva plusieurs poches et lanières permettant d'accueillir des armes légères. Il subtilisa ensuite quatre dagues, une lame courte, ainsi qu'une matraque. L'assassin ne souhaitait pas se charger plus que de mesure, conscient que la rapidité et non l'affrontement serait leur meilleur alliée.

Un murmure s'éleva alors au sein du campement et un mouvement d'alarme anima la place auparavant calme.

Ressentant le brouillard obscur d'étioler autour de lui, l'ancien Corbeau se glissa hâtivement hors de la tente pour trouver refuge parmi les arbres alentours et contourner les marabouts afin de rejoindre le point de ralliement le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ceci se confirma lorsqu'il vit, chacune juchée sur un cheval lancé plein galop, les deux jeunes femmes tentant d'échapper à leurs ravisseurs pour atteindre le couvert des arbres.

Comme le prévoyait le plan.

Seulement, un mage Venatori fit surgir d'énormes stalagmites de glace du sol au-devant des fuyardes. Iohris put dévier la course de sa monture _in extremis_. Malheureusement Lynne se retrouvera éjectée de la sienne et tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'animal reprit alors sa course vers le couvert de la forêt, proche de l'endroit où se tenait le demi-dalatien.

Les Templiers rouges et hommes Venatoris se précipitèrent sur l'espionne. Zevran ne pouvait rien faire de sa position, trop éloigné pour lui porter secours. Il entreprit néanmoins de barrer la route du cheval en fuite et sauter sur son dos, manquant de se faire renverser par la même occasion.

L'instant d'après, une lumière verte et aveuglante baigna l'ensemble de la clairière. L'assassin fit faire volte-face à la bête et put voir que l'elfe aux cheveux sombres en était la source.

Après avoir relancé sa monture en direction de Lynne pour la protéger, elle avait invoqué ce puissant pouvoir qui semblait avoir affecté le Voile lui-même. En effet une plaie béante s'était ouverte au-dessus d'eux, projetant des rayons d'énergie sur leurs adversaires.

La manœuvre était parvenue à largement clairsemer leurs rangs et créer un mouvement désordonné en leur sein. Seulement Iohris semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à tenir sur son coursier à présent, comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle vacillait dangereusement, menaçant de chuter à chaque instant.

Zevran talonna sans ménagement sa monture qui renâclait à aller au-devant de cette folie verte, comptant rejoindre le lieu des festivités afin de porter assistance aux jeunes femmes. Il fallait profiter du moment de flottement qu'avait produit Iohris. Il s'attarderait plus tard sur ses capacités incroyables.

Après avoir été étourdie quelques instants par sa chute, il put apercevoir Lynne qui tentait à présent de se relever afin de courir à la rencontre de sa protectrice en évitant les rais d'énergie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'était plus qu'à une douzaine de mètres lorsqu'elle fut stoppée net dans sa course.

Le temps sembla alors s'étirer lorsque l'assassin vit sa collègue tomber. Sa chute semblait avoir duré plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne réalisât l'inéluctable. Plantés dans le dos de l'espionne à présent face contre terre, deux longs traits venaient de confirmer les pires pensées du demi-dalatien.

L'instinct de survie lui permis de rester concentré et prendre une décision. Une décision horrible, injuste, mais nécessaire. Il héla Iohris, lui intimant de faire demi-tour et détaler vers les arbres. Mais la jeune femme semblait dans un autre monde, à des lieues de la clairière. Le trépas probable de Lynne n'arrangeant certainement pas les choses.

Il jura avant de talonner de plus belle son cheval afin qu'il grignote la distance le séparant de celui de l'elfe. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa les rênes et l'entraîna à sa suite, profitant de l'espace laissé par les templiers et Venatori à terre après avoir été percutés par les rayons lumineux produits par la brèche.

Durant leur cavalcade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lynne était réellement passée de l'autre côté. Et si elle était toujours vivante ? L'avait-il abandonnée ?

Et qu'en était-il des archers ? La réponse à cette dernière question s'imposa d'elle-même lorsqu'il remarqua l'aura bleutée flottant autour d'eux.

Une barrière protectrice.

Iohris était donc une mage. Et non des moindres à en juger par ses performances.

Il risqua un regard en arrière. Aucun cheval à leur poursuite. L'elfe avait donc bien pris soin de détacher tous les chevaux avant de les faire déguerpir, d'où l'alerte. Il évalua ensuite l'état de la jeune femme, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait en voir grâce à la lumière du champ magique. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, mais elle luttait pour rester en selle et maintenir le sort. Remarquant le regard inquisiteur du blond, elle lui assura d'un signe de main qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

Zevran n'avait aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle ils fuyaient. Il menait seulement sa monture au travers l'épaisse forêt, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs geôliers.

Ils avaient réussi.

Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

**Dorian**

Il était à présent certain que Lavellan avait rejoint l'expédition ayant pour mission de sauver le clan du même nom. Les personnes présentes sur le lieu du carnage s'était mises d'accord sur ce point, au moins. Expédition qui se révéla être un guet-apens, sans surprise. Les Venatori avaient décimé les forces de l'Inquisition et exterminé le clan elfique. Cependant un seul cadavre manquait à l'appel, et ce qu'il restait de la longue crinière ébène de son amie était le seul signe de sa présence sur les lieux.

Elle avait donc probablement était capturée, ceci était également admis de la plupart des âmes constituant leur détachement, mais aurait fait en sorte de ne pas être reconnue. Cela impliquait que ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas idée de qui elle était réellement au moment de la capture.

Ce dernier point demeurait source de débats houleux.

D'aucuns se targuaient qu'elle avait fait preuve de manque de discernement et s'était faite attirée dans cette embuscade comme une débutante pour se faire attraper, les mettant tous dans la panade. Point. Dorian qualifiait cet argument de « Raisonnement pragmatique d'espion » car il était partagé par la plupart des agents de Sœur Rossignol inclus dans le secret. Et parfois il lui semblait que même cette dernière n'était pas foncièrement en désaccord.

D'autres avaient perdu tout espoir quant à l'Inquisition. Sans leur leader et l'Ancre, ils n'avaient aucune chance de rivaliser avec le pouvoir immense de l'Ancien. Même si le mage ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas retrouver Mithraël, il était impossible pour lui d'abandonner la lutte si le pire était à prévoir. Corypheus n'était pas infaillible.

Bien d'autres théories aberrantes avaient également vu le jour au sein de leur petit groupe, la plus immonde étant une pure et simple trahison. Lavellan aurait de son plein gré rejoint les rangs du Magister. Pure ignominie, bien-entendu.

Selon lui, elle avait bien été capturée alors que ces ravisseurs n'avaient aucune idée de sa véritable identité. Et le point faible de son argumentaire résidait en une simple et unique question :

Pourquoi elle dans ce cas ?

Dorian y avait longuement réfléchi, sans trouver de réponse. Cherchaient-il un prisonnier lambda à torturer afin d'obtenir des informations ? Et c'était tombé sur elle ? C'était possible, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Rien que le fait d'imaginer la jeune femme entre les griffes de ces cultistes décérébrés lui donnait la nausée.

Et c'était à partir de ce sombre raisonnement qu'un sentiment d'angoisse s'était immiscé dans le cœur du Tévinter pour ne plus le quitter. Le seul véritable ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde. Félix les avait quittés des mois auparavant, peut après avoir atteint Minranthie afin de prévenir le Magisterium des agissements Venatori à Golefalois. Bien sûr son mentor Gereon Alexius, et père de feu Félix, avait également occupé une place particulière dans la vie du mage. Il l'avait entre-autres sorti de sa vie de débauche, lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour le former et l'inclure dans ses recherches. Gereon l'avait littéralement remis sur les rails posés initialement par ses parents. Et même si dans son for intérieur Dorian n'avait jamais cessé de contester ce mode de vie, il était plus que reconnaissant vis-à-vis du Magister pour lui avoir permis de s'épanouir.

Seulement quelques années en arrière ce dernier avait littéralement perdu la raison suite à un tragique accident qui lui avait coûté la vie de son épouse Livia, et plus tard celle de son fils. Alors que le couple et leur fils revenaient d'Orlais où ce dernier faisait ses études, ils avaient été attaqués par une horde de Hurlocks. Livia avait été tuée dans l'affrontement, et Félix souillé par la maladie de l'Enclin. Dorian se blâmait encore de ne pas les avoir accompagnés ce jour-là, persuadé qu'il aurait pu éviter ce sinistre dénouement. Au lieu de cela, il avait assisté Gereon dans l'active recherche d'un moyen de sauver son fils.

Malheureusement plus les années passaient, et plus la santé mentale d'Alexius décrépissait. Il avait abandonné tout le reste, se focalisant uniquement sur ses recherches, en vain. Et au terme d'une violente dispute à ce sujet, Dorian avait fini par partir, retournant inévitablement dans sa misérable vie où seuls l'alcool et les prostitués constituaient ses proches amis. Gereon ne l'avait recontacté que pour l'inciter à rejoindre les Venatoris, offre qu'il avait bien évidemment refusée, n'ayant aucun souhait de voir « l'Ancien Empire » restauré. A présent Alexius était sous bonne garde, au service de l'Inquisition, poursuivant ses recherches après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Dorian ne le lui avait pas pardonné, pas encore. Il n'avait pas trouvé en lui la force nécessaire d'entamer une conversation avec son ancien mentor. Un jour, peut être …

Et puis il l'avait rencontrée, elle. Mithraël Lavellan. Il avait plus appris aux côtés de cette jeune elfe dalatienne que de n'importe qui d'autre. Il s'était d'abord pris de sympathie, voire même de pitié, quant à sa position de symbole religieux qui lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Il l'avait vue s'évertuer à faire de son mieux pour endosser ce rôle, pour plaire aux Conseillers, au peuple, aux nobles, … Oh il lui était arrivé de flancher en sa présence. Mais les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées en cette fraîche soirée dans la cour de Fort Céleste au lendemain de sa nomination au rang d'Inquisitrice l'avaient amené, lui, à regarder en face l'intégralité des mauvaise décisions qu'il avait pu prendre au cours de son existence :

« _J'ai incessamment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Dorian, de ne pas satisfaire leurs attentes, de faire une erreur qui pourrait nous coûter des vies. Mais je ne peux permettre qu'un autre Darse se reproduise. Nous avons le potentiel d'être capable de changer les choses, et ce n'est pas en me terrant dans un trou comme un lapereau effrayé que je pourrais les aider. Non, c'est en agissant que l'on peut changer le cours des évènements et non en fuyant. Si fuir m'a maintes fois traversé l'esprit au commencement de tout ceci, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'agir_ ».

Une grande partie de sa vie, il avait été persuadé qu'il avait endossé au mieux son rôle de profond contestataire de l'Empire Tévintide du fin fond des maisons closes ou des tavernes les plus sordides. Faire l'exact opposé de ce dont ses parents attendaient de lui était source d'immense autosatisfaction. Seulement ceci n'avait été que pure stupidité, et il s'en était rendu compte que tard, après avoir erré de bourgade en bourgade sans rien d'autre que son nom. Ce n'était pas en se saoulant du soir au matin qu'il allait aider au redressement de Tévinter. Et il ne l'avait compris que quelques mois auparavant, avant de rejoindre l'Inquisition. Il avait mis des années à saisir ce que la jeune femme avait réalisé tout naturellement. Et il avait éprouvé dès lors un profond respect pour elle, se promettant de l'assister de son mieux dans cette bataille.

Ce respect s'était mué en une complicité équivoque au du temps, entre les expéditions, les rencontres avec « les hauts » comme elle aimait les appeler, les soirées passée à la bibliothèque afin de dénicher un semblant d'indice concernant la magie de l'Ancre, … Et puis il y eût cette matinée où, passant outre les conseils de Mère Giselle, Mithraël était venue à lui pour lui annoncer que son père était à Golefalois et souhaitait le rencontrer. Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Dorian s'était ensuite rendu compte que la jeune femme lui avait laissé le choix. Il avait été libre de décider d'aller à cette rencontre ou non, de rompre définitivement ou non avec sa famille. Cette chose qui était si insignifiante car évidente pour elle avait beaucoup compté pour lui. C'est également la raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité qu'elle l'accompagne. S'il avait été plus que réticent à parler à son père, il était reconnaissant à la jeune femme de l'avoir enjoint à au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour ce que cela valait, ils étaient à présent en de « bons » termes, même si le Dorian doutait de pouvoir réellement passer outre tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que l'entendre dire qu'il se sentait coupable et responsable de cette situation l'avait apaisé.

C'était certainement suite à cet évènement qu'il l'avait considérée comme une véritable amie, et ce en dépit de leurs personnalités qui semblaient parfois être aux antipodes. Néanmoins ils partageaient tout deux cette réelle volonté de s'investir dans une cause qui leur semblait juste, et de faire de leur mieux pour se battre en sa faveur. Leur objectif était le même : mettre un terme aux agissements de Corypheus. Cependant Dorian gardait également à l'esprit son autre but, sortir Tévinter de sa léthargie.

Seulement à présent, son amie avait besoin de lui. C'était à maintenant son tour de lui porter assistance et il s'en était fait une véritable idée fixe. Il ne trouverait le repos avant de l'avoir ramenée, saine et sauve. Il s'en était fait la promesse, et aucune autre option n'était envisageable.

Il remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit quand soudain, il la perçut. Infime, comme l'étrange sensation ressentie lorsque l'on plonge dans le vide, l'oreille interne perdant tout repère.

Bien loin de Dorian l'idée de se jeter du haut d'une falaise ! Non, ce qu'il venait d'éprouver était une légère perturbation du Voile. Enfin légère, les vibrations qui avaient pu parvenir jusqu'à lui étaient légères. La puissance à l'origine de ce bouleversement devait, elle, être spectaculaire ! En effet le mage pouvait estimer que ce déséquilibre était assez lointain, et pourtant il en décelait l'écho jusqu'ici.

Deux seules personnes de sa connaissance étaient capables d'un tel prodige. Et l'identité de l'auteur de ce chamboulement pouvait être source de soulagement profond comme de bien mauvais augures. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouver le Magister et Lavellan ne faisait appel au pouvoir de l'Ancre qu'en cas d'urgence donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait agir, et vite.

Il siffla pour d'appeler Harding et Blackwall, à la tête de leur escouade composée de pisteurs et d'agents de Léliana, afin de partager ses craintes et les enjoindre à accélérer la cadence. Dorian serra un peu plus fort au creux de sa main le pendentif qu'il avait trouvé un jour plus tôt, suspendu à une branche comme l'attendant. Il ne l'avait plus quitté dès lors et cette trouvaille n'avait fait que renforcer son intuition concernant le fait que Lavellan était captive et qu'elle les aidait à les retrouver. Jamais elle ne se séparerait de ce présent si ce n'était pour un cas de force majeure comme celui-ci.

L'éclaireuse en chef fit passer ses ordres, le petit groupe s'ébranla, tout en demeurant le plus discret possible.

« Tenez bon mon amie, nous somme en route » murmura Dorian pour lui-même en pressant ses mollets contre les flancs de sa monture, le poing demeurant serré autour de la pièce féreldienne.

* * *

_Bonsoir à vous!_

_"Oh, une revenante!" vous devez penser, et c'est plus que justifié. Apparemment faire une thèse vous fait perdre la notion du temps... Cinq mois tout de même! _  
_Bref, voici (enfin) la suite des péripéties de Mithraël et ses compagnons. Je dois avouer que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la décrire via le regard que chacun d'entre eux porte sur elle. La partie du point de vue de Dorian ne ressemblait aucunement à cela au début, mais plutôt à une sorte de récapitulatif du chemin parcouru pour la "mission sauvetage". Seulement l'envie ma prise d'écrire plus avant sur le personnage en lui-même, que j'adore!_

_La prochaine fois, l'équipe Milva sera sous les projecteurs. Fiona, Morrigan, ... Tant de personnes à rencontrer 0:)._

_Merci énormément pour vos commentaires Happy, Sereda et ethanna! Un grand merci également aux personnes qui ajoutent la fanfic en favoris, la suivent, ... Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier aussi fréquemment que je le souhaiterais. Mais je n'abandonne pas, et vos encouragements sont vraiment importants pour moi._

_Bonne soirée à vous_  
_Truckette_


	24. La confrontation

_Note: Ce chapitre fait référence à des faits venant des comics (The Silent Grove, Those who speak, Until we speak) écrits par David Gaider et Alexander Freed et illustrés par Chad Hardin, et du roman de David Gaider "The Calling". Je préfère prévenir au cas où certains lecteurs ne souhaiteraient pas être "spoilés" quant aux évenements se déroulant lors de ces récits.  
_

_Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Milva**

L'aube et son éclat doux et apaisant remplaçaient lentement l'obscurité et la froideur de la nuit. Les premiers rais lumineux se frayaient un chemin entre les cols montagneux et venaient progressivement illuminer la chambre d'invités qu'occupaient deux Gardes des Ombres.

Cette dernière était sobre, bien qu'au sommum du confort comparée à tous les endroits où Milva avait pu séjourner ces derniers mois ! Alistair et elle partageaient un lit aux sculptures et armoiries Féreldiennes : deux mabaris vermeil se faisant face sur un écusson écru et sable. L'archère ne savait dire si l'on les avait placés là délibérément ou non. Si tel était le cas, l'attention était appréciable. Un foyer imposant et chaleureux faisait face à la couche, une peau de grand ours étendue à sa base. Hatchi avait d'ailleurs récemment élu domicile sur cette dernière, habituellement roulé en boule au plus près des flammes dansantes. Seulement le mabari était absent ce matin, encore très affaibli des suites de leur expédition. Son grand âge n'aidant en rien quant à sa récupération, il avait passé la nuit sous bonne garde au chenil. De plus l'affrontement à la Porte du Ponant l'avait de nouveau confronté à la maladie de l'Enclin… L'Héroïne se rongeait les sangs pour son compagnon, n'hésitant pas à harceler Harred ou les médecins de l'Inquisition afin de s'assurer que les meilleurs soins lui fussent prodigués. Le perdre était tout bonnement inconcevable !

Elle se souvenait bien entendu de leur première rencontre, à la veille de la bataille d'Ostagar. Il était malade, elle souffrait de la perte de Tamlen et d'avoir été arrachée aux siens. Milva n'y avait aucunement mis du sien durant sa première visite au campement, traînant, soupirant, se montrant agressive envers Duncan. Attachée de nature aux animaux, elle avait pourtant entendu la détresse du gardien du chenil quant à la santé du mabari. Et, non sans se montrer ostensiblement excédée, elle avait fini par pénétrer dans le petit enclos. Dès leur premier contact visuel, elle avait pu ressentir la profondeur de l'esprit du canidé. Elle n'avait affiché sa surprise, cependant elle en avait été frappée. La jeune femme savait cette espèce dotée d'une intelligence supérieure à celle du commun des chiens de guerres, seulement elle avait eu la claire impression que celui-ci _comprenait _sans qu'elle n'ait même à parler. S'en était suivie l'escapade dans les terres sauvages durant laquelle elle avait déniché la fameuse fleur supposée le soigner, la bataille, la fuite, … Et leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés sur la route pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

L'emblème de l'Inquisition, repris aux Chercheurs de la Vérité, était accroché au-dessus de l'âtre comme pour rappeler à tous que ces murs enfermaient le bastion de l'organisation. Il était gravé dans une grande pièce de bois clair et l'œil semblait fixer les occupants, les surveiller même. Cela rendait Milva nerveuse. A la gauche du lit s'étendaient de larges fenêtres aux vitraux colorés dépeignant arbres féériques, hahls et autres créatures sylvestres sous un ciel de nuit étoilé. Là était le témoignage de l'origine dalatienne de l'Inquisitrice Lavellan. A l'image de l'elfe, ce rappel était subtil, mais bien présent et se fondait harmonieusement au milieu de tous ces autres symboles. Ils formaient un tout, un tout travaillant activement au salut de Thédas.

Une large commode en bois de chêne, assez spacieuse pour contenir les effets d'une famille entière de cultivateurs, se dressait au côté de la porte massive menant au couloir de l'aile des invités de Fort Céleste. Une cruche de terre cuite ouvragée remplie d'eau fraîche et accompagnée de sa bassine était posée sur le meuble pour les ablutions matinales.

Milva se retourna une énième fois, faisant ainsi face à son amant. Alistair avait toujours ce demi-sourire affiché sur le visage lorsqu'il dormait, dépeignant un homme perpétuellement heureux et ce même dans son sommeil. La réalité était quelque peu nuancée, néanmoins, son statut de Garde des Ombres rendant ses rêves parfois peuplés d'Archidémons et monstres de l'Enclin.

L'elfe chassa l'image du dragon corrompu de son esprit et se reconcentra sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Se tenir à ses côtés, dans ce lit, paraissait irréel compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers mois. Elle se souvenait encore de la peur et la colère qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait senti sa fin arriver, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus ces traits si familiers, ne se pelotonnerait plus dans ces bras si accueillants et protecteurs, ou encore n'entendrait plus le son de cette voix grave qui parvenait à l'apaiser en un tour de main. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Pourtant elle était bien là, un peu comme si elle avait fait un véritable pied-de-nez à la mort. Une fois de plus. Et même si cette époque était au moins autant troublée que celle du Cinquième Enclin, elle comptait bien profiter de ces instants de quiétude du mieux qu'elle pouvait ! La chasseresse ne savait que trop bien que cette réalité ne tenait qu'à un fil, que la mort ne pouvait être défiée indéfiniment. D'autant plus lorsque votre quotidien était peuplé de magisters avides de pouvoir, d'engeances et autres créatures démoniaques, et qu'une maladie vicieuse vous rongeait lentement de l'intérieur...

Ledit amant entrouvrit un œil et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il tendit un bras encore pataud et engourdit par le sommeil pour caresser le visage de Milva. Ils se sourirent tendrement, avant que cette dernière ne vienne se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de l'ancien templier en laissant échapper un profond soupir de contentement.

Oui, ces moments étaient de véritables cadeaux et l'on ne se rendait compte de leur importance que lorsque l'on en était privé. Ayant déjà vécu tel manque, et ce plusieurs fois même, les deux Gardes ne comptaient pas les laisser passer !

* * *

**Alistair/Milva**

Alistair riait doucement en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans la crinière ébouriffée de l'archère :

« Je pensais que je ne me ferai jamais au rouge flamboyant, mais après réflexion cette teinte vous va à merveille, déclara le Garde.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas conventionnel pour une dalatienne, trop criard, répondit l'intéressée en s'étirant de tout son long, encore sous la sensation de bien-être et béatitude suivant leur étreinte.

\- Justement, à présent d'aucun est prévenu de votre tempérament de feu ! Un peu à l'instar de toutes ces créatures mortellement dangereuses qui arborent des couleurs vives ! »

Il partit dans un grand rire, trop fier de sa trouvaille. Rire qui se trouva bien vite abrégé par un oreiller venu s'écraser sur son faciès.

« Vous êtes impossible ! » s'exaspéra faussement Milva avant de rire à son tour.

Ils se calmèrent rapidement, l'euphorie du réveil laissant bientôt place aux tourments de la journée à venir. L'ancien templier dût s'apercevoir de l'ombre qui été passée sur le visage de son aimée, aussi il la ramena auprès du lui et attendit patiemment qu'elle ne se confie. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, poser des questions ne fonctionnait jamais avec l'elfe. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment la nature de la conversation à venir, puisqu'elle était inlassablement la même depuis leurs retrouvailles.

« Cela n'a aucun sens » commença la chasseresse.

Il ne répondit pas et se retint même de soupirer. Alistair était conscient de l'importance de trouver une solution, un remède, à la maladie de l'Enclin. Seulement, Milva s'en était fait une véritable idée fixe et il craignait pour sa santé mentale dans le cas où cette quête se solderait par un échec. Pour être honnête, il ne savait dire si elle parviendrait à surmonter pareille déception.

« Accélérer le procédé a fini par la guérir, elle seule »

« Harred n'a jamais pu reproduire cela sur ses cochards »

« La dague de Duncan l'a immunisé contre les effets du médaillon de l'Architecte, mais non contre la souillure elle-même puisqu'il est demeuré lié à l'Enclin »

« Avernus savait tirer le meilleur profit de la souillure, permettant aux Gardes d'utiliser la forme de magie et de force inhérente aux engeances, donc il n'est pas question de guérison »

Elle tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre :

« Et JE descends de la lignée des Theirin, dont le fondateur Calenhad aurait bu le sang d'un Grand Dragon, lui conférant le pouvoir d'unifier les tribus Alamarii et de se proclamer roi de Férelden. Une partie de ce pouvoir se serait transmis de descendant en descendant, coulant dans mes propres veines et étant_ censé_ expliquer ma _soi-disante _tolérance accrue à la souillure »

Il finit par soupirer, finalement, et détourna les yeux.

Milva se mordit la lèvre, honteuse de raviver ces douloureux souvenirs. Elle n'avait pu accompagner Alistair à Velabanchel, la prison des Corbeaux antivans, trop occupée à reconstruire Fort Bastel et aider Amaranthine à se relever des assauts des engeances. Le Commandeur Garde ne pouvait abandonner ses pairs, ni la ville qui les avait soutenus dans l'extermination des sbires de l'Architecte et de la Mère. C'était pourtant à contrecœur qu'elle l'avait laissé partir. D'autant plus que ce qui au départ n'était « qu'une » mission sauvetage s'était avéré être un véritable capharnaüm où sorcière, qunari et magister désireux de restaurer l'Ancien Empire (oui, encore) se livraient bataille pour le sang du roi Maric… La rencontre père-fils n'avait pas laissé le Garde indemne. Leurs retrouvailles avaient malheureusement été des plus brèves, le corps de Maric n'ayant supporté l'horrible traitement qui lui avait été infligé.

Maric était l'un des descendants de Calenhad le Grand, fondateur de Férelden. D'aucuns voyaient en Calenhad le héros ayant réussi à unifier les tribus Alamarii et fonder la nation du mabari. Les qunaris, eux, voyaient un opportuniste qui avait passé un marché avec une sorcière, buvant ainsi le sang d'un Grand Dragon, acquérant de ce fait la force nécessaire pour écraser n'importe qui se dressant entre le pouvoir et lui. Maric fit une promesse similaire à Flémeth, lors de l'occupation de Férelden par Orlaïs : une fois ses descendants en âge de régner, il se devait d'abandonner royaume et êtres chers afin d'utiliser le pouvoir de Calenhad pour réveiller le dernier Grand Dragon. Seulement le magister Aurelian Titus avait lui-même capturé le roi avant qu'il n'honore son serment, se servant du pouvoir de son sang pour alimenter son propre dessein : restaurer la grandeur de Tévinter en contrôlant chaque âme vivante de Thédas.

Alistair, Varric et Isabela étaient arrivés à temps pour empêcher cela, mais malheureusement trop tard pour espérer sauver Maric.

Etant le fils de ce dernier, Alistair devait également porter en lui les vestiges de ces capacités exceptionnelles. Et Milva avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre ce fait et l'apparente meilleure tolérance à la maladie de l'Enclin dont faisait preuve son compagnon. Ce dernier le démentait perpétuellement. Néanmoins, bien que de n'étant que de six mois son ainé en tant que Garde, ses cauchemars étaient beaucoup moins fréquents que ceux de Milva. Bien sûr elle avait réalisé son Union durant l'Enclin, et, selon les dires de ses frères d'armes, cela présageait de très mauvaises nuits et une expansion plus rapide de la souillure dans son corps. Bien sûr chacun des Gardes réagissait différemment à la corruption. Pour une raison inconnue jusqu'alors, la dalatienne avait l'intime conviction qu'Alistair avait « quelque chose » qui en ralentissaient les effets. Et si ce quelque chose avait à voir avec cette histoire de sang ?

Cela faisait presque onze années à présent. Onze années qu'elle était une Garde des Ombres et qu'elle avait prêté serment. Ceci constituait une espérance de vie plus qu'honorable pour les membres de l'Ordre. Mais elle pouvait la sentir à présent, la corruption, à l'image d'un poison s'immisçant dans ses veines et devenant de plus en plus brûlant au fil des jours, l'affaiblissant toujours plus. Ajouté à cela, elle éprouvait à présent beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre de ses cauchemars. Sans parler de ce « faux » Appel. Et là encore, elle soupçonnait Alistair de beaucoup mieux endurer sa condition qu'elle-même. Elle n'était pas envieuse, loin de là. Milva était seulement terrorisée à l'idée de finir comme Tamlen, ou plutôt de finir comme Tamlen avant d'avoir pu écouler de paisibles jours en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Puis Fiona l'avait approchée et l'espoir nouveau d'enfin connaître le fin mot de sa miraculeuse guérison avait écarté le sang Theirin de la liste des candidats potentiels au remède, l'Enchanteresse n'ayant aucun lien avec ladite dynastie. Seulement à présent que le mystère Fiona demeurait complet, ils n'en étaient pas plus avancés et toutes les possibilités étaient de nouveau envisageables…

L'Héroïne posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son amant et murmura :

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à vous infliger mes propres tourments ni à raviver les vôtres »

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Milva n'insista pas et laissa lentement glisser sa dextre avant de s'apprêter à quitter leur cocon. Cocon qu'elle venait de faire exploser en mille morceaux, et elle s'en voulait énormément pour cela.

Alistair la rattrapa néanmoins avant qu'elle ne se lève, son éternel sourire fendant à nouveau son visage qui s'était quelque peu durci avec le poids des années, mais avait conservé ses habituelles chaleur et bienveillance :

« Nous nous sommes faits une promesse ma chère : Ensemble, quoiqu'il n'advienne. Je ne laisserai pas vos tourments vous engloutir et vous serez folle de croire que vous pouvez vous accaparez à vous seule toute la gloire d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'assurer un semblant de retraite aux Gardes ! »

L'intéressée prit alors les larges mains du brun dans les siennes avant de répéter :

« Ensemble quoiqu'il n'advienne »

Et d'ajouter :

« Merci, _Ma Vhenan_, je vais néanmoins faire l'effort de ne plus mentionner ceci aujourd'hui ! »

L'on toqua alors à l'épaisse porte de chêne. Le couple enfila à la hâte des tenues décentes pour recevoir et Alistair alla ouvrir. Il découvrit là un des messagers que l'on pouvait habituellement voir arpenter Fort Céleste de part en part, transmettant les ordres, les commandes, et autres requêtes assurant le fonctionnement quotidien de la place forte. Ce travail était souvent échu aux jeunes gens dont la famille avait rejoint le bastion pour y trouver refuge. Trop jeune pour porter l'épée sur le champ de bataille, les adolescents aidaient souvent en cuisine, à l'armurerie ou encore à la rénovation contre le gîte et le couvert ainsi qu'une formation militaire. Le garçon aux cheveux paille et au regard émeraude ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et c'est sur un ton très sérieux qu'il déclara :

« Je viens de la part de dame Fiona, en charge de la délégation de mages alliés de l'Inquisition, pour dame Milva Mahariel, Héroïne de Férelden et Commandeur Garde de la Garde des Ombres. Dame Fiona souhaiterait vous faire savoir qu'elle est à présent de retour à Fort Céleste et se tient à disposition pour s'entretenir avec vous au moment qui vous sera le plus accommodant. Vous la trouverez dans ses quartiers, dans la tour des mages. »

Son devoir accompli, le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'éclipser au pas de course.

Alistair referma la porte avant de faire face à Milva, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension quant à sa réaction et d'animosité envers la personne qui l'avait envoyé au bout du monde pour en revenir avec plus de questions que de réponses. Il prit alors la parole, d'un ton délibérément empreint d'une profonde déception :

« Bien, j'imagine que votre offre datant d'i peine deux minutes ne tient plus compte tenu des circonstances »

Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus sérieux :

« Allons voir ce qu'il en est, mais tâchez de la laisser parler avant de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étriper.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, promis l'archère en faisant de son mieux pour esquisser un sourire qui se transforma malheureusement en un rictus.

\- Bien, direction la tour des mages dans ce cas » conclut Alistair, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

* * *

La tour des mages jouxtait l'aile des invités, aussi Milva et Alistair furent devant la porte menant aux quartiers de Fiona en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. L'Héroïne n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de frapper, peut être avec trop d'engouement d'ailleurs. Elle répondit au regard éloquent d'Alistair par un haussement d'épaules.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant paraître une femme aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux vert pâle. Elle revêtait une robe de mage bleu nuit, avec de la fourrure blanche cousue à l'extrémité des manches et du manteau. Le tout était surpiqué de fils d'or qui se fondaient parfaitement dans la couleur saphir de ses attraits. Ses cheveux coupés court laissaient dépasser ses longues oreilles. Fiona était Grande Enchanteresse, mais ne daignait jamais porter les atours caractéristiques de ce rang car « Le Cercle de Magie n'est plus, il en est de même pour ses titres » avait-elle déclaré lors de son arrivée à Fort Céleste.

Un infime sursaut de surprise la trahit lorsqu'elle reconnut ses invités. Du moins, lorsque son regard se posa sur Alistair, nota Milva. Peut-être la mage s'attendait-elle à recevoir l'Héroïne seule. Avant qu'un silence gêné ne s'installe, et certainement pour se redonner contenance, Fiona prit les devants :

« Commandeur Garde Mahariel, Senior Garde Alistair, c'est un honneur de recevoir de telles figures dans mes humbles quartiers, déclara la mage en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Bien, assez tergiversé à présent, coupa court Milva d'un ton furibond, j'attends des explications !

\- Et cela est plus que légitime, répondit l'intéressée avec une pointe de regret dans la voix mais en soutenant le regard acier de l'archère, suivez-moi je vous prie. Nous serons plus tranquilles à l'intérieur et Harred est déjà là ».

Fiona les invita à entrer et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Alistair donna un léger coup de coude à Milva et lui adressa un regard de reproche quant au ton qu'elle avait employé plus tôt. La Garde leva les yeux au ciel avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du leader des mages Libertaires.

A l'image de leur propre chambre, les quartiers de Fiona étaient sobres et rustiques. Néanmoins un certain confort lui était tout de même assuré de par son rang. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était vue attribuée ces trois pièces. L'on entrait directement dans un salon aux fauteuils travaillés selon la finesse orlaisienne et aux étagères murales semblant crouler sous le poids des écrits qui'elles soutenaient. L'atmosphère y était chaleureuse, notamment du fait de l'âtre qui réchauffait la pierre froide de Fort Céleste. Un épais rideau pourpre séparait cette pièce d'une autre qui lui faisait suite, enfermant certainement la chambre à coucher. Sur leur droite, une seconde ouverture donnait sur une nouvelle pièce, plus petite que le salon, renfermant là un bureau et plusieurs paillasses sur lesquelles s'amoncelaient petits alambics et verreries destinés à l'élaboration d'élixirs, potions et autres grenades. Cependant rien ne semblait avoir été utilisé depuis quelques temps au vu de la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'ensemble, à l'exception du bureau. Des bougies en fin de vie y luttaient avec une pile de parchemins pour un semblant d'espace. Une scène très similaire à celle que l'on pouvait observer sur le pupitre de l'Ambassadrice Montilyet.

Harred était assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage les sourcils froncés. Il ne daigna relever la tête que lorsque les autres prirent également place dans le salon. Le médecin s'adressa d'emblée à Milva :

« Avant que vous ne m'assailliez de questions à son sujet, votre mabari va mieux. Il est encore très faible du fait du voyage, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que la corruption ait pris possession de son corps de molosse. Je n'en vois pas les symptômes ».

L'archère ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais il ne le lui en laissa pas le loisir :

« Bien sûr, je continuerai à l'examiner régulièrement sous toutes les coutures. Cependant je pense qu'il puisse quitter le chenil à présent. Vous lui manquez, Mahariel.

\- Merci Harred, souffla l'intéressée en inclinant la tête en signe de gratitute et de respect, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

\- Hatchi a sauvé ma vie à maintes reprises, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. De plus je dois admettre que ça a du bon de se sentir utile, ajouta-t-il en se rembrunissant ».

« _Il ne digère toujours pas le fait d'être incapable de résoudre le mystère Fiona_ » pensa la dalatienne. Elle compatissait, elle-même ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il était frustrant de ne pas obtenir de réponse à une question qui vous tenait tant à cœur.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, silence que Fiona choisit de briser. C'est d'une voix calme et posée qu'elle entama une longue série d'excuses, et l'on pouvait voir qu'elle prenait toutes les précautions afin de ne pas contrarier la flamboyante Héroïne plus qu'elle ne l'était.

« Je pensais véritablement aider »

« Je n'avais aucune idée de la nouvelle location d'Harred à Wyzima, je pensais qu'il était demeuré proche de la frontière »

« J'espère que vous puissiez trouver les réponses à vos questions… »

Et bien d'autres.

Milva la laissa parler, non sans décrocher son regard du sien. Mais ceci ne déstabilisait pas Fiona du moins du monde. « _Elle en a vu d'autres_ » songea l'archère. Cependant force était de constater que si Harred ou la dalatienne bénéficiaient de l'attention de la mage, cela était plus nuancé pour Alistair. La Libertaire l'incluait bien entendu dans son monologue, mais l'on avait l'impression qu'elle mettait une attention particulière à ne pas croiser son regard.

« Je suis profondément navrée d'apprendre que vous n'ayez pu trouver ce que vous cherchiez, mais je gage que la rencontre d'avec Harred vous sera plus que bénéfique. A plusieurs, j'ose espérer que nous parviendrons à avancer »

« _Nous ?_ » tiqua intérieurement l'elfe à la crinière écarlate. « _N'as-tu pas toute une faction de mage à gérer Fiona ?_ ». « _Tu penses me faire croire que le sort des Gardes t'importe plus que celui de tes pairs?_ ».

L'intéressée se tut, attendant la réaction de l'Héroïne sans jamais baisser le regard. Harred n'était pas intervenu, conscient que cela ne concernait que les deux femmes pour le moment. Alistair restait également de marbre aux côtés de Milva. Cette dernière finit par déclarer :

« Je vous faisais confiance, je suis partie sous vos seules indications de poursuivre vers l'est après la porte du Ponant, de passer les pics de Gamordan. Je suis partie presqu'un an, délaissant mes devoirs de Commandeur Garde, mes devoirs d'ambassadrice de Férelden, mes devoirs d'amie et de compagne. J'ai quitté tout cela, persuadée du bien-fondé de cette entreprise et de la valeur des informations que je collecterai. Et, sauf votre respect Harred, l'on était loin du compte. Peut-être étais-je trop gourmande, mes attentes étaient trop grandes. Il n'en est pas moins que j'ai failli perdre la vie, mais surtout celle de personnes qui me sont très chères, dans cette expédition ».

Elle marqua une pause, la mage ne cilla point, les hommes ne prononcèrent mot.

« Je suis prête à vous croire, prête à comprendre que vous aussi pensiez que ce qui m'attendait là-bas valait ces sacrifices. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Le savoir avant de partir m'aurait aidée Fiona, m'aurait évité cette cruelle déception à mon arrivée ».

La représentante des Libertaires se dressa alors lentement, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'Héroïne. La culpabilité semblait avoir quitté son visage, laissant place à une expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'agacée si l'intéressée ne faisait pas tout son possible pour le cacher.

« J'entends vos reproches, Commandeur Garde. Ils sont plus que justifiés. Néanmoins, je pense avoir exprimé mon regret le plus sincèrement possible. De ce fait, deux options s'offrent à vous : Vous pouvez me blâmer indéfiniement pour mon manque d'informations quant à la situation d'Harred ou vous pouvez prendre sur vous, et laisser cette rancoeur de côté afin que nous puissions travailler de concert à l'élaboration de ce remède ».

Avant que Milva ne lance une des répliques véhémentes dont elle avait le secret, Fiona leva la main et ajouta :

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'absoudre, je ne vous demande pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vous demande seulement de garder cela au fond de vous le temps de trouver une solution. Vous avez besoin d'alliés, Milva, d'alliés possédant des savoirs divers et variés afin de maximiser les chances de réussite. Ne tournez pas le dos à ceux qui offrent de vous aider ».

Fiona sourit avant de se rassoir, un sourire forcé néanmoins. Elle paraissait peu sûre de la réaction à attendre de la part de l'Héroïne de Férelden.

Milva était bien entendu excédée. Elle avait la dure impression de s'être faite sermonée à la façon d'une mère aurait grondé son enfant pour un caprice injustifié, de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Pire, elle avait l'amère sensation d'avoir été quelque peu ridiculisée quant à son comportement impulsif. L'elfe se reprit alors et déclara d'un ton calme et posé, contre toute attente :

« Je comprends mieux que quiconque la nécessité de travailler en équipe quant à la recherche de ce remède. Je suis bien entendu apte à taire ma rancoeur afin d'assurer l'efficacité de cette recherche. Néanmoins veuillez ne pas attribuer mon agacement à un manque de maturité, veuillez ne pas juger trop promptement mon impulsivité qui pour moi est synonyme de sincérité. J'aurais pu perdre beaucoup dans cette expédition, Fiona, peut-être ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre. Cependant si je dois faire un travail sur moi-même, j'apprécierais que vous en fassiez de même en me traitant comme une égale et non une enfant capricieuse ».

La mage resta coite. L'archère sentit la main d'Alistair enserrer la sienne et vit se dernier lui adresser un léger sourire. Harred avait définitivement laisser son esprit vagabonder ailleurs le temps que les deux femmes règlent leur différent, n'essayant même pas de cacher son ennui profond.

Fiona finit par offrir un sourire, sincère cette fois, à la Garde des Ombres en lui tendant la main :

« Je vous assure de garder cela à l'esprit, d'aventure. Table rase ?

\- Table rase, répondit Milva ».

Les deux elfes se serrèrent la main, sous le regard soulagé d'Alistair et le soupir d'impatience d'Harred.

« Voici donc tout ce que nous savions pour le moment, nous sommes encore loin d'un semblant de réponse » soupira Milva après avoir résumé une fois encore les maigres connaissances ammassées concernant la souillure.

Fiona acquiesca gravement, seulement il semblait à l'archère que l'esprit de la mage était tourmenté par tout autre chose que l'actuel objet de leur conversation. Milva avait surpris plusieurs fois l'enchanteresse froncer les sourcils ou perdre son regard dans le lointain des Dorsales de givre. Elle ne pouvait la croire à ce point investie dans cette quête, elle-même ayant quitté l'ordre depuis un certain temps déjà. Non, décidément, il y avait autre chose.

Harred rompit alors le fil de ses pensées :

« Pensez-vous que les forces de l'Inquisition me permettraient de poursuivre mes recherches en échange des soins prodigués à leurs soldats ? Demanda-t-il, pensif.

\- L'Inquisition vous offre déjà gîte et protection en échange de vos soins, guérisseur, répondit Alistair, bien conscient que le même marché s'appliquait à ce qui restait des Gardes des Ombres d'Orlais.

\- Serait-ce vraiment là trop leur demander ? Insista l'homme, après tout, ce ne sont que quelques cochards et du matériel de base dont ils disposent déjà dont j'aurais besoin.

\- Permettez-moi de douter du fait qu'ils possèdent un ou deux Hurlocks en stock dans le réserver, railla le Garde.

\- Oui bon, peut-être suis-je un tantinet trop gourmand en effet. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'en faire la requête, d'autant plus que vos hommes ont récemment été déployés pour combattre l'engeance émergeant de l'ancienne mine naine des Marches Solitaires, rétorqua l'intéressé. Vous devriez être capable de me ramener une de ses créature vivantes, non ?

\- Parfait, nul doute que mes hommes seront ravis de préserver cette vermine, grommela Alistair ».

Harred leva les yeux au ciel, Milva posa une main sur l'épaule de son aimé.

« Il a raison, trancha-t-elle, nous avons besoin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et laisser Harred poursuivre ses recherches en fait partie

\- Même si rien n'a abouti ces dernières années ? Répliqua le Garde.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours dans cette pièce... grinça le scientifique.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous mettre au travail dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Alistair.

Le guérisseur allait répondre alors que Fiona les somma de se taire d'un ton ferme :

« Assez, somma-t-elle, lasse, assez de querelles inutiles »

Milva hocha le chef en signe d'approbation. En regardant l'elfe, elle se souvint alors de l'un des points qu'elle bouillait de discuter avec elle.

« Fiona, hasarda-t-elle, vous aviez mentionné attendre un enfant lors de votre périple dans les Tréfonds... »

C'était à peine perceptible, seulement les sens de l'archère étaient plus qu'acérés après ces années à participer aux galas mondains et autres réunions de nobles. Bien qu'elle détestait ces évènements, elle avait dû s'entraîner à percevoir le moindre signe de faiblesse, la moindre preuve de mensonge, le moindre inconfort ou au contraire, sentiment de victoire assurée dans les traits et la posture de son interlocuteur. Et Fiona semblait s'être raidie à l'écoute de cette question. Elle devait pourtant bien se douter que cela viendrait sur le tapis, après tout, une information restait une information et tout ce qui pourrait apporter une réponse devait être exploré.

« En effet », répondit la mage d'un ton neutre

\- C'est à propos de l'enfant, poursuivit Milva d'un ton qui se voulait doux mais son impatience était aisément dicernable, comment est-il ? Je veux dire, a-t-il présenté des symptômes ? Il est bien connu qu'il est très difficile voire impossible pour les Gardes des Ombres d'enfanter... »

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, elle eût toutes les peines du monde de se retenir de croiser le regard de son amant, l'heure n'était pas aux espoirs fous. Elle reprit donc, feignant l'indifférence quant à ce qui venait de se produire :

« … pourriez-vous dire si cet enfant a été conçu avant ou suivant votre guérison ? »

Ce fût au tour de Fiona de paraître sombre et grave. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Milva, il semblait... implorant ? Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'écoula peut être une minute d'un silence horriblement lourd avant que Fiona ne prononce ces mots qui tombèrent comme une énorme masse sur eux tous :

« Je ne saurais dire où en était le processus de guérison lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, déclara Fiona à mi-mots, quant à l'enfant, il n'a jamais présenté de symptômes avant... » elle marqua une pause, comme si elle avait toutes les peines du monde à formuler ses pensées. Comme si chaque parole prononcée éveillait en elle une gêne, un inconfort, une douleur peut-être ?

La commandeur Garde se demandait bien qu'était ce là toute cette gravité pour ces simples mots. L'enfant avait il trépassé depuis ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de la mage en compagnie de sa descendance. Etait ce là une omission polie ou le fait qu'un très petit nombre de personnes étaient au courant ? Et si …

« Avant de ne devenir lui-même Garde des Ombres » termina finalement Fiona en couvrant Alistair d'un regard empli de remords.

* * *

_Et me revoilà! Après une très longue absence. Je ne vais pas revenir sur les raisons de cette absence, vous les connaissez déjà._

_De plus, il m'a été très difficile d'écrire ce chapitre! Je ne parvenais pas à être satisfaite, et ce n'est toujours pas le cas d'ailleurs... Je le voyais plus long encore, mais j'ai décidé de m'arrêter sur ce point afin de me donner plus de temps à réfléchir à la suite. Ce que j'avais écris au préalable suivant ces dernières lignes ne me convenant vraiment pas! Milva est réellement tourmentée et son entourage en pâti, il m'a été ardu de retranscrire tout ce qu'elle ressent quant à cette histoire de remède. Beaucoup de choses entrent en jeu: Fiona bien sûr, mais également son futur qui s'assombrit de plus en plus, ses rêves de "retraite" qui paraissent de moins en moins réalisables, la souffrance physique également, due à la corruption. Bref, c'est un véritable maelstrom dans son esprit!_

_Cependant je suis bien contente que cette rencontre ait enfin eu lieu! Le côté Milva a fait un sacré bond en avant et j'espère que notre Héroïne va retrouver son aplomb.  
Le prochain chapitre sera certainement centré sur Mithraël, avec peut être un intermède sur Fort-Céleste._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour tout ce temps entre chaque chapitre... Je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos commentaires toujours aussi chaleureux et encourageants, merci à ceux qui ont rejoint le navire entre temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours!_

_Au plaisir de vous lire et en vous souhaitant un bon dimanche,_

_Truckette_


	25. Le calme avant la tempête

_**Note: SPOILERS ahead! **Notemment concernant les évènements de Trespasser (DLC Intrus) et L'Empire Masqué. Partie du récit s'appuie sur des faits que l'on apprend au fil de ces oeuvres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas, comme d'habitude.  
_

* * *

**Fen'Harel**

" Le gros de l'armée s'étant battu dans les Terres d'Arbor a atteint les Dorsales de givre à présent. Ils devraient rejoindre le reste d'ici deux jours, trois si les tempêtes de neige se lèvent".

Le silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. L'espion venant de faire état de son rapport portait une armure légère doublée de fourrure et son visage était couvert par une capuche qu'il tenait bien serrée. Ses bottes étaient également fourrées et munies de petits picots en métal afin d'éviter toute glissade inopinée sur un sol gelé.

Il était évident qu'il venait lui-même de la région dont il avait parlé un moment plus tôt, et les frissons le saisissant régulièrement ne faisaient que le confirmer. Pourtant, l'elfe faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son inconfort dans un désir de masquer tout signe de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas quand il faisait face à son meneur, son guide. Ce dernier ayant les plus grandes exigences quant à la tenacité, l'esprit, de ses agents.

Ledit meneur revêtait la simple tunique beige ainsi que les chausses de couleur olive qui étaient tant familiers de son entourage à Fort Céleste. Comme à son habitude, ou plutôt celle du personnage qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces plusieurs mois auparavant, il ne s'encombrait pas de bottes et se déplaçait pieds-nus. L'elfe au crâne dénudé faisait les cents-pas et réfléchissait intensément à la situation, assimilant les dernière nouvelles, le regard rivé sur le sol. L'autre attendait les ordres dans un silence respectueux, le dos raidit.

Solas se stoppa alors et releva le chef. Il contempla un moment la grande place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, entourée de ces sculptures arborescentes et baignée dans cette légère brume qui la rendait encore plus mystique que ce qu'elle n'était à l'origine. Au lointain l'on devinait des pans de pierres entiers qui flottaient dans les airs et formaient comme des routes menant à des îlots, lévitant également. Le commun des mortels y regarderait à deux fois, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Solas lui, était dans son élément. Tout autour d'eux se dressait une multitude d'imposants miroirs aux cadres dorés et finement ouvragés. Une substance translucide et mouvante se tenait en leur centre pour certains, alors que le cœur d'autres semblait aussi dur et sombre que l'ardoise.

Oui, la croisée des chemins et ses Eluvians avaient tout du mystique. Seulement l'heure n'était pas à se perdre en leur contemplation.

« Transmettez cette information à nos contacts infiltrés dans le réseau de Briala, qu'elle remonte à ses oreilles. Elle a déployé une escouade dans la région, ce qui est plus qu'arrangeant. Il sera aisé de prétendre que l'écho lui soit rapporté par ses propres gens.

\- Pourquoi leur dévoiler les plans de l'Ancien ? … Si je puis me permettre Loup Implacable, se reprit rapidement le sbire d'une voix hésitante et en prenant bien soin de garder la tête inclinée en signe de respect.

« Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de le laisser les détruire ? » continua-t-il néanmoins.

Solas sourit, ce sourire arrogant et satisfait qu'ont les êtres se sentant supérieurs. Sans adresser un regard à son interlocuteur, il répondit d'un ton méthodique :

« Non. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons, mon ami. Premièrement cet affrontement placera les deux armées sur un pied d'égalité : le gagnant s'en sortira avec des pertes non négligeables et sera donc affaibli. Si je laisse le loisir à Corypheus de les surprendre, l'armée de ce dernier sera encore puissante suite à la bataille, rendant les choses plus compliquées pour nous par la suite ».

« D'autre part, dans le cas où l'Inquisition l'emporterait, leur vigilance retombera instantanément. Ils penseront en effet en avoir fini avec leur ennemi numéro un, ne se doutant pas que quelque chose de plus grand se prépare dans l'ombre. Cela nous allouera plus de temps afin de nous organiser sans être ennuyés. Ils seront trop occupés à maintenir la paix et à reconstruire. »

« Le dernier point est pure distraction. Il est temps de tester la loyauté d'Orlaïs envers l'Inquisition. Briala va-t-elle informer Célène des derniers mouvements de Corypheus ? L'Impératrice va-t-elle prendre les mesures nécessaires pour aider son alliée Lavellan ? Je dois avouer être curieux de voir comment cette information sera utilisée » le sourire de l'elfe s'étira.

« Comme à votre habitude, vous avez une longueur d'avance » le flatta l'autre.

Fen'Harel ignora la flagornerie et le congédia d'un ton autoritaire accompagné d'un geste dédaigneux de la dextre :

« Va à présent.

\- Bien, répondit l'intéressé avant de disparaître dans la brume à reculons, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre ».

Lorsque Solas sentit la présence de ce dernier s'évaporer après avoir emprunté l'un des Eluvian, son sourire s'effaça. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos et leva la tête vers le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles de l'entre deux mondes.

Il songeait à la cité qui se dressait autrefois autour de cette place même, à sa grandeur, à la beauté de son architecture, à la magie imprégnant chacun des murs. Il pensait aux siens, arpentant ses dédales sans avoir la moindre idée que leur fin était proche, bien trop proche.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins regretter son acte, de toutes les alternatives celle pour laquelle il avait optée était 'la moins pire', 'le meilleur compromis'. Les Evanuris auraient fini par détruire ce monde d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aussi déchirant qu'il avait été de prendre cette décision, il n'avait pu les laisser faire. Il n'avait pu laisser le meurtre de Mythal impuni. Ce sacrifice avait été nécessaire afin de donner un nouvel espoir aux Elvhens.

Puis il songea à l'Inquisition. Il lui avait été aisé d'endosser ce rôle de conseiller, d'ami même, auprès de Lavellan. Seulement la jeune elfe naïve et malléable qu'elle avait été avait laissé place à un meneur. Ses épaules avaient été capables d'endosser une responsabilité qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un, son intégrité lui avait permis de maîtriser un pouvoir qui en aurait corrompu d'autres encore. En cela l'Inquisitrice avait gagné son respect, apportant une touche d'amertume au tableau final qu'il se représentait et qui dépeignait la destruction de ce monde pour assurer la résurrection du sien.

Son objectif demeurait intact, néanmoins, et ce quels qu'en soient les dommages collatéraux. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et bataillé avec trop de hargne pour recouvrer un semblant de pouvoir pour faire machine arrière.

Non, son but était toujours le même. Il avait pu porter le fardeau d'avoir créé le Voile, d'avoir rompu la connexion entre son peuple et l'essence même de son existence, l'Immatériel, la magie.

Avoir sur la conscience la disparition de personnes qu'il connaissait depuis une paire d'années paraissait bien léger comparé à la perte qu'il avait éprouvée alors.

Il avait appris néanmoins à apprécier ces individus. Se dire que son entreprise signerait indubitablement leur perte lui laissait un curieux sentiment dérangeant. Comme une sensation de démangeaison, de picotement, à l'intérieur même de son crâne. De la culpabilité ?

Etait-ce là la véritable raison pour laquelle il souhaitait les avertir des agissements de Corypheus ? S'ils l'emportaient, la liesse qui s'en suivrait ainsi que la période de paix à laquelle ils pourraient aspirer leur permettrait d'écouler des jours moins sombres avant leur propre destruction. Oserait-il appeler cela de la bonté ? Ou cherchait-il simplement à soulager sa propre conscience ?

Le Loup n'en était cependant pas à éprouver des remords. Seulement au fond de lui-même il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : « Je leur dois bien cela ».

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se replongeant dans cette époque tellement lointaine que son seul souvenir semblait surréel, avant de se mettre en marche vers l'Eluvian le plus proche qui le ramènerait vers Fort Céleste. Sa demeure, sa véritable demeure qu'il avait laissée entre les mains de l'Inquisition afin d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait été créée.

Afin de réparer sa propre erreur.

Il accéléra le pas, s'assurant d'être seul et non observé. La croisée des chemins n'était pas totalement sûre pour lui. Pour le moment. Il lui faudra travailler à sa reconquête dès lors que Briala ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Mais cela sera pour plus tard. Un pas à la fois.

Le Loup était patient et savait attendre son heure.

* * *

**Briala**

Briala traversait le campement d'un pas déterminé, sans prêter attention à l'effervescence environnante et esquivant d'un pas leste les soldats et pages qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la place afin de se préparer à rentrer en Orlaïs. Aucun signe ennemi n'avait été reporté depuis plusieurs jours et les groupes d'éclaireurs étaient formels : les avant-postes ainsi que les positions où leurs adversaires avaient établi leurs camps avaient été vidés. Les forces conjointes de l'Empire et de l'Inquisition se préparaient donc à plier bagage dans un mélange de satisfaction et de doute. Oui ils avaient remporté cette bataille, néanmoins leur ennemi n'était pas défait pour autant.

Quel sera son prochain coup ?

Briala en avait à présent une idée très claire. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de cette information. Bien entendu la garder pour elle-même serait pure folie, nul ne bénéficierait de la potentielle destruction de l'Inquisition. L'Empire peinait de se dépêtrer de la guerre civile dans laquelle il s'était embourbé, et ce n'était certainement pas Férelden qui viendrait l'épauler dans le cas où les yeux de l'Ancien se poseraient à nouveau sur lui. D'autant plus que la nation du Mabari demeurait aux prises avec les reliquats du conflits mages-templiers au sein de ses propres terres.

L'Inquisition devait être tenue au courant, mais de quelle façon ?

La Marquise fraîchement nommée pouvait envoyer une missive à Sœur Rossignol dans la minute, mais qu'en tirerait-elle ? La reconnaissance de cette organisation ? Fi ! Briala était bien consciente qu'elle devait en grande partie à l'Inquisitrice Lavellan sa nouvelle position, mais n'avaient-elles pas œuvré de concert afin de stopper la tentative d'assassinat de l'Impératrice ? La dette avait été payée.

Cependant…

Cependant l'idée de l'Impératrice ayant elle-même une dette envers elle la séduisait. Pour sûr Célène transmettrait la nouvelle à Lavellan, et ce pour les mêmes raisons auxquelles Briala avait pensé plus tôt. Il n'y avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté. Néanmoins Célène savait l'elfe plus qu'indépendante grâce à son réseau d'espions et surtout, surtout, son contrôle des Eluvians. Elle savait que si la jeune femme l'informait, c'était un choix délibéré. La maître-espionne comptait sur la naïveté et les sentiments qu'éprouvait toujours l'Impératrice envers sa personne pour la mener à penser que Briala lui faisait là une offre de réconciliation.

« Seulement rien n'est gratuit, Célène » railla-t-elle à mi- mots.

Oh la Marquise comptait bien demander rétribution, mais pas tout de suite. L'objet de cette requête demanderait également intense réflexion.

Sa confiance en l'Impératrice était plus que ténue, et elle ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments interférer une fois encore. Célène l'avait trompée et bien que Briala la savait pieds et mains liés, lui pardonner était hors de propos. La vie de nombreux elfes avait été sauvagement ôtée lorsque l'Impératrice avait pris la décision d'envoyer ses Chevaliers écraser la rébellion à Halamshiral, plutôt que laisser l'elfe prendre les choses en main et assassiner le noble responsable du soulèvement de ses pairs.

Célène avait d'abord été en faveur de la dernière option, avant d'assister à une pièce de théâtre commissionnée par le Grand-Duc Gaspard. Ce dernier était prêt à tout pour accéder au trône. La comédie faisait référence aux rumeurs d'une liaison entre l'Impératrice et sa servante d'elfe, liaison qui détournerait la première de ses devoir envers l'Empire. Ceci ajouté au fait que plusieurs importantes familles lui reprochaient déjà sa trop grande magnanimité envers les oreilles-pointues, Célène n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'opter pour l'option la plus sévère, sanglante et injuste : l'écrasement pur et simple de la rébellion.

La vie de Briala avait été alors mise en péril, mais son amante avait manœuvré en secret afin de la mettre en sûreté. Seulement l'elfe n'avait eût que faire de ce pseudo traitement de faveur. Ce dernier n'ayant fait que renforcer son courroux envers la jeune souveraine. Célène avait-elle sincèrement pensé que ce geste allait la déculpabiliser de sa trahison ? Etait-elle à ce point égoïste ? Hypocrite ? Briala en était à se demander si l'Impératrice n'avait pas fait cela pour sa propre personne, ne pouvant supporter avoir le trépas de son amante sur la conscience, plutôt que pour elle-même. Quant à la répression : « Ton image était-elle plus importante que la vie de tous ces elfes, Célène ? Est-ce là le point jusqu'auquel tu es prête à aller pour sauver les apparences ? »

La rancœur de Briala était tenace. Et tenace également était l'affection qu'elle portait à la souveraine. En dépit des manigances, du pragmatisme dont elle devait faire preuve pour le salut des siens, de la trahison, des désillusions, elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer. La savoir toujours en possession de son médaillon avait d'autant plus ravivé ce feu.

Seulement elle avait rapidement repris ses esprits. Elle avait besoin de preuves, elle avait besoin d'actes ! Que Célène lui montre qu'elle tenait réellement à améliorer la vie dans les bas-cloîtres et peut-être, peut-être, Briala pourrait songer à lui faire confiance à nouveau. En la nommant Marquise, l'Impératrice avait fait un premier pas et avait alloué à Briala plus de pouvoir qu'un elfe n'en avait jamais eu ces dernières décennies en Orlaïs. Cela avait évidemment provoqué une véritable levée de boucliers chez les nobles. Seulement cette fois Célène avait campé sur ses positions, et savoir que Briala était également dans les petits papiers de l'Inquisition avait certainement aidé à apaiser les esprits.

Néanmoins cela pouvait être à nouveau un acte égoïste visant uniquement à ramener auprès d'elle son amante. Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? N'était-elle pas elle-même hypocrite à s'offusquer du pragmatisme de Célène lorsqu'elle-même planifiait de l'utiliser afin de servir ses propres desseins ? N'était-ce pas nauséeux et dépressif de se demander si chaque acte de l'être aimé était intéressé ?

Et pourtant ainsi en allait le Jeu.

Briala enfila son masque, tant au sens propre qu'au figuré, et intima son cœur de cesser de battre la chamade. Elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

La Maître Espionne de l'Empire s'annonça aux gardes se dressant de part et d'autre de l'entrée de l'imposante tente de l'Impératrice. Elle n'eût qu'à attendre un instant avant d'être invitée à entrer.

Le rideau était levé, les acteurs étaient en place, que la pièce commence !

* * *

**Mithraël/Zevran**

« Eh bien ! Il semblerait que la vie de l'Inquisitrice et son escouade soit au moins aussi palpitante que fût celle de l'Héroïne de Férelden et sa bande ! » conclut Zevran dans un demi-sourire en s'adossant derechef à l'arbre derrière lui.

Mithraël laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en retour. Part d'elle-même se sentait à présent soulagée de ne plus avoir à mentir, alors que l'autre part se demandait encore si elle avait bien fait de dévoiler la vérité concernant son identité.

Il fallait néanmoins avouer qu'Arainai l'avait mise dos au mur. Il aurait été très ardu de trouver justification à chacune des preuves qu'il avait étalées devant elle. D'abord sa menue résistance à la pression, peu souhaitable à un assassin de carrière. Ensuite, son acharnement à laisser une piste à suivre afin de la retrouver. Quel assassin voudrait-il que l'on le retrouve après avoir failli à son contrat ? Et enfin, la magie de l'Ancre avait été révélée, ne laissant que peu de doutes quant à l'identité de son porteur suite à la description qu'en avait faite Varric lorsque l'ancien Corbeau avait fait halte au Fort du Griffon.

Iohris n'était alors plus et avait fait place à Inquisitrice Lavellan. Titre qui ne lui était d'absolument aucune aide ici, perdus au sein de cette immensité où se mêlaient toutes les nuances possibles de vert !

Après avoir galopé plusieurs heures afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs geôliers, le blond avait décidé de faire halte afin de permettre aux montures de s'économiser. Leur périple ne faisait que commencer. Il avait également eu conscience du piètre état de la jeune femme, littéralement vidée après avoir usé de l'étrange pouvoir ainsi que de sa propre magie dans le but de les protéger. Zevran avait donc ralenti la cadence et s'était mis en quête d'un endroit leur permettant de s'accorder quelques heures de repos sans être vus.

Fort heureusement c'était chose aisée au sein de cette forêt dense et il avait déniché ce petit espace en contre-bas d'un talus où ne nombreux buissons de baies se dressaient çà et là de façon anarchique. Le gîte et le couvert, une aubaine ! Mithraël avait dormi une bonne heure avant qu'il ne la confronte quant à ses desseins. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. S'ils désiraient s'en sortir il était indispensable qu'ils se fassent confiance. Honnêteté avait donc été de mise.

C'est le cœur serré qu'elle s'était également enquise de Lynne, bien qu'ayant deviné ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Avoir partagé cette cage avait créé des liens entre les trois protagonistes et l'espionne leur avait permis de s'enfuir. Elle était restée derrière et Mithraël se sentait affreusement coupable. Elle aurait dû voir les traits et les stopper, elle aurait dû créer la barrière bien plus tôt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la magie de l'Ancre ne drainât son énergie de la sorte. C'était inhabituel et son manque de jugement avait coûté la vie à leur partenaire. Cela lui était très difficile à supporter, mais elle n'avait fait part de ses états d'âme à Zevran. Si l'assassin avait été touché par la mort de l'orlaisienne, il le dissimulait très bien.

La pleine lune éclairait faiblement l'espace, leur permettant d'y voir tant bien que mal alors qu'ils conversaient à voix basse. Dans le silence qui avait fait suite au petit rire de l'Inquisitrice, Zevran put apercevoir son front se plisser ainsi qu'un rai d'inquiétude traverser son regard. A son lever de sourcil elle répondit :

« Nous devons nous mettre en marche pour Fort Céleste. Nous devons les prévenir que les Venatori sont en marche ! Corypheus prépare une attaque contre la citadelle, cela ne fait aucun doute. »

La jeune elfe sembla alors se renfermer sur elle-même en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, avant de porter la main sur sa gorge et y trouver à nouveau le vide.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, penaude d'avoir laissé à nouveau ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle était épuisée, épuisée et impuissante. Ces derniers jours à la merci des cultistes avaient eu raison de sa volonté de maintenir une image de leader. Ici, à mille lieues de tout, elle n'en avait cure ! Seul importait leur retour rapide à la forteresse. Seul importait le salut des âmes qu'elle abritait.

Zevran avait conscience de la détresse de sa camarade de galère. Seulement il n'avait pas la moindre idée du chemin le plus court qui leur permettrait de gagner Fort Céleste. Il avait une vague idée de la végétation qu'il fallait rechercher afin de prendre la direction de la chaîne montagneuse, mais après ? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bastion et Lavellan n'avait jamais emprunté cet itinéraire afin de s'y rendre. Y parvenir dans les meilleurs délais semblait quelque peu compromis…

Il tenta néanmoins de la raisonner et la rassurer :

« Nous avons porté un gros coup au détachement qui nous détenait. Peut-être vont-ils envoyer des éclaireurs enquêter sur les tenants et aboutissants de leur retard. Peut-être cela les ralentira-t-il ».

Il n'était lui-même qu'à demi-convaincu de ses propres dires. La jeune femme sembla s'en être aperçue car elle rétorqua :

« Nul besoin de me rassurer avec des paroles creuses, Arainai, je préfère l'honnêteté à l'hypocrisie et ce même si la première est difficile à entendre. Corypheus n'aura que faire d'un détachement manquant à l'appel quand le gros de ses forces sera déjà rassemblé et prêt à mener l'assaut ».

Le demi-dalatien sourit en retour avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais garder cela à l'esprit à l'avenir. Et pour ce qui est de la situation, il serait mal avisé de parcourir cette forêt de nuit. Il y est déjà assez difficile de s'y repérer de jour et la lumière de la lune, bien que bienvenue, n'est que trop traîtresse au couvert de ces immenses arbres. Nous avons encore bien deux ou trois heures avant l'aube. Libre à vous de vous reposer, nous pourrons nous mettre en route ensuite »

Lui était parfaitement capable de se mouvoir dans le noir le plus complet, seulement en était-il de même de sa collègue ? Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en assurer. La savoir angoissée de la sorte ne le mettait guère en confiance. Il avait besoin d'une partenaire sachant garder la tête froide, être maîtresse d'elle-même et la jeune femme paraissait être tout sauf cela à cet instant.

« J'ai eu le loisir d'une sieste lors de notre arrivée ici, je peux monter la garder le temps que vous preniez vous-même un peu de repos » offrit la jeune femme d'un ton sérieux.

Il tiqua. Etait-elle réellement en mesure de tenir et d'être alerte ? Désirait-il s'en remettre aux sens en émoi de Mithraël ? Désirait-il s'en remettre à quelqu'un rencontré quelques jours plus tôt seulement ?

Non, bien évidemment.

Cependant, dans son for intérieur, il se rappela la jeune femme dépeinte par Varric ainsi que l'admiration qui transpirait des paroles du négociant alors qu'il narrait les exploits de l'Inquisitrice. Varric était connu de beaucoup pour ses fables, seulement Zevran était persuadé qu'il n'avait enjolivé la réalité que peu cette fois. Chose assez rare pour être notée. Il semblait respecter Lavellan et lui faire confiance. Alistair avait également confirmé ses dires, du peu qu'il avait pu voir lors de ses séjours à Fort Céleste.

Il avait en face de lui un être inquiet pour ses proches, et il ne pouvait évidemment la blâmer pour cela. Pas quand lui-même s'était fait honteusement pincé par les Venatori, trop occupé à penser à Milva, Alistair, Milva et Alistair… Trop occupé à s'auto flageller pour sa faiblesse, pour avoir pu croire un seul instant que ses sentiments aient pu être partagés. Trop occupé à se maudire d'avoir brisé cette complicité qui les unissait… Bref, l'heure n'était pas à de nouvelles ruminations. Il parvint alors à un compromis : la laisser monter la garder, sous-entendant qu'il avait confiance en elle, tout en ne dormant que d'une oreille. L'ancien Corbeau réalisa qu'il brisait ainsi la promesse faite quelques secondes plus tôt : être honnête. Il accepta néanmoins l'offre sans plus d'états d'âme, leur survit en dépendait :

« Je dois admettre que votre proposition est tentante, ne sachant quand nous pourrons nous octroyer de nouveau le luxe du repos, déclara Zevran d'un ton affable avant de poursuivre : réveillez-moi au moindre bruit anormal »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il cala son dos dans une position plus confortable contre l'arbre et ferma ses paupières.

« Entendu » conclut Lavellan avant de se lever et d'entamer sa silencieuse patrouille.

* * *

**Harding**

Un œil très averti et une oreille fine auraient détecté un mouvement preste entre les imposants arbres de la forêt s'étendant sur une grande partie des Terres d'Abors.

Seulement il n'y avait ici personne correspondant à cette description. Mis à part les ombres mouvantes elles-mêmes, évidemment.

Harding et Liam, le traqueur de son escouade, progressaient silencieusement, les sens en éveil et en alerte. Liam faisait halte de temps à autre, s'assurant qu'ils demeuraient sur la bonne piste et ne faisaient pas fausse route. Le clair de lune était le bienvenu et lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il fallait avouer que les empreintes laissée par les chevaux des fuyards étaient aisées à suivre. Dans leur hâte, ils n'avaient pris le temps de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art et effacer leurs traces ou falsifier leur piste.

Si l'éclaireuse en chef et son collègue avançaient précautionneusement, c'était surtout pour éviter la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un détachement Venatori. Apparemment la forêt en comptait de nombreux qui faisaient route vers l'est ! Ils avaient laissé leurs compagnons en arrière le temps de décider du chemin à suivre et s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Liam fit signe à Harding de marquer une pause le temps de scruter les environs et analyser le sol meuble devant lui. La naine profita de cette halte pour apprécier le calme de la forêt. Il était le bienvenu, reposant, surtout quand elle passait le plus clair de sa journée à supporter malgré elle les prises de bec entre Sœur Rossignol et Dorian.

_« Nous devons nous hâter ! S'ils se sont échappés ils doivent à être à des lieues d'ici à présent et ne sont pas près de ralentir le train ! commença le tévinter, excédé et inquiet._

_\- Nous devons surtout tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici avant de risquer de se jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup ! rétorqua Léliana d'un ton acerbe._

_\- Que diable vous faut-il de plus pour comprendre, Sœur Rossignol ? Il mit délibérément l'accent sur ce sobriquet de façon dédaigneuse. Des corps Venatori jonchent le sol, une puissante déflagration magique – nul doute qu'il ne s'agisse de l'Ancre à présent- une cage vide, une fuyarde abattue, des empreintes de sabots se dirigeant vers les tréfonds des bois… Je vous le demande encore une fois Léliana, que vous faut-il de plus avant de décider bouger vos gracieuses miches et partir à leur recherche ? »_

_L'intéressée lui lança un de ses regards glacés dont elle seule avait le secret, un de ceux qui vous faisait frissonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre être. Celui révélant son habilité à tuer sans éprouver aucun remord, sans se poser de question et être capable d'enjamber votre cadavre sans plus de cérémonie en nettoyant son arme, quittant les lieux sans se retourner._

_Dorian n'en menait pourtant pas large. La Maître Espionne ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Il en avait vu d'autres à Minranthie ! _

_Il soutint son regard de façon insolente._

_Léliana céda :_

_« C'est le second détachement que l'on aperçoit. Celui-ci est moins important et ne comprend pas les étranges outils que nous avons pu observer lorsque le précédent est passé. Où vont-ils ? Que transportent-ils et dans quel but ? Que faisaient-il avec cette espionne orlaisienne ? J'ai porté un peu plus d'attention à sa dépouille et quelque chose d'étrange en émane… »_

_Elle leva la main, intimant autoritairement au mage de la laisser poursuivre._

_« Je n'oublie pas l'Inquisitrice, Dorian, la retrouver en vie m'importe tout autant qu'à vous et je vous mets au défi de le nier – son regard se fit plus dur qu'il ne l'était. Cependant il se trame quelque chose ici, et je n'aime pas ces mouvements Venatori vers les Dorsales de givre… »_

_« Nous devons nous assurer de ne rien manquer avant de quitter le lieux » termina-t-elle avant de se détourner, ne laissant pas le loisir à son interlocuteur de discuter._

_Ce dernier fulminait, mais resta coi. Il était aisé de deviner qu'il entendait les propos de la Conseillère, mais la vie de Mithraël lui importait plus que les mouvements Venatori. A dire vrai, Harding se demandait à quoi bon savoir ce que les cultistes tramaient si le seul pouvoir pouvant vaincre leur chef s'était à présent évanoui dans la nature._

La naine était évidemment elle aussi inquiète pour l'Inquisitrice. Où diable était-elle allée ? Avait-elle la moindre idée de l'itinéraire à suivre pour rejoindre Fort Céleste ? C'était très peu probable malheureusement. Quelles étaient les chances de la retrouver ? De la retrouver en vie ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle survivre en fuite, ne sachant où aller ?

Tant de questions qui la tourmentaient sans cesse, qui _les_ tourmentaient sans cesse.

Mais ils devaient garder foi en leur leader. Lavellan avait maintes fois prouvé sa ténacité.

Elle allait s'en sortir.

Il le fallait.

Liam sembla satisfait de la piste et les environs étaient sûrs. Ils retournèrent alors chercher les autres.

La traque reprenait à bon train.

* * *

**Mithraël/Zevran**

Il perçut les infimes vibrations du martèlement de sabots sur le sol et se leva d'un bon avant de voir sa camarade accourir silencieusement en sa direction.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Sachant pertinemment que fuir les révèleraient, ils opteraient pour la dissimulation.

Les deux fuyards avaient délibérément laissé leurs montures plus loin, près d'une marre stagnant au sein d'un regroupement dense d'arbres. Il fallait espérer qu'ils restent discrets, ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une éducation de destrier.

Zevran fourra le harnachement aux pieds de buissons de baies, espérant l'obscurité environnante suffisante pour le masquer à un groupe de cavalier lancé plein galop. Mithraël remit un peu de désordre à l'endroit qu'ils avaient aplani en s'asseyant.

Le tambourinement se fit plus fort, les faisant déguerpir auprès des montures à l'abri du couvert de feuillus. Ils entreprirent ensuite de grimper, comptant sur la hauteur pour les tenir hors de vue.

Tous deux se rendirent alors compte que le calme était revenu dans la forêt, le roulement des sabots ayant soudainement cessé. Zevran tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir quelconque conversation, ou même son.

Rien.

Seul le silence, de plus en plus pesant, emplissait l'endroit.

La tension était à son comble, les deux protagonistes sachant que la traque avait indubitablement débuté. L'ancien Corbeau fit le vide dans son esprit, dans une tentative de concentration optimale visant à percevoir le moindre bruissement de feuille non naturel, le moindre craquement de brindille qui témoignerait d'un mouvement en leur direction.

Rien.

Mithraël frissonna malgré elle en dépit de la douceur de la nuit. Elle avait accroché son bâton dans son dos afin de libérer ses bras pour l'ascension. Il était donc inaccessible puisqu'elle s'interdisait le moindre geste pouvant trahir leur présence. L'elfe pouvait sentir la tension dans tous ses muscles. L'attente, l'incertitude, l'anticipation, avaient eu pour effet d'aiguiser ses sens au maximum.

Elle était prête.

Le demi-dalatien jeta un œil en direction de sa camarade et esquissa un demi-sourire. Cet état de concentration intense, cette expression sérieuse, ce regard déterminé et en même temps perdu dans le lointain … Etait-ce là un trait propre aux dalatiens vivant reclus dans la forêt ? En permanence sur le qui-vive et en état d'alerte ? Car ces traits ils les avaient maintes fois vus parcourir le visage de Milva. Milva l'archère. Milva la chasseresse.

Milva l'Héroïne de Férelden.

Les oreilles des destriers pointèrent alors soudainement dans la même direction, trahissant de l'activité à l'est de leur position. Quoi que cela était, il était à présent certain que cela finirait par tomber sur les montures.

L'attente touchait à sa fin.

Les deux fuyards se préparèrent à l'embuscade.

Tout se passa en un éclair.

Zevran volant littéralement de son perchoir pour atterrir sur sa cible, ne lui laissant aucune chance de réaction. Dans sa chute contrôlée il entraîna son adversaire au sol en le basculant en arrière, aidé de son élan. L'homme rejoignit lourdement l'humus forestier dans un grognement. L'elfe l'entrava en se positionnant sur ce dernier, non sans l'avoir assommé d'un coup sec au niveau des tempes. Ce moment de flottement lui permit de le délester de ses armes.

L'assassin entendit alors un sifflement. Il se retourna d'un bloc, non sans maintenir sa prise sur son captif, pour voir un écran vert se dresser entre lui et le trait qui était destiné à traverser son chef de part en part.

La flèche se vaporisa au contact de la barrière magique et Mithraël rejoignit son compagnon de voyage sous le dôme de protection crée par la magie des failles. Libérant enfin son bâton de ses entraves, elle se mit en position offensive. Son regard fixé dans la direction d'où provenait le trait.

Un éclair pourpre surgit alors de nulle part pour percuter le dôme à son tour. La jeune femme grimaça. La décharge était telle que maintenir la barrière l'avait forcée à puiser un peu plus dans sa mana, sans compter l'effet de surprise.

Un mage, un archer, un pisteur. Et au son des sabots entendu plus tôt, ils pouvaient en espérer plus.

Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon.

Zevran acheva d'étourdir son opposant. Il souhaitait le questionner une fois les festivités terminées. Après un regard vers la jeune femme, il se volatilisa. Telle une ombre mortelle il fondit sur l'archère mais fut arrêté à son tour par une protection magique sur laquelle ses lames assassines rebondirent. Il poussa un juron avant de jeter un regard noir à la naine aux cheveux flamboyants qui lui adressait à présent un sourire narquois avant d'effectuer une roulade de côté et le mettre en joue une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu libérer son trait meurtrier, un puissant souffle l'aspira en arrière. Le déséquilibre occasionné ne lui permit pas de viser correctement sa cible et ce laps de temps permit à cette dernière de fondre sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

« STOP ! » hurla alors une voix étrangement familière à Mithraël.

L'effet de surprise bloqua Zevran dans son impulsion. Il ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait arrêté à cet instant. Une sorte de sixième sens ? Jamais il n'aurait fait cela en temps normal. Peu importe l'environnement l'entourant, une cible était une cible.

Et une cible ne se ratait pas.

Néanmoins, ici, au beau milieu de cette forêt et en ces bien étranges circonstances. Son être lui hurlait à son tour d'obéir à l'injonction. Ce qu'il fit.

Fort heureusement.

Il entrava néanmoins l'archère d'une clé de bras. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir et il avait désormais un moyen de pression dans l'hypothèse où tout ceci ne serait qu'une ruse.

Lorsque Lavellan le rejoignit, il peut voir un mélange d'incrédulité et de soulagement immense parcourir son faciès. La situation était plutôt cocasse. Harding bloquée dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et Zevran tentant de comprendre ce que diable pouvait-il bien se passer ici.

Quelqu'un accouru alors en leur direction. L'Inquisitrice sourit avant même de voir l'identité de ce nouvel intervenant. Et Zevran de jurer sous cape et piétiner au vu du manque de réaction de la jeune femme quant à l'arrivée d'un ennemi potentiel.

« Bien pauvre que cet éclair mon brave Dorian, je vous ai connu plus convaincant ! » lança Mithraël d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur, mais le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait son émotion.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous plaindre de ne pas avoir été rôtie sur place ma chère ! rétorqua l'intéressée, il va falloir travailler cette protection ! L'immatériel ne va tout de même pas tout faire à votre place ! »

S'ils avaient pu voir l'expression ahurie peinte à présent sur le visage de l'assassin, nul doute que les deux interlocuteurs auraient ri à gorge déployée. Cependant ils étaient trop occupés à s'enlacer dans une étreinte puissante où se mêlaient larmes de joie et rires nerveux. Le mage fit tournoyer sa collègue dans les airs, ignorant superbement le rassemblement se formant autour d'eux.

Le demi-dalatien sentit sa captive se détendre sous sa prise et l'entendit renifler et laisser échapper un petit rire en dépit de sa position plus qu'inconfortable. Elle murmura alors :

« Je pense que vous pouvez me rendre mon bras à présent, maître assassin »

D'autres accoururent alors et se fut l'effervescence dans les sous-bois. Plus de rires, plus de larmes, d'accolades, d'étreintes.

Le soulagement, le terme d'une traque que tout portait à croire vaine.

L'Inquisitrice était vivante, l'amie chère avait été retrouvée et était à présent parmi les siens.

L'espoir, tout était maintenant de nouveau possible.

* * *

**Cassandra**

A des lieues de toute cette liesse était une Chercheuse tourmentée qui arpentait le chemin de ronde de Fort Céleste dans la fraîcheur de la nuit apportée par l'impitoyable zéphyr soufflant sur les Dorsales de givre.

Elle salua la patrouille croisant son chemin d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre ses réflexions, tentant d'organiser les informations reçues, établir des connections, réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie possible.

Un assaut était à prévoir. D'après la lecture des rapports de Briala, les forces Venatori se rassemblaient au sud-est de Fort Céleste. Trop loin pour que les groupes d'éclaireurs qu'elle envoyait quadriller la région ne les décèle, trop dissimulés par les reliefs des montagnes pour que Férelden ne se rende compte de leur présence en ses terres. A en juger par la taille de l'armée et l'état du terrain, il leur faudrait bien deux voire trois jours afin de parvenir au bastion.

Cassandra ayant déclaré l'état d'alerte quelques jours plus tôt, tous les civils et autres pèlerins ne pouvant voyager assez rapidement pour atteindre la prochaine cité avaient été mis à l'abris au sein des murs épais de la forteresse. Ils gagneront la crypte une fois les hostilités lancées. Les nobles, émissaires, ambassadeurs avaient pu tous être renvoyés, ces derniers étant le plus souvent pourvus de chevaux endurants qu'ils préféraient à un voyage à pieds.

Les soldats de l'Inquisition en garnison ainsi que la Garde des Ombres se tenaient prêts. Un climat de tension s'était installé dans les baraquements et la cour. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Peu nombreux mais l'on pouvait compter sur l'avantage du terrain et des murs pour tenir le siège. Ils avaient également des provisions pour tenir plusieurs mois, bien que Cassandra doutât qu'ils n'en arrivassent à cette extrémité.

Et encore, c'était sans compter une question majeure : qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire contre Corypheus et son dragon ?

Cullen avait fait installer balistes et catapultes au sommet des tours et sur les chemins de rondes pour harceler leurs opposants ainsi que le reptile volant. La coalition des mages ayant souhaité demeurer à leurs côtés durant la bataille, en dépit des templiers rouges, elle pourrait alors assurer leur protection.

Sœur Rossignol avait également signalé le rapatriement des troupes des Terres d'Arbor en direction du bastion avant qu'elle-même ne se lance à la recherche de l'Inquisitrice. Ils n'atteindraient pas la citadelle à temps. Il leur fallait donc tenir, supporter le siège assez longuement jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts qui prendraient alors leurs opposants à revers. L'Impératrice Célène avait été informé de l'état critique de la situation, cependant cette dernière n'avait pas encore confirmé l'envoi de troupes orlaisienne. Ceci irritait profondément Cassandra, mais elle préféra garder son énergie pour l'élaboration de leurs défenses plutôt que maudire la souveraine.

Gatsi, le maître maçon du fort, avait disposé des explosifs sous l'unique accès à la citadelle : le large pont de pierre. Si les choses tournaient mal, ils pourraient toujours s'isoler de cette façon. Cela ne les aiderait en rien contre la créature ailée mais stopperait assurément le flot ennemi dans le cas où ils se retrouveraient dépassés par le nombre. Malheureusement cela empêcherait également leurs camarades de les rejoindre. La guerre était néanmoins faite de compromis.

La brune soupira longuement. Elle avait refait cet affrontement maintes fois dans son esprit, cherchant à parer à toute éventualité, envisager toutes les possibilités, difficultés auxquelles ils auraient à faire face et trouver des solutions, des moyens de les prévenir. Bien sûr elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses coéquipiers. Cullen était bien entendu un stratège militaire hors-pair, Iron Bull était un pro de l'attaque éclair et avait sous son commandement des hommes loyaux dont le talent n'était plus à prouver, Solas anticipait l'impact et l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'Ancien et son Dragon. Morrigan était bien secrète ces derniers temps et d'autant plus suivant la violente altercation lors du précédent conseil. Cassandra avait également eu vent d'un souci impliquant son fils, Kieran. Une histoire de disparition au travers l'Eluvian trônant dans une petite pièce jouxtant les jardins. Fort heureusement le jeune homme avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Néanmoins la Chercheuse avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus à savoir de cette escapade et devait s'enquérir des détails auprès de l'intéressée.

Varric avait joué un rôle des plus importants quant à l'inventaire des ressources et l'évaluation des stocks. Il avait également fait venir de quoi palier à ce qu'il manquait. Son implication dans la guilde marchande des Cités Libres faisait de lui une aide de valeur pour leurs intendants. Il lui avait également assuré que Bianca se tenait prête à perforer du cultiste au moment venu. Cassandra savait le nain loin d'être friand des affrontements, mais également toujours présent quoiqu'il advînt.

La guerrière pouvait également compter sur la Garde et ses chefs pour les épauler. Bien que ces derniers soient au cœur de mélodrames plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres- Cassandra avait arrêté de suivre après avoir eu vent de la parenté entre Kieran et le Senior Garde Alistair-, ils l'avaient assurée qu'ils se tiendraient prêts au combat. L'ombre de la culpabilité demeurait au-dessus de leurs têtes et d'autant plus était fort leur désir de se racheter, de prouver que l'Ordre avait sa place du bon côté de l'échiquier.

Le vent se fit plus froid, plus puissant, rappelant ainsi à l'épéiste le but premier de cette escapade nocturne. Elle relu une dernière fois à la lumière d'une torche la missive qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer en direction des Terres d'Arbor, son cœur se serrant derechef, et se remit en marche. Direction la rookerie.

Elle ne fût qu'à demi-surprise d'y trouver le Commandant à cette heure tardive. Perdu dans ses songes, caressant machinalement les plumes d'un corbeau assoupi.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, nulle question n'ayant besoin d'être posée.

Cassandra siffla doucement afin d'appeler un volatile, ce dernier descendit de son perchoir en décrivant de larges cercles comme pour se dégourdir les ailes avant de se poser délicatement sur la barrière prévenant toute chute du haut de la tour. La Chercheuse entreprit alors d'attacher la missive à sa due place, et le messager prit son envol dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Le guerrier la rejoignit alors, s'accoudant à la balustrade.

« Rien de nouveau j'ai bien peur, Commandant, répondit la brune à la question silencieuse de l'homme.

\- Je l'avais deviné, mais l'entendre rend la chose plus réelle. J'imagine »

Il inclina le chef, elle déposa une main compatissante sur son brassard. Une chose plus difficile à entendre encore lui devait être révélée. Elle n'avait le cœur à cela, mais il le fallait.

« Etant donné la situation, j'ai donné l'ordre de rapatrier l'escouade partie à sa recherche. Je suis navrée Cullen, mais nous avons besoin des ressources de Léliana ici. Il est crucial qu'elle revienne à la tête de son réseau et coordonne les mouvements de ses espions. Elle seule détient toutes les ficelles, je ne peux palier à son absence. Pas en cet état d'urgence. D'autant plus que … »

Cullen leva le bras, l'intimant ainsi de se taire. Il planta ses yeux mordorés et emplis de lassitude dans les mirettes de la guerrière. Le voir ainsi ne fit que resserrer l'étau dans lequel était pris son cœur.

« Nul besoin de vous justifier, Cassandra. Je demeurer apte à raisonner. J'ai parfaitement conscience de la gravité de la situation et du pourquoi cette décision doit être prise »

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Il poursuivit :

« Cela ne rend néanmoins pas la réalité plus douce à entendre »

Cassandra se retira alors et, avant de quitter le sanctuaire du Commandant, annonça d'un ton mortifié.

« Elle devra faire sans nous et nous... Nous devrons faire sans elle »

* * *

_Me revoilà! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le chapitre trop longuet... J'ai d'abord pensé à le scinder puis me suis ravisée, je vous dois bien cela après ces longs moins d'absence._

_L'échiquier se met en place, je pense que vous voyez à présent que l'histoire principale va bientôt toucher à sa fin... Je ne pense pas revenir sur l'histoire personnelle de Milva avant le dénouement, je pense que cela couperait trop l'action. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_J'espère également avoir été raccord avec les caractères des personnages appartenant à Bioware que j'ai incarnés ici. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à passer de l'un à l'autre et je trouve que cela donne de l'énergie au récit. C'est également toujours intéressant de voir la même histoire sous différents points de vue. Je ne prétends pas pour autant être dans la tête de l'un ou de l'autre, ici sont seulement retranscrites mes interprétations des actes et paroles de ces personnages in-game ou dans les oeuvres que j'aie pu lire._

_Merci à ceux ayant rejoint le navire en cours de route, et aux habitués pour leurs chaleureux et encourageants commentaires, que cela soit par messages privés, reviews ou autre. Votre soutien est essentiel, vos conseils et critiques de valeur. J'espère que vous pouvez voir qu'ils sont pris en compte au fur et à mesure du récit. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours!_

_Merci à tous ceux ayant pris le temps de lire un autre bout des aventures de l'Inquisitrice._

_A bientôt_

_Truckette_


End file.
